Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Post-Hades y Obertura del Cielo y en donde la historia ahora tendrá de protagonistas a los "Herederos de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard", una extraña enfermedad ha caído sobre Hilda de Polaris y nuestros héroes deberán descubrir el origen, mientras que los 12 Caballeros Dorados, caídos en el "Muro de los Lamentos", aparecen misteriosamente en Asgard. Crossover Múltiple.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:** **¡La Premiere, el Pre-Estreno XD! Sé que no debería hacerlo ahora, pero la verdad me harté de esperar, The Lost Canvas me llevaré mucho tiempo, guiándome con el manga y que todavía me faltan el Episodio G y Saintia Shö, pero lo haré una por una. Además de que estoy con un crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy-The Loud House llamado "El Viaje", ya que toma los hechos durante la película llamada "Todos contra los Ed´s".**

 **A su vez, he decidido, después de muchas veces de andar pensando y debatiendo, finalmente...¡He decidido lanzar el primer capítulo de Saintia Shö para el 25 de Diciembre, un regalo de Navidad!. ¡Es más, he decidido dedicarle a lady-sailor, FreedomGundam96, aletuki01, Fipe2 y Kitty 1999, Soul of Gold!.**

 **Bueno, ya veo que algunos dirán,** ** _"¿dónde están Bart, Seiya y los demás?"_** **, en esta nueva aventura, se centrará en los "Herederos de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard", principalmente y sobre todo, la aparición de los Caballeros Dorados, los cuales habían sacrificado sus vidas para destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos" y que fueron encerrados en una Estatua de Piedra por castigo de los Dioses (Hay un cambio que he puesto, enseguida se los comento)...Con respecto a la línea de tiempo, sé que la historia es post Saga de Hades, pero decidí aquí hacerla después de los sucesos de la Saga de Hades y la Obertura del Cielo.**

 **Además de Dipper, Mabel, Ronaldo, Peridot, Wendy, Pacífica, Star, Marco, Steven y Connie, ¿Quiénes más van a aparecer en esta historia?. También aparecerán Rick, Morty y Summer (de la serie "Rick and Morty"), los Generales Skips, Mavis y Brady junto con Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen y Nube (de "Clarence" y "Regular Show", el resto se está entrenando en el Templo Marino de Poseidon.) y a los protagonistas de The Loud House, el Emperador Lincoln Loud, sus 10 hermanas, su mejor amigo Clyde, Bobby Santiago y Ronnie Anne.**

 **Los personajes principales serán los 12 Caballeros Dorados que han vuelto a la vida y aparecen, sorpresivamente, en Asgard, ¡para alegría de Mabel XD! Pero en sí, hay una causa por la cual ellos han sido liberados de la Estatua de Piedra del Olimpo y que terminaran en el Norte de Europa.**

 **Antes de empezar, no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de estas series que aparecerán en este Spin-Off, como tampoco la música, todos éstos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, empresas y países.**

 **Mandenme un PM (Private Message o Mensaje Privado) con sus sugerencias para las peleas contra los Dioses de Asgard y los Dorados junto con sus Aliados.**

 **No olviden de comentar, dejar reviews, agregar a favoritos, etc XD y tampoco se olviden de pasar por mis otros fanfics como "El Viaje", el cual será de tres partes y...¡gracias, FreedomGundam96! Gracias por tu sugerencia, Eddy estará con Lucy Loud como pareja :D.**

 **Bueno, dejo de perder el tiempo y comienzo con la Premiere XD.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

La Guerra Santa, la cual terminó con la derrota y posterior muerte del Emperador Hades, Monarca del Mundo de los Muertos y la caída de su Imperio en los Campos Elíseos con el posterior colapso del Inframundo, mientras que Seiya quedaba bajo los efectos de la "Maldición" de la Espada del Emperador de cabellos negros, él quedó bajo el cuidado de Saori, pero el Olimpo intentó asesinarlo, por orden de Artemisa, quien envió a tres Ángeles Guerreros para destruir al Caballero de Pegaso, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos y sus Aprendices, los niños de Springfield, sumando a la entrada en escena de los "Herederos", Rick, Morty, Summer y la Familia Loud, lograron derrotar al Dios del Sol Apolo, el cual tenía el plan de destruir a la Humanidad y reconstruirla a través de sus cenizas.

Ahora con el nuevo Emperador del Inframundo, Lincoln Loud y la reconstrucción del Imperio de los Muertos, la Tierra había vuelto a la normalidad y mientras que Saori continuaba gobernando la Tierra, en Asgard, los "Herederos" regresaron a aquellas frías regiones, donde fueron recibidos por la Princesa y Gobernante de Asgard, Hilda de Polaris, mientras que Skips, Mavis y Brady regresaron con sus amigos hacia el Templo Marino y por último, Rick, Morty y Summer junto con los Loud regresaron a Seattle y Michigan para luego ir al Inframundo, donde Lincoln ingresó al Palacio de Giudecca, sentándose en el Trono Imperial e iniciaban con las reconstrucciones.

Pero la paz no duraría para siempre, ya que una nueva fuerza enemiga iba a emerger, esta vez en Asgard, amenazando la vida de los civiles y de toda la región, sin embargo, los "Herederos" estaban allí para defender su tierra divina y vencer a los enemigos para restaurar el orden.

(Música Pegasus Fantasy, Saint Seiya Opening)

Los Caballeros de Athena y sus Aliados habían logrado destruir los ambiciosos planes de Apolo y volvieron a la Tierra.

Esta es la historia de los "Herederos" y sus amigos en Asgard, donde un nuevo mal comienza a gestarse en aquellas heladas regiones:

* * *

Un viento helado se movía por toda Asgard, en medio del regreso y por los festejos hacia los "Herederos", los cuales eran Dipper de Mizar Zeta, su hermana Mabel de Alcor Zeta, Ronaldo de Phecda-Gamma, Peridot de Merak Beta, Marco de Doble Alfa, Star de Megrez Delta, Pacífica de Arioto Epsilon, Steven y Connie de Benetnasch Eta y Wendy de Osa Mayor, los nuevos Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, quienes defenderían para siempre a la región como a su Gobernante, la Princesa de Hilda de Polaris, quien había ido a recibirlos, en compañía de su hermana Flare.

\- Bienvenidos de regreso, amigos. Les dio ella la bienvenida a Asgard y los Siete Herederos se arrodillaron ante ella, por respeto a la posición que tenía.

\- La misión ha sido completada, Señorita Hilda. Dijeron todos ellos a la vez.

\- Tengo entendido de que Athena ha regresado al Santuario, restituyéndose sus poderes y finalmente ha aparecido el nuevo Hades. Dijo la Princesa.

\- Así es, ya todo está completo, Señorita Hilda. Respondió Dipper.

\- Perfecto, finalmente podrá Asgard y su pueblo descansar tranquilos y sin ningún temor a una invasión por parte del Olimpo. Agregó Flare, hermana de Hilda.

\- Señorita Hilda. Llamó Mabel a la joven, quien dirigió su mirada hacia la gemela.

\- ¿Sí, Mabel? Preguntó ella.

\- Me gustaría saber si hay en la biblioteca del Palacio Valhalla algún libro que pueda revivir a los Caballeros Dorados, los cuales y bajo la promesa de que Artemisa los perdonaría y liberaría de la Estatua de Piedra, quisiera saber si hay alguno de ellos. Pidió la castaña.

\- Creo que hay un libro para traer a los caídos a la vida, yo te llevaré. Le dijo Flare, sabiendo que Hilda estaba muy ocupada como Gobernante de Asgard.

\- Gracias, iremos enseguida a continuar con nuestras labores, pero queremos hacer una parada en el cementerio donde descansan los antiguos Portadores de las Armaduras. Pidió Dipper.

\- Con gusto los llevaré, siganme. Pidió Hilda y la siguieron hacia las afueras de Asgard, escoltada por dos Guardias Imperiales.

Mientras que bordeaban el Palacio Valhalla, Marco observaba que de pie en los Jardines de aquel sitio, se hallaba un joven de tez clara, alto, de complexión media, cuerpo atlético, pero no muy musculoso. Sus pupilas eran de color celestes claro y poseía el cabello corto hasta poco más de la nuca, sumando a una pequeña cicatriz ubicada en la parte baja del párpado. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia los "Herederos", quienes iban en camino hacia el Cementerio donde descansaban los restos de los Dioses Guerreros del Pasado, una profunda mirada de severidad y odio estaba clavada en ellos, mientras que al verlos alejarse, apretó los puños con fuerza ante aquella "falta de respeto".

* * *

\- ¿Marco? ¡Marco, vamos, no te quedes atrás!. Le pidió Star, novia del chico de cabellos castaños, quien estaba observando hacia los Jardines del Palacio, ya alejado, a aquella persona y, a pesar de que la voz llena de emoción y felicidad de Star lo estaba llamando, él no podía moverse.

\- _"¿Por qué el odio hacia nosotros? ¿Por qué?"_ Se preguntó Marco así mismo, para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia su novia, quien se lanzó sobre él, cayendo en la nieve, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El Heredero de Siegfried de Doble Alfa se encontraba ahora en la nieve con la chica de sus sueños, quien extendió sus manos sobre el rostro del muchacho y comenzó a besarlo.

\- Eres mi Amada Estrella Delta. Dijo el chico, quien acarició los cabellos rubios de Star.

\- Y tú eres mi Hermoso Doble Alfa, Corazón. Dijo Star, quien no quería soltarse por ningún momento, a pesar de que aquel joven se hallaba mirándolos, de vuelta, en los Jardines del Palacio.

Decidieron ponerse en marcha y se dirigieron hacia el cementerio con los demás de sus amigos, quienes los estaban esperando.

* * *

Bajo una fría ventisca, el grupo llegó hasta el Cementerio donde descansaban los antiguos Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, los cuales habían combatido a Athena y a sus Caballeros en la Guerra Santa, la cual había sido creada por el propio y por entonces conocido General Kanon de Dragón Marino, uno de los primeros en unirse a las filas imperiales del Emperador Poseidon.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras que ellos depositaban flores y respetos hacia los caídos, ¿por qué habían sido escogidos para desempeñar aquel papel?. No lo sabían, pero una cosa sí era segura, sus vidas cambiaron en aquel momento y con el descubrimiento, sabían que el Mundo necesitaba de su ayuda también.

\- Nunca serán olvidados, Maestros. Dijeron los "Herederos", arrodillándose ante las tumbas, mientras que a Mabel comenzaban a llegar las lágrimas de tristeza, sabiendo que extrañaba a su amado Kanon, como al igual a todos los Caballeros Dorados caídos en combate.

\- Ellos fueron los que nos ayudaron en la Guerra Santa contra Poseidon y lo mismo contra Hades y en el Olimpo, ayudando a los Caballeros de Bronce. Esperemos que la paz se mantenga. Pidió Wendy, quien se levantó con los demás del suelo.

\- Así será, Wendy, así será. Prometió Dipper, mientras que se iban de allí, dirigiéndose hacia el Palacio Valhalla y otros comenzaban sus entrenamientos, en especial Ronaldo y Peridot.

\- ¿No vienes, Marco? Preguntó Steven, ya que iba con Connie hacia las ruinas donde había peleado Mime contra Shun, Ikki, Nelson y los Hermanos Flanders, para entrenar.

\- Iré luego con ustedes, necesito un momento para pensar. Pidió el castaño.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya también, Marco? Para que puedas pensar. Preguntó Star.

\- Tranquila, puedes quedarte, es solo que...Dijo el chico, quien se llevó su mano a la nuca, viendo que habían cosas que no cuadraban bien en Asgard.

Mientras que sus amigos partieron hacia los diversos puntos de Asgard, Marco y Star permanecieron allí un rato más, el viento movía sus cabellos por un buen rato y el chico heredero de Siegfried de Doble Alfa se arrodilló ante la tumba de su Maestro.

\- _"Maestro Siegfried, gracias por haberme elegido como su Heredero, pero temo que hay enemigos internos que buscará destruir esta bella región. Debo estar en alerta y sin bajar la guardia, estoy muy agradecido de estar con usted"_ Agradeció el muchacho, quien se volvió a levantar y miró a Star.

\- ¿Estás bien ahora? Preguntó ella.

\- Tranquila, me encuentro bien, vayamos a entrenar un poco. Respondió su novio y partieron de allí, tomados de las manos.

* * *

A su vez, en el Palacio de Giudecca, el Emperador Lincoln se encontraba disfrutando de un buen concierto que su hermana Luna de la Esfinge, quien tocaba unas buenas melodías de rock, mientras que para él, gobernar el Mundo de los Muertos no era una tarea fácil, pero a su vez era muy divertido, ya que comenzaban a llegar más Soldados para las filas, excepto el bullicio y escándalo que hacían sus hermanas en todas partes.

\- ¡Lincoln, Leni se lanzó al Río Aqueronte! Le contó Lynn, quien había visto como Luan, en vez de estar trabajando en su Prisión, se encontraba fastidiando a la sucesora de Minos de Grifos.

\- ¡Sáquenla de ahí, Dios, ¿no se dan cuenta de que hay almas en pena que la pueden ahogar y...?! Gritó Lincoln, cuando la vio a la chica rubia aparecer.

\- Hola, Lincoln, traje unos amigos, mira. Le mostró la rubia a los fallecidos, quienes habían sido sacados de las aguas del Aqueronte.

\- Regresa...esos...muertos...¡al Río!. Le ordenó Lori de Wyvern, quien sacó a aquellas almas, las cuales casi se escapaban.

\- ¡¿Por qué la nombraron Jueza del Infierno?! Se lamentaba Lincoln, pero al decir eso, los ojos de Leni comenzaron a humedecerse.

\- Orale, hermano, ahora sí que la hiciste llorar. Se lamentó Luna, quien dejó de tocar.

Lincoln se levantó del Trono Imperial y fue hasta ella.

\- ¿Es verdad, Lincoln, es verdad? ¿Soy una idiota como Jueza?. Preguntó ella, quien se secaba las lágrimas, pero el joven la abrazó.

\- No digas eso, no eres tonta, solo es que...no, nada, no es nada, fue mi error, además ando muy estresado. Tú eres una gran Jueza del Infierno y Minos se sentiría orgulloso de ti. Le dijo el peli negro, quien le hizo levantar el ánimo.

\- ¡Awww, gracias, Lincoln, me siento mucho mejor! ¡GRACIAS Y NO TE DEFRAUDARÉ! Juró ella, cuando en ese momento, sin que se diera cuenta, Luan apareció con una araña falsa, la cual estaba colgada de un hilo en una caña de pescar.

\- Leni, por favor, no mires hacia arriba. Pidió Leni, quien sabía de los temores de su hermana, junto con Clyde y los demás hermanos.

Muy pero muy tarde:

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ARAÑA! Gritó ella, utilizando su "Marioneta Cósmica" y provocando una gran destrucción en el Palacio de Giudecca.

Justo en ese momento, mientras que todos se recuperaban del ataque de Leni.

\- Leni, en la próxima Guerra Santa, he decidido que te voy a matar. Dijo Lori.

\- Jejeje, tranquila, Lori no se dañó nada...Le tranquilizó Lincoln.

\- Fuego Amigo, es común en las guerras. Respondió la rubia, quien casi estrangulaba a la otra chica por haber causado todo un revuelo.

\- Señor Hades, le ha llegado un mensaje desde Asgard. Le informó Lucy, quien apareció de la nada y causó que a todos los presentes les agarrara un ataque al corazón.

\- G...gra...gracias...L...Lucy. Le agradeció Lincoln, quien leyó el mensaje.

Pronto comenzó a leerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Su Majestad? Preguntó Bobby Santiago de Bennu.

\- La Señorita Hilda de Polaris ha convocado a una reunión en Asgard para esta semana. Anunció el joven y un abrir y cerrar de ojos, iniciaron el viaje hacia el Norte de Europa.

* * *

En una posada de Asgard, el grupo de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo, los cuales eran Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda, se habían quedado allí, ya que luego de tanto trabajo en la Primera Prisión con Lori, Lisa y Clyde, ¿Qué mejor forma de relajarse que tomarse unas cervezas bien heladas y despejar la mente?.

\- Una habitación con tres camas, por favor, hasta mañana. Pidió Rick, ya que ellos también tenía que reunirse con el Emperador Lincoln y su tropa.

\- Perfecto, ¿desean tomar algo? Preguntó el dueño de la posada.

\- Queremos tres de sus mejores cervezas, bien heladas, pero que sean muy bien heladas, que nos congele todo y que despertemos al otro día, como si hubiera habido fiesta aquí. Pidió Morty y comenzó la posada a preparar los tragos para los invitados.

\- Y queremos probar la mejor carne de toda Asgard. Pidió Summer, por último y se sentaron en una mesa que daba a las calles del pueblo.

* * *

Y la noche iba llegando a Asgard, mientras que en el Palacio Valhalla, Mabel se encontraba en la Biblioteca, ella no vio que en aquel sitio se hallaba una chica de cabellos largos y celestes, era poseedora de una gran belleza y su piel era blanca.

\- ¡Lyfia!. Fue Mabel hacia ella, cosa que la terminó asustando a la pobre.

\- ¡Mabel! Jejeje, ¿cómo has estado?. Le saludó la chica, quien era amiga de la Heredera de Bud de Alcor Zeta.

\- He estado bien, ocupada con mi hermano y mis amigos, ya que estuvimos en el Olimpo. Le contó sobre su viaje a aquellas tierras.

\- Debió ser un viaje muy importante, por cierto, ya que justo estás aquí, quisiera mostrarte algo. Dijo la peli celeste y condujo a la chica hacia una sala de la biblioteca, donde tenía que mostrar aquel descubrimiento tan importante.

\- ¿Qué es? Preguntó la castaña.

\- Mira, he encontrado este libro que te ayudará a revivir a tus caídos. Entregó ella aquel libro, mientras que la gemela la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Le agradeció Mabel, cuyo abrazo casi la dejaba sin aire a Lyfia.

\- No...no...no es nada. Respondió la chica.

Mabel se dispuso a leer con cuidado aquel libro, justo había llegado Dipper y con el "Diario Número 1", empezó a preparar el conjuro que traería a la vida a sus queridos Caballeros Dorados.

* * *

En medio de la zona donde se encontraba la Estatua de Odin, Hilda se dirigía hacia el Dios de Asgard, ante el pueblo reunido, mientras que Star, Marco, Ronaldo y Peridot se hallaba en aquel sitio, ya que los demás entrenaban o estaban en la biblioteca, algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir en la joven de largos cabellos blanco-plateados.

\- ¡Hilda! Gritó Fraye, quien la agarró a tiempo, evitando que se golpeara contra el suelo y de ahí venían corriendo los Herederos que estaban allí.

\- ¡Señorita Hilda! Gritaron ellos, quienes se arrodillaron para ver qué le había pasado, mientras que los civiles estaban sorprendidos.

Peridot apoyó su mano en la frente de la joven y al retirarla, dio su diagnóstico.

\- Está ardiendo en fiebre, no tenemos tiempo, hay que llevarla al Palacio Valhalla, pero ya. Ordenó la Gema del Planeta Madre.

\- Con cuidado, por favor, su corazón late muy rápido, ¿qué habrá pasado?. Se preguntó Ronaldo.

\- No lo sé, en cuanto lleguemos al Palacio, urgente busquen a Andreas. Pidió Fraye a los chicos.

\- ¿Quién es? Preguntó Star.

\- Es el médico del Palacio, él deberá saber qué es lo que les está pasando a Hilda. Respondió Fraye, mientras que iban llegando a aquel sitio y llevaban a la Gobernante de Asgard a su habitación para que pudiera descansar.

Una vez dentro:

\- Vamos por Andreas, reúnan a los demás "Herederos". Pidió Marco y ellos asintieron, yendo a cumplir con su misión.

Y aquí es donde comienza la aventura...

* * *

 **Como sabrán, estamos en el Mes de Diciembre, la Nochebuena y la Navidad junto con el Año Nuevo son uno de mis eventos, de los tantos que amo, favoritos, junto con la Semana Santa, las Fiestas Patrias y mi cumpleaños, por eso y porque soy bueno, he decidido traerles este "Regalo de Navidad Adelantado" para ustedes, Mis Seguidos y Amigos :D. ¡El Primer Capítulo de Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold!.**

 **Tranquilos, que seguiré con "The Lost Canvas" y al final haré para el 25 de Diciembre, el primer capítulo de "Saintia Shö", así que tenganme paciencia XD.**

 **Jajaja, la parte de que Lori juraba que mataría a Leni en la próxima Guerra Santa, es una parodia a "La Familia del Barrio", del capítulo "La Guerra de Trump" XDDD.**

 **Y ahora...¿Qué pasará?, ¿Cuál será el mal que ha caído sobre Hilda de Polaris?, ¿Mabel y Lyfia traerán a la vida a los Caballeros Dorados?, ¿Luan le volverá a gastar otra broma a la pobre de Leni de Grifos? [Nota: Para mí, Minos es el padre de Leni, pobres ambos, en especial el Juez, irse a tirar al Abismo de la Dimensión para luego desintegrarse, no me extrañaría quién heredó su falta de razonamiento XD.].**

 **¿Rick, Morty y Summer van a terminar borrachos y Lori los va a reprochar por presentarse ante el Emperador Hades con resaca?.**

 **Las respuestas y mucho más serán respondidas en el capítulo que viene, me tardaré en actualizarlo, recuerden que estoy en época de finales y con los otros proyectos que tengo tanto en Fanfiction como Wattpad, les pido que me tengan paciencia.**

 **Por otra parte, estrenaré un crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy-The Loud House, el cual se llama "El Viaje", luego haré otro con mi OC Alexander pasando un tiempo en la casa de aquella familia y más tarde habrá otro crossover de The Loud House con Fear The Walking Dead :D, pero ese será para Enero-Febrero, hay que ver bien la fecha por los finales que se vendrán en aquel mes del Verano Austral.**

 **Saludos para todos ustedes, fuertes abrazos también les envío y muchos agradecimientos para:**

 *** aletuki01.**

 *** Fipe2.**

 *** FreedomGundam96.**

 *** Kitty 1999.**

 *** lady-sailor.**

 **Cuídense, pórtense bien XD y que tengan un buen comienzo de Viernes y un excelente fin de semana. :D Nos vemos para más adelante y en Navidad con Saintia Shö y The Lost Canvas, la cual haré otro capítulo doble para el Domingo-Lunes :D.**

 **Ahora sí, nos vemos, Camaradas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Mientras tanto, en el Templo Marino de Poseidon, el General Skips de Crisaor se encontraba esperando en las escaleras que llevaban al interior del Santuario Marino a sus amigos Mordecai de Dragón Negro, Rigby de Cristal, Eileen de Águila y Nube de Ofiuco. El Yeti portaba su Armadura de General Marino y la Lanza que una vez en el Pasado utilizó Krishna de Crisaor y ahora volvía a su legítimo dueño. También con ellos iban a ir los Generales Brady de Caballo Marino y Mavis de Sirena.

\- Veo que has estado esperando a los chicos por mucho tiempo, ¿no, Skips?. Preguntó Benson, quien estaba terminando una parte de sus entrenamientos y ahora descansaba con Musculoso, Starla, Thomas, Fantasmano y Papaleta.

\- Sí, se están tardando demasiado. Dijo Skips.

* * *

A su vez, en el camino hacia el Templo Marino:

\- ¡Uf, Uf, Dios, ¿Por qué tuve que traerme todas estas alitas de pollo del "Reinado de las Alitas"?! Se quejaba Rigby del enorme peso que cargaba.

\- Ya no te quejes, al menos Benson no nos despidió por las fiestas que hicimos en el Templo Marino, en la Mansión Kido y en la Casa de Sagitario, agradece por eso. Dijo Mordecai, mientras que iban llegando hasta la cima y de ahí caminaban hasta llegar con Skips, Benson y los demás.

\- Miren, ya están aquí Brady y Mavis. Señaló Nube, mientras que a Rigby se le caía la mochila con las provisiones, además de que cargaba con su Armadura.

\- Rigby, dije que no tenías que llevar comida, solo tu Armadura. Le retó Skips por el peso en exceso que llevaba su amigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos! Es para el viaje, ni que fuera a dejarlas aquí con el gordo de Musculoso. Se negó Rigby a dejar las cajas en el Templo Marino.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices gordo?! Gritó Musculoso.

Justo en ese momento, entraba en escena el Emperador Poseidon, quien iba acompañado por la General Marina Thetis de Sirena.

\- ¡Atención!. Pidió el General Brady ante la llegada del Comandante en Jefe del Imperio Marino y todos ellos se arrodillaron.

Poseidon se acercó hacia el grupo que comandaría Skips hacia Asgard.

\- Esta misión es de suma importancia, ya que la Señorita Hilda de Polaris ha caído enferma misteriosamente y por eso los envío a ustedes a cumplir con el objetivo: Investigar sobre el origen de la enfermedad y destruirla a toda costa. Generales Skips de Crisaor, Brady de Caballo Marino y Mavis de Sirena, irán acompañados por sus amigos del Santuario, quiero que lleguen los informes de la situación y si ocurre algún incidente, están autorizados a combatir al enemigo. Dijo Poseidon, mientras que impartía las órdenes y depositaba la responsabilidad en el grupo del Yeti.

\- Perdón, Señor Poseidon, ¿sin rencores por lo de la fiesta en el Templo Marino?. Preguntó Rigby, cosa que incomodó al Emperador pero Benson le hizo la seña de que se callara.

\- Mejor guarda silencio, si no quieres que te despidan. Pidió Mordecai.

\- Bueno, bueno, está bien, me callo, ya, ya. Dios, qué pesados. Respondió Rigby molesto.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿todos listos?. Preguntó Nube.

\- Absolutamente. Contestó Mordecai.

\- Andando. Dijo Eileen.

\- Hurra. Dijo Rigby.

\- Perfecto, entonces andando. Pidió Skips y se pusieron en marcha, despidiéndose de sus amigos y pronto pusieron marcha hacia Asgard.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Asgard, los "Herederos" habían sido convocados por Flare, la hermana menor de Hilda, la cual estaba en su habitación, a la espera de la llegada del Médico Andreas, a quien fueron a buscar Star, Marco, Peridot y Ronaldo.

\- ¡Andreas!. Llamaron los chicos a la puerta del estudio del Médico de Asgard, no hubo respuesta hasta escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban hacia la entrada del estudio.

\- Chicos, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?. Preguntó el Médico alto, de apariencia adulta, ojos color violeta y un largo cabello pelirrojo. Vestía una especie de túnica de color morado y blanco. Ésta posee hombreras de oro y un contingente que termina en tres puntas.

\- Señor Andreas, no hay tiempo, la Señorita Hilda de Polaris se ha enfermado y su hermana, la Señorita Flare nos manda aquí por usted, lo necesitamos. Dijo Peridot y el hombre los siguió.

\- Voy para allá, esperen. Pidió y una vez listo, partió con ellos hacia la habitación de la Gobernante de Asgard.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué se tardarán tanto?. Quiso saber Steven, quien aguardaba con Connie, Pacífica, Wendy, Mabel y Dipper en las puertas a la habitación de Hilda, la cual estaba en compañía de Flare, su hermana menor, quien no pensaba dejarla por ningún momento sola.

\- ¿Cuál fue la última revisión de temperatura de Hilda? Preguntó Mabel en ese momento.

\- Hace dos horas, Peridot volvió a medir su fiebre y tiene casi 40*, ¿cómo es posible que se haya enfermado si estos días estuvo de maravilla?. Quiso saber Pacífica, tras contarle a la hermana menor y gemela de Dipper sobre la temperatura de la chica.

\- Tal vez es una gripe común y corriente. Alegó Wendy.

\- No, no lo creo, Hilda jamás en su vida se enfermó, aquí hay algo que no encaja. Respondió Mabel en aquel momento.

\- Esperemos a que lleguen los demás de nuestros amigos con Andreas, él sabrá decirnos qué hacer; pero alguien deberá ser la reemplazante de la Señorita Hilda hasta que se recupere, que se dirija al pueblo como la Representante de Odín. Señaló Connie.

\- Estoy seguro de que Flare la sucederá provisoriamente hasta que se recupere, por ahora esperemos, como dijo Connie, hasta que lleguen los chicos con Andreas, luego veremos qué hacer. Pidió Steven calma.

\- Ahí vienen. Señaló Mabel.

Los demás "Herederos" llegaron con Andreas hasta la puerta de entrada.

\- No han podido bajar su fiebre, bien, yo me haré cargo. Amigos, ustedes esperen. Pidió Andreas.

\- Aguarda, ¿no necesitará ayuda la Señorita Hilda? Preguntó Connie, quien no tenía mucha confianza en aquel personaje.

\- Jeje, tranquilos, no va a pasar nada, Hilda se repondrá pronto, tienen mi palabra. Les prometió Andreas, quien entró en la habitación de la Gobernante y Princesa de Asgard, pero bajo vigilancia de los "Herederos".

\- Algo no me gusta de ese sujeto, no sé, pero no fío de él. Dijo Connie, viendo que aquel hombre no era de confiar.

\- Ni yo. Alegó Steven.

\- Está muy tranquilo, mientras que en las calles corren los rumores como ríos embravecidos. Dijo Mabel.

Justo en ese momento, arribó Lyfia, la cual se encontró con los "Herederos" y se arrodilló ante ellos.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra la Señorita Hilda? Preguntó la peli azul.

\- Andreas acaba de entrar en la habitación, intentamos bajar su fiebre pero no hubo ningún efecto, hay algo que no me gusta. Temió Peridot en aquel momento.

\- No se preocupen, Andreas sabrá qué hacer, por cierto, Mabel, ¿tienes unos minutos?. Les tranquilizó Lyfia, para que luego le pidiera a la gemela de Dipper que la acompañara a la Biblioteca.

\- Sí, voy. ¿Qué es?. Acató ella el pedido de Lyfia de que fuera con ella.

\- Será corto, solo quiero hablar una cosa con ella. Dijo la peli azul y el resto esperó.

* * *

Por otra parte, el Emperador Lincoln, mejor dicho Hades, había comenzado con su viaje hacia Asgard, acompañado de sus 10 Hermanas, las cuales eran Jueces y Espectros, sumando a la novia del peli negro, Ronne Anne de Lyacon, Bobby Santiago de Bennu, Clyde de Wyvern y sin olvidarse de Chloe Park de Heinstein, la Segunda Pandora, quien era amiga de Pardo, Polar y Panda, los cuales estaban en el Santuario junto con los grupos de Clarence, Tío Grandpa y los niños de Springfield.

\- Bien, este seré nuestro primer viaje a Asgard, así que por favor, nada de peleas, provocar a los "Herederos", Luna, por favor, no vayas a hacer un concierto en Pleno Palacio Valhalla porque nos prohíben la entrada. Pidió Lincoln a todos ellos.

\- Oh, tenía pensado tocar "Yendo a la Casa de Damián" del "Cuarteto de Nos". [Se lamentó la chica sucesora del Espectro Pharoah de la Esfinge. Tomó su guitarra y comenzó a cantar para los presentes en el barco] ¿Y aquí?. Preguntó ella.

\- Adelante, un poco de música no hace mal. Dijo Lincoln y fue entonces que la chica comenzó a tocar la canción.

(Música Yendo a la Casa de Damián, Cuarteto de Nos)

\- Yendo un weekend a lo de Damián

Tenía urgencia de hablar con el man

Caminé porque pinché mi van

Vi una mina de la que soy fan

Una que sale por el canal Sony

En una serie que está con un pony

Y en mi casa del barrio Marconi

Siempre la veo tomándome un Johnny

La saludé pero me hechó fly

Porque el programa era en MTV

Hacía un spot de Carefree

Y un jingle de los jeans Lee

Le dije "A mi me gusta el rock"

Pero quedó en estado de shock

Cuando escribí en una hoja de block

Que era más fea que el señor Spock

Y que se rellena el soutien

Con corned beef y chou mien

Y a pesar de que usa Channelle

Toma un cóctel con nafta de Shell

El security se puso heavy

Era malo pero usaba Levy's

Y me tiró desde la limousine

En el ojo un vaso con gin

Ahh, ahh, yendo a la casa de damián

Ahh, ahh, camino por el bulevar

Ahh, ahh, yendo a la casa de damián

No se si es que ya no veo o que ya no entiendo

Por qué me cuesta tanto llegar

Cruzando la calle quedé de flash

Cuando vi dos niñas fumando hash

Escuchaban trash y The Clash

Jugando a quién tomaba más splash

Y como una vez en un vernisage

Me dio un ataque de soumenage

Cuando dijeron "Por diez pesos cash

Hacemos juntos los tres un menage"

De los nervios me vino un tic

En el fondo siempre fui un freak

Les di fuego con yesquero Bic

Pero me pareció poco chick

Que transaran por una crush

Por un nerd de medias de plush

Que les pintó los labios con rouge

Yo le escupí su t-shirt de Bush

Con mi gargajo en la cara de George

Se subió con las chicas a un Porsche

Se pensaba que era un tipo VIP

Masticando una papa chip

Como empezó a hacer un strip

Y quedaba solo en slip

Me clavó en el ojo un clip

Dijo: "en tu tumba va a decir RIP"

Ahh, ahh, yendo a la casa de damián

Ahh, ahh, camino por el bulevar

Ahh, ahh, yendo a la casa de damián

No se si es que ya no veo o que ya no entiendo

Por qué me cuesta tanto llegar

Era happy hour en el cabaret

Era fashion y tenía moquette

Como un pub cool y con pool

El dueño es de Liverpool

Y después de un breve impass

Entré a ver un show con free pass

De un master que tocaba jazz

A pesar de tener un bypass

Vino a hablarme uno medio gay

Yo ponía stop y el ponía play

Le gustaba el Big Mac y Tupac

Vendía crack y tomaba Prozac

Y gritó escupiendo un snack

"El master hace playback"

Lo destriparon como hacía Jack

Sin poder terminar su cognac

Pero cayeron desde un penthouse

En mi ojo un teclado y un mouse

Ciego y perdido por el stress

Peor que en un secuestro express

Yo que en inglés solo se decir 'yes'

Pensé en el libro de Herman Hess

'Soy un loser como un boyscout'

Y de la vida me declaré out

Ahh, ahh, yendo a la casa de Damián

Ahh, ahh, camino por el bulevar

Ahh, ahh, yendo a la casa de damián

No se si es que ya no veo

Ahh, ahh

Ahh, ahh

Ahh, ahh, yendo a la casa de damián

No se si es que ya no veo o que ya no entiendo

Por qué me cuesta tanto llegar.

\- Lori, ni se te ocurra vomitarme mientras canto y toco. Le advirtió Luna, ya que el barco hacía muchos movimientos y causaba en la sucesora del Juez del Infierno, Radamanthys de Wyvern, que se mareara y tratara de vomitar pero se controlaba.

\- Tranquila, que no va a pasar. Le juró la rubia.

\- Oigan, ¿creen que los otros Tres Jueces del Infierno estén bien?. Preguntó Chloe, queriendo saber sobre Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda.

\- Sí, de seguro que sí, además, ¿qué podrían estar haciendo?. Le tranquilizó Lucy, quien era la sucesora de Pandora, pero la del Siglo XVIII.

* * *

Y con esas palabras, se mostraba en la Posada a Rick, Morty y Summer totalmente borrachos y cantando, festejando todavía por la Victoria en el Olimpo, ayudando a los Caballeros de Athena y sus Aprendices en aquella guerra.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Recuerdas cuando Summer y yo le dimos una patada con las rodillas en la boca al imbécil del Ángel Odiseo? [Burp]. Recordó Rick aquella paliza que entre los tres le habían dado a aquel enemigo.

\- Sí, hasta...hasta...Dios, estoy más borracho que...Jajajaja, Jajajaja. Río Morty, mientras que se caía al piso, muerto de la risa y por el exceso de alcohol en sangre, al igual que su abuelo y hermana mayor.

\- ¿Cuánto llevan bebiendo?. Preguntó el hijo del dueño de la Posada a su padre.

\- Más de la mitad, creo que será mejor de pedirles que se vayan a descansar, son Jueces del Infierno y mañana llega el Emperador Hades, si los ve así, los va a castigar. Fue a intervenir el hombre, mientras que Rick se levantaba.

\- Ya, ya, ya vamos para arriba, es que, Dios, fue la mejor guerra en la que nos metimos. Dijo el sucesor de Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Los Tres Jueces se dirigieron hacia la habitación de arriba, donde se fueron a dormir, ya que al otro día llegarían Lincoln Loud y sus hermanas, si los pescaban borrachos, iban a terminar recibiendo los retos y la furia de Lori de Wyvern, Leni de Grifos y Luan de Garuda, además de que el Emperador les mandaría a realizar todas las compilaciones en los archivos y eso llevaría tiempo, así que optaron por irse a dormir y evitar los problemas.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, Andreas Rize había sido nombrado Representante de Odín, orden directa de Hilda de Polaris, mientras que ella se encontraba bajo recuperación, el Médico del Palacio Valhalla se iba a hacer cargo de sus funciones, pero para los "Herederos", los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, la sucesión de este personaje para hacerse cargo de la región levantó muchas sospechas en Hilda, quien comenzó a sospechar de él y temía que algo maligno estaba creciendo en su tierra.

\- ¿Quería vernos, Señorita Hilda?. Preguntó Dipper, quien ingresó con sus Camaradas en la habitación de la Gobernante.

\- Sí, por favor, cierren las puertas. Pidió ella y acataron la orden, luego de cumplirla, se arrodillaron en señal de respeto a su persona.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Señorita Hilda? Su hermana Flare ha sido encerrada, los Guardias son cada vez más hostiles hacia nosotros y Andreas está encerrando a muchos civiles en los calabozos, hace poco nos ordenó de que formemos un "Escuadrón de Inteligencia" para informar sobre todas las actividades del pueblo, ¡está loco!. Quiso saber Peridot en aquel momento y se podía sentir el disgusto en Andreas.

\- Lo sé, pero chicos, por favor, deben salir de aquí, el Templo está totalmente bajo vigilancia, huyan de aquí, pero antes, saquen a Lyfia de aquí. Pidió Hilda, mientras que se levantaba de su cama, ya estando mucho mejor que otros días.

\- No nos iremos sin usted. Se negaron a irse ellos.

\- Tendrán que hacerlo, es una mi orden y tienen una misión que cumplir. Ordenó Hilda.

Los "Herederos" acataron aquel pedido y se arrodillaron.

\- ¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes?. Preguntó Mabel hacia ella.

\- Por esta insurrección en el Valhalla, les ordeno que investiguen sobre el Mal que acecha a estas tierras, ya que está amenazando la Paz de Asgard y temo que se expandirá hasta más de los límites, por eso, para contener esta situación, yo, Hilda de Polaris, Gobernante y Princesa de Asgard, impartió la misión de escapar con Lyfia, investigar este incidente y destruir toda clase de amenaza, para eso actuarán ustedes, Mis Leales "Herederos" de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. Cualquier enemigo que intente detener su investigación será eliminado en el acto. Mucha suerte, chicos. Impartió Hilda y los "Herederos" se levantaron del suelo, tras arrodillarse y acataron las órdenes.

\- No le fallaremos, Señorita Hilda. Prometieron los presentes.

\- Y sé que no fallarán, partan de inmediato, ya que la situación se pone cada vez más tensa. Eso es todo, buena suerte. Finalizó Hilda y los personajes partieron de allí, despidiéndose de la Gobernante Legítima de Asgard.

\- Cuídese, Señorita Hilda, nosotros volveremos al Palacio Valhalla y derrotaremos al bastardo de Andreas. Prometió Dipper, quienes se despidieron de ella y cerraron la puerta.

* * *

Una vez que salieron de la habitación de Hilda, los "Herederos" se vieron rodeados un batallón de la Guardia de Andreas, quien se hallaba presente en aquel momento, viendo que estaban rodeados, se limitó a sonreír.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes, maldito?! Preguntó Steven.

\- Jeje, ustedes son una plaga, no merecen ser los "Herederos" de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, ahora será mejor que se arrodillen ante mí y tal vez, tal vez los perdone. Dijo Andreas, riéndose de ellos.

\- Eso nunca, amigo. [Se negó Peridot y se preparó para atacar].

\- ¡Andreas, ¿Qué significa esto?!. ¡Nosotros somos los "Herederos"! ¡Somos los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard!. Quiso saber Dipper en aquel momento.

\- Ustedes son simples basuras que no merecen ser los Sucesores de los antiguos Dioses Guerreros que combatieron a Athena y sus Caballeros en el Pasado, ¡ustedes merecen desaparecer para siempre!. Sentenció Andreas, quien se burló de ellos.

\- ¡No permitiré que un idiota como tú se burle de nosotros! ¡Toma esto! ¡Recibe el golpe de la Heredera del Dios Guerrero Hagen de Merak Beta! ¡"UNIVERSO CONGELANTE"!. Atacó Peridot contra Andreas y su Guardia, inmovilizando a los guardaespaldas de él y eso dio la oportunidad a Connie de lanzarse contra el rival y herirlo en el rostro.

\- ¡Vía libre, amigos, corran, hay que ir por Lyfia!. Pidió Connie, mientras que escapaban por los pasillos, cuando en ese momento, del otro lado, llegaban más Guardias.

\- ¡Señor Andreas!. Dijo el Capitán.

\- ¡Tras ellos, maten a los "Herederos"! Ordenó el Represente de Odín en la Tierra.

\- ¡Sí, Señor! ¡Andando!. Ordenó el Capitán al escuadrón que tenía bajo su supervisión y se lanzaron a la carrera, pronto fueron llegando más refuerzos.

En medio del escape, cuando estaban por llegar a la Biblioteca donde se encontraba Lyfia, los chicos fueron cercados por los enemigos.

\- _"¿Necesitan una mano, viejo amigo?_ " Escuchó Dipper la voz de Bill Cifra.

\- _"¡Qué gusto verte, amigo! ¡Sí, por favor"!_ Pidió el castaño y el Triángulo que les dio las Armaduras de los Dioses Guerreros durante la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Poseidon, le dio poder a Dipper para que lanzara una serie de rayos, los cuales convirtieron en Estatuas de Oro a los enemigos.

\- ¡Y esto no termina! ¡"Martillos y Hachas"! Atacó Ronaldo a los rivales con su ofensiva, logrando aturdir a los enemigos, dándoles la oportunidad de escapar.

(Música Gotham Fighting, OST Batman: Arkham Origins Unreleased)

\- ¡Ahora a correr, yo los cubro! [Pidió Star] ¡"Espada Flameante"!. Atacó Star a los enemigos, causando que quedaran ciegos por un rato, debido a la intensa luz que lanzaba la Espada.

\- ¡Tras ellos, idiotas, ya!. Ordenó el Capitán, mientras que Steven y Connie les lanzaba su "Réquiem", el cual paralizó a los rivales y quedaron sumidos en un profundo sueño.

Una vez que el camino quedó libre, se dirigieron hacia la Biblioteca, donde trabaron las puertas con muebles.

\- ¡¿En dónde está Sumo para que nos ayude a hacer una buena barricada?!. Se quejó Wendy, mientras que iban terminando con los bloqueos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Mabel?. Quiso saber Lyfia, quien era traída de la mano por la hermana gemela de Dipper.

\- ¡Si buscas a Sumo, él está en el Santuario con Clarence y Jeff, Chelsea y Belson, para convertirse en Caballeros de Plata!. Respondió Pacífica.

\- Chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó Lyfia, al ver que las tropas del Valhalla intentaban entrar en la Biblioteca.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, los Guardias vienen por nosotros!, ¡¿Dónde hay una salida?!. Preguntó Ronaldo.

\- Andreas, ya me lo temía, ya comprendo todo: ¡Rápido, por aquí, conozco unos pasadizos secretos!. Ordenó Lyfia, quien les mostró un camino secreto debajo de los cimientos del Palacio.

(Música Gotham Fighting 2, OST Unreleased del Batman: Arkham Origins)

Justo cuando estaban por escapar, los Guaridas derribaron la puerta y las barricadas cayeron.

\- Ahora es mi turno. [Sentenció Dipper y elevó su Cosmos] ¡"Raromagedon"!. Lanzó su ataque con la ayuda de Bill Cifra y toda la Biblioteca quedó sumida en una Dimensión Desconocida, pero ésta no durará mucho, ya que Andreas comenzaba a preparar la contra-ofensiva.

\- ¡Vamos, Dipper!. Pidió Wendy.

\- ¡Voy para allá!. Respondió el muchacho y se dirigió hacia los pasadizos con sus Camaradas, escapando del lugar.

Pronto se internaron en los pasadizos secretos del Palacio Valhalla, donde perdieron de vista a Andreas y a sus Guardias.

El Médico ingresó en la Biblioteca, viendo que sus fuerzas habían fracasado el operativo de matar a los "Herederos".

\- Hoy ganan esta batalla los "Herederos" pero la guerra no termina todavía, esta herida que me ha hecho Connie de Benetnasch Eta con la Espada de Rose Cuarzo no será olvidada, los destruiré uno por uno. Sentenció el joven, lanzando su grito de guerra y de ahí, las tropas salían hacia la Ciudad y los pueblos para atrapar a los fugitivos, mientras que se iba retirando, varias gotas de su sangre cayeron al suelo del Palacio, empapando al mismo y tiñendo de color carmesí rojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, llegando a los Puertos de Asgard se encontraba el barco que venía desde el Inframundo hacia aquellas frías regiones del Norte de Europa, donde el Emperador Lincoln estaba listo para descender y reunirse con Hilda de Polaris.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó Ronne Anne a su novio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó el Emperador.

\- Tenemos compañía, ¿serán los que envío la Señorita Hilda? No se ven muy amables. Dijo la chica mexicana.

\- Tranquilos, todos en calma, de seguro nos van a escoltar hacia el Palacio Valhalla. Pidió Lincoln calma y tranquilidad, pero al anclar y bajarse, uno de los Lugartenientes de la tropa se acercó hasta ellos.

\- ¡Alto!. Ordenó de que no avanzaran más.

\- Soy el Emperador Hades, he sido citado junto con mis hermanas, mi novia y mis dos mejores amigos para una reunión con la Señorita Hilda de Polaris. Dijo Lincoln.

\- La Señorita de Polaris no podrá atenderlos, vuelvan por donde vinieron, el Señor Andreas no permite la entrada de los malditos del Inframundo. Les prohibió el paso el Capitán.

\- ¡Oiga, ¿Sabe con quién está hablando?!. Le advirtió Luna.

\- ¡Silencio, aquí no pueden entrar y muy pronto iremos por sus otros Tres Jueces del Infierno para expulsarlos de Asgard! ¡Fuera!. Ordenó, ahora molesto, el Lugarteniente.

\- ¡No vinimos hasta aquí para que nos echen, ahora sentirán el poder del Imperio! ¡Ozzy, dame toda tu fuerza! ¡"Hellraiser"!. Atacó Luna a los enemigos, petrificando a los rivales.

Una vez que el Puerto quedó asegurado, se comenzaron a dirigir hacia la Ciudad.

\- ¿Estarán bien los Tres Jueces del Infierno?. Quiso saber Lynn.

\- Tenemos que ir hasta allí y rescatarlos. Dijo Lori.

\- ¡Alto! Miren. Señaló Lucy hacia el Noroeste, donde venían caminando varias personas.

\- Deben haber sido alertados, muy cuidado. Pidió Lincoln a sus acompañantes.

(Música Stardust Crusaders, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders)

* * *

\- Cielos, hace frío. Dijo Rigby temblando.

\- Lo sé, tienes razón y puedo sentir una presencia maligna en el aire, esto no me gusta. Añadió Nube.

\- Tienes razón, yo también la puedo sentir. Esperen, alto. Pidió Mordecai, quien apoyó a su novia en lo que estaba diciendo y luego ordenó de que no avanzaran.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Eileen.

\- No lo sé, pero también siento un gran Cosmos por estas zonas. Respondió Skips.

\- Viene de allí. Apuntó Mavis hacia el Sureste.

Justo cuando estaban por avanzar hacia aquella dirección, hacia los Puertos, vieron que toda una gran tropa se les venía encima.

\- ¡ALTO! Pidió Skips.

\- ¡No ataquen, son nuestros amigos!. Pidió Leni, mientras que iban deteniendo el ataque.

\- ¡Dios, chicos! ¡Qué susto nos dieron!. Dijo Rigby.

\- Menos mal que eran ustedes, algo raro esta´pasando en Asgard. Dijo Lincoln a ellos, mientras que se saludaban.

\- ¿Y ustedes qué vinieron a hacer aquí?. Preguntó Lisa de Balrog.

\- El Emperador Poseidon nos envió a nosotros para averiguar sobre la raíz del Mal que azota a Asgard. Contó Brady el viaje.

\- ¿Y ustedes, Mordecai y Compañía?. Quiso saber Lincoln.

\- Nosotros armamos una fiesta en el Templo Marino de Poseidon y en la Mansión Kido, tuvimos que limpiar y Benson nos envió aquí como escolta. Respondió Mordecai.

\- Bien, por lo menos estamos todos. Añadió Lucy.

\- No, aún nos faltan nuestros últimos Tres Jueces del Infierno, hay que ir a buscarlos y rápido, de seguro las tropas de Asgard se están moviendo para detenerlos. ¡Rápido, andando!. Pidió Lincoln y todos acataron la orden, partiendo hacia la Ciudad.

* * *

A su vez, los "Herederos" con Lyfia habían logrado escapar de los enemigos, refugiándose en la Ciudad, alejados del peligro que representaba Andreas en ese momento, donde al caer la noche, Lyfia y Mabel comenzaron a preparar el hechizo para traer de regreso a los Caballeros Dorados liberados del "Castigo Divino" del Olimpo.

\- ¿Funcionará?. Preguntó Dipper.

\- Esperemos. Pidió Mabel, ya que podía haber algún margen de error y eso significaría el fracaso del hechizo.

Y así fue como Lyfia y Mabel comenzaron a recitar las palabras del libro de Magia y Hechicería, elevando sus energías y lanzando unos poderosos rayos hacia los Cielos, en medio de las nevadas que caían sobre Asgard.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Como recordarán, los Caballeros Dorados habían sacrificado sus vidas para destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos" durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades, para luego ser castigados por los Dioses por haberse levantado en contra de ellos, pero ahora que eran libres, veamos cómo fue el paso más allá de ellos.

(Música OST 1 de Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold)

El "Gran Eclipse" estaba listo para cumplirse y mientras que Seiya con sus amigos, Aprendices y Aliados se retiraban para no ser alcanzados por la explosión que se generaría. Aiorios de Sagitario estaba listo para disparar, ya todo el Cosmos de los 12 Caballeros Dorados estaba reunido y listo para derribar el "Muro de los Lamentos".

\- ¡Lo haremos!. Sentenció el castaño.

\- ¡Por el Amor!. Exclamaron Mu de Aries y Aldebaran de Tauro.

\- ¡Y por la Paz en la Tierra!. Añadieron Saga de Géminis, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer y Aioria de Leo.

\- ¡Con nuestra vida y nuestra alma!. Siguieron Shaka de Virgo, Dohko de Libra y Milo de Escorpio.

\- ¡Arde ahora,...! Finalizaron Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis.

\- ¡COSMOS DORADO! ¡MUÉSTRANOS UN RAYO DE LUZ EN ESTE MUNDO DE OSCURIDAD!. Sentenciaron los 12 Caballeros Dorados y mientras que Athena podía sentir el sacrificio de ellos, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, hallándose ella en los Campos Elíseos; los Valientes Guerreros dispararon su letal ofensiva contra el "Muro", dando justo en el centro de las efigies de Hypnos y Thanatos, provocando una terrible explosión y poniendo punto final a sus vidas, pero ellos siempre mostraban esa confianza y fortaleza, incluso ante la Muerte.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** El hechizo fue lanzado hacia los Cielos, mientras que los "Herederos" aguardaban de que todo rindiera sus frutos.

\- Muy pronto, muy pronto tendré mi "Harem", ¡ya no puedo esperar, chicos!. Dijo Mabel, muy ansiosa.

\- Los 12 Caballeros Dorados volverán a la vida. Dijo Dipper sorprendido.

\- ¿Habrá funcionado?. Preguntó Wendy, al ver que no sentía ninguna presencia en el aire.

\- Tiene que haber funcionado, estoy segura. Dijo Lyfia.

\- Tranquila, estoy segura de que habrá tenido resultado. Habrá que esperar por ahora. Habló Mabel y llevó calma al grupo, pero había una tensión que iba en crecimiento cada vez más.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?. Se preguntó Pacífica.

\- ¿Qué pasó, amiga?. Preguntó Mabel.

\- Siento una presencia, hacia las Montañas en el Norte. Respondió ella, dando la ubicación de la presencia.

* * *

Lejos de la Ciudad, bajo una helada noche con nevadas, en medio del silencio, hacia aquella dirección que Pacífica había dado, una luz verde esmeralda brilló en el Norte, hacia las Montañas. Acto seguido, aquella luz parpadeó varias veces hasta convertirse en una Esfera, la cual soltó a su pasajero, el cual cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

(Música Asgard, OST 2 de Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold)

El personaje de cabellos castaños se levantó del suelo, tras haber recuperado la consciencia, un tanto mareado por lo ocurrido, tras levantarse, miró hacia el Sur, donde unas luces cálidas resplandecían, indicando el camino hacia la pequeña Ciudad, por lo cual se puso en marcha.

* * *

Inicio su viaje, pero estando muy debilitado, caminaba como si se tratara de un zombie, pasando frente a las puertas de ingreso al Palacio Valhalla, donde dos Soldados que montaban guardia se llevaron una sorpresa al ver aquella sombra, la cual se materializó.

\- ¿Un borracho a estas horas? Preguntó uno de los Guardias, pero aquel castaño no respondió, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó el compañero de armas yendo con el primero hacia el joven que se desplomó en el suelo.

\- No tiene remedio. Respondió el otro, viendo que el muchacho no se levantaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en la Iglesia, Lyfia había ido allí con una proclama para pedir ayuda a los civiles, mientras que los "Herederos" iban con ella como escolta.

\- ¡Por favor, necesito su ayuda!. Pidió ella.

\- Tú serviste a la Señorita Hilda en el Palacio Valhalla, así que queremos creerte, pero...Dijo uno de los aldeanos.

\- Aunque estuvieras diciendo la verdad, ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros?. Respondió otro de los hombres, viendo que una rebelión contra Andreas solo traería desgracias.

\- ¡Luchen junto a mí y los "Herederos"!. Dio ella su plan.

\- ¿Contra los Soldados? ¿Eso te parece posible?. Intervino un hombre de cabellos azules y un poco mayor.

\- Pero si nos quedamos sin hacer nada, Asgard será...Dijo Lyfia, cuando en ese momento, las puertas de la Iglesia se abrieron, revelando a dos Guardias que portaban gigantescas lanzas.

\- ¡Ahí está!. Gritó uno de ellos, viendo que Lyfia no podía atacarlos.

\- ¡Lyfia! Gritó Mabel.

\- ¡Ustedes escapen, busquen al Emperador Hades y a sus amigos, ya!. Ordenó la chica.

\- ¡Que no escapen los "Herederos"!. Ordenó el compañero de armas, pero ya se habían escapado.

\- No te preocupes, ellos no son nuestro objetivo, luego iremos por esos rebeldes. Respondió el otro y se llevaron a Lyfia de la Iglesia.

* * *

La llevaron hacia los calabozos del Palacio Valhalla.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Suéltenme!. Ordenó ella, pero la arrojaron a una de las celdas.

\- ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Qué molesta eres!. Ordenó uno de los carceleros, quien cerró la puerta.

\- No nos causes problemas. Le advirtió su colega.

\- ¡Escuchen! ¡Los están engañando!. Trató Lyfia de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero el segundo carcelero sacó de sus bolsillos un papel que decía "Se busca" con la imagen de la chica.

\- Como si fuera a creerle a una criminal. Se negó a escucharla y se fueron.

\- ¿No pueden escuchar los gritos de nuestra tierra?. ¡A este paso, Asgard quedará en ruinas!. Intentó ella una vez más, pero fue inútil.

\- ¿Dijiste "Asgard"?. Preguntó una voz desde la Oscuridad.

\- ¿Qu...quién es?. Preguntó Lyfia al misterioso muchacho que se hallaba encadenado.

\- ¿Esto es...Asgard?. Volvió a preguntar el joven, quien seguía un tanto mareado.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó Lyfia a él.

El joven acercó su rostro hacia la luz que entraba por los barrotes.

\- ¿No eres un ciudadano de Asgard? [Reconoció ella y cuando el joven castaño se levantó, casi volvía a caerse, por lo cual Lyfia fue en su auxilio] ¿Estás bien?.

\- Ya recuerdo...Yo...Comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ...Destruimos el "Muro de los Lamentos"...Recordó el momento en el que dispararon la Flecha Dorada con su Cosmos reunido y provocaron la caída del objetivo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ..." _En ese momento, todos los Caballeros de Oro..."_. Dijo el castaño, quien se levantó y a pesar de los grilletes, comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

\- Oye...¿Qué estás haciendo?. Preguntó Lyfia.

\- Debo irme. Respondió el muchacho.

\- ¿Irte? ¿Adónde?. Preguntó Lyfia, pero no hubo respuestas, ya que una potente destruyó la puerta de la celda, dañando parte de la pared, luego el castaño se quitó los grilletes que lo aprisionaban, miró hacia ambos lados del corredor por si los Guardias habían escuchado las explosiones.

Lyfia lo siguió, mientras que el castaño destruía otra puerta y tumbaba al carcelero que la custodiaba, dejándolo inconsciente.

(Música Gold Saint, OST 3 de Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold)

\- ¡Alto!. Ordenó el Jefe de la Prisión, mientras que llegaba con varios refuerzos.

\- Apártense, Guerreros de Asgard. No tengo intención de pelear.

\- ¡Entonces te detendremos a la fuerza!. Gritó uno de los Guardias y se lanzaron al asalto con sus armas contra el joven, pero de sus ojos resplandeció una luz verde esmeralda, como si se tratara de un rayo y acto seguido, derribó a los enemigos a bases de puñetazos, dejando sorprendida a Lyfia, quien pudo escuchar el rugido de un León.

\- _"Se dice que sus Puños perforan el Cielo y que sus patadas perforan la tierra. Se dice que siempre aparecen cuando la Maldad azota al Mundo"_ Pensó Lyfia, mientras que un resplandor Dorado podía verse en aquel joven y junto a él, la figura del León, representando la valentía y la fuerza en combate.

\- ¿Es un...? Preguntó uno de los Guardias, quien fue derribado con sus Camaradas y lanzados contra varias partes de la habitación, quedando inconscientes salvo el mencionado.

\- _"Es un Caballero Dorado de Athena"._ Lo reconoció Lyfia.

Justo en ese momento, una fuerte explosión se sintió el lugar, revelando a los causantes de dicho ataque.

\- ¡Rápido, Lyfia, hemos venido a rescatarte!. Gritó Dipper.

\- ¡Chicos! Exclamó la muchacha al verlos.

\- Perdón por haberla desobedecido, pero no podíamos dejarla aquí. Hemos asegurado el camino, los Guardias de la entrada están inconscientes. Informó Peridot.

\- Lo mismo de los pasillos y...Iba a decir Mabel, cuando en ese momento, sus ojos se posaron en aquel misterioso joven castaño.

\- _"Dipper, ¿haces los honores"?_ Preguntó Bill Cifra.

\- Por supuesto, amigo: Tres, dos, uno. Hizo el castaño la cuenta regresiva para que Mabel estallara de la emoción.

\- ¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, AIORIA DE LEO!. ¡ARTEMISA CUMPLIÓ CON SU PALABRA! ¡LO SABÍA, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LE ARRANCARÉ EL CORAZÓN PARA LA PRÓXIMA!. ¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA SABER QUE EL HECHIZO FUNCIONÓ, POR FIN EL HAREM QUE TANTO SOÑÉ ESTARÁ CUMPLIDO!. Festejó Mabel, quien se lanzó a los brazos del castaño, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza pero sin quitarle el aire, a pesar de la fuerza que ejercía sobre él.

\- _"Los "Herederos", no puedo creerlo, ellos estuvieron con Seiya y los demás en la Guerra Santa contra Hades y en el Olimpo, así que ella es Mabel, ¡ya te recuerdo! La foto que te tomaste conmigo y con mi hermano Aiorios antes de que destruyéramos el "Muro de los Lamentos". Nunca me olvidaría de ti ni de tus amigos"_. Reconoció Aioria a cada uno de ellos de los presentes.

\- ¡Sabía que no me fallaría Artemisa a su promesa, ahora por fin estás libre! ¡¿Y los demás?!. Preguntó Mabel, mirando al joven a los ojos.

\- No lo sé, no recuerdo dónde están los demás, pero los encontraremos. Te lo prometo. Juró Aioria.

\- Un clásico. Dijo Dipper al ver a su hermana explotar de la felicidad cuando se encuentra con un apuesto muchacho, aún si fuera un Espectro o Juez del Infierno.

\- No tenemos tiempo, amigos, los Guaridas ya deben estar enterados de las explosiones, huyamos mientras podamos y nos reuniremos con el Emperador Hades y los demás. Pidió Steven.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Aioria, pensando que todo había sido en vano la Guerra contra el Dios del Inframundo.

\- Es otro Hades y está de nuestro lado. Le tranquilizó Dipper con Mabel al Caballero de Leo.

\- Menos mal, por un momento pensé que él seguía vivo. [Se calmó Aioria] ¿Y cómo están mis Aprendices Clarence, Sumo, Jeff, Chelsea, Belson y los demás?. Quiso saber el castaño, mientras que escapaban del Palacio.

\- Hemos visitado varias veces el Santuario y han progresado muchísimo, tendrías que venir a ver como van las cosas allí. Le contó Dipper, mientras que iban saliendo hacia los exteriores.

* * *

Ya afuera del Palacio Valhalla, Aioria salió con Lyfia y los "Herederos" de aquel sitio, donde los Guardias estaban noqueados por el ataque sorpresa de los chicos. En ese momento, el joven alzó la mirada hacia el Cielo.

\- _"El "Gran Eclipse" ya no está"_. Pensó y recordó las palabras de los "Herederos" con respecto al nuevo Hades que se hallaba allí.

\- ¿Aioria?. Preguntó Mabel.

\- Debo ir al Santuario. Respondió el muchacho.

\- ¡Espera!. Pidió Lyfia.

\- ¡Sí, no te vayas, por favor!. Pidió Mabel.

\- Eres un Caballero Dorado, ¿verdad?. [Preguntó Lyfia al joven, quien se quedó callado y serio.] Soy Lyfia, por favor, pelea a mi lado. Le pidió ella.

Fue entonces que se pusieron en marcha, cruzando el puente de piedra que comunicaba la Ciudad y los pueblos con el Palacio Valhalla, en medio del silencio y del avance por la nieve, no se oía ningún otro ruido salvo el de las pisadas.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguirme?. Preguntó Aioria a Lyfia.

\- Yo hasta que reunamos a los demás Caballeros Dorados. Respondió Mabel.

\- _No va dirigida a ti la pregunta._ Le dijo Dipper en voz baja.

\- Hasta que me escuches. Respondió Lyfia, seria.

\- Ya te escuché muchas veces, pero mi respuesta no cambiará. Le volvió a responder negativamente el Caballero de Leo.

\- ¿Por que? Con tu Poder...Si eres un Caballero Dorado de Athena, deberías poder salvar a Asgard. Preguntó Lyfia, pidiendo su auxilio para salvar a Asgard.

\- No es momento para que un Caballero de Oro de Athena se involucre en Asgard. Se negó Aioria.

\- Pensé algo cuando vi tu combate de antes: Que deberías ser un Salvador que nuestro Señor Odín envió a salvar Asgard. Imploró Lyfia, pero eso despertó más sospechas en Aioria.

\- ¿Dices que fue Odín quien me trajo a Asgard?. Quiso saber el Caballero de Leo, muy serio.

\- No, solo fue una sensación. Una Simple Doncella del Palacio Valhalla no conoce la Voluntad de Dios. Pero...Iba a seguir contándole todo, cuando se escuchó un ruido proveniente del estómago de Lyfia , lo cual puso muy roja a la muchacha.

* * *

Fueron hacia una posada, la misma donde Rick, Morty y Summer se habían hospedado y que todavía no despertaban de su fiesta, allí se encontraban Lyfia, Aioria con los "Herederos", los cuales montaban guardia dentro y fuera del lugar.

\- Aquí tienen. Dijo el dueño de la posada, mientras que les servía un deliciosa comida compuesta de carne, pan recién horneado y cerveza, la cual era probada por la muchacha, la cual había pasado mucho tiempo en ayunas y todo era atestiguado por Aioria.

La posada estaba vacía, mientras que el joven dueño limpiaba las otras mesas.

\- Disculpe, ¿sabe algo sobre el Emperador Hades?. Preguntó Ronaldo.

\- Todavía nada, pero he oído rumores de que los atacaron los Guaridas en los Puertos. Contó el dueño.

\- Esto no me gusta. Dijo Ronaldo, mientras que se acomodaba sus lentes.

Por su parte, Aioria seguía observando a Lyfia, la cual se detenido en medio de la comida.

\- N...no había comido nada desde ayer. [Pidió disculpas ella, lo cual llamó la atención del propietario] ¡N...no! ¡Puedo pagarle! [Le tranquilizó ella al hombre, quien se retiró en calma] Es solo que los Soldados me estuvieron persiguiendo todo el Tiempo. Contó.

\- ¿Esos Soldados son los Dioses Guerreros que nos enfrentaron una vez? No parecían tan fuertes. Quiso saber Aioria.

\- No. Solo son Soldados comunes. Solo unos cuantos elegidos pueden ser Dioses Guerreros. Respondió Lyfia, mientras que Aioria veía a los "Herederos".

* * *

En la zona de las celdas y en el puesto de control, los compañeros de los Guardias que quedaron inconscientes llegaron para hacerse cargo de la situación, pero en medio de la recuperación, alguien de suma importancia ingresó en el sitio.

\- ¡Señor Frodi! Exclamó uno de los Soldados hacia un joven de tez clara, complexión media, cuerpo atlético pero no muy musculoso. Sus pupilas eran de color azul oscuro de manera similar a su cabello, el cual era atado pese a que lo tenía corto hasta un poco más de la nuca.

\- No pudieron capturar a una sola mujer, ni acabar con un vagabundo ni tampoco con los "Herederos". Qué patético. Juzgó el personaje de Armadura gris con detalles dorados y capa roja.

\- Pero no era un hombre ordinario. Creo que era un Caballero Dorado de Athena. Le explicó el Guardia.

\- ¿Un Caballero Dorado?. Infórmenlo al Señor Andreas de inmediato. Dijo él, preguntando de forma sorprendida y luego impartió aquella orden.

\- ¡Sí, Señor!. Respondieron los Guardias.

\- Interesante. Cambió su rostro de seriedad al de interés por desear conocer más a fondo de la situación.

* * *

\- ¿Andreas Lise? Preguntó Aioria, al escuchar atento la historia de Lyfia.

\- Sí. El actual Representante de Odín en la Tierra. Respondió la chica.

\- ¿Ese Andreas fue quien me trajo a Asgard?. Preguntó Aioria de nuevo.

\- No, lo que él hace no es la Voluntad de Odín. Comenzó Lyfia a relatar el día en el que Hilda cayó enferma delante de la Estatua de Odín.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Bajo una intensa nevada y ante la mirada del pueblo, Hilda se encontraba delante de la Estatua de Odín, cuando de golpe, colapsó, ante la mirada de terror de los civiles y de los "Herederos" que se hallaban frente a ella y arrodillados ante el Dios de Asgard.

\- ¡Señorita Hilda! ¡Resista!. Pidió Lyfia, quien se encontraba con Flare cuando se produjo el misterioso colapso de la chica.

Fue ahí donde comenzó todo:

\- _"La Señorita Hilda, la Representante de Odín en la Tierra, enfermó repentinamente. Entonces Andreas Lise la reemplazó"_ [Contó, mientras que se mostraba la sucesión de Hilda, mostrando a aquel joven sonriente y detrás de él podía apreciarse un gigantesco Árbol que crecía detrás de la Estatua de Odín] _"Él trajo de vuelta el Árbol de Yggdrasil, que estaba prohibido en Asgard."_

\- ¡Cuando el Yggdrasil dé frutos, Asgard será bendecida con tierras verdes, llenas de Luz de los Cielos!. El cruento Invierno que nos atormenta, llegará a su fin. Mostró Andreas esa faceta de amabilidad y de estar unido con el pueblo, pero para Lyfia, quien estaba detrás de las columnas, escuchando todo con los "Herederos", sabían que ese tipo no les caía para nada bien.

\- _"Andreas engaña a la gente con sus palabras y planea conquistar Asgard con sus Siete Dioses Guerreros..."_ Le contó Lyfia, mientras que mostraban la verdadera Naturaleza de Andreas y junto a él sus fuerzas que lo ayudarían para que triunfara en sus planes.

* * *

\- Hay que destruir Yggdrasil de inmediato o Asgard enfrentará un gran desastre. Por favor, Aioria, pelea conmigo y con los "Herederos". ¡Derrota a Andreas!.Pidió Lyfia al muchacho.

\- Los Caballeros de Athena combatimos a Hades en el Inframundo. Y yo...morí en batalla. [Contó Aioria, mientras en sus ojos podían ver los recuerdos de su muerte junto con sus Camaradas en el frente] El momento en que perecí al destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos" en el Inframundo y luego el Castigo de los Dioses en el Olimpo.

\- Pero tú...Dijo Lyfia, pero se detuvo.

\- El impacto de mis puños en la pelea de antes y el sabor de la comida...son reales. [Examinó Aioria su estado, mirando sus manos]. Este cuerpo definitivamente es de carne y hueso. ¿Por qué he vuelto a la vida? ¿Y por qué en Asgard? ¿Es la Voluntad de Odín?. En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que Odín quiere que haga?. Quiso saber el muchacho, tras razonar sobre su vuelta a la vida.

\- Aioria. Dijo Lyfia asustada.

\- Solo sé esto. Mientras tenga un cuerpo, debo pelear como un Caballero Dorado de Athena. Sentenció el joven castaño.

\- Ya veo. Tienes tu propia batalla que librar. Comprendió Lyfia la situación.

\- ¿Por qué peleas tú?. ¿Por qué te pones en peligro tú sola?. Quiso saber Aioria.

\- Ese día...Comenzó a contarle Lyfia.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ...La Señorita Hilda me dijo esto.

\- _"Destruye el Yggdrasil y detén el plan de Andreas. Y Asgard...Otorga la hermosa tierra de Asgard a las próximas generaciones"_ Le dio como misión Hilda a la chica.

\- ¿A las próximas generaciones? Preguntó Lyfia sorprendida.

\- Lyfia, esto es algo que tú y los "Herederos" pueden hacer. Depositó ella toda su Fe en la muchacha de cabellos azules.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- No sé por qué me dijo eso, pero confío en las palabras de la Señorita Hilda, que acogió a una huérfana como yo. [Mostró la misión ante el serio Aioria] Perdona por detenerte, deberías aprovechar tu nueva vida. Lyfia dejó de hablar, mientras que Aioria se levantaba de la mesa y salía afuera, hacia los exteriores, donde comenzó a caminar hacia un camino bordeado por un pequeño muro de piedra.

* * *

\- _"Andreas engaña a la gente con sus palabras y planea conquistar Asgard. Por favor, Aioria, pelea conmigo y con los "Herederos". ¡Derrota a Andreas!"_ [Escuchó la voz de Lyfia, pero de golpe, un extraño rayo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligando a detenerlo, tras haber observado a los campesinos, los cuales se sentían alegres y llenos de vida con las palabras de Andreas]. ¿Qué es este enorme Cosmos?: Lyfia. Sintió él el peligro que acechaba a la joven.

* * *

Volviendo a la Posada, Lyfia se encontraba recostada en la mesa, mientras que afuera, un extraño personaje había llegado a las puertas del edificio.

\- Deprisa, tienes que huir. Rápido. Le alertó el dueño de la posada a la muchacha, quien despertó y miró hacia la ventana, en donde una tropa de Guardias habían llegado para arrestarla.

Lyfia con los "Herederos" escaparon por la puerta de atrás, mientras que el dueño iba hacia la planta alta para despertar a Rick, Morty y Summer.

\- Oigan, Caballeros, despierten. Tienen que irse, los buscan. Les despertó el hombre.

\- [Burp] ¡No, el Emperador Hades ha llegado, de prisa, Morty, Summer, arriba, vamos!. Les llamó Rick, quien tenía una enorme resaca junto con sus nietos.

\- Ohh, mi cabeza, Dios, creo que voy a vomitar. Dijo Morty, tras levantarse y acomodarse los largos cabellos blancos.

\- Cuando nos vea así Lori de Wyvern, nos mata. Temió Summer, mientras que intentaban quitarse todas las pruebas que tenían encima y salieron fuera del edificio.

* * *

\- [Burp] ¡Oigan, "Herederos"!. Les llamó Rick, una vez fuera.

\- Genial, los Tres Jueces del Infierno. Se alegró Dipper de verlos.

\- Menos mal que se nos unieron, debemos irnos, rápido. Pidió Peridot, mientras que escapaban.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?. Preguntó Summer de Garuda.

\- Han llegado los Guardias, hay que huir. Ordenó Mabel.

\- Nos persiguieron hasta aquí también. Dijo Lyfia, cuando en ese momento, escucharon una voz detrás de ella.

\- Perseguiremos a los traidores hasta los confines de la Tierra. [Dijo una voz familiar y cuatro Guardias les bloquearon el paso y quien comandaba a aquel escuadrón era nada más ni nada menos que Fródi de Gulinbursti.] Los estábamos buscando, Lyfia y "Herederos", y veo que los Tres Jueces del Infierno también están aquí, eso significa que el Emperador Hades también lo está.

\- ¡Hazte [Burp] a un lado, idiota!. Le ordenó Rick.

\- Fródi. Dijo ella con furia, mientras que era amarrada y rodeada por los enemigos.

\- Disculpa que seamos tan violentos, pero esto es por Asgard. Pidió "disculpas" el rival, pero en realidad se burlaba de la joven.

\- No es por Asgard. Es por Andreas, ¿no es así?. Quiso saber Lyfia.

\- Si sigues resistiéndote, tal vez no pueda protegerte más. Sentenció Fródi.

\- ¡Juro por la Señorita Hilda y por nuestros Maestros que te destruiremos! Juró Marco, apretando el puño con fuerza.

\- ¡No esperaba que tú me protegieras! Exclamó Lyfia, mientras que el rival lanzaba una sonrisa de burla.

\- ¿Esperabas que lo hiciera el Caballero Dorado y tus "Herederos" con sus amigos? [Preguntó a ella] Aunque no lo veo en ningún lado.

\- Se ha ido. Dijo la chica y Fródi comenzó a reírse.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿El Gran Caballero te abandonó? ¡Jajajajaja!. Se río Fródi de ella y de igual manera lo hicieron sus Guardias.

\- No lo hizo. Él tiene su propia batalla. Le advirtió Lyfia, quien tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- Pensaba que podría enfrentar a un Caballero Dorado, qué decepción. Athena tiene unos subordinados muy patéticos. Se burló de Aioria, cuando en ese momento, una voz y un potente ataque causó conmoción.

\- ¡Aquí estoy!. Dijo Aioria, quien destruyó con su ataque las cuerdas que tenían a Lyfia atrapada y avanzaba hacia ellos.

\- ¡Aioria!. Se alegraron Lyfia y Mabel de volver a verlo.

El muchacho se detuvo y quedó cara a cara con Fródi.

\- Lamentarás haber difamado a Athena frente a mí. Dio su advertencia al rival de cabellos oscuros.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó Lyfia de verlo sorpresivamente allí.

\- No tomará mucho tiempo encargarse de un asunto pequeño por aquí. Dijo el muchacho, mientras que era rodeado por los Guaridas.

\- Veamos lo que puede hacer un Caballero Dorado. [Lo puso a prueba Fródi.].

\- Te lo mostraré con gusto. [Sentenció Aioria y unos rayos aparecieron en el Firmamento, mostrando la Armadura Dorada de Leo.] ¡Vamos, Leo! [Ordenó el joven y la Armadura del León Dorado se le unió a su cuerpo y detrás de él, la Constelación de Leo aparecía.]

Los Guardias se lanzaron al asalto con sus armas.

\- ¡Escuchen el "Rugido del León"! ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!. Lanzó su ofensiva contra los enemigos, los cuales cayeron desplomados al suelo.

\- Increíble. Dijo Lyfia asombrada.

\- No esperaba menos de un Caballero Dorado. Felicitó Fródi al castaño.

\- Es tu turno. Desafió Aioria al rival, quien sacó una Espada.

\- Dios Guerrero Fródi de Gullinbursti. Se presentó el personaje.

\- Caballero Dorado, Aioria de Leo. Finalizó su presentación el castaño y comenzó el combate.

Ambos Caballeros chocaron, atacándose con sus respectivos poderes e iluminando toda la zona.

\- Están igualados. Dijo Lyfia.

\- ¿Lo estamos?. Preguntó Fródi, burlándose y redobló su ofensiva, atacando a Aioria, quien fue herido y su casco cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó al ver el arma de Fródi.

\- Mi Espada, Sieg Schwert, se mueve según mi Voluntad. Vuela por el campo de batalla, tal como lo deseo y corta a mis enemigos en pedazos. Sentenció Fródi y volvió al ataque, hiriendo a Aioria.

\- ¡¿Mis Puños son más rápidos que la Luz y no pueden igualar su Velocidad?! Se quedó sorprendido y atrapado en el ataque.

\- ¿No lo entiendes?: La tierra de Asgard e Yggdrasil le han dado un inmenso poder a mi Ropaje Sagrado. Le explicó el rival, quien resplandecía de un intenso color violeta oscuro.

\- ¿Un Caballero está en desventaja en Asgard? ¡No es justo!. Gritó Lyfia, viendo que Aioria estaba atrapado.

\- ¡Somos los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard! ¿Por qué habría de avergonzarnos tomando el poder de esta tierra? ¡Conviértete en cenizas, León Dorado!. Sentenció Fródi, quien volvió a lanzar su ofensiva contra Aioria y lo arrojó lejos.

\- ¡Aioria!. [Gritó y entre el humo se volvió a levantar.] _"¿Qué es eso?"._

 _-_ Es lo que pensaba: Moriste una vez. Dijo Fródi, al ver unas extrañas marcas en la Armadura de Aioria.

\- ¿Qu...qué es esto?. Se preguntó el castaño.

\- Asgard tiene la Leyenda de los Einherjar, una Legión de Guerreros Muertos. Se dice que aparecían muchas marcas en sus cuerpos. Dijo Fródi, riéndose del estado de su contrincante.

\- Ríete si quieres. Me he levantado entre los Muertos en este Mundo sin siquiera saber el motivo. Dijo Aioria, apretando los dientes sobre su misteriosa aparición en Asgard.

\- ¡Entonces, regresa a la Oscuridad de la Muerte! ¡Ese es el destino de los perdedores! ¡Acepta tu muerte y tu debilidad para arrastrarte en la misera por siempre!. Exclamó el rival al castaño.

De golpe, una extraña luz comenzó a brillar, llamando la atención de Aioria.

\- El Pendiente Recuerdo de mi hermano Aiorios. [Dijo el chico, sorprendido y aquel artefacto elevó una luz hacia los Cielos, mostrando una imagen del antiguo Caballero de Sagitario] Hermano. Dijo Aioria.

\- _Deben dirigirse a Yggdrasil, ahí descubriremos el por qué volvimos a la vida._ Impartió el castaño a todos los demás Caballeros Dorados que se hallaban en Asgard.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Un joven Aioria se hallaba caminando en la noche griega del Santuario, buscando a su hermano mayor, pero lo que él no sabía era del destino que le había tocado al Caballero de Sagitario, quien estaba oculto en las sombras.

\- ¿Aiorios? ¿Aiorios eres tú? Eres tú, ¿verdad? Hermano, ¿Qué sucedió?. Oye, hermano. Preguntaba el pequeño Aioria, sin saber que su hermano estaba en la Oscuridad, protegiendo con su vida a la Diosa Athena cuando era un bebe, la había salvado pero el Caballero castaño oscuro había pagado un terrible precio y ese fue con su vida: Había sido alcanzado por el ataque de Shura y estaba al borde de la muerte y su sangre caía de su herida, empapando el suelo.

\- Cumpliré la misión que me encomendaron. Habló finalmente desde las sombras.

Al oírlo, Aioria quedó helado:

\- Aioria, algún también llegará tu momento. [Dijo el Caballero de Sagitario, pasando ahora al Presente, cuando estuvieron en el "Muro de los Lamentos"] El momento en el que arriesgues tu alma para cumplir tu misión. Le dio esa visión su hermano mayor y se había cumplido cuando fue en la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Hades.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora el cuerpo del Caballero de Leo resplandecía de un brillante Cosmos Dorado, llamando la atención de Lyfia, Fródi y los "Herederos" con los Tres Jueces del Infierno. Mabel, por su parte, no paraba de tomarle fotos con su cámara.

\- Nosotros somos los verdaderos Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, ¡tú solo eres una marioneta de Andreas, Fródi!. Le dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Silencio, ustedes son simples usurpadores, ¿crees que me engañas?! En cuanto termine con Aioria, seguirán ustedes. Dejó su advertencia el rival, cuando en ese momento, habló el castaño.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? [Preguntó, abriendo los ojos] Hermano Aiorios...Siempre fuiste así. Nunca me dijiste las cosas más importantes. Si me lo hubieras dicho en esa época, hoy seguro de que habría podido ayudarte. Sí, la encontraré. La misión en la que debe arriesgar mi alma. La razón por la que he revivido. Si dices que la respuesta está más allá de esta pelea. ¡Arde, Cosmos!. Comprendiendo las palabras que su hermano Aiorios de Sagitario le había dicho en el Pasado, Aioria elevó su Cosmos hacia los Cielos, resplandeciendo de una forma increíble, mientras que un "tornado" de nieve lo cubría, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- Esto es...Dijo Lyfia y entonces la nieve se alejó, revelando el nuevo Ropaje Sagrado de Aioria.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué es esa Armadura? [Preguntó Fródi] ¡No importa cómo cambie tu Armadura, tenemos la bendición de la tierra de Asgard!. Exclamó el rival, quien no le importó el cambio y se lanzó al ataque con su Espada.

\- ¡"Plasma Relámpago"!. Lanzó Aioria su ofensiva, quedando ambos ataques mutuos en el campo de batalla, intentando alcanzar a sus objetivos, pero en una parte, Fródi vio como su defensa era destruida y él era atrapado en el ataque del Caballero de Leo, para luego ser arrojado al piso y su Espada salió volando, mientras que la nueve aumentaba en su intensidad.

Luego de la derrota de Fródi, quien fue ayudado por uno de sus Guardias, el Ropaje Sagrado de Aioria desapareció y Lyfia se acercaba caminando hasta él, ya que también había caído al piso.

\- ¿Ese es el Poder de un Armadura Dorada? Se preguntó el rival.

Lyfia tomó a Aioria, quien estaba inconsciente y podía verse una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- El Poder Divino ha despertado. Dijo ella y aquel cambio de su estado dejó a todos sorprendidos.

\- Lyfia...No, no es ella. ¿Quién es?. Se preguntó Fródi al ver el cambio en ella.

\- Señor Fródi, debemos retirarnos. Le pidió el Capitán de los Guardias y emprendieron ellos la retirada hacia el Palacio.

Pronto, Lyfia se quedó con los "Herederos" y los Tres Jueces del Infierno, mientras que Aioria se hallaba inconsciente en los brazos de la chica.

\- ¿Estará bien? Preguntó Wendy.

\- Eso espero, pero me asusta el extraño cambio en Lyfia. Dijo Pacífica.

\- Sí [Burp] ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. Quiso saber Rick de Wyvern.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos de la zona donde Aioria había enfrentado a Fródi, un misterioso encapuchado que portaba un cofre se hallaba avanzando cerca de una mansión que parecía abandonada, pero en ese momento detuvo su avance.

\- Ese Cosmos...¿Esa era una Armadura Divina?. Se preguntó aquel personaje, cuando de golpe, se escondió detrás de los árboles y vio a tres misteriosos enemigos que se dirigían hacia el camino del Norte y uno de ellos se reía malvadamente. Cuando pasó el peligro, el encapuchado reveló su rostro y resultó ser el Caballero Dorado Mu de Aries.

* * *

Volviendo con Lyfia, los Tres Jueces del Infierno y los "Herederos", la muchacha tenía a Aioria de Leo en sus brazos, mientras que los demás aguardaban órdenes de la joven.

\- Muy bien, andando. Pidió ella.

\- Alto, se acercan. Alertó Steven.

\- ¿Quiénes? Preguntó Morty.

\- Uh, no, ¡El Emperador Hades ha llegado, [Burp] rápido, arrodíllense! Ordenó Rick y los tres acataron la orden.

Los Tres Jueces del Infierno se arrodillaron ante la llegada del Emperador, quien entró en escena junto con sus hermanas, su novia, sus dos mejores amigos y el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby.

\- Señor Hades, bienvenidos. Dijeron los tres a la vez, mientras que Lori de Wyvern pasaba a inspección.

\- ¿Han estado festejando algo?. Preguntó ella muy seria y con tono militar.

\- Solo unas copas, una buena comida y nada más que eso, Su Señoría. Respondió Summer.

\- Bien, por lo que veo han pasado su evaluación, ahora a unirse a nosotros. ¿Ustedes no sintieron lo que pasó en los Puertos?. Aprobó ella y luego les preguntó sobre lo ocurrido en aquel lugar.

\- Sí, mientras dormíamos sentimos esa presencia, ¿Qué está pasando en Asgard?. Respondió Morty y luego preguntó.

\- No hay tiempo, si quieren estar a salvo, vengan conmigo. Pidió Lyfia.

\- ¿Quién es usted?. Preguntó el Emperador Lincoln.

\- Soy Lyfia, Doncella del Palacio Valhalla, se los contaré luego, es una promesa, por ahora vengan conmigo. Respondió ella, quien cargó en sus brazos a Aioria de Leo, ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

\- Luego haremos todas las preguntas que queramos, ahora andando. Pidió Mordecai, ya que su grupo estaba ansiando saber todo al respecto y se pusieron en marcha hacia el Norte, hacia la zona segura donde Lyfia los llevaría junto con ella para estar a salvo de la vigilancia de Andreas y sus Dioses Guerreros.

La Nueva Guerra de Asgard había empezado y esto era solo el comienzo.

* * *

 **¡¿Quién quiere un nuevo capítulo de "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold"?! Veo que todos están ansiosos porque lo estrene y pensar que esta historia la estrené el 2 de Diciembre de este año :3 y ahora aquí viene el "Regalo de Navidad Adelantado" y todavía falta, Sí, Señor, todavía queda el tan ansiado crossover de Saint Seiya-MLP (versión humanas) que lo estrenaré para el 24 de Diciembre, Nochebuena y si puedo haré el capítulo nuevo de The Lost Canvas :3 para el 25 de Diciembre, o sea Navidad :D.**

 **Pido disculpas si me demoré pero es que me llevó tiempo esta historia, quería hacerla muy larga y creo que batí el récord con este capítulo XDDD. Por otra parte, quiero desearles a todos ustedes, Mis Seguidores, Mis Queridos Fans, una muy Feliz Navidad y un Buen Comienzo de Año Nuevo 2017 :D.**

 **Les doy un consejo, cuando lean este capítulo y los siguientes que vendrán, les recomiendo que escuchen el Soundtrack, ya que es increíble, no entiendo cómo muchos andan diciendo que Soul of Gold fue un fracaso u.u, no los entiendo, por otra parte dicen que Toei Animation va a hacer el anime de Saintia Shö O_O Esto se va a poner feo D:.**

 **Pero recemos que lo hagan bien, porque muchos dicen que por culpa de ellos Saint Seiya: Omega fue un fracaso, aunque la verdad todavía no lo he visto.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos navideños, abrazos y agradecimientos para:**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Te deseo una muy feliz Navidad y un buen comienzo de Año Nuevo 2017 para vos y toda tu familia, ahora a prepararse porque ya todos los grupos de los "Refuerzos" están reunidos, faltan los demás Caballeros Dorados dispersados por toda Asgard y luego comenzará el baile :D. Y gracias por los diseños de las Armaduras para las chicas del MLP.**

 *** aletuki01: Muy bueno el capítulo nuevo de "La Reina y el Caballero" :3, me encantó, en especial sobre el viaje que harán Hyoga, Elsa, Anna y Olaf a Japón :3, espero que puedan conocer a Seiya y los demás :D. Feliz Navidad para vos también, Amiga :D.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor: Muchas gracias por la sugerencia de hacer el crossover de Saint Seiya-MLP :D, al principio me dio miedo por el tema de los Haters, pero la verdad no me importa si esos me vienen a insultar, este proyecto está dedicado para vos y para FreedomGundam96 :D. Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.**

 *** PoLucy: Me alegra mucho de que te encantara este mega-crossover :D. Saludos para vos también y te deseo, al igual que los demás, una muy Feliz Navidad y un buen comienzo de Año Nuevo 2017.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, a cuidarse, pásenla bien estas Fiestas, no olviden de comentar, dejar reviews, hacerse amigos de Montana y demás. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 3! :D.**

 **¡Felices Fiestas 2016 para todos ustedes!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Después de la Batalla entre Aioria de Leo contra el Dios Guerrero Fródi de Gullinbursti, en donde se habían revelado muchos secretos, aquel encuentro terminó en una derrota para el enemigo, el cual se retiró con los Guardias hacia el Palacio Valhalla, sin poder capturar a Lyfia, a los "Herederos" ni al Emperador Hades y a su tropa y al grupo de Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube y los Generales Skips de Crisaor, Brady de Caballo Marino y Mavis de Sirena, por lo cual decidieron acompañar a Lyfia hacia la cabaña que tenía, alejada en el Oeste de Asgard, donde estarían a salvo de la feroz vigilancia que mantenía Andreas Lize por todo el país.

\- ¡Me estoy congelando!. Se quejó Lola, la Diosa Gemela del Sueño, quien estaba temblando de frío junto con su hermana gemela Lana, la cual era la Diosa Gemela de la Muerte.

\- Principiantes. Dijo Lucy, quien iba siempre al lado del Emperador Lincoln/Hades.

\- ¿Quién quiere un poco de vino para mantenerse caliente?. Preguntó el Juez del Infierno Rick de Wyvern, quien sacó una petaca repleta con vino.

\- ¿No te vio el dueño de la posada con su hijo haciendo eso?. Le preguntó Morty de Grifos, también Juez del Infierno, a su abuelo.

\- [Burp] No, tú, tú tranquilo, Morty. Le calmó Rick, quien le pasó su petaca a su nieta, Summer de Garuda, la última de los Tres Jueces del Infierno junto con Lori, Leni, Luan, Lisa y Clyde.

\- ¿Está bebiendo delante del Emperador, Rick de Wyvern?. Le preguntó Lori, quien parecía molesta.

\- Tranquila, Lori, lo que hace Rick está bien, hay que mantenerse calientes y no se queden dormida, ¡Leni!. Dijo Lincoln, cuando vio a su hermana rubia yacer dormida en el suelo nevado.

\- Tengo sueño, no quiero ir al colegio, mama. Dijo Leni, quien se volvió a levantar y siguió con la marcha.

\- ¿Cuándo llegamos? Ya siento que mi Armadura está llena de hielo y me cuesta caminar. Preguntó Lana.

\- Comparto lo mismo, tendría que haberme traído unas botas y un buen suéter, aquí me estoy congelando. Se quejó Rigby.

\- Mapache, tranquilo, no seas llorón y mantengamos la voz baja. Pidió Mordecai, quien estaba abrazando a Nube y lo mismo hizo su amigo, quien fue con Eileen.

\- Brrrr, Dios, ¡Qué frío! ¡¿Por qué tuve que venir con estas prendas?!. Se quejó Chloe Park de Heinstein, mientras que temblaba y Lucy le pasaba una capa para que estuviera más caliente.

\- Chicos, tranquilos, ya llegaremos, solo aguanten un poco. Pidió Lyfia, quien cargaba en sus hombros al Caballero Aioria junto con Mabel y Dipper.

\- ¡Burp!. Eructó Rick.

\- ¡Dios, Rick, muestra más respeto!. Pidió Lola, quien no toleraba esos actos asquerosos.

\- ¡Burp!. Eructó Morty con Summer.

\- ¡¿Qué les dije?! Preguntó Lola más molesta.

\- ¡Burp!. Escucharon un eructo desconocido y miraron a Leni.

\- ¿Qué? Tenía sed y frío, así que me tomé un poco del vino que tenía Rick en su petaca. Respondió ella, poniendo esa excusa.

\- Nunca te vi eructar así. Dijo Lori asombrada.

\- Jejeje, bueno, lo que uno hereda. ¡Mi padre Minos de Grifos debe estar orgulloso! ¡Te quiero mucho, papa!. Gritó Leni, mientras que le agradecía a su "Padre Divino" por haber estado con ella, a pesar de ser la hija natural del Señor Lynn Loud y Rita Loud.

Fue en entonces, en el que Lori le tapó la boca a Leni para que no siguiera hablando más alto.

\- Espero que sepas que estamos bajo vigilancia de Andreas Lize, así que será mejor que le bajes el volumen de tu voz, porque de lo contrario yo te lo haré bajar. Le ordenó la primera Loud, mientras que la asentía.

Una vez terminada la pequeña discusión entre Lori y Leni, se volvieron a poner en marcha hacia la cabaña, en donde Lyfia los estaba llevando a todos ellos y en especial a Aioria, quien había quedado debilitado tras su encuentro con Fródi.

\- ¿Los demás Caballeros Dorados también? Preguntó Lyfia.

\- Sí...no cabe duda. En ese momento, la voz que escuché era la de mi hermano, Aiorios. Recordó Aioria lo sucedido anteriormente y en especial la visión de su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Está aquí en Asgard?. Preguntó Lyfia.

\- Aparte de mí, están los otros Caballeros que han resucitado. Agregó el castaño, cuando las marcas violeta que tenía en su cuerpo aparecieron y brillaron con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir débil.

\- ¡Aioria! Gritó la peli azul, asustada por el joven.

\- Estoy bien. Le llevó tranquilidad.

* * *

Pronto fueron llegando a la cabaña, en donde ingresaron los presentes, pero cuando entraron Lyfia y Aioria, éste se desplomó en el piso, inconsciente y dejando caer también el Cofre con su Armadura Dorada.

\- ¡¿Están bien?!. Preguntó Mabel.

\- ¡Ah...! Oye. Le llamaba Lyfia al Caballero pero este no respondía, se lo sacó de encima y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

Una vez que el fuego de la chimenea quedó encendido, Aioria fue llevado a la cama de Lyfia, donde ella aguardaba de que se despertara, mientras que algunos dormían y los otros montaban guardia.

\- Por favor, despierta, Aioria. Le pidió Lyfia, cuando el joven comenzó a despertarse.

\- Estoy bien, si descanso un poco, enseguida podré seguir. Dijo el castaño, pero las marcas volvieron a aparecer y la peli azul buscaba por todo el lugar algo para calmar el dolor.

\- No podemos quedarnos. Aquí no hay agua ni comida. [Dijo ella, viendo que no contaba la cabaña con lo indispensable, luego se giró hacia el Caballero de Leo, quien seguía con las marcas].

\- Lyfia, ¿adónde vas con este clima?. Preguntó Dipper, viendo que ella iba hacia la puerta.

\- Ustedes cuídenlo, volveré pronto. Les dijo ella y salió.

* * *

Caminaba en medio de la tempestad de nieve, mientras que su cabeza podía sentir al Caballero de Leo que estaba bajo el efecto de las marcas.

\- Aioria. Dijo ella.

Llegó hasta una de las mansiones del Oeste, en donde se dirigió para golpear la puerta y llamar a los moradores del lugar.

\- ¡Disculpen, ¿podrían darme un poco de agua y comida?!. [Pidió ella pero no hubo respuesta y fue hacia otra puerta] ¡Solo un poco de agua, por favor! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!. Llamaba ella a todas las puertas de la zona, pero no había ninguna respuesta.

Pronto debió dejar el lugar y sumida en la desesperación, se desplomó en el suelo, mientras que pasaba caminando Mu de Aries, quien la vio desmayada.

* * *

Cuando llegó la mañana y la tempestad se había calmando, dejando paso al viento clásico de Europa del Norte, Lyfia despertó en el establo de la mansión, donde un niño castaño claro le entregaba un vaso con agua.

\- Agua. Le dijo a la muchacha recién despierta.

\- Gracias. ¿En dónde estoy?. Agradeció y preguntó.

\- En mi granero. Dijo el niño.

\- ¡Aioria!. Exclamó ella de golpe.

Fue entonces que se abrió la puerta de ingreso al granero, revelando a un cierto joven de cabellos lila, ingresando al lugar.

\- ¿Es amigo tuyo? Perdona que te lo pregunte, pero es que no parabas de decir su nombre mientras estabas dormida. Le dijo el peli lila.

\- Es una persona muy importante para mí. Ha confiado en mí durante todo este tiempo. Pero él se desmayó en el Monte Nevado, vine hasta aquí para pedir agua y comida para él. Le contó Lyfia toda la situación al personaje.

\- Llegué a este pueblo hace unos días pero ya no había nadie por aquí. Dijo Mu, dejando sorprendida a la chica.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Lyfia.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Se podía ver a Mu llegar a aquel sitio y cuando abrió la puerta del interior de la casa, no encontró a nadie.

\- _Habian rastros de que habían vivido aquí hasta hace poco. Era como si hubieran desaparecido de repente. Salvo uno, este chico._ Le fue relatando Mu su llegada a la granja y cuando encontró a aquel niño solo y llorando en el granero.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Mientras este chico estaba recogiendo agua del río, su familia y todos los del pueblo desaparecieron repentinamente. Terminó Mu de contar su historia, cuando de golpe, una extraña presencia perturbó a Lyfia.

\- Siento que algo muy siniestro está pasando en este pueblo. Dijo ella, asustada.

\- ¿Algo siniestro?. Preguntó Mu.

\- ¡Otra vez ellos!. Gritó el niño asustado.

\- ¿Eh? Se preguntaron ambos y se asomaron por la ventana del granero y hacia el fondo vieron, en el camino que llevaba hacia la granja, unos Guardias del Palacio.

\- Soldados de Asgard. Dijo Lyfia.

\- Todos los días patrullan por aquí y regresan a la Iglesia. Contó el niño la ruta que hacían las tropas al servicio de Andreas.

\- ¿La Iglesia? Preguntó Lyfia.

\- Parece ser que es el edificio que está en el centro del pueblo. Dijo Mu, dando la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa en esa Iglesia?. Interrogó Lyfia al niño.

\- No lo sé, pero ¡allí hay un Guerrero Divino que es quien das las órdenes!. Dijo el chico, asustado.

\- ¿Un Guerrero Divino?. Dijo Lyfia sorprendida de oír eso.

\- Yo también lo he visto, es un hombre que lleva una Armadura Divina con forma de Dragón. Agregó Mu a la descripción, lo cual asustó a Lyfia.

\- Una Armadura Divina con forma de Dragón...¡Es Fafner!. Reconoció la chica a aquel Portador.

\- ¿Lo conoces?. Preguntó Mu.

\- Sí, bajo el mando de Andreas, Fafner es el Guerrero Divino encargado de la Investigación de Yggdrasill. Contó ella la función de aquel Guerrero.

\- ¿De la Investigación de Yggdrasill? Preguntó Mu.

\- Además, tiene una personalidad muy cruel. Para realizar su investigación no le importa hacer experimentos con Humanos. Es un hombre horroroso. Mostró ella la crueldad de aquel hombre y su forma física.

\- Experimentos con Humanos...¡No me digas que mi papa y mi mama...!. El niño se asustó y abrazó a Mu, teniendo miedo por lo que le podía pasar a sus padres, pero Lyfia no dijo nada más y dio media vuelta.

\- ¿Adónde vas? Preguntó Mu.

\- Es evidente que Fafner está realizando cosas infames en este pueblo, si lo dejamos así, ¿Qué le pasará a la gente del pueblo?. Dijo Lyfia con un tono de seriedad.

\- Lleva el agua y la comida de aquí y vuelve con esa persona tan importante. Le pidió Mu.

\- ¿Eh? Preguntó la chica.

\- Yo iré donde está ese Guerrero Divino, llamado Fafner. Dijo el Arriano.

\- Pero...Iba a decir Lyfia, cuando el niño quitó la túnica que cubría cierto objeto, revelando otro Cofre Dorado.

\- El León Durmiente...no, el León Dormilón te espera.

\- ¿Acaso eres...? Preguntó la chica, sorprendida y en ese momento se reveló su identidad: El Caballero Dorado Mu de Aries, brillando en un intento Cosmos de Oro y con el Carnero detrás de él.

* * *

En la entrada a un Coliseo de aspecto romano, una persona de largos cabellos violeta, movidos por los vientos, se detuvo y miró hacia aquel espectacular edificio levantado y en donde podían oírse los gritos de los aficionados y los combates en la arena de batalla. Para eso decidió entrar y ver a quién podía encontrarse, además de que cargaba con un Cofre Dorado.

En la arena, fue lanzado un rival que terminó estrellándose contra el muro de los espectadores y mientras que se disipaba el humo y el polvo, sumado a la sorpresa del Caballero que ingresó al Coliseo, se pudo ver a alguien familiar, un joven castaño y de Armadura Dorada que se presentaba a los civiles.

\- Soy Dohko, Caballero de Libra. ¿Quién es el siguiente que quiere ser derrotado?. Dio su presentación el Caballero de Libra, quien dejó sorprendido al otro que había entrado al Coliseo, cuyo nombre era Aldebaran de Tauro.

\- ¡Viejo Maestro Dohko!. Exclamó sorprendido el peli violeta.

* * *

Una vez reunidos, ambos amigos chocaron sus vasos con vino en un bar que había en el Coliseo, celebrando su reencuentro.

\- Jajaja, pensé que alguien aparecería si armaba alboroto por aquí. [Río Dohko, pero luego se detuvo, mirando a su amigo brasilero, quien estaba serio y no había dado ningún trago a su copa] ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa¡ ¿Has bebido ya?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- No tengo ganas de tomar algo ahora. Fue la respuesta del brasilero.

\- Vaya, ¡qué tipo más aburrido eres!. Dijo el Caballero de Libra, quien dio otro trago a su copa..

\- Viejo Maestro Dohko. Le habló Aldebaran con ese tono de respeto hacia él.

\- No me llames de esa manera tan formal, ¡llámame Dohko!. Dijo el castaño, pidiendo que le hablara como los amigos que son.

\- Entonces, Dohko, ¿tú qué piensas?. A pesar de que nosotros, los Caballeros Dorados, hayamos muerto en el Inframundo y luego fuéramos castigados por los Dioses del Olimpo por la rebelión, hemos resucitado aquí, en Asgard. Esto seguramente se debe a la Voluntad de alguien. Dio su teoría Aldebaran al respecto por la aparición sorpresa en aquellas tierras del Norte de Europa.

\- ¿La voluntad de alguien?. Preguntó Dohko, llevando sus manos hacia su nuca y estirándose.

\- Alguien está jugando con nuestras vidas. Dijo Aldebaran, preocupado.

\- ¿Y entonces qué?. Fue la pregunta del castaño pero eso hizo enojar al peli violeta.

\- ¡No te da rabia todo esto!. [Exclamó el brasilero, mientras que Dohko fruncía el ceño molesto y desinteresado del por qué estaban allí] ¡Nosotros nos movemos solo bajo las órdenes de Athena! ¡Esa ley está siendo quebrantada de alguna manera! ¡Cómo es posible que un Caballero como tú, esté jugando por aquí!. Fue la descarga de la bronca de Aldebaran hacia Dohko.

\- Es cierto que alguien nos quiere manipular a su antojo. Dijo el castaño.

\- ¡Entonces!. Quiso saber Aldebaran las respuestas del Maestro de Shiryu.

Dohko cambió su rostro de diversión por uno de seriedad.

\- Aldebaran...es algo raro. En mi pasada viva, viví más de 200 años. Pero nunca antes me había sentido más vivo que ahora. Tu cuerpo se mueve antes de pensar. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso al respecto?. Es por eso que has venido aquí en lugar de regresar al Santuario, ¿no?. Dio su explicación Dohko y se giró hacia el Caballero de Tauro.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a Dohko, un rival que esperaba su combate.

\- ¡Caballero Dorado de Athena!. Fue el grito del próximo enemigo de Dohko para pelear en la arena y pronto, ambos amigos salieron al Coliseo de nuevo.

* * *

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, a su vez, en la cabaña, como veían que Lyfia tardaba en venir, decidieron que el grupo de Lincoln partiera junto con Rick, Morty, Summer y Chloe, para buscar a los Dorados que hubieran cerca de la zona.

\- Tengan cuidado, si ven a algún Dorado, llévenlo aquí antes que Andreas se entera. Les pidió Dipper con los "Herederos".

\- Estaremos en contacto con ustedes por si pasa algo. Dijo Morty, llevando tranquilidad.

\- ¡Si ven a Dohko y Aldebaran o a Saga y a mi Dragoncito Marino, por favor, díganles que los estaba esperando!. Pidió Mabel.

\- ¡Lo haremos, ustedes esperen allí, volveremos en poco tiempo!. Prometió Lincoln y partieron hacia el Este.

* * *

Llegaron hacia el Coliseo, lugar donde pudiera ir algún Caballero amante de las peleas, por lo tanto, comenzaron a rastrear el lugar.

\- Espero que no me vayan a atacar los Dorados, sabiendo que yo soy Hades, me van a reducir a polvo. Temió Lincoln.

\- Tranquilo, Lincoln, te vamos a proteger. Le prometió Clyde, mientras que iban entrando en el Coliseo.

* * *

En el Coliseo, los Loud junto con Chloe, Rick, Morty y Summer se sentaron para ver la pelea, mientras que Rick iba haciendo apuestas.

\- ¡Apuesto mi sueldo! Gritó el joven y llegaron los apostadores.

\- ¿A quién vas a apostar, Rick? Preguntó Rick y justo vieron al rival que Dohko iba a enfrentarse.

\- Tu siguiente oponente es este Guerrero Divino: ¡Yo, Hércules de Tanngrisnir! Se presentó el rival de cabellos castaños y armadura color verde.

\- ¡Un Guerrero Divino!. Exclamó Aldebaran sorprendido.

\- ¡Aplástalo, Hércules!. Le dio su apoyo un niño, quien estaba con su familia.

\- ¡Burp! ¡Cállate, yo apuesto por el castaño! ¡Vamos, Caballero Dorado, hazlo por Athena y por el Emperador Hades que está aquí presente!. Gritó Rick con Morty y Summer, pero en ese momento, las palabras llegaron hacia los dos amigos, quienes oyeron todo eso.

\- ¡¿Hades?! ¡¿Aquí en Asgard?!. Exclamaron ambos..

\- Creo que [Burp] metimos la pata. Se lamentó Rick.

\- ¡¿Están contentos ahora?! ¡Ahora a Lincoln lo van a destruir!. Gritó Lori de Wyvern, envuelta en una increíble ira.

\- Fue sin querer queriendo. Se disculparon los Tres Jueces del Infierno.

\- ¡Hades, prepárate para morir!. Sentenció Aldebaran contra ellos.

\- ¡No, alto, por favor, no soy el Hades que conocían antes, ahora soy uno diferente, alto!. Pidió Lincoln, mientras que Leni detenía a Aldebaran.

\- ¡"Marioneta Cósmica"! Tranquilo, no le haré daño, solo escuche a mi hermano. Pidió la rubia.

\- ¡¿Crees que me engañan y...?! ¿Desde cuando Radamathys es mujer? Se preguntó Aldebaran.

\- De hecho somos las Sucesoras de los Jueces del Infierno y los Espectros, aunque todavía no llegamos a los 108. Dijo Lucy, apareciendo de golpe y asustando a todos, menos a Aldebaran.

Pronto lo fueron soltando al Caballero de Tauro.

\- ¿Quién los envía? Preguntó Aldebaran.

\- Somos ahora Aliados de Athena, peleamos en el Olimpo con ustedes y hasta venció Seiya y Bart a Apolo. Dijo Lisa de Balrog.

\- Y la persona que nos envía es Mabel de Alcor Zeta. Agregó Lynn de la Harpía.

\- ¡Mabel!. Dijo Dohko.

\- Sí, ella los está esperando, por eso nos mandaron hasta aquí por ustedes, no tienen de qué preocuparse. Les dijo Lincoln y pronto Aldebaran bajó su ataque.

\- Está bien, confiamos en ustedes. Dijo el brasilero.

\- ¡De aquí no se irán hasta que pelee contra el Caballero Dorado!. Prohibió el paso Hércules a los personajes.

\- ¡Acepto tu desafío!. Exclamó Dohko.

\- Jeje, como tiene que ser. Dijo Hércules, listo para combatirlo, pero Dohko puso una condición.

\- Dohko. Dijo Aldebaran.

\- Pero no soy yo quien va a luchar. Dijo el castaño.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos, Dohko, [Burp largo] acabo de apostar mi sueldo a tu favor!. Protestó Rick, molesto.

\- Puedes apostar por quien elija, Rick. Dijo Morty.

\- ¡Y su nieto tiene razón, ya que en mi lugar, este hombre será tu oponente: Aldebaran de Tauro!. Exclamó Dohko, mostrando a su reemplazante.

\- ¿Eh? Se preguntó el brasilero.

\- Por cierto, en la lucha anterior entre Caballeros de Athena y de Asgard, dicen que tú perdiste contra ellos. Es una buena oportunidad buscar una revancha. Mostró su oferta y le hizo recordar, Dohko a Aldebaran, de la derrota que había tenido que afrontar en el Pasado, cuando fue atacado por Syd de Mizar Zeta.

* * *

En la Iglesia del pueblo, los gritos desesperados de los civiles secuestrados podían hacerse oír y helaban la sangre de los Guardias que custodiaban la entrada del edificio.

\- ¿Por qué diablos el Señor Fafner hace esas cosas tan horrorosas? Preguntó uno de los dos Soldados, aterrado por los gritos.

\- ¡No hables más de la cuenta!. Si el Señor Fafner llega a escuchar...Pidió su amigo, pero escucharon una voz que venía detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Preguntas por qué hago esto?. Si tanto quieren saber, les voy a enseñar, ¡usando sus propios cuerpos!. Dijo Fafner de Nidhogg, quien apareció en la puerta de la Iglesia, aterrando a los dos Guardias.

\- ¡Por favor, perdónenos, Señor Fafner! Pidió uno de los Guardias.

Fafner lanzó una risa malvada y se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Jejeje, les tocará saber lo que les pasará. Dijo, cuando en ese momento, apareció Mu de Aries, portando su Armadura Dorada, listo para pelear.

\- ¿Eres tú Fafner? Preguntó Mu hacia el enemigo.

\- Oh, ¿así que eres el Caballero de Athena que apareció hace poco tiempo en Asgard?. Preguntó burlón Fafner.

\- ¡Libera a la gente de este pueblo!. Ordenó Mu y el rival llevó su mano hasta la barbilla, haciendo que pensaba.

\- Vaya, siendo un Caballero Dorado como material me vienes perfecto. Tú serás mi conejillo de Indias. [Razonó y comprendió la utilidad de Mu en sus experimentos, pronto los Soldados rodearon al Arriano].

\- Creí que en Asgard no había motivos para luchar. [Pensó Mu, rechazando su teoría y cerró los ojos] pero no me dejes otra opción. Sentenció y comenzó a encender su Cosmos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Fafner furioso y ordenó a sus Guardias de que atacaran a Mu, pero al acercarse, el Arriano los lanzó por los aires hasta que se estrellaron contra el piso.

Pronto comprendió el poder del rival.

\- Psicoquinesia, una habilidad bastante interesante. [Felicitó Fafner a Mu por su poder y se preparó para entrar en combate, sacando una extensa Cadena Negra] Soy el Dios Guerrero Fafner de Nidhogg. Se presentó, amenazante ante el Arriano.

\- Soy el Caballero Dorado de Athena, Mu de Aries. Añadió el peli lila a su presentación.

\- Te voy a enseñar algo interesante: ¡En Asgard, la Armadura Dorada no sirve para nada ante la Armadura Divina!. Dejó su mensaje y de ahí atacó con su Cadena Negra.

\- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"! Invocó Mu su defensa, pero eso no sorprendió a Fafner, quien sonrió y su arma destruyó el "Muro de Cristal" que Mu había lanzado y la explosión lo lanzó por los aires hasta caer al piso.

\- Ya veo...Parece que en Asgard ustedes son más fuertes. Comprendió la superioridad física de su oponente.

\- Jejeje, no te preocupes, aún no te voy a matar. Dijo Fafner, quien se acercó hasta él, dejando todo un ambiente de creciente tensión.

* * *

De vuelta en el Coliseo, Hércules estaba a la espera de que comenzara la batalla contra Aldebaran de Tauro, el candidato elegido por Dohko de Libra para enfrentarlo en la arena de batalla.

\- ¡Vamos, Aldebaran, vamos que aposté la mitad de mi sueldo a favor tuyo!. Pidió Rick.

El Caballero de Tauro entró en la arena y depositó su Cofre con la Armadura Dorada.

\- Soy el Guerrero Divino Hércules de Tanngrisnir. Se presentó el castaño de Armadura verde.

Aldebaran permaneció en silencio.

\- ¡Ponte las pilas, Aldebaran!. O no podrás tomar la revancha contra un Guerrero Divino. Le dijo Dohko.

\- Ah. Resopló el brasilero.

El Cofre se abrió.

\- ¡Tauro!. [Gritó y apareció su Armadura Dorada, la cual se unió a su cuerpo] Soy el Caballero Dorado Aldebaran de Tauro. Se presentó ante su rival.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Hércules, aplástalo!. Le animó su público.

\- Vamos, Aldebaran, ¡muéstrame la fuerza de un Caballero Dorado!. [Le desafió Hércules, quien se lanzó con su gigantesca Hacha, pero cuando iba a golpear a Aldebaran, se quedó quieto y no le hizo ningún daño] ¡¿Por qué no te mueves?!. Preguntó al verlo en esa posición.

\- La lucha ya ha comenzado. Dijo en su respuesta el brasilero.

\- ¡"Ruota Falce"!. Lanzó Hércules su ofensiva y varios discos verdes voladores golpearon a Aldebaran, pero no lo derribaron, salvo por una pequeña herida cortante en la mejilla izquierda, ocasionando un sangrado pequeño.

* * *

Volviendo a la Iglesia, Mu había sido atrapado por Fafner, quien lo encerró en su gigantesco laboratorio con los civiles secuestrados, pronto comenzó a despertar.

\- Bueno, vamos a empezar el experimento, Mu de Aries, ¡alégrate porque tu vida va a servir al Señor Andreas como cimiento para el Futuro de Asgard!. Le comunicó Fafner y comenzaron con las descargas eléctricas que emanaba aquella piedra preciosa gigante del Yggdrasill.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó de dolor Mu, pero para Fafner era música para sus oídos.

\- Bien, bien, como se esperaba de un Caballero Dorado. Parece que voy a obtener los mejores resultados hasta ahora. Dijo el peli blanco, quien parecía tener un buen resultado a sus experimentos.

* * *

Volviendo al Coliseo, los discos volvieron a la Armadura de Hércules.

\- ¿Por que? ¿Por qué no luchas, Tauro?. Preguntó el castaño molesto.

\- Si no sé la razón por la que estoy aquí en Asgard. ¡No tengo motivo alguno para luchar contigo!. Fue la respuesta de Aldebaran, quien permaneció en su posición y cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!. Lanzó Hércules otra pregunta, ahora furioso.

\- Además, ¡Athena prohíbe las luchas personales!. Dio sus motivos por no pelear.

Dohko con el grupo de Lincoln, sus hermanas, Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Rick, Morty y Summer, lo miraron.

\- El Señor Andreas ha dado la orden de acabar con los Caballeros Dorados. Pero no es divertido derrotar a alguien que no pone resistencia. [Dijo y alzó su gran Hacha] Si no quieres luchar, ¡haré que luches!. [Sentenció y lanzó una ofensiva, las oleadas fueron evadidas y se dirigieron hacia los civiles] Vaya, se me ha ido un poco la mano.

\- ¡Maldito! No es posible que vaya contra el público. Dijo Aldebaran, mientras que se interponía en el camino del disparo, siendo alcanzado y protegiendo a un niño y una niña que huían de las gradas.

Hubo una enorme explosión.

* * *

\- ¡Oh! ¡Yggdrasill se está revitalizando como nunca antes! Jajaja, ¡Qué interesante!. Río Fafner al ver el éxito en su experimento.

\- _"¿Yggdrasill? ¿Las raíces de este Árbol son una parte de Yggdrasill?"_ Se preguntó Mu, quien resistía a los ataques eléctricos.

\- ¿Todavía estás consciente? Preguntó Fafner, acercándose hacia él.

\- Si esperas que suplique por mi vida, te equivocas. Respondió el Arriano, mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Jejeje, veremos cuánto puedes aguantar. Dijo Fafner, riéndose de lo ocurrido y una nueva descarga dio contra Mu, pero él pudo ver algo de Yggdrasill, lo cual llevó su pensamiento hasta Aioria.

* * *

El Caballero de Leo abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Está despierto!. Anunció Peridot.

\- ¿Qué es ese Cosmos tan penetrante? [Se preguntó Aioria, cuando se abrió la puerta de la cabaña] ¡Lyfia!. Exclamó el muchacho, mientras que ella se emocionaba y lo abrazaba

\- ¡Has despertado! ¡Qué alivio!. Festejó ella.

\- Lyfia, ¿adónde fuiste? Preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡Algo grave ha pasado! Son tus compañeros. Le dio el aviso.

\- ¿Eh? Preguntó el Caballero castaño sorprendido.

* * *

Volviendo al Coliseo, el humo y el polvo se estaban disipando, aún no habían rastros de Aldebaran y para Hércules era motivo de celebración, pero para los niños y los compañeros del Caballero de Tauro esperaban de que estuviera bien.

\- Tauro, vaya, ¿así que has muerto parado? ¡Sal! Te toca a ti. Preguntó el castaño burlón y desafió a Dohko.

\- Yo iré a darle una paliza. Dijo Lincoln.

\- Espera. Le detuvo Ronnie Anne de Lyacon.

\- Aún no has ganado. Le avisó Dohko.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Hércules.

\- ¿Acaso no lo sientes?. ¡Ese Cosmos Ardiente que se eleva!. Le advirtió Dohko sonriente, mientras que el rival se volteaba y miraba como un potente "tornado" se formaba junto con el Cosmos que aumentaba.

\- ¡Mira eso!. Señaló la hermana del niño hacia el poderoso Cosmos que brillaba con gran intensidad y allí estaba Aldebaran de Tauro, sin ninguna herida.

\- ¡¿Q...Qué?! Se preguntó Hércules, sorprendido.

\- Me había olvidado por completo de mis fundamentos. Dijo Aldebaran y abrió los ojos.

* * *

\- Soy una persona que no se satisface si no prueba por sí mismo. Te agradezco de corazón por la diversión, aunque parece que ya no puedes continuar. "Agradeció" Fafner a Mu, quien se retiró.

\- No, soy yo quien debe darte las gracias. Dijo Mu, sonriente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Fafner sorprendido.

\- Gracias a ti, he podido saber una verdad interesante. Comunicó el peli lila su descubrimiento.

\- ¡No me digas que ese era tu objetivo desde el principio! ¡Saber más cosas sobre Yggdrasill!. Gritó aterrado el peli blanco, mientras que Mu aumentaba su Cosmos, liberándose de aquella prisión de raíces y se dirigía hacia el rival.

\- Yo, al igual que tú, soy una persona que no se satisface si no lo prueba por sí mismo. Sentenció el peli lila, brillando con su Cosmos.

* * *

\- La razón por la cual luchas, yo no soy esos tipos que piensas cada cosa: Las cosas difíciles, las dejo a cargo de los demás. Dijo Aldebaran a Hércules.

* * *

\- Yo soy de esas personas que si no saben la razón de cada lucha no pueden moverse. Está bien avanzar como el corazón te dice...Le comunicó Mu a Fafner.

* * *

\- ¡...Porque al final la respuesta aparece por sí sola! Sentenciaron ambos Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡Veremos ahora cuánta fuerza te queda aún!. Gritó Fafner y lanzó sus "Cadenas Negras".

Pronto apareció la Constelación de Aries.

\- ¡"EXTINCIÓN DE LUZ ESTELAR"! Lanzó Mu su ofensiva, arrojando a Fafner contra la piedra preciosa gigante.

* * *

\- ¡Elévate, Cosmos! Gritó Aldebaran y de aquel poder emergente, apareció el Cuerno de su Casco, el cual había sido destruido en el Pasado durante la Batalla de las 12 Casas, dejando sorprendido a Dohko.

\- ¡Finalmente te pusiste serio, Tauro!. Felicitó Hércules y lanzó su ofensiva contra Aldebaran

El Cosmos de Aldebaran creció aún más y apareció la Constelación de Tauro.

\- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. Contra-atacó a Hércules, cuya Hacha fue desviada y él se lanzó hacia los muros altos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Por un momento su Cosmos superó al mío...Se preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

* * *

\- Ya te lo dije...en Asgard...Volvió Fafner a decirle las mismas palabras de antes a Mu, pero él se adelantó.

\- Es cierto que Yggdrasill ha crecido absorbiendo mi Cosmos y además da fuerzas a los Guerreros Divinos. Pero, ¿acaso te olvidas? ¡Yo no soy el único Caballero Dorado!. Dejó Mu su advertencia..

\- ¿Qué? Quiso saber Fafner.

\- Parece que el León se ha despertado. Dijo Mu y una fuerte explosión se sintió dentro de la Iglesia.

\- ¡"Relámpago de Voltaje"! Atacó Aioria, destruyendo la pared del laboratorio, venía acompañado por Lyfia, los "Herederos" y el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby junto con los Generales de Poseidon.

\- ¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, MU TAMBIÉN ESTÁ AQUÍ!. Gritó Mabel y se lanzó sobre el peli lila

\- ¿Estás bien, Mu? Preguntó Aioria a su compañero de armas.

\- La información que obtuviste sobre Yggdrasill, ¡no tiene valor alguno!. Dijo Fafner y escapó de la Iglesia.

* * *

\- Nos volveremos a ver, Tauro. Dijo Hércules y escapó del Coliseo.

\- ¡Aldebaran!. Gritó Dohko al verlo con las marcas que también tenía Aioria.

\- Será mejor irnos e informar a Aioria y Lyfia. Pidió Lori.

\- Sí, andando. Ordenó Lincoln y se pusieron en marcha con Rick, Morty y Summer, el científico había ganado la apuesta y conservó su dinero.

* * *

\- Se nos han escapado. Dijo Aioria y de golpe, vieron que Mu cayó al piso.

\- ¡Mu!. Gritó Lyfia y fue con Aioria y los demás hasta él.

\- Me han salvado por los pelos. Les agradeció Mu.

\- Vas a estar bien, tranquilo. Le dijo Mabel, abrazando al muchacho.

* * *

Pronto todo el laboratorio fue desmontado y los civiles liberados de las celdas donde los tenían.

\- ¿Estás bien? Preguntó un matrimonio a su hijo.

\- ¡Tuve miedo!. Exclamó una mujer.

\- ¿Dentro de Yggdrasill? Preguntó Aioria.

\- Sí, dentro de allí, algo malo está creciendo. Señaló Mu.

\- Y tiene razón, puedo sentirlo. Dijo Steven con Connie.

\- Quizás es por ello que Hilda me dijo que debía destruirlo. Dijo Lyfia.

\- Mi hermano también dijo que me dirigiese a Yggdrasill. Añadió Aioria.

\- Seguramente Aiorios también se encuentra en alguna parte de Asgard y ya tiene alguna pista sobre ello. Alegó Mu.

\- ¡Apresurémonos, Mu, Lyfia, amigos!. Ordenó Aioria.

\- Sí. Dijo Lyfia.

\- Sí. Respondieron Mu y los demás.

\- ¡A Yggdrasill! Ordenaron todos ellos, mientras que salían del Cuartel de Fafner, encontrándose con Lincoln, sus hermanas, Chloe Park de Heinstein, amigos y al grupo de Mordecai y Rigby, mientras que al Este podían verse a Dohko y Aldebaran yendo hacia el Oeste, donde en cualquier momento se cruzarían todos sus caminos.

* * *

\- ¡Por favor...por favor, suéltame!. Pidió un Guardia de Asgard, quien estaba siendo atacado por un misterioso encapuchado en los acantilados.

\- Habla. Ordenó el misterioso joven.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Te diré todo lo que sé! Pero, por favor, ¡no me mates!. Rogó el Guardia.

\- ¡Dilo!, ¿Dónde está el Guerrero Divino?. Ordenó un reconocido personaje, quien le apuntaba con su "Aguja Escarlata" al cuello.

\- ¡En el fondo de este valle! Respondió su prisionero.

\- ¿Estás seguro que el Guerrero Divino está allí? Preguntó el Caballero.

\- Sí...¡También un Caballero Dorado de Athena está allí! Respondió el Guardia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó el persona, revelando su rostro y resultó ser el Caballero Dorado Milo de Escorpio.

De golpe, un ráfaga de frío se sintió en la zona y Milo dejó ir al Guardia al Palacio.

\- ¿Un Caballero Dorado? Se quedó sorprendido en los acantilados.

* * *

 **¡Otro "Regalo de Año Nuevo 2017"! :D. Espero que vaya a gustarles, porque las cosas se van a poner en un punto sin retorno y la Batalla por destruir al Yggdrasill, ya han aparecido cinco Caballeros pero aún quedan los demás, ¿podrán encontrarlos? :D ¡No se pierdan el capítulo que viene de "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold"!.**

 **Saludos, abrazos y agradecimientos para FreedomGundam96, aletuki01, Fipe2, Fairy of The Moon, PoLucy y lady-saintiasailor :D. Cuídense, amigos y disfruten de este Gran Regalo de Año Nuevo para todos ustedes :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Con todos los reunidos en la cabaña de Lyfia, a pesar del frío, Lana y Lola lograron calentarse con los demás, mientras que algunos como Rick, Morty y Summer le daban un trago a las petacas con Whisky, Vino y Cerveza de Asgard, evitando no ser vistos por Lori de Wyvern y las otras Jueces del Infierno, ya que sino los otros Tres Jueces iban a ser enviados a archivar todos los papeles y libros del "Tribunal del Silencio" y no podrían hacer ningún ruido, ya que Lisa de Balrog hacía sus experimentos los días que no tenía a quienes juzgar.

\- [Burp] Morty, toca algo para alegrar el ambiente. Pidió Summer.

\- Pero, ¿Qué puedo tocar? Preguntó el chico.

\- No sé, algo que hable de drogas, mujeres, sexo y dinero, [Burp]. Dio Rick sus ideas.

\- ¡Rick de Wyvern y Summer de Garuda!. Les retó Lori.

\- ¡Bah, ¿de qué te quejas, Lori? Preguntó Rick molesto.

\- ¡Ya sé!. Dijo Morty y con Ronnie Anne comenzaron a tocar una canción mexicana, Bobby Santiago de Bennu se les unió a ellos.

(Música El Pisotón, Los Infames del Norte)

\- [Burp] Que ganas que tengo de ir a México. Dijo Rick.

\- Si quieren, después de esta Guerra en Asgard, nos vamos todos para Tijuana, les va a encantar. Sugirió Bobby.

\- No es mala idea, Bobby. Me gusta. Dio el Emperador Lincoln su aprobación.

\- Awww, ya me siento mucho mejor. Dijo Lola, tras haberse calentado por el frío junto con Lana, Rigby, Mordecai, Nube y Eileen.

\- Oigan, ¿creen que encontraremos a los demás Caballeros Dorados? Preguntó Wendy, viendo que apenas llevaban dos Caballeros.

\- Hay que ser pacientes, amigos, Marco y Star fueron en una misión de reconocimiento hacia el Norte para buscar pistas, dicen que detectaron a otro de Aries. Les contó Mabel y Mu se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Estás hablando de mi Maestro Shion de Aries?. Preguntó el Arriano a la chica.

\- ¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, SÍ! Respondió la Diosa Guerrera de Alcor Zeta.

\- Espero que mi Maestro esté bien, lo mismo sus amigos. Dijo Mu, mientras que se miraba hacia afuera, hacia los valles del Norte.

* * *

En el Norte, una serie de explosiones se hicieron sentir en los acantilados, donde varios enemigos que intentaban derribar a cierto y conocido Caballero de Aries, el cual se defendía y atacaba con una gran severidad contra los Agentes de Andreas Lize.

\- ¡¿Todavía no se rinden?! ¡Es hora de que paguen caro por haber atacado a esos civiles inocentes!. Les advirtió el Caballero de Aries.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! Preguntó el Líder del batallón que intentaba capturarlo.

\- ¡Yo soy el Caballero Dorado Shion de Aries, Antiguo Patriarca del Santuario! Se presentó el peli verde y fue entonces que los Guardias se lanzaron al asalto contra él.

\- ¡No nos importa que tú seas el Caballero de Aries, serás prisionero de Andreas y no podrás salvarte, ataquen!. Ordenó el Jefe del batallón.

\- Eso ya lo veremos: ¡Tomen esto: "REVOLUCIÓN ESTELAR"! Atacó el Caballero contra los enemigos, arrojándolos por los aires y quedando inconscientes todos los enemigos.

Una vez terminada la batalla, Shion miró hacia el Sur, donde pudo sentir una presencia enemiga, pero al voltearse, se topó con dos conocidos que habían estado en la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Hades del Siglo XXI.

\- Star de Megrez Delta y Marco de Doble Alfa, qué alegría de volver a verlos por aquí. Dijo el antiguo Patriarca del Santuario, mirando a los personajes que habían aparecido.

\- Al fin te hemos encontrado, Shion, Mabel nos mandó para buscarte. Dijo Star al joven.

\- Iré con ustedes, ¿saben algo de los demás Caballeros? Quiso saber el peli verde.

\- Apenas estamos con Mu y Aioria, el Emperador...Iba a contarle Marco, pero se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Quiso saber Shion en ese momento.

\- Nada, nada. Respondió Star, pero el Caballero de Aries se lanzó en carrera hacia el Oeste, llevándose a los dos "Herederos" consigo y con una misión de investigar bien de qué Emperador se trataba.

\- Esto se va a poner feo. Dijo Star, mientras que iban siguiéndole el paso a Shion de Aries, quien iba cruzando hacia el Oeste para ir hacia la cabaña donde estaban todos los demás.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Star, tú lo has dicho. Añadió Marco.

* * *

Siguiendo la pista de Shion, ambos chicos llegaron con el Caballero y Antiguo Patriarca hacia la cabaña donde estaban refugiándose los demás Caballeros, Espectros, Generales y Aliados en la lucha que había estallado contra Andreas Lize y sus Guerreros Divinos por la salvación de Asgard.

\- Awww, puedo sentirlo, allí viene como un Caballero con su Armadura Brillante y en su Corcel Blanco, Shion de Aries, awww. Dijo Mabel, preparando todo para la llegada del Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡Escondan al Emperador Hades, escóndanlo!. Pidieron Marco y Star, quienes se adelantaron, ganando un par de minutos antes de la llegada de Shion.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Lucy, apareciendo por sorpresa y tomando a todos de golpe.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaron todos.

\- No hay tiempo, oculten al Emperador Lincoln, ¡ya!. Ordenó Star de nuevo.

\- Déjenme adivinar: Un Caballero Dorado va venir a patearme el trasero ahora, ¿no?. Quiso saber el chico de cabellos negros largos.

Todos asintieron.

\- Rayos. Dijo Lincoln.

 **Cinco Segundos Después:** \- ¡De prisa, sáquenme de aquí, rápido, por favor!. Pidió el muchacho, quien ya podía sentir la presencia cercana de Shion.

\- Llevaré flores a tu tumba, Lincoln. Prometió Ronnie Anne a su novio.

\- Menos que siempre traigo el Mausoleo por las dudas. Dijo el muchacho, quien se encerró en el mismo sitio.

No hubo tiempo, ya que en ese momento, entró Shion de Aries, abriendo las puertas.

\- ¡SHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Gritó Mabel emocionada y lanzándose sobre el Caballero de Aries y levándose consigo a Mu y Aioria para el abrazo.

\- Maestro, es un honor volverlo. Dijo el Arriano de cabellos lila.

\- Igualmente, Mu, por un momento pensé que les había pasado algo a ustedes. Respondió Shion, mientras que comenzaba a buscar con la mirada al Emperador.

\- Ustedes, Espectros y Jueces, ¿en dónde está su Emperador? ¡¿Dónde está Hades?!. Quiso saber el peli verde a ellos.

\- El Emperador no está aquí, nunca lo encontrarás. Se negó Leni a hablar, por primera vez no lo arruinaba.

\- ¿Y qué hace la Tumba de Hades aquí? Señaló Shion hacia aquel objeto que custodiaban las hermanas con Clyde, Ronnie Anne y Bobby Santiago, el hermano de la chica.

\- _Adiós a nuestro plan._ Dijo Lisa, mientras que comenzaba a subir la tensión.

En ese momento, el chico que estaba en el Ataúd , Lincoln decidió salir de allí y enfrentarse como un hombre a Shion.

\- ¡No permitiré que los lastimen!. Apareció por sorpresa Lincoln, saliendo de la Tumba.

\- Hades, por fin saldaremos cuentas...Dijo Shion, pero en ese momento, vio que su rival era distinto.

\- Ya sé, no soy el que buscabas, pero su Alma vive en mí y estoy 100% unido a él y si quieres pelear, te lo aceptaré, pelearé contra ti para defender a mis amigos, a mi novia y a mi familia. Dijo el muchacho, listo para el combate y apuntando su Espada hacia el Caballero.

Fue entonces que Dipper y Mabel decidieron intervenir para evitar la pelea, por lo cual llevaron el punto central de la misión.

\- No vamos a pelear, debemos pelear contra el verdadero enemigo que es Andreas Lize. ¡Por eso, nosotros debemos vencerlo, pero antes hay que reunir a los demás Caballeros para tener mi Harem listo!. Sentenció ella con su grito de batalla.

\- Sí, todos tranquilos, ¿por favor?. Pidió Dipper.

\- Está bien. Dijo Shion, quien extendió su mano.

\- Acepto sus disculpas, Señor Shion de Aries. Dijo Lincoln.

\- Igualmente, Emperador Hades. Finalizó el joven de cabellos verdes.

Una vez sellada la paz, se dirigieron todos ellos hacia la Ciudad, ya que otros Caballeros Dorados se hallaban por los alrededores y era mejor volver a reanudar la misión de búsqueda, ya que Andreas Lize los estaba vigilando en todos lados pero ellos lo iban a derrotar definitivamente.

* * *

Salieron afuera de la cabaña y se fueron poniendo en marcha hacia la Ciudad, el camino iba a ser difícil de transitar por la permanente vigilancia de Andreas, pero ahora con los primeros Caballeros Dorados reunidos, las cosas iban a salir mejor.

\- Bueno, aquí vamos, para la Ciudad, espero poder encontrar unos buenos regalos para Pardo, Polar y Panda. Dijo Chloe de Heinstein.

\- No te preocupes, habrá mucho para explorar, pero no bajemos la guardia. Pidió Luan, quien llevaba al Señor Cocos.

\- Luan, llegas a contar chistes y juro que te mando a limpiar las celdas de la Primera Prisión. Dijo Luna, quien llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir por culpa de los chistes nocturnos de su hermana.

\- Ok, ok, jajaja, tranquilas, era para calentar el ambiente, jaja, ¿entienden? ¿entienden?. Dijo la chica, mientras que todos se mantenían callados.

\- Si ya terminamos el teatro, pongámonos en marcha hacia la Ciudad, de prisa. Pidió Aioria, quien iba al mando junto con Lyfia, Mu y Shion.

\- Y es aquí donde comienza la Segunda Guerra de Asgard. Dijo Dipper, mientras que iban poniendo rumbo hacia el Oeste, hacia la Ciudad, donde allí podían encontrarse más de los 12 Caballeros Dorados de Athena en aquellos sitios.

* * *

 **¡Y el viaje ha comenzado!. ¿Qué sorpresas, amigos y enemigos les deparará a nuestros héroes? No se vayan a perder el capítulo que viene, este es el último de los "Regalos de Navidad y Año Nuevo" de este año 2016, pero eso no significa que deje de escribir, no, voy a continuar para siempre :3.**

 **Saludos y buenos deseos para todos ustedes, en especial para FreedomGundam96, aletuki01, Fipe2, Fairy of The Moon 1999, PoLucy y lady-saintiasailor :D. Cuídense y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2017!.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2017!.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El viaje hacia la Ciudad había comenzado, mientras que iban yendo aquella zona, esperaban no tener que toparse con la vigilancia de Andreas Lize, pero esos miedos iban pasando, ya que contaban con los Caballeros Dorados, los cuales eran Mu de Aries, Aioria de Leo y Shion de Aries, cosa que Mabel ansiaba poder hallar a los demás personajes liberados del "Castigo de los Dioses".

\- ¿Están seguros de que no van a patear el trasero los demás Caballeros? Quiso saber Lincoln, quien tenía que volvieran a repetirse esas situaciones como las de la cabaña.

\- Tranquilo, Hermano, aquí estamos todos para protegerte. Le dio Lynn su palabra.

\- Sí, mientras que estemos todos juntos, nada malo va a pasar. Dijo, por su parte, Lucy.

Justo en aquel momento, mientras que Chloe avanzando y tomaba fotos de aquel sitio con su celular para un futuro proyecto de la Universidad, sintió una presencia extraña.

\- ¿Chloe? ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Peridot.

\- Alto, todos a sus puestos. Pidió la Sucesora de Pandora Heinstein y obedecieron.

\- ¡Ya oyeron, rápido!. Pidió Mabel y tomaron posiciones de combate.

Ocultos detrás de unos frondosos árboles y por las nevadas, vieron a una tropa comandada por un Capitán, los cuales iban de regreso hacia el Norte.

\- No puedo creer que destruyeran el laboratorio del Señor Fafner, no me quiero imaginar la furia de él. Dijo uno de los Soldados.

\- ¡Olvídalo, mejor para nosotros! Ya no tenemos que montar más guardia y soportar los gritos de sus víctimas, ahora estaremos en el Palacio Valhalla, después de lo acontecido un día atrás, el Señor Andreas debe estar bien protegido y evitar todo tipo de choques con los Traidores. Dijo otro de los Guardias.

\- _Se están refiriendo a nosotros._ Dijo Dipper, cerrando el puño con fuerza.

\- _No puedo creer que estén del lado de ese maldito, Andreas nos quiso encarcelar. Ese tipo está enfermo de poder y hay que detenerlo._ Agregó Wendy por su parte.

En ese momento, Star y Marco dieron un paso al frente.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer? Preguntó Ronaldo.

\- Ustedes vayan para la Ciudad, ya, nosotros iremos para las Montañas del Noroeste, allí hemos sentido la presencia de otros dos Caballeros. Dijo la rubia Heredera de Alberich Megrez Delta.

\- Pero, chicos, tenemos que todos juntos hasta la Ciudad...Les trató de hacer recordar Dipper sobre aquel plan.

\- Tranquilos, será por una hora o dos, luego iremos al punto de reunión. Prometieron los dos chicos.

\- Está bien, vayan con cuidado. Pidió Mabel.

\- Lo haremos, nos vemos en la Ciudad. Respondió Marco y corrieron ambos hacia donde estaba el escuadrón de Guardias.

\- ¡OIGAN, GUARDIAS!. Les llamó Star.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Los Traidores, destrúyanlos!. Ordenó el Capitán.

\- ¡TONTOS, RECIBAN EL GOLPE DE LOS "HEREDEROS": "LA CORAZA DE AMATISTA"!. Lanzó Star su ofensiva y atrapó a varios de los Soldados.

\- ¡MAESTRO SIEGFRIED, DEME FUERZAS: "VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"!. Atacó Marco y dejó congelados a los enemigos, para luego lanzarse con Star hacia las Montañas del Noroeste.

\- Tenemos vía libre, ¡ya!. Ordenó Steven y se dirigieron hacia la Ciudad.

* * *

Después de que Milo le perdonara la vida al Soldado de Asgard que había capturado, quien a cambio de que le dejara vivir, le debía contar todo al respecto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el Caballero de la Casa de Escorpio se encontraba caminando por los caminos helados de las Montañas del Noroeste, en medio de una terrible ventisca y la nieve que caía, donde justo en ese momento, alguien encapuchado apareció por el otro lado.

\- Había un Caballero Dorado por aquí, parece que esa sabandija decía la verdad. [Comprendió Milo que lo que aquel Soldado le había dicho todo al pie de la letra, pero de golpe, una misteriosa ráfaga de viento helado removió la capucha del misterioso personaje, revelando su rostro y que también portaba una Armadura Dorada] Vámonos, Camus. Parece que su base está cruzando este lugar. ¡Le sacaremos la verdad a los Dioses Guerreros!. [Le dijo Milo a su amigo, pero de golpe, la capucha que llevaba el francés se congeló y fue lanzada con violencia hacia los Cielos, para luego estrellarse contra el suelo y estallar en miles de fragmentos] ¡Pero qué es lo que haces!. Quiso saber el Caballero de la Casa de Escorpio, pero el peli agua marina no dijo nada, se volteó para mirarlo y otra voz apareció en el escenario.

\- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! [Dijo y Milo se volteó para ver en la cima a un misterioso personaje] Soy el Dios Guerrero, Surt de Eikschnir. Y el Caballero de Oro, Camus, es un compañero que pelea con nosotros. Se presentó el rival y de ahí mostró el bando al que Camus pertenecía.

Surt de Eikschnir era una persona de tez clara, alto y complexión media, cuerpo atlético pero no muy musculoso, sus pupilas eran de color magenta oscuro o fucsia oscuro. Además, su cabello era corto hasta un poco más de la nuca y poseía un mechón de cabello a modo de trenza.

\- ¿Un Dios Guerrero? ¡Camus, ¿has traicionado a Athena?! ¡¿Por qué?!. Quiso saber Milo, pero su amigo no dijo nada al respecto.

\- No necesitas saberlo. ¡Mis Llamas te incinerarán!. Exclamó, terminando con la conversación y lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡"Polvo de Diamantes"! Atacó Camus a la vez, mientras que ambos golpes daban en el blanco y arrojaban a Milo al vacío, cayendo hacia las heladas aguas del lago.

* * *

Justo en aquel momento, a pocos kilómetros de llegar hasta la posición de los dos Caballeros Dorados y el Dios Guerrero Surt, Star y Marco se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó la Princesa rubia.

\- Yo también lo sentí. Agregó Marco.

Se lanzaron a la carrera para ver qué había pasado, las explosiones cesaron y llegó la calma. Pronto fueron llegando hasta donde estaban Camus y Surt.

\- ¡Camus, gracias a Dios estás vivo!. Se alegró la pareja de ver al Caballero de la Casa de Acuario con vida.

\- Star de Megrez Delta y Marco de Doble Alfa, dos integrantes de los "Herederos", ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?. Preguntó Camus, quien no mostró ninguna emoción hacia ellos, característico de él.

\- Jajaja, Camus, un Clásico lo tuyo, pero no tenemos tiempo, rápido, salgamos de aquí. Dijo Marco, haciendo la pose del meme de Skipper de "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar".

Pero en ese momento, algo extraño le llamó la atención a Star y a Marco, quienes sintieron la presencia enemiga en los alrededores, cosa que por la cual se adelantaron hacia Camus.

\- Será mejor irnos. Dijo el chico castaño.

\- Espera, tanto tú como yo habíamos sentido la presencia de otro Caballero, habían dos por aquí: Camus, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está Milo de Escorpio?. Quiso saber Star, cosa que el peli agua marina no respondió.

\- ¡Camus!. Exclamó Marco, ya que ellos habían sido testigos del enorme poder que guardaba el Caballero de Acuario y en especial durante la Batalla de la Sala de los Gemelos en la Casa de Virgo.

\- No hay razón de por qué responderle a dos de los "Traidores". Dijo una voz y se materializó.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! Preguntó la pareja.

\- Me presento, soy el Dios Guerrero Surt de Eikschnir y Camus de Acuario está de nuestro bando. Dijo, tras presentarse el rival.

\- ¡Camus, ¿por qué?! ¡Tú eres un Caballero de Athena, un Dorado, ¿cómo le puedes hacer algo así a ella y a Mabel?! ¡Mabel te está esperando!. Gritó Star furiosa.

\- No hay razón para no estar más de su bando, así que retírense si no quieren morir. Dijo en su respuesta Camus.

\- ¡No, no iremos hasta que respondas a nuestras preguntas!. Se negó Marco a marcharse junto con Star.

\- ¡Qué persistentes! Con razón el Señor Andreas les tiene un gran respeto, pero una lástima que los tengamos que eliminar. ¡Será ideal dirigir su funeral! ¡Mis Llamas los enviarán a ambos al Otro Mundo!. Gritó Surt y se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡Debieron haberme echo caso y no terminarían lamentándose, ahora sufran! ¡"Polvo de Diamantes"!. Repitieron Camus y Surt sus ofensivas.

\- ¡Eres un tonto, Surt, ahora verás! ¡"LA CORAZA DE AMATISTA"!. Defendió Star la posición junto con Marco, quien se lanzó a los Cielos y se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡Camus, este ataque no te lo perdonaré! ¡Reciban el golpe de los dos de los "Herederos"! ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"!. Voló en picada y lanzó su ofensiva junto con Star.

\- ¡"ESPADA FLAMANTE"! Unió Star su ataque y causaron una verdadera explosión.

Pero cuando ambos descendieron, vieron que Camus y Surt habían desaparecido.

\- ¿Adónde se habrán ido? Quiso saber Marco.

\- No lo sé, pero aún puedo sentir sus Cosmos por los alrededores. Dijo la Princesa rubia y salieron de allí.

\- Hay que informarles a Aioria, Mu y Shion de que Camus está de parte de los Dioses Guerreros. Se lamentó Marco.

\- Tristemente sí, por desgracia. Dijo Star y salieron de las Montañas del Noroeste y partieron hacia la Ciudad de vuelta.

Por desgracia, justo al irse, Camus y Surt habían sobrevivido a la doble ofensiva y estaban sin ningún daño en sus cuerpos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los valles, Mu junto con el resto de los grupos, se habían detenido en aquel momento.

\- Aioria, Lyfia, debemos separarnos. Dijo Mu.

\- ¿Por qué? Por fin te habías reunido con otro Caballero Dorado. Preguntó la peli azul sorprendida.

\- Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad, Aioria?. Mientras más avanzamos, más disminuye nuestro Cosmos. Dijo Mu.

\- ¿Es por Yggdrasill? Preguntó el Caballero de la Casa de Leo y el Arriano asintió afirmativamente a su pregunta.

\- Vi una imagen de Yggdrasill en mi combate contra el Dios Guerrero Fafner. [Comenzó a recordar el peli lila en aquellos momentos] En ese momento, sentí una enorme fuerza alrededor de Yggdrasill que repelía las influencias externas. Les contó sobre lo ocurrido en la Iglesia, la cual había sido el Cuartel General de Fafner.

\- Debemos determinar lo que es para poder llegar a Yggdrasill. Dijo Aioria como plan.

\- Sí. Y una cosa más: Aioria, dijiste que tu Armadura se transformó en tu último combate. Recordó Mu lo que había ocurrido en el encuentro con Fródi.

\- Sí... en ese momento...un Cosmos tan grande como el Big Bang penetró todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué sería de eso?. Quiso saber Aioria, recordando la batalla contra aquel Dios Guerrero.

\- Sé de alguien que podría tener la respuesta. Dijo Mu aquella ventaja.

\- Buena suerte. Le deseó Lyfia.

\- Cuida bien de Lyfia, Aioria. [Pidió Mu y se acercó hacia ella] Por favor, doma al León Imprudente de vez en cuando. Nos vemos. Dio aquel consejo e inmediatamente, Mu se preparó para partir.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, Mu! Por favor, cuídate. Pidió Mabel, mientras que se ponían en marcha hacia la Ciudad.

* * *

La Ciudad de Asgard desbordaba de belleza y alegría, donde los niños jugaban y por fin el terrible frío se había ido, sin saber del peligro que corrían los civiles con respecto a los planes de Andreas.

\- ¡Gracias por su compra!. Agradeció una anciana, quien estaba en una florería.

\- Gracias, Helena, cuídate. Dijo la mujer.

\- No es nada, adiós. Se despidió la mujer, regalando una sonrisa a ella y los niños.

\- ¡Adiós!. Se despidieron ella y los chicos.

Justo en ese momento, un muchacho de cabellos azules-púrpura, vestía una remera negra con pantalones rojos con un cinturón.

\- Hola, ¿cómo están? Saludó el muchacho.

\- Bienvenido, gracias por venir siempre. Dijo Helena.

\- Jeje, hola. [Saludó el muchacho de forma tan seca, que asustó a los pequeños hijos de Helena] Veo que el negocio va bien, ¿Todo esto es de Asgard?. Observó curioso las flores.

\- Lo tenemos gracias al Señor Andreas. Antes de tener a Yggdrasill, las flores y los cultivos no crecían tan bien. Contó la muchacha, mientras que se mostraban a los felices civiles disfrutar de los frutos de las cosechas.

El peli azul-púrpura alzó la mirada hacia unas escaleras.

\- Le estás agradecida a ese Árbol enorme, ¿eh?. Preguntó el joven.

\- ¿Quieres una? Te haré un descuento, guapo. Dijo Helena, quien terminó por hacer sonrojar al frío Caballero.

\- To...tonta, deja los halagos. Las flores no van con...Pidió el joven, quien al abrir los ojos y llevarse su mano izquierda a la nuca, se llevó la sorpresa de ver a un cierto Caballero de Piscis aparecer de golpe y hablando con Helena.

\- Entonces, me llevaré una de esas hermosas Rosas Rojas. Dijo el peli celeste, quien estaba comprando en la florería.

\- ¡Perfecto, gracias!. Agradeció Helena.

\- ¡A...Afrodita!. Gritó sorprendido su amigo.

\- ¿Son amigos? Preguntó la dueña de la florería.

\- N...no somos amigos...Dijo el peli azul-púrpura con un tono de nerviosismo, mientras que observaba la bella figura del joven de cabellos celestes.

\- Entonces, ¿son compañeros de trabajo? Preguntó Helena de vuelta.

\- No, tampoco lo somos. ¿Verdad?. Fue la respuesta sin interés del muchacho.

\- Soy el Guerrero de la Belleza que resplandece orgullosamente entre el Cielo y la Tierra...Se iba a presentar Afrodita con toda su majestuosidad y elegancia, pero el muchacho le tapó la boca..

\- ¡Nos vemos!. Se despidió de forma apresurada Máscara de Muerte, quien se llevó al Caballero de Piscis de la florería, dejando confundida a Helena.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué me interrumpiste? Solo iba a presentarme a aquella joven. Quiso saber Afrodita, molesto por el comportamiento de Máscara de la Muerte.

\- Hay Soldados de Asgard por todos lados. Nos meteremos en problemas si descubren que somos Caballeros de Athena. Fue la respuesta del Caballero de la Casa de Cáncer.

\- Me esfuerzo por no resaltar, pero parece que mi belleza llama la atención sin importar lo que haga. Dijo Afrodita con ese tono de orgulloso, pero para su amigo no era buena idea hacerse el gracioso.

\- ¿Por qué no siento nada de ese esfuerzo? Preguntó molesto el Caballero.

\- Por cierto, Máscara de la Muerte, hoy escuché en la Ciudad que vieron a un Caballero Dorado en un pueblo cercano. [Le contó Afrodita, ahora con un tono de seriedad y sorprendiendo a su amigo] Dijeron que llevaba una Armaba con forma de León. Agregó en los detalles de la Armadura de cierto Caballero de la Casa de Leo.

\- ¿Era Aioria? [Preguntó y se volteó hacia atrás] Está por pasar algo en Asgard, o mejor dicho, ya empezó. Afrodita, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a pelear por ellos? Preguntó el italiano.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué debería hacer?. Empezaba a pensar que no estaría mal vivir aquí. Respondió el peli celeste a la pregunta de Máscara de la Muerte y se retiró del callejón.

* * *

Milo se despertó tras haber quedado inconsciente, recordó que había sido arrojado a las heladas aguas de las Montañas del Noroeste por Camus y Surt, pero ahora se hallaba en una cueva oscura, fría y húmeda, donde empezaba a recobrar la consciencia.

\- Despertaste. Dijo una voz familiar y Milo se fue poniendo de pie, aquella persona se le hacía familiar y en las sombras se hallaba un conocido Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Virgo sentado y meditando.

\- ¡Shaka! ¿Tú me salvaste? Preguntó el Caballero de Escorpio.

\- Te encontré anoche en el río. No deberías moverte. Respondió, sin abrir los ojos ni moverse, para luego aconsejarle.

\- Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad, Shaka? [Preguntó Milo, pero solo inmutó al rubio de La India] Lo que está sucediendo en Asgard y la razón por revivimos aquí. Mostró aquellos motivos el griego.

\- Tengo claro una sola cosa: No tenemos una razón para pelear. Fue la respuesta de Shaka.

\- Es cierto que no sabemos quién nos devolvió la vida, ya que estuvimos en la Estatua de Piedra por el Castigo de los Dioses, pero no hay duda de que esa persona esté en Asgard. ¿Verdad?. Teorizó Milo, pero Shaka dio una calmada respuesta.

\- Siéntate y ten paciencia. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer contra el que juega con el destino de los Caballeros Dorados. Pidió el rubio.

\- ¿Aunque te diga que fue Camus quien me atacó? Le dijo molesto el Caballero de Escorpio.

\- ¿Camus? Preguntó sorprendido Shaka.

\- Dijiste que no había una razón para pelear. Pero mi Cosmos me dice que lo haga. Es suficiente razón para mí. Sentenció Milo, tomó el Cofre que contenía su Armadura Dorada y con paso tembloroso, salió de la cueva, dejando a Shaka con su meditación.

* * *

Volviendo a la Ciudad, Aioria junto con Lyfia y los grupos habían entrado en los Mercados de las calles, donde había mucha gente, esa era una buena oportunidad para los Loud, Chloe y otros de hacer compras y turismo.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Esto les va a agradar a los chicos!. Exclamó Chloe, quien había hallado unos buenos dulces para llevar de regreso a San Francisco para sus amigos Pardo, Panda y Polar.

\- Fiu, Lori, mira que bello vestido. Dijo Leni a su hermana mayor.

\- Sí, tienes razón, no está nada mal y combina con mi Sapuris. Aprobó la rubia aquella prenda.

\- Mmm, buenos productos, veo que no utilizan nada de agro-químicos, me parece perfecto, sus frutas son muy buenas, Señores. Felicitó Lisa a una familia de campesinos que vendía frutas.

Lucy se hallaba con el Emperador Lincoln, Ronnie Anne de Lyacon y Bobby Santiago de Bennu contemplando las flores que podrían llevar para los campos en Giudecca, mientras que Luna quedaba hipnotizada por los instrumentos Nórdicos de aquella región.

\- Oigan, ¿Y Luan? Preguntó Lynn, quien había comprado un par de recuerdos junto con Lola y Lana, las Dioses Gemelas del Sueño y la Muerte.

Y allí estaba ella, contando chistes a la gente.

\- ¿Saben por qué un jorobado no podrá ser abogado? Porque tiene que estudiar Derecho, jajajaja, ¡jajajajaja! ¿Entienden?. Otro, ¿Qué hace una Monja en la cárcel? Sorpresa. Jajajaja. El último: Se abre el telón y aparece un chicle en una motocicleta, ¿cómo se llama la película?. "La Motochicleta". ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!. Contaba Luan sus chistes, quien a pesar de ser una Juez del Infierno, hacía reír a las personas.

\- Es el Fin del Mundo, Luan se ganó al público. Dijo Lincoln sorprendido.

\- Creo que habrá que aumentarle el sueldo, Señor Hades. Sugirió Ronnie Anne.

\- No, para después. Dijo Lincoln y se llevaron a la comediante.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Asgard! ¡Buenas noches y no olviden de contactarme para sus fiestas!. Se despidió Luan de la gente y volvieron con Aioria y Lyfia.

\- Oigan, ¿dónde están Rick, Morty y Summer? Preguntó el General Skips.

\- Creí que estaba con los Loud. Recordó Mordecai la última vez que lo habían visto.

\- Ahí está. Señaló la General Mavis de Sirena con su novio y también General Brady de Caballo Marino, a Rick, quien estaba cargando su petaca con más cerveza.

\- [Burp] Perdón, pero necesitábamos cargar las reservas. Se disculpó Rick de Wyvern, quien ya empezaba a sentir la resaca que desaparecía.

A su vez, Aioria y Lyfia avanzaban por aquellas calles.

\- ¡Lyfia, por aquí, chicos, ustedes también!. Pidió Aioria, quien escondió a sus amigos, ya que habían visto a varios Soldados de Asgard patrullando la zona y que mostraban los carteles de "Se busca" de los prófugos.

\- No lo sé. Dijo una señora con su marido al no poder reconocer a los prófugos.

\- Disculpe, vámonos. Ordenó el Capitán de aquel escuadrón y se alejaron de allí.

Justo en aquel momento regresaron Star y Marco.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Los hallaron? Preguntó Mabel.

Star y Marco sabían que no podían mentirle a Mabel, pero debían hacerlo.

\- Star, hallamos los Cosmos de Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpio, pero...Dijo Marco.

\- ...Solo hallamos a Camus, él está aliado a Surt, otro de los Dioses Guerreros que lucha por Andreas y creemos que destruyó a Milo. Terminó de contarle Star lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Maldito seas, Andreas y tú también Surt, malditos sean ambos, mi venganza será letal, terrible y sangrienta!. Juró la chica, quien evitó gritar más alto para no ser escuchada por las fuerzas enemigas.

\- Tranquila, muy pronto podrás vengarte de esos malditos, son unos falsos Dioses Guerreros, no son como nosotros. Le calmó Dipper.

\- Es cierto, ya caerán, puedo sentirlo. Prometió Ronaldo con Peridot.

\- Necesitaríamos a las Crystal Gems también, solo espero que arriben pronto. Pidió Steven, ya que para esa Guerra necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Se fueron por los callejones y entraron por una zona de bellos pórticos.

\- No sabía que Asgard tuviera ciudades tan grandes. Dijo Aioria sorprendido.

\- Es una ilusión. Respondió la peli azul, dando la mala noticia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Lyfia? Preguntó el Caballero de Leo.

\- Estas bendiciones son obra de Yggdrasill: El duro clima de Asgard llenó de hielo y nieve, pero cambió con la aparición de Yggdrasill. El suelo es ahora más fértil y el clima es más cálido, por ese motivo, la gente no duda de lo que dice Andreas. Pero nadie lo sabe: Nadie sabe que va a surgir algo peligroso del interior de Yggdrasill. Le contó Lyfia sobre el pasado helado de Asgard y con el cambio repentino, pero con un peligro que azotaba desde el interior..

\- ¡Bienvenidos!. Escucharon la voz de una niña y pronto llegó Helena con sus hijos para darles la bienvenida.

\- Bu...buenas tardes. Saludó Lyfia tímidamente.

\- ¿Quieren una rosa llena de las bendiciones de Yggdrasill? Las parejas tienen descuento. Ofreció ella dulcemente.

\- ¿"Parejas"? E...eso. Preguntó Lyfia ruborizada.

\- No, no tenemos esa clase de relación. Intervino Aioria.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡No somos eso ni nada parecido!. Alegó la chica.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Qué graciosos son. Río Helena, pero en ese momento, una tos la detuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Lyfia, acercándose.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, solo me atraganté un poco. . Respondió Helena, muy tranquila.

\- ¿Conoces a Andreas, el Representante de Odín en la Tierra? Lanzó Aioria su pregunta, desconcertando a la chica.

\- ¿Aioria? Dijo Lyfia.

\- Sí, vino una vez al Mercado. Respondió Helena.

\- ¿Cómo era? Quiso saber el Caballero.

\- Era impresionante. No lo digo por su apariencia, sí, era atractivo pero además es muy amable. Podía sentir su gran amor por Asgard solo con verlo. Les contó sobre aquella ocasión, pero Lyfia se retiró de allí.

\- ¡Lyfia! Gritó Mabel.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Señorita? Preguntó Helena.

\- ¡Lyfia!. Fue Aioria con los grupos para seguirla.

La chica se detuvo unos pocos metros.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Sugirió Aioria.

\- Lo acabo de pensar: Este Asgard Próspero no es una mentira ni una ilusión para ellos. Es verdadero. Lo único que puedo ver, es seguir mi convicción. Dijo ella firme en su decisión.

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas de un local.

\- _¡Awwwww, conozco esa voz!_ Chilló Mabel por lo bajo.

\- Rayos, ¡Otro Caballero Dorado! Estoy muerto. Dijo Lincoln y los que estaban con él, formaron un círculo de protección.

\- Oigan, ¿alguien vio a Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda? Preguntó Chloe con Lucy.

\- Vamos, no digas eso, ¿por qué no jugamos otra vez?. Propuso un conocido Caballero.

\- ¡Cállate, vuelve cuando tengas más dinero!. Gritó el dueño del bar, quien expulsó al joven de una patada hacia la calle.

\- Hola, [Burp] Ya volvimos, Summer quería comprarse unas Rosas. Dijo Rick, mientras que todos ellos respiraban tranquilos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando de interesante? Quiso saber Summer.

\- Sí, Dios, debo acomodarme este pelo. Agregó Morty por sus largos cabellos blancos que le tapaban la vista.

\- ¡No me echen como a un perro!. [Gritó furioso el peli azul-púrpura a los dueños del bar y luego se giró hacia el grupo] ¡Y ustedes qué miran...! Preguntó furioso.

\- ¿Máscara de la Muerte? Reconoció Aioria a su amigo.

\- H...hola, Aioria. Saludó el Caballero de la Casa de Cáncer y en ese momento...

\- Tres, dos uno, ya. Hizo Dipper con Wendy y los demás "Herederos" la cuenta regresiva.

\- ¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, MÁSCARA DE LA MUERTE! ¡MÁSCARA DE LA MUERTE, NO LO PUEDO CREER, TAMBIÉN ESTÁS AQUÍ, QUE EMOCIÓN, GRACIAS, ARTEMISA! ¡GRACIAS, ODIN! Agradeció Mabel a los cuatro vientos por haberle traído a otro Caballero Dorado, de quien no pensaba salir de él ni dejar de abrazarlo y besarlo.

\- Un clásico. Dijo Peridot hacia aquella actitud romántica de Mabel.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Iglesia, Surt y Camus se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del Cuartel General enemigo.

\- ¿Y el cadáver de Escorpio? Preguntó el pelirrojo y en ese momento, llegó un Guardia para darles el informe.

\- No lo hemos encontrado. Informó.

\- Sigan buscando. Ordenó Surt.

\- ¡Sí, Señor!. Respondió el Soldado y volvió a salir afuera,

\- ¿No le diste el golpe de gracia a propósito? Caballero Dorado, Camus de Acuario. Dijo una voz familiar, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Detente, Sigmund. Pidió Surt y el rival se acercó hacia ellos.

\- No me importa si eres amigo de Surt, yo no confío en ti. Le dejó en claro su mensaje y se fue de los pasillos.

\- Lo siento, Camus. Sigmund es...Él perdió a su hermano en la Batalla contra el Ejército de Athena. Odia a los Caballeros desde entonces. Pidió disculpas el pelirrojo y le contó sobre lo ocurrido en el Pasado con su hermano.

\- Tú eres igual, Surt. Un Caballero le quitó la vida a su hermana. Dejó en claro Camus a su amigo de lo que también éste había hecho, pero él sonrió.

\- Eso fue un accidente. No te odio por eso, Camus. Dijo Surt muy tranquilo.

\- No fallaré a mi promesa. Juró Camus, muy serio.

\- Te creo, pero en ese momento, tu Golpe Congelador debe haber cancelado mis Llamas, logrando que Escorpio se salvara de una herida fatal. Creo que fue una coincidencia, pero...Le contó Surt, pero en ese momento, un Guardia armado con una lanza apareció en los pasillos.

\- ¡Señor Surt!. Gritó el Soldado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡El Caballero Dorado, Milo de Escorpio, apareció!. Le informó sobre aquella llegada.

\- Así que sobrevivió. Alegó Surt.

\- Yo lo eliminaré. Dijo Camus y se alejó pasillo abajo hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

Bajo la intensa nieve que caía, Milo iba a toda velocidad para destruir con sus ofensivas, las defensas del Cuartel General.

\- ¡No se rindan!. Ordenó un Capitán a sus Soldados.

\- ¡"Aguja Escarlata"! [Atacó y destruyó la última línea de defensa del Castillo, para luego lanzar su grito hacia su antiguo amigo] ¡Sal de ahí, Camus!. Ordenó y Camus apareció, cumpliendo lo ordeno por Milo.

Ambos Caballeros quedaron cara a cara.

* * *

A su vez, Shaka también pudo sentir el fragor de la batalla que estaba por comenzar, desde las Cuevas y junto al Cofre Dorado con su Armadura de Virgo.

* * *

Volviendo a la Ciudad:

\- Creo que no me habrá visto. Dijo Lincoln, pero habló demasiado rápido, ya que los ojos de Máscara de la Muerte lo reconoció.

\- ¡Hades!. Gritó el Caballero italiano.

\- Les dije que hablé demasiado pronto. Dijo Lincoln, viendo que estaba en problemas otra vez.

\- ¡Prepárate para morir, vas a pagar…! Gritó el italiano, pero en ese momento, se detuvo.

\- Ni lo intentes, amigo. Le frenó Bobby Santiago de Bennu.

\- Desde cuándo Hades está en el cuerpo de un niño. Quiso saber Máscara de la Muerte.

\- Desde que le di a mi hermano el Medallón, por orden de Hypnos y Thanatos, se convirtió en el nuevo Emperador Hades. Dijo Lucy, apareciendo de golpe y asustando a todos, incluyendo a Máscara de la Muerte.

\- Esto es muy extraño, ¿desde hay tres Radamanthys? Lo mismo va para los dos Minos de Grifos y los otros dos Aiacos de Garuda. Quiso saber el italiano.

\- Una larga historia, amigo, una larga historia. Le dijo Lincoln.

\- Te lo resumiré de una sola parte: Hypnos y Thanatos me eligieron para ser la próxima Pandora, pero del Siglo XVIII y Chloe Park es la Pandora de Heinstein del Siglo XIX, un día, mientras que caminaba por los bosques, buscando el regalo ideal para el cumpleaños de mi hermano Lincoln, escuché sus voces y en el suelo nevado, cerca de un arroyo, encontré el Medallón, el cual se lo di a mi hermano y de ahí comenzó esta historia. Relató Lucy todo lo acontecido.

\- ¿Por qué hay seis Jueces del Infierno? Quiso saber en esa parte DeathMask, tras haber hecho las paces con Lincoln.

\- No queríamos ser Espectros de menor rango, jaja, mentira, en un viaje por el Espacio, mis nietos y yo terminamos en el Olimpo, donde casi nos matan, pero nos ocultamos en una bodega, en donde nos eligieron las Armaduras Sapuris. Agregó Rick.

\- Ya veo, entonces, ¡A ti, Rick de Wyvern, te desafió a un duelo de naipes en el bar!. Le desafió Máscara de la Muerte.

\- Vas [Burp largo] a caer, Doradito. Aceptó el duelo Rick.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Rick!. Le dieron su apoyo Morty y Summer.

* * *

Una vez dentro del bar, mientras que se servían algunos como Rick, Morty, Summer y Máscara de la Muerte de la mejor cerveza, ahora venían las preguntas de Lyfia.

\- Aioria, te lo preguntaré de nuevo. Interrogó la peli azul.

\- ¡Deliciosa!. Exclamó Máscara de la Muerte por haber probado la mejor cerveza.

\- ¡Burp!. Espero que estés listo para el duelo. Dijo Rick, quien estaba preparando el mazo de cartas.

\- ¿De verdad es...? Preguntó Lyfia.

\- Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, uno de los Caballeros Dorados de Athena. Respondió el Caballero de la Casa de Leo a las preguntas de la chica.

\- ¡Viejo, tráeme otro tarro!. Pidió Máscara de la Muerte, hallándose en una estado de ebriedad.

\- Jajjaja...Tú...tú eres como...yo...Burp...no...eres como nosotros tres...jajaja. Reía Rick, agarrándose de los hombros del italiano, como si fueran amigos que volvían de un encuentro nocturno en el bar de la ciudad, tras haber bebido demasiado.

\- Se embriaga a Mediodía y se endeuda con apuestas. ¿Un hombre así es un Caballero Dorado?. Se quedó sorprendida Lyfia, quien dudaba si aquel joven era un Caballero de Athena.

\- Vaya, esta chica tiene una lengua muy afilada. Pero escucha: Los Caballeros Dorados somos muy diferentes. El más viejo de nosotros tiene más de 200 años. Respondió Máscara de la Muerte a las críticas dudosas de Lyfia.

\- Discúlpenos, me equivoqué al juzgar a una persona solo por su apariencia , personalidad y modales. Pidió disculpas Lyfia al respecto.

\- No te preocupes, todos cometen errores. Aceptó el perdón de la peli azul el italiano.

\- Debes saber algo de lo que pasa, Máscara de la Muerte. Fue Aioria al tema central de la charla, en ese momento, el peli azul-púrpura dejó de beber y se cruzó sus manos por la nuca.

\- ¿Ira a ese Árbol Gigante y pelear contra la gente de Asgard? Preguntó sin interés.

\- Sí, usted también...Dijo Lyfia pero el joven se adelantó de nuevo.

\- Paso. [Se negó a participar en el viaje] No me interesa. Respondió secamente y sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? Quiso saber Lyfia.

\- ¿No es obvio? Mi vida es más divertida ahora. Respondió de nuevo.

\- ¿Y se considera un Caballero Dorado? Preguntó la chica furiosa.

\- Somos Caballeros Dorados, no estamos obligados a involucrarnos con Asgard, pero si no tienes intención de pelear aquí, ¿por qué no regresas al Santuario?. Athena, Seiya, sus amigos y los niños de Springfield nos están esperando. Se dirigió Aioria muy severo hacia su Camarada.

\- Aioria, nosotros morimos en el Inframundo, para luego se encerrados en una Estatua de Piedra por orden de los Dioses. Ahora que fuimos liberados, esta nueva vida es un regalo, así que decidí en disfrutar de este nuevo renacimiento y vivir la vida en esta Ciudad. Dijo el italiano, quien ya había decidido en dejar su papel como Santo de Athena.

\- Máscara de la Muerte, te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿Es es tu respuesta como Caballero de Athena? Preguntó el castaño con un tono de voz muy serio.

-Si, así es. Lo siento. Respondió el italiano y su Camarada se levantó de la silla.

\- ¡Aioria!. Gritó Lyfia.

\- Así que así será, pero por muy podrido que esté, sigo siendo un Caballero de Oro. Sabes lo que pasará aquí si peleamos. Dijo Máscara de la Muerte, quien le dejó esa advertencia a Aioria.

\- Chicos, no peleen, no es bueno, además Máscara de la Muerte tiene razón, hay mucha vigilancia por parte de los enemigos nuestros. Pidió Mabel.

\- Sí, por el Amor a Dios, paren un poco, no es bueno. Agregó el General Skips.

\- Que Dios nos ayude si nos descubren. Temió el General Brady.

* * *

\- Camus, sabes que si dos Caballeros Dorados pelean entre sí, la lucha durará más de mil días. Se adelantó Milo de Escorpio, quien le advirtió a Camus, el cual permanecía callado.

\- "La Guerra de los Mil Días", jejeje. Río burlón Surt, quien los observaba desde la ventana de la planta alta del Cuartel General.

\- ¡Responde, Camus! ¡¿Por qué debo pelear contra ti?!. Ordenó Milo que respondiera a su pregunta.

\- Por una promesa que le hice a un amigo en mi vida pasada, para poder cumplirla. Habló finalmente el peli azul marino.

\- ¿Una promesa? Preguntó Milo.

\- Fue antes de convertirme en Caballero. Le relató lo ocurrido en el Pasado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Se podía ver a un joven Camus que iba recorriendo los valles de Asgard, pegando enormes saltos y en una parte derribó con todas sus fuerzas un árbol, el cual se dividió en dos y al caer al piso, provocó una avalancha, la cual sepultó a Camus bajo la nieve.

Tras recuperarse, pero con un brazo lastimado, se puso en marcha hasta llegar a un pueblo:

- _La hermana de mi amigo Surt quedó atrapada en la avalancha que cause y se fue para siempre. Algún día sacrificaré mi vida para pelear por Surt. Es la única forma de redimirme..._ " Contó, mientras que al llegar al pueblo, vio a Surt con su hermana fallecida en sus brazos y llorando por su pérdida, mientras que él caía adolorido y sintiéndose culpable por la avalancha.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ...Usaré la vida nueva que me dieron en esta tierra por mi amigo Surt. ¡Eso ya lo decidí!. Mostró su plan.

\- ¿Aunque eso implique pelear contra mí?! Quiso saber Milo.

\- Los dos morimos en el Inframundo. No debería importar si uno de los dos muere ahora. Sentenció Camus y encendió su Cosmos.

\- De acuerdo, te venceré como a un enemigo. Aceptó Milo y se preparó para el combate.

* * *

Dentro del bar, la tensión iba cada vez más en aumento, mientras que Máscara de la Muerte se negaba a volver a luchar por Athena.

\- Será mejor que huyas, niña. Si es que no quieres lastimarte. Le advirtió el italiano.

\- No, ¡los Caballeros Dorados no deben pelear entre sí mismos!. Se negó Lyfia a irse pero Aioria se volteó.

\- Vámonos, Lyfia. Ordenó el castaño.

\- ¿Aioria? Preguntó la peli azul sorprendida y salió con los demás del bar.

\- Tendremos que dejar la partida de cartas para después. Suspendió Rick la partida y salió con los otros.

* * *

\- Me asustaste, pensé que ibas a pelear de verdad. Pero, ¿por qué?. Preguntó Lyfia, sorprendida de ver que Aioria no peleó contra su Camarada de armas, éste se volteó y la miró a los ojos.

\- Porque hay que seguir las convicciones propias en cualquier situación. ¿Verdad?. Respondió el muchacho.

\- Aioria. Sonrió ella.

\- Busquemos una posada para pasar la noche. Pidió el muchacho.

\- Sí. Acató ella la orden.

De golpe, una extraña presencia llamó la atención de Aioria.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Lyfia, mientras que Aioria alzaba la mirada hacia el Cielo, para el Norte.

\- ¿Ese Cosmos no será...? Se preguntó Aioria.

* * *

\- ¿Un Caballero Dorado contra otro? Se preguntó Mu junto con Shion

* * *

También lo habían presentido Aldebaran y Dohko.

En el bar, Afrodita ingresó y se encontró Máscara de la Muerte aún borracho, pero también lo pudo sentir, ese Cosmos que estaba por estallar.

\- Parece que los Caballeros Dorados no podemos ponernos de acuerdo. Lo del "Muro de los Lamentos" tiene que haber sido un Milagro. Dijo el Caballero de la Casa de Cáncer.

* * *

Milo había comenzado con el combate, lanzando su ofensiva contra Camus, quien también se defendió y ambos choques empezaron, luego ambos se tomaron fuerte de las manos, provocando intensas descargas eléctricas y explosiones que mandaban a volar a los Guardias. Acto seguido, Milo fue lanzado hacia atrás y lo mismo Camus, para que luego ambos encendieran sus Cosmos.

\- ¡Toma esto! ¡Un Golpe Carmesí! ¡"Aguja Escarlata"!. Lanzó Milo su ofensiva contra Camus.

\- ¡Mi "Puño Congelador" te convertirá en hielo! ¡"Ejecución de Aurora"! ¡No tiene caso! ¡En tu estado, no soportarás una Guerra de los Mil Días, mucho menos un ataque!. Contra-atacó el Caballero de Acuario y ambos poderes volvieron a chocar.

\- ¡Haré lo que me indique mi Ardiente Cosmos sin importar mi estado! Le advirtió Milo.

\- ¡Entonces, deja que el "Cero Absoluto" te consuma y espera que la Muerte te devore de nuevo! Exclamó Camus.

\- ¡No importa lo que haya en mi camino, mi "Aguja Venenosa" lo atravesará!. Juró Milo y se produjo una intensa explosión, cubriendo todo el sitio de un humo blanco.

* * *

\- Escorpio se mantiene firme a pesar del daño que recibió anoche. Pero...Observó Surt el combate.

* * *

El humo desapareció y se vio a un Milo muy herido.

\- Una herida como esa no debería ser gran cosa. Pero no es así en Asgard. Dijo Camus, serio, al ver al Caballero de cabellos violeta muy debilitado.

\- Yggdrasill, ¿eh?. Qué Árbol más molesto. ¡Lo destruiré después de vencerte! Juró Milo.

\- Imposible, en ese estado, ni siquiera podrás acercarte. Le advirtió Camus.

\- ¡A un lado, Acuario! ¡Dejen esa pelea absurda! ¡A partir de aquí yo, Sigmund de Granyl, me haré cargo!. Intervino el Dios Guerrero, quien salía del Cuartel General junto con su enorme Espada blanca en mano.

* * *

\- Es muy descortés interrumpir una pelea. Aunque el resultado será el mismo. Hazlo. Observó Surt, ahora un tanto molesto por la interrupción y le ordenó al Capitán que estaba en la habitación, que tomara cartas en el asunto.

* * *

\- ¡Húndete en la tierra de Asgard, Caballero Dorado! Exclamó Sigmund, pero cuando estaba por lanzar su ofensiva contra Milo, una explosión subterránea provocó que el suelo estallara y una corriente de fuego ascendiera hacia los Cielos, atrapando al Caballero de la Casa de Escorpio, mientras que los de afuera quedaban sorprendidos.

\- ¿Era una trampa? Preguntó Camus, sorprendido y se levantaba del suelo.

\- Así es, ¿pensaron que me quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo que vendría?. Apareció Surt, quien salía con escolta del edificio.

\- No me gustan esos trucos sucios. Le advirtió Sigmund.

\- Informen al Señor Andreas: Yo, Surt, vencí al Caballero Dorado, Milo de Escorpio. Pidió Surt, pero en ese momento, el Capitán pegó un grito de sorpresa.

\- ¡Señor Surt! ¡Mire ahí!. Pidió el militar y todos miraron sorprendidos de ver a dos conocidos Caballeros, uno portando la Armadura Dorada de Géminis y el otro llevando la Armadura de Dragón Marino.

\- ¡Ellos son...! Exclamó Surt.

\- ¡Ustedes son...! Iba a decir Milo.

\- ¡Saga de Géminis y Kanon de Dragón Marino!. Exclamaron los personajes en aquel momento, mientras que aparecían ambos hermanos, listos para enfrentarse a Camus, Surt y Sigmund a la vez, saliendo de las llamas ocasionadas por el pelirrojo.

Dos nuevos Aliados más habían llegado, la batalla estaba por comenzar y solo habría un único ganador.

* * *

\- Al fin...Por fin, ¡SAGA Y MI DRAGONCITO MARINO HAN VUELTO!. Exclamó Mabel, contenta, tras haber sentido los Cosmos de ambos hermanos.

\- Será mejor ir poniendo marcha hacia donde están ellos. Sugirió Dipper.

\- Por ahora descansaremos aquí, mañana será otro día, chicos. Les dijo Aioria, mientras que iban llegando hacia la posada.

\- Nosotros montaremos guardia esta noche, ustedes descansen. Dijo Ronaldo al Caballero de Leo, Lyfia y los demás.

\- Tengan cuidado, si llegan a ver a los Guardias, informen. Pidió Lyfia.

\- Así será, ustedes vayan a descansar, mañana seguimos. Dijo Dipper y Aioria con Lyfia se fueron a descansar hasta el otro día.

Una vez que Aioria ingresó con Lyfia a la posada, los Loud aprovecharon junto con Chloe, Rick, Morty y Summer de seguir recorriendo el lugar, pero no alejándose de la posada, mientras que Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube y los Generales Skips, Brady y Mavis montaban la primera guardia.

\- Bueno, estemos atentos a todo momento. Pidió Dipper.

\- Nadie pasará por aquí, no mientras que estemos nosotros vigilando. Añadió Mabel y con los demás empezaron su ronda de guardia hasta que llegara el nuevo día.

* * *

 **Saga y Kanon han aparecido, ¿Qué pasará ahora en el combate contra Surt, Camus y Sigmund? ¿Máscara de la Muerte decidirá unirse a la Guerra contra Andreas y sus Dioses Guerreros? No se lo vayan a perder, el capítulo que viene se pone más emocionante :3. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta increíble historia y estuve pensando que debería hacer mi propia Saga de Saint Simpsons, ¿Qué les parece? Por ahí involucre a las mitologías Azteca, Maya e Inca :3.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 (Ya Kevin y su banda debieron haber sido expulsados del Santuario y terminaron en el Inframundo donde los Loud los están torturando XD), Fairy of The Moon 1999, Fipe2, aletuki01 y lady-saintiasailor :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Domingo para todos ustedes :D.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Aioria y Lyfia habían ingresado en la Posada, un cálido sitio y donde la tranquilidad que podían hallar tras semejante travesía, sumando las batallas contra los Dioses Guerreros de Andreas Lize y sus tropas, mientras que se dirigían hacia la recepción, donde había un hombre de bigotes negros, de aspecto joven y que estaba anotando los nombres de las personas que venían a hospedarse en aquel edificio, pronto, al ver que los dos personajes habían llegado, éste los atendió de inmediato.

\- Bienvenidos. Les dijo el joven.

\- Buenas tardes, una habitación para nosotros dos. Pidió Aioria con toda educación.

El muchacho comenzó a revisar el libro de visitas, viendo que había un problema para la pareja.

\- Lo siento, estamos llenos. [Dio la mala noticia, pero en ese momento, un hombre de barba pelirroja, acompañado por su esposa, le entregó las llaves de la habitación donde habían pasado la noche] Oh, vaya, ya tenemos un cuarto para ustedes, ¿por cuánto tiempo quieren usarlo?. Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Toda la noche. Respondió Aioria, cosa que dejó sorprendido al joven.

\- ¿Toda la noche? ¿Seguros? Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Wow. ¡Qué aguante!. Aquí tienen. Entregó el recepcionista las llaves y la pareja partió hacia la habitación que habían recibido.

\- ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendido?. Quiso saber Aioria.

\- Ni idea. Respondió Lyfia, mientras que iban llegando hacia la planta alta e ingresaban en el cuarto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera, algunos de los Aliados montaban guardia y otros paseaban, se divertían, dormían o se emborrachaban, como era el caso de Rick, Morty y Summer, los Tres Jueces del Infierno, quienes no paraban de brindar con cerveza y a pesar de estar bajo la vigilancia de Lori.

\- ¿Me convidan?. Preguntó ella, viendo que el frío le había congelado la Armadura.

\- Claro. Le sirvió Rick un poco de cerveza para calentar los huesos.

\- ¡Burp!. Eructó Leni, ya que había tomado bastante.

\- ¡Leni de Grifos, no somos animales!. Gritó Lisa de Balrog, quien estaba ocupada con sus investigaciones y la había interrumpido por aquel eructo.

\- Soy una Juez del Infierno y estoy en mis derechos de eructar, además fue bajo, además mi "Padre Celestial" Minos debe estar orgulloso de mí. Se defendió Leni.

\- Bueno, ya no peleen, Dios, parecen gatas. Pidió Morty, quien se puso a dormir un rato.

A su vez, mientras que Summer llevaba a su dormido hermano en brazos, fue con Rick a recorrer el Mercado.

\- ¡Summer, mira!. Le llamó Rick a su nieta y se despertó Morty en aquel momento.

\- ¡¿Qué es?! Preguntaron ambos hermanos.

\- ¡¿Nos llevamos estas cervezas y la tercera caja es gratis?!. Mostró Rick aquella oferta.

\- Eso significa una cosa. Dijo Morty de Grifos.

\- ¡PUTA, QUE OFERTON!. Exclamaron los tres, haciendo la parodia del meme de Goofy.

* * *

Por su parte, Luna estaba tocando la guitarra, aburrida de tener que esperar hasta el otro día para seguir con el viaje, por el cual se le ocurrió una gran idea que tenía en mente.

\- Su Majestad, ¿podría hacer un recital aquí, por favor?. Pidió la Sucesora de Pharaoh de la Esfinge.

\- Mmm, había dicho que no seria bueno, pero como hay problemas, ¡sí, adelante, hermana!. Le aprobó Lincoln, quien deseaba poder escuchar un poco de rock de parte de su hermana.

\- ¿Y yo puedo jugar con los chicos al fútbol? Preguntó Lynn, quien llevaba consigo a Lori, Leni, Bobby, Rick, Morty, Summer, Lucy y Chloe.

\- Sí, adelante, chicas, a divertirse. Dijo Lincoln, mientras que se recostaba y comenzaba a leer sus cómics.

\- ¿No juega, Señor Hades? Preguntó su Guardaespaldas, Bobby Santiago de Bennu.

\- Para el segundo tiempo, ahora voy a descansar un rato. Dijo el chico de cabellos negros.

\- De acuerdo, lo estaremos esperando. Que descanse, Señor. Respondió Bobby y se unió al juego.

A su vez, Luan estaba contando chistes, alegrando a los huérfanos de Asgard, mientras que Lisa hacía experimentos, mientras que Lola estaba peinándose y Lana reparaba unas casas para los campesinos.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Asgard, aquí Luna de la Esfinge en vivo y en directo para ustedes, llevándoles la mejor música para que se diviertan!. Exclamó la chica y con su guitarra comenzó a tocar una canción, la cual pertenecía a una conocida trilogía de películas.

(Música The Power of Love, Huey Lewis and The News, de la Saga de "Volver al Futuro")

\- ¡Que loco, ¿nos podemos unir?! Preguntaron Mordecai y Rigby.

\- ¡Claro, adelante!. Les invitó Luna.

\- ¡Un homenaje para Mi Querida Nube!. Exclamó Mordecai.

\- ¡Y también para Mi Dulce Eileen!. Añadió Rigby, quienes llevaron sus guitarras.

\- Esto se va a poner buenísimo. Dijo Nube con Eileen, mientras que los Generales Skips, Brady y Mavis les aplaudían y se unían al concierto.

Luna: The power of love is a curious thing

Make a one man weep, make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
More than a feeling that's the power of love.

Mordecai y Rigby: Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream

Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream  
Make a bad one good make a wrong one rightPower of love that keeps you home at night.

Mientras que Luan les contaba chistes y llevaba al Señor Cocos, su marioneta, para entretener a los niños, éstos aplaudían, reían y pedían más para alegrarles el día.

\- Muy bien, este chiste lo tengo reservado para ustedes: ¿Cuál es el colmo de un astronauta?. Lanzó ella el chiste.

\- ¿Cuál es? Preguntaron los niños.

\- Quejarse por no tener espacio, jajajajaja, ¿entienden?. Respondió ella y todos los niños se rieron.

Mordecai, Rigby y Luna: _[Chorus 1:]_

You don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life  
That's the power of love  
That's the power of love

First time you feel it, it might make you sad  
Next time you feel it it might make you mad  
But you'll be glad baby when you've found  
That's the power makes the world go'round.

Y en ese momento, se unió Lincoln junto con Ronnie Anne al partido, sumándose a los "Herederos", mientras que llegaban las Cristal Gems.

\- Chicas, qué sorpresa. Dijo Steven.

\- Sentimos una presencia maligna en Asgard, así que vinimos a verlos, ¿están bien?. Respondió Garnet.

\- Andreas Lize se ha apoderado de Asgard y ha traído al Yggdrasill, debemos traer a los Caballeros Dorados para que nos ayuden a destruirlo, pero apenas tenemos a Aioria, Mu y Shion, pero éstos dos tomaron caminos separados, también encontramos a Máscara de la Muerte pero no está a favor de unirse. Les contó Connie todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Y los que están con ustedes?. Preguntó Perla.

\- Solo Aioria de Leo y Lyfia. Respondió Steven.

\- ¿Cuándo parten? Quiso saber Amatista.

\- Mañana, ¿vienen también?. Respondió y preguntó Steven de vuelta.

\- Iremos con ustedes, cuenten con nosotras. Dijo Garnet, mientras que se unían al grupo.

Y la canción seguía, ya que era para alegrar el ambiente pero sin llamar la atención de las fuerzas de Andreas.

Mordecai, Rigby y Luna:

 _[Chorus 2:]_  
And it don't take money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life

They say that all in love is fair  
Yeah, but you don't care  
But you'll know what to do  
When it gets hold of you  
And with a little help from above  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
Can you feel it?  
Hmmm

 _[Chorus 3:]_  
It don't take money and it don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
You won't feel nothin' till you feel  
You feel the power, just feel the power of love  
That's the power, that's the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
Feel the power of love.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Asgard! Agradecieron los tres músicos, mientras que iban bajando del escenario, pero el mejor estilo era el de lanzarse y ser atrapados por las personas.

Pronto, Eileen y Nube fueron hacia sus novios y los a, el partido que jugaban Lynn, Lincoln y los demás con los adolescentes de Asgard terminó en un amistoso empate y pronto los huérfanos volvieron con las Maestras, agradeciendo a Luan por haberles alegrado el día a ellos.

La diversión fue pasando, mientras que llegaba la noche y el frío se hacía presente, los "Herederos" junto con los Generales Marinos, los Espectros, el Emperador, los Jueces del Infierno, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube, y las Crystal Gems, aprovechaban el momento para descansar y prepararse, ya que la nueva etapa del viaje estaba por comenzar y nuevas aventuras, enemigos y amigos les estaban esperando en el camino.

* * *

 **Otro descanso para nuestros amigos, ya que empezarán dentro de poco los combates :3. Gracias, PoLucy con la parodia al capítulo de "La Vida Moderna de Rocko" donde Rocko y Hefer se hospedan en un motel XD, esa escena es genial :D. Saludos para vos, para FreedomGundam96 (gracias por la idea de que aparezcan las Cristal Gems), aletuki01, Fipe2, lady-saintiasailor, Fairy of The Moon y PoLucy :D. Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: La sorpresiva llegada de Saga de Géminis y el General Kanon de Dragón Marino dejó sin palabras a Camus, Milo, Surt y Sigmund: Los dos hermanos se iban a enfrentar en un duelo a muerte contra los dos Dioses Guerreros de Asgard y contra el Caballero de la Casa de Acuario.

\- Ustedes son...Iba a decir Milo, pero Camus se le adelantó.

\- ¡Saga de Géminis y Kanon de Dragón Marino!. Exclamó Camus.

\- ¡¿Saga y Kanon?!. Preguntó Sigmund.

\- Una vez fue incluso el Patriarca del Santuario, el Caballero Dorado más fuerte al Servicio de Athena, pero cuando murió, su hermano gemelo Kanon, quien llegó a engañar al Emperador Poseidon, dirigió su propio plan de conquista mundial. Recordó Surt en aquel momento.

Saga destruyó la ofensiva de fuego que el pelirrojo había lanzado, liberando a Milo de aquella prisión, para luego dirigirles su fría mirada hacia los rivales y los Soldados que custodiaban la última línea de defensa al Cuartel General, acto seguido, comenzaron a avanzar.

\- ¡Esperen, Saga, Kanon! ¡Nuestro oponente es Camus, yo me encargaré de él, déjenme a mí!. Les ordenó Milo de que lo dejaran pelear, pero ya ambos hermanos habían incendiado sus Cosmos.

\- Escuchen con atención, Seres Malignos que manchan la Tierra, escuchen el sonido de las Estrellas colapsando. Les dijo Saga, pero los Soldados se lanzaron al asalto con sus armas.

\- No escucharon tu mensaje, Saga, es hora de enseñarles que no debieron haberse metido con nosotros. Dijo Kanon y ambos se prepararon para contra-atacar.

\- Sí: ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Lanzaron ambos hermanos gemelos sus ofensivas contra los rivales, provocando una gigantesca explosión que destruyó el sitio donde se hallaban, levantando enormes pedazos de tierra por los aires y atrapando a Camus, Surt y Sigmund junto con los Soldados.

Después de la doble ofensiva, quedó un enorme cráter formado en la tierra junto a densas columnas de humo negro, las cuales se alzaron hacia los Cielos con el fuego.

\- Usaron tu nueva vida para convertirte en mi enemigo y terminar enterrado bajo nuestros pies. Camus, ¿era esto lo que querías?. Dijo Milo, lamentándose por el camino que el Caballero francés había elegido.

\- Es el camino que eligió. Le remarcó Saga.

\- ¡Ya lo sé!. Yo creeré en la guía del Cosmos ¡y destruiré el Yggdrasill!. Juró Milo.

\- Entonces levántate, esto no ha terminado aún. Ordenó Kanon y pronto salieron voces desde las columnas de humo.

\- Como esperaba de Saga de Géminis y Kanon de Dragón Marino, tienen un poder destructivo mayor del que había escuchado. Dijo Surt, apareciendo junto con Camus y Sigmund fuera del humo.

\- ¡No puede ser, no tienen ni un rasguño!. Exclamó Milo, sorprendido.

\- El Cosmos que emite el Yggdrasill debe estar protegiéndolos. Observó Saga, cuando en ese momento, Sigmund se lanzó al asalto con su espada, pero el ataque fue repelido por el Caballero de Géminis.

\- No dudaron en usar su mayor ataque ni siquiera contra su viejo compañero. Dijo Sigmund, mientras que su Espada emitía fuertes resplandores de luz.

\- Si una fuerza maligna amenaza al Mundo, daré mi vida para aplastarla con mis Puños: ¡Ese es el deber de un Caballero Dorado!. Le remarcó Saga su postura.

\- Cuánta devoción, ¡me gusta!. Exclamó Sigmund, viendo la determinación de ambos hermanos, pero en ese momento, un ataque de fuego fue lanzado contra ellos, deteniendo la pelea.

Sigmund se dirigió furioso hacia el causante del ataque.

\- ¡No te metas, Surt!. Le ordenó Sigmund.

\- ¡Cálmate, Sigmund! ¿Quieres perder la oportunidad de destruir a dos Caballeros Dorados y a un General Marino?. Le dijo que se calmara, Surt, mientras que le preguntaba si estaba dispuesto a perder su oportunidad.

\- Ya lo sé. Respondió el hermano de Siegfried, apretando los dientes con bronca.

\- ¡Vamos, Camus!. Ordenó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

\- ¡"Ejecución de Aurora"! Lanzó Camus su ofensiva.

\- ¡"Perla Huracán"!. Atacó Sigmund.

\- ¡"Vorágine de Llamas de Ciervo"!. Finalizó Surt, mientras que los tres atacaban a los personajes.

\- "Otra Dimensión". Invocó Saga y escapó junto con el General Kanon y Milo, dejando a los tres oponentes sorprendidos.

Una vez que se calmó todo, vieron que ellos ya no estaban.

\- Se escaparon. Dijo Surt.

* * *

Los tres terminaron en las Montañas del Norte, en donde anteriormente Milo y Camus habían tenido su enfrentamiento anterior, dejando como victorioso al Caballero de Acuario y el griego era salvado por Shaka, quien se halla en las cuevas montañosas.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Milo?. Preguntó Saga.

\- ¿Adónde crees? ¡A el Yggdrasill!. Respondió el Caballero de Escorpio.

\- No te detendré, pero con nuestro poder actual no podremos acercarnos al Yggdrasill. Saga le prometió que tendría vía libre, pero había una desventaja, lo cual detuvo la marcha de Milo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?. Quiso saber el peli violeta.

\- Debes haberlo visto: El Cosmos que emite el Yggdrasill le da un inmenso poder a los Dioses Guerreros. Y hay una poderosa Barrera envolviéndolo. Le remarcó Saga.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Imposible, con ese estado no creo que puedas acercarte"_. Fueron las palabras de Camus en la batalla anterior.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Así que de eso hablaba Camus. Recordó Milo.

\- Mientras exista esa Barrera, no podremos acercarnos al Yggdrasill. Pero mientras que más nos acerquemos, más absorberá de nuestro Cosmos. No podemos ni usar una centésima de nuestro poder. [Le advirtió Saga, pero Milo decidió no escucharlo y ponerse en marcha.] ¿Irás a pesar de eso, Milo?. Preguntó Saga.

\- Iré a poner a prueba mi Cosmos. Si el que reviviéramos tiene algún sentido...debo de ser capaz de llegar. Respondió el Caballero de Escorpio y puso rumbo hacia el Sur.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la Ciudad, Lyfia había sentido, desde la terraza de la posada, aquellos Cosmos y el viento que le desataba su bufanda, la cual salió volando pero Aioria logró atraparla.

\- ¡Lyfia!. [Le llamó el Caballero de la Casa de Leo.]

\- Aioria, Aioria, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir? Preguntó ella, mientras que se volvía a atar su bufanda.

\- No, no puedo calmar mi preocupación después de percibir aquel Cosmos en la lejanía. Respondió, mirando hacia el Noreste.

\- ¿De verdad crees que pelearon dos Caballeros Dorados?. Quiso saber ella, mientras que afuera descansaban los "Herederos" y los demás.

\- A juzgar por esa Explosión de Cosmos, no hay duda. Dijo él.

\- ¡Imposible!. Exclamó ella.

\- No es extraño que dos Caballeros intercambien golpes. A veces, nuestro sentido individual de la Justicia choca con el de los demás. En ocasiones podemos volvernos enemigos. Declaró Aioria, mientras que eso preocupaba a Lyfia bastante.

\- ¿Dices que podría haber Caballeros Dorados a favor de Asgard?. Preguntó la chica de cabellos azules y Aioria asintió.

\- Esta batalla podría volverse intensa. Recalcó el castaño.

Lyfia permaneció callada, hasta que Aioria habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedes contarme de ellos? Antes de ir a Yggdrasill, debo salir todo lo posible sobre Andreas y los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. Los "Herederos" los han combatido y también el Imperio de Hades con los Generales. Pidió Aioria saber todo acerca de los enemigos.

* * *

Fue entonces que Lyfia comenzó con la historia.

\- Sí, está bien: Andreas dirige a los Siete Dioses Guerreros. El primero es Fródi de Gullinbursti, es el que te enfrentaste cuando nos conocimos. Su familia ha servido a Odín por mucho tiempo. Es el que está más orgulloso de ser un Dios Guerrero, Hércules de Tanngrisnir, el más poderoso entre los Dioses Guerreros, Surt de Eikpyrnir, un Estratega que prioriza la eficiencia en cada combate. Al contrario, Sigmund de Grane, es un violento guerrero, no le importa usar trucos sucios en las batallas. Baldr de Hraesvelrg, dicen que es inmortal, no sé por qué. Utgard de Garmr, está lleno de misterios, nadie sabe nada sobre él. Y por último, Fafner de Nidhogg, contra el que peló Mu. Usa a Humanos como sujetos de prueba en sus experimentos. Es el más cruel y despiadado de los Dioses Guerreros. Contó la historia, mientras que desde la cima del Yggdrasill, adonde habían llegado los Siete Dioses Guerreros, oculto en el Castillo y sentado en el Trono Imperial, se hallaba Andreas Lize.

\- Destruyó la base de un solo golpe. No esperaba menos de Saga de Géminis, quien se dice que es el más poderoso Caballeros Dorados. Les dijo Andreas sobre la destrucción ocurrida en el Cuartel General de ellos.

\- ¡No dejaremos que sigan campando a sus anchas por Asgard!. Exclamó Hércules.

\- Señor Andreas, yo, Fródi, espero su nueva orden de ataque. Le dijo el peli azul oscuro, cosa que despertó una risa en Surt.

\- ¿Y lo dice el que huyó cuando un Caballero Dorado respondió a su ataque?. Preguntó ,burlón, el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber Hércules, furioso por la burla, pero Fródi lo detuvo.

\- No me excusaré diciendo que nuestros poderes se debilitan al estar lejos del Yggdrasill. Respondió el Dios Guerrero, calmando las aguas.

\- Mejor. Aceptó la palabra de Fródi, Surt.

\- Pero en ese momento, la Armadura de Leo se volvió otra cosa en ese momento. Agregó en su relato.

\- ¿ _"Otra cosa_?". Quiso saber Andreas.

\- En ese instante, su ataque fue más poderoso que nada haya visto. Respondió Fródi.

\- Es cierto, eso también me pasó: Vi que la Armadura de Tauro cambiaba rápidamente. Agregó Hércules al relato.

\- Qué interesante. Baldr, ¿qué piensas?. Pidió Andreas la palabra del otro invitado.

\- Veamos, parece que los Caballeros Dorados tienen un poder que no conocemos, pero por ahora solo Leo y Tauro lo han mostrado. Por lo tanto, no significa que los 12 puedan usarlo. Respondió Baldr a la pregunta del Representante de Odín, llevándole calma a la tensión.

\- Como sea, Señor Andreas, Escorpio está muy herido, ¡es el mejor momento para acabarlo!. Sugirió Surt.

\- ¡Denos la orden de atacar!. Pidió Sigmund.

\- No hay necesidad de apresurarse. Antes que nada, Fafner. [Pidió calma Andreas y se dirigió hacia el Dios Guerrero más malvado.] ¿Cuándo estará listo eso?. Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Por fin encontré un espécimen adecuado, imagino que no tomará mucho. Respondió con una sonrisa de pura maldad.

\- Estaré esperando. Dijo Andreas, mientras que un misterioso personaje miraba con desconfianza a Fafner.

* * *

A su vez, en el bar, Máscara de la Muerte se hallaba jugando a las cartas con Rick de Wyvern, mientras que Morty y Summer bebían cerveza junto. A su vez, los "Herederos" se hallaban vigilando, junto con los Generales Marinos, Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen, de que no llegaran tropas del Palacio.

\- Puedo verla, puedo ver a la Muerte en tus ojos. Le dijo el italiano a un hombre, el cual no soportó más la presión y se retiró.

\- Me rindo, se acabó, adiós. Se fue molesto el civil.

\- ¡Vamos, que la noche es joven!. Pidió Rick, quien seguía aún en el juego.

\- Eso es, adiós, nos vemos. Se despidió Máscara de la Muerte, despidiéndose de aquel hombre de forma burlona y graciosa.

\- Eso fue lo mejor. Se despidió Máscara de la Muerte, despidiéndose de aquel hombre de forma burlona y graciosa.

Se detuvo un rato y fue hasta la barra, donde el cantinero le servía un trago de Whisky.

\- Parece que tienes buena suerte hoy. Le felicitó el hombre de cabellos rubios.

\- Así parece. Por cierto, no he visto al viejo últimamente. Recordó al dueño del bar.

\- Si te refieres al dueño, está en el hospital. Le contó otro encargado.

\- ¿El Hospital?. Quiso saber Deathmask.

\- Fue para que le atendieran por un problema en la espalda. Parece que el Señor Andreas es tan generoso que lo trata sin cobrarle nada. Le contó.

\- Gratis, ¿eh?. Eso es bueno, pero...¿dónde están los clientes?. Quiso saber el italiano, mirando que no había nadie en el bar, salvo él, Rick, Morty, Summer, los Loud, los Generales Marinos, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube y los "Herederos".

* * *

\- ¡Oigan, niños! Ya es hora de dormir. [Les llamó Helena a los pequeños infantes, quienes seguían jugando, pero en aquel momento, su tos volvió a aparecer.]

\- Helena, tu medicina. Le entregó una niña de cabellos castaños la medicación.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció ella, cuando desde las ventanas vieron un reflejo.

\- ¡Es él, el tipo que huele alcohol!. Exclamó la niña, pero Helena pidió que no hicieran ruido, ya que ella iba a ver de quién se trataba.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró para su sorpresa, una bolsa llena de monedas, la cual tomó y decidió buscarlo.

\- ¡No sé quién eres, pero gracias!. No había razón para que me dieras este dinero, pero prometo algún día pagárselo. Agradeció la castaña, mientras que volvía a su casa.

Máscara de la Muerte la escuchaba detrás de uno de los edificios, para luego retirarse para continuar con la partida de cartas contra Rick de Wyvern.

* * *

\- Oye, Helena, ¿Quién crees que sea el tipo que huele a alcohol?. Preguntó otra de las niñas.

\- ¿Será el Señor Andreas?. Preguntó uno de los niños.

\- ¿Quién sabe?. Fue la respuesta de la chica, mientras que acariciaba los cabellos de uno de los chicos, cuando en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¡Tenemos visita! Debe ser el tipo que huele a alcohol. Exclamó otra de las niñas.

\- Shhh. Pidió Helena amablemente y fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Buenas noches. Pero no Deathmask el invitado, sino Fafner, quien apareció en el umbral, sonriente de forma malvada.

* * *

Llegaba un nuevo día y en la habitación de la posada donde descansaba el italiano, éste miraba hacia su "Pandora Box" con la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer dentro, muy pensativo, hasta que llegó Afrodita, quien abrió la puerta.

\- Aioria y los demás se fueron esta mañana. Le dijo el peli celeste.

\- ¿No piensas acompañarlos?. Preguntó Deathmask.

\- Aún no deseo dejar esta Ciudad tan vivaz. Se negó Afrodita, causando una risa pequeña en su Camarada de Italia.

* * *

Ambos decidieron salir afuera a caminar.

\- Vaya, no esperaba que nos lleváramos bien. Le dijo Afrodita, pero en aquel momento, Máscara de la Muerte se dirigió hacia el local de Helena, el cual no había abierto todavía, eso le llamó la atención y fue a preguntarle a un hombre que estaba en la planta alta, limpiando el balcón.

\- ¡Oye, viejo! ¿Helena no ha abierto todavía?. Preguntó el Italiano.

\- Es obvio que no. Le respondió el hombre de bigotes y cabellos castaños, un aura de preocupación alertó a Deathmask, quien salió corriendo.

\- ¡Lo siento, voy a ver algo!. Pidió disculpas a Afrodita, quien lo vio serio, al alejarse y unas Flores Blancas se movían con el Viento.

Justo en aquel momento, el Caballero de Piscis sintió que alguien se lanzaba contra él, abrazándolo y besándolo sin parar.

\- ¡AFRODITA DE PISCIS, LO SABÍA, SABÍA QUE ESTABAS TAMBIÉN AQUÍ, DIOS, QUE EMOCIÓN!. Estalló Mabel, quien habia tomado por sorpresa al Caballero de Piscis.

\- Mabel, ¿dónde estás? ¡Debemos irnos con Aioria y los demás y...! Le llamaba Dipper, pero en aquel momento, vio que Steven, Connie y las Gems se habían detenido.

\- Dipper, ¿has visto a Lapis Lazuli? Desde ayer que no sabemos nada de ella. Preguntó el hijo de Rose Cuarzo.

\- No, anoche fue la última vez que la vi, mientras que estaba de guardia, había salido a caminar. Respondió el gemelo de Mabel.

\- ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento! ¡Rápido, vamos con Máscara de la Muerte!. Pidió Perla y se dirigieron con Steven, Connie, Amatista y Garnet hacia aquella dirección.

Y para poner la cereza en el pastel (o torta), habían llegado las chicas Loud, quienes se quedaron enamoradas de Afrodita, mientras que Mabel lo abrazaba con fuerza, negándose a compartir a su Amado Caballero.

\- ¡Búsquense a otro, él es mío, atrás, atrás, Fieras!. Les ahuyentaba la gemela de Dipper.

\- Qué guapo que eres, grrrrr, ¡cómo te juzgaría en la Corte del Silencio por ser tan hermoso!. Suspiró Leni, las únicas que no habían caído bajo la belleza de Afrodita eran Lucy, Ronnie Anne y Lori, quien se había tapado los ojos, además de que Bobby podría ponerse celoso y estallaría.

\- Un Clásico de mis hermanas. Alegó Lincoln, haciendo la postura del meme de Skipper de "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar".

* * *

\- Helena, ¿estás ahí? Acabo de ir a tu puesto y no estabas. El viejo me dijo que estaba preocupado y vine para ver si estás aquí. [Llamó a la puerta, pero en aquel momento, le recibieron los hermanos de la chica.] Hola, ¿está su hermana?. Preguntó él.

\- Está en el Hospital. Le dijo la castaña.

\- Dicen que el Señor Andreas curará su enfermedad. Agregó otro de pelo verde.

\- Un Dios Guerrero vino a buscarla. Finalizó otra niña pelirroja.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** - _"Parece que el Señor Andreas es tan amable que no le cobrará nada"_. Recordó las palabras del Suplente del dueño del bar, viendo que el original estaba internado en el Hospital como todos los clientes.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Cuándo volverá?. Preguntó uno de los niños de cabellos negros.

Esa preocupación llegó hasta el límite y Máscara de la Muerte salio corriendo.

\- _"Espero que este mal presentimiento no sea cierto"_ ¡Helena!. Pensó el Italiano.

\- ¡Máscara de la Muerte, ¿adónde...?!. Preguntó Steven.

\- ¡Vengan conmigo!. Les pidió que lo acompañaran.

\- ¡Jajaja, hola, Máscara...! Le saludó Rick con Morty y Summer.

\- ¡Ustedes también, vengan conmigo!. Pidió el Italiano, mientras que se los llevaba hacia el Hospital.

* * *

Dentro del Hospital, donde habían cientos de personas atrapadas en unas gigantescas Amatistas, entre ellas estaban Helena y Lapis Lazuli, quienes habían sido atrapadas por Fafner, el cual reía malvadamente, cuando consiguió lo que tanto Andreas había estado esperando de sus experimentos.

\- Jejejejeje, Jejejeje, al fin ya está, el Señor Andreas estará complacido. [Río victorioso, ya que había conseguido que el trabajo fuera un éxito, cuando en ese momento, cientos de "Rosas Rojas" aparecieron dentro de la Sala, tomando por sorpresa a Fafner.] ¡T...tú...eres!. Exclamó ante el Caballero Dorado que venía para enfrentarlo.

\- Soy el Guerrero de la Belleza que resplandece orgullosamente entre el Cielo y la Tierra: ¡Afrodita de Piscis!. Las Venas Terrenales y las Dulces Flores del Yggdrasill me hablaron de este lugar. [Le dijo. Fafner se preparó el combate, saltó al aire y desenfundó su Lanza, pero el "Veneno de las Rosas" ya había ingresado en su cuerpo, incapacitándolo.] Es inútil, ya estás perdiendo tus Cinco Sentidos. Advirtió al rival.

\- ¡Desgraciado!. Maldijo el peli blanco, mientras que Afrodita tomaba una "Rosa Roja".

\- Embriágate con el Aroma de las "Rosas del Mal": ¡"ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REALES"!. [Exclamó el peli celeste y apareció la Constelación de Piscis, quien lanzó su ofensiva contra Fafner, destruyendo las paredes y clavando al rival a otro de los muros con un bombardeo de aquellas Flores.] El Cosmos que absorben de nosotros en Asgard, van a Yggdrasill. Si rompo esa "Barrera", evitaremos que absorban nuestro Cosmos. Dio a conocer su plan Afrodita.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Preguntó Fafner

\- Puedo sentir la Pulsación de las Plantas. ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás cómo destruir la "Barrera"?. Le preguntó.

\- ¡Idiota, no pienso decírtelo!. Se negó a hablar, pero un nuevo bombardeo de "Rosas" impactó contra el cuerpo de Fafner, quien gritó de dolor agonizante.

\- No necesito escucharlo de tus labios: Esta "Rosa" me lo dirá. Dijo Afrodita, mientras que se preparaba para el golpe final.

\- No puede ser...mi Centro Nervioso. Observó horrorizado Fafner y en aquel momento, Afrodita comenzó a leer sus pensamientos, dejando al rival aterrado.

* * *

\- ¡¿Ese era Afrodita?!. Se preguntó Mu, quien se hallaba con su Maestro Shion en las Montañas.

* * *

\- Quisiera agradecerte, pero al ver a la gente que has hecho sufrir, veo que no puedo perdonarte la vida. Dio Afrodita su sentencia, pero Fafner reaccionó y se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡No dejaré que sigas haciendo lo que quieras!. Advirtió el peli blanco.

\- Debes pagar tus deudas. Le dijo Afrodita.

\- Me sorprende que haya un Caballero Dorado en Plantas. Intervino una voz familiar.

\- ¿Tú eres? . Preguntó Afrodita hacia aquel pelirrojo familiar.

\- ¡Señor Andreas!. Dio a conocer Fafner el nombre del Representante de Odín.

\- No pude quedarme esperando a que llegara eso. Dijo con una sonrisa, pero Afrodita temía de que éste tuviera algún truco bajo la manga.

\- Tú eres Andreas. Dijo y en aquel momento, un serie de explosiones se sintieron en todo el Ala Oeste del Hospital, extendiéndose hacia el Centro del mismo, justo cuando llegaban Máscara de la Muerte con los demás Aliados.

Los vio salir a Afrodita con Helena y Lapis Lázuli a salvo, pero en aquel momento, unas raíces gigantescas salieron del interior del Hospital, destruyendo el suelo y lanzando por los aires a los tres, mientras que Helena caía en los brazos de Máscara de la Muerte y Lapis en los de Steven, Afrodita cayó herido al piso.

\- ¡Afrodita!. Gritó Máscara de la Muerte y Mabel con las chicas Loud.

\- ¡Máscara de la Muerte, Mabel, huyan!. Les ordenó, pero en aquel momento, las raíces aprisionaron al Caballero, arrastrándolo hacia el interior del Hospital de nuevo.

\- Afrodita. Dijo el Italiano, al ver a su amigo caer.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO PODEMOS DEJARLO ALLÍ, TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLO, VAMOS, POR FAVOR, CHICAS, VENGAN CONMIGO, TODOS, YA! ¡VAMOS!. Pidió Mabel, desesperada, pero Dipper la frenó.

\- ¡No, no podemos, Mabel, nos atraparán a todos!. Negó su gemelo con meterse al Hospital.

La chica terminó cayendo al piso, llorando y abrazando a su hermano castaño.

\- Andreas, ¡ANDREAS, MALDITO SEAS, MALDITO SEAS, MALDITO, JURO QUE SERÉ YO QUIEN TE ASESINE!. Juró la chica, mientras que veían como el Caballero Dorado Afrodita de Piscis caía a merced del enemigo.

* * *

\- _"¡¿Su Cosmos desapareció?!"_ Se preguntó Shion con Mu, al sentirlo igual que Aioria y Lyfia de la caída de Afrodita.

* * *

\- ¿Se dejó lastimar para salvar a una mujer y a una Gema? ¿Quién eres tú? Si no me equivoco, eres el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer. Lo reconoció Andreas, quien veías las enormes raíces y se dirigió hacia el Italiano, quien recostó en el suelo a Helena y Steven a Lapis.

\- ¡Te mataré!. Juró Máscara de la Muerte vengar la muerte de su amigo.

\- ¡TE AYUDARÉ, CARIÑO! ¡VOY A SACARTE EL CORAZÓN Y LOS OJOS, ANDREAS!. Gritó Mabel, mientras que le volvía esa ira como había sentido contra Artemisa tiempo atrás.

\- No lo creo. No podrías pelear contra mí sin tu Armadura. Se burló Andreas de Máscara de la Muerte y de sus Aliados.

\- ¡Escucha, no necesito de mi Armadura!. [Le dijo, pero en aquel momento, se abrió la "Pandora Box" de Cáncer.] ¿Volverás a pelear con alguien como yo? ¡CÁNCER! [Exclamó el Italiano y la Armadura de él volvió a unirse a su cuerpo.] ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!. Lanzó su ofensiva contra Andreas, pero éste se defendió con las Raíces, las cuales atacaron al Caballero, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

\- ¡ANDREAS, TOMA ESTO: "TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA"!. Atacó Lana, pero no funcionó y ella fue lanzada al piso junto con sus hermanas y amigos.

\- ¡Burp! Perdón, ahora, ahora, ¡toma esto: "GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Lanzó su ofensiva Rick con Clyde.

\- ¡¿Por qué no cae?! ¡ANDREAS, VAS A PAGAR! ¡"LA GARRA DE LA SOMBRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"!. Atacó Mabel junto con Dipper, pero no funcionó.

\- De todos los Caballeros Dorados que conozco, tú eres el más débil. Se burló Andreas.

\- ¡Desgraciado!. [Le maldijo el Caballero, pero se río.] Jejejeje, tal vez sea cierto, mi Armadura me abandonó más de una vez y me hago llamar Caballero. Se río Máscara de la Muerte.

\- Eres de lo peor. Añadió más leña al fuego, Andreas.

\- Sí, pero alguien como yo conoció a Helena en Asgard. Está enferma y aunque trabaja para mantener a sus hermanos, siempre sonreí, ¡de verdad quería ayudarla!. Pero...no podía hacer nada. Se lamentaba y a la vez se reía por aquella situación, enterrando su mano en la tierra.

\- Así es, no puedes hacer nada, ¡no tuvo sentido que volvieras a la vida!. Alzó Andreas su mano derecha al aire y ordenó a una de las Raíces de que atacara.

\- A mis hermanos y hermanas diles...Pedía ella a Máscara de la Muerte.

\- ¿Helena?. Preguntó el peli violeta, viendo a la chica yacer en el suelo.

\- ...Que se apoyen el uno al otro. Pidió como último mensaje al Caballero.

En aquel momento, Andreas volvió a lanzarse al ataque, pero Máscara de la Muerte lo detuvo.

\- No seas tonta, Helena, ¡NO ABANDONES TU VIDA! [Exclamó furioso y elevando su Cosmos, apareció el Símbolo Dorado de Cáncer, asombrando a Andreas.] ¡Ruge, Cosmos!. Lanzó su ofensiva el Caballero, a pesar de que Andreas se defendió con las Raíces, éstas fueron destruidas y el Hospital fue destruido por la mitad, incluyendo la fachada, la cual quedó en llamas y con columnas de humo.

Pero el pelirrojo había logrado sobrevivir, hallándose en la Torre del Oeste.

\- Esa era la "Otra Cosa", ¿eh?. No pensé que lo llevaría en persona. Dijo fascinado.

* * *

\- Tú eras el que me dio el dinero, ¿no?. Preguntó Helena, quien estaba en los brazos de Deathmask.

\- ¿Qué...Qué dices?. Preguntó el Italiano.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció.

\- No seas tonta, no sigas hablando. Pidió el Caballero, pero ya Helena no tenía más fuerzas.

\- De verdad...gracias. Le agradeció ella, para luego finalmente morir en los brazos de Máscara de la Muerte.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Máscara de la Muerte, abrazando a Helena y con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

* * *

En la Cámara Central del Yggdrasill, Afrodita se hallaba encerrado en la cápsula de una ruleta, en donde allí se encontraba Andreas, mirando sonriente y burlón por su primer Caballero Dorado capturado.

* * *

En las Cuevas de las Montañas del Norte, Shaka se hallaba meditando hasta que entró Mu con Shion hacia el recinto.

\- Shaka, quiero que me digas algo. Ya debes saber sobre el otro poder oculto en nuestras Armaduras: La Armadura Divina. Dijo el Caballero peli lila, entrando con su Maestro en la Cueva.

* * *

\- Amigos, vamos, tenemos que seguir el rastro de ese maldito de Andreas. Pidió Mabel.

\- Lapis, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Steven.

\- Sí, un tanto mareada pero estoy bien, ¿dónde está ese desgraciado de Fafner?. Quiso saber ella, tras responder.

\- Se ha escapado, ya revisamos el interior del Hospital y nada. Les informó Peridot con Ronaldo.

\- Ya los atraparemos, ahora será mejor ponerse en marcha. Pidió Dipper, mientras que Máscara de la Muerte enterraba el cuerpo de Helena en una tumba que Lucy le había ayuda a cavar junto con Lana y hacían un pequeño funeral para la chica.

\- ¿Cómo se lo vamos a explicar a sus hermanos?. Se preguntó Mabel.

\- Ya pensaremos en eso, por ahora hay que ir a Yggdrasill, ese Árbol debe ser destruido. Pidió Dipper, mientras que se ponían en marcha.

Deathmask se volteó para mirar el edificio, el cual comenzaba a arder en llamas por las Alas Oeste y Este.

\- Vamos, amigo, no mires más hacia allá. Le pidió Rick, poniendo su mano en el hombro del Italiano y se retiraron todos de allí con rumbo hacia Yggdrasill.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Antes de ir hacia el Hospital, un día antes, Afrodita se hallaba caminando por las calles de la Ciudad, cuando vio a un grupo de Espectros, lo cual llevó a que tomara sus "Rosas" y se dirigiera en una misión de espionaje.

Pronto llegó a ver a cierto Emperador del Inframundo salir de la posada donde descansaban y emprender el camino con los demás.

\- ¡Hades!. Exclamó el peli celeste, quien se preparó para el combate.

\- Rayos y yo pensaba que no me iba a pasar nada malo, pero no, ya llegaron. Dijo Lincoln, viendo que no tenía otra opción que protegerse como podía y de dar resistencia contra Afrodita.

\- ¡PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR: "ROSAS REALES DIABÓLICAS"!. Lanzó Afrodita su ofensiva, pero las hermanas de Lincoln lo protegieron.

\- ¡NO SOY HADES, SOY OTRO TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE!. Dio a conocer las diferencias.

\- ¡Seas quien seas, eres nuestro enemigo y...! Un momento, ¿desde cuando Radamanthys es mujer y hay otro Radamanthys viejo y borracho? Lo mismo para Minos y Aiacos. Quiso saber el peli celeste.

\- Somos sus Aliados. Le dijo Lori, calmando la situación.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Salvaremos a Afrodita y destruiremos los planes de Andreas de una buena vez. Juró Mabel con Dipper, anunciando el inicio de la Segunda Fase de la Guerra de Asgard.

\- ¡Así se habla! ¡Vayamos por Andreas!. Exclamó Bobby Santiago de Bennu.

Pronto se inició la marcha para destruir el Árbol Yggdrasill, rescatar a Afrodita y reunir a los demás Caballeros Dorados que rondaban por Asgard.

* * *

 **Antes de la Batalla del Hospital:** Los Loud se encontraban jugando a la Guerra de Nieve, mientras que esperaban a que se iniciara la Batalla del Hospital contra Fafner y Andreas.

\- ¡Están bajo arresto!. Exclamó Lincoln, apuntando a los rivales con su Espada, pero en ese momento, comenzó un bombardeo contra ellos, hasta que un cañón de nieve se fue preparando para disparar.

\- ¡Nunca nos atraparán!. Dijo Mordecai y tiraron con su armamento, hasta que los atacaron con un cañón, quedando cubiertos de nieve.

\- Oigan, eso no es justo, los Vaqueros no pueden comprar Cañones. Intervino Nube, quien apareció con Eileen, Rigby y Mordecai con sombreros del Lejano Oeste.

\- Tampoco pueden comprar camionetas. Alegó Lisa de Balrog y volvió a dispararles, quedando atrapados bajo una camioneta blanca.

\- Excelente diseño. Les felicitó Rigby.

\- Muy bien, Andreas Lize, tú tiempo se acabó. Apareció Mabel como la Sheriff, mientras que Dipper representaba al enemigo.

\- ¿A quién le dices Cabeza de Pin?. Preguntó Dipper, mientras que Lola y Lana discutían.

\- ¡Yo quiero ser La Sucia Dan!. Pidió Lana.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que seas La Sucia Dan?. Preguntó Lola.

\- Estoy sucia. Respondió la rubia gemela, mientras que se peleaban.

\- Dije que yo soy La Sucia Dan. Volvió a decirle Lola.

\- ¡Yo soy La Sucia Dan!. Exclamó Lola, mientras que se peleaban por ejercer ese papel.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, vieron que cierto rival había aparecido.

\- Dije que yo era La Sucia Dan. Volvió a imponerse Lana.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Lola con Mabel, pero el de la chica era de furia contra Andreas.

\- Que grites no ahora que yo...Iba a decirle Lana, cuando fue tomada por Andreas Lize, quien había llegado al Hospital para ver el experimento de Fafner.

\- ¿Cuál de ustedes dos, gritonas, es la verdadera Sucia Dan?. Quiso saber, mientras que aparecían las Raíces.

\- Ehhh, soy yo. Respondió Lana y fue lanzada por los aires hasta caer en la nieve.

\- ¡LANA!. Gritó Lola con Lincoln y las demás hermanas, Clyde, Ronnie Anne y Bobby.

\- Alitas Calientes. Dijo ella, mareada pero bien.

Fue en ese momento en el que Mabel se lanzó contra Andreas.

\- ¡Bien, Andreas Lize, ahora tendrás lo tuyo por llevarte a mi Camus de Acuario! ¡ANDREAS LIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!. Juró Mabel vengarse, mientras que comenzaba un combate donde Andreas imponía una gran resistencia.

\- ¡Ahora verás! Gritó Rick con un bate de baseball, listo para darle en la cabeza al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ustedes cubranme mientras que armo una gran bomba de estruendo!. Pidió Rigby, pero Rick, Morty y Summer habían sido derrotados..

\- ¡Ahora pagarás todos tus crímenes, Andreas Lize!. Le acorraló Mabel con Dipper, pero este fue avanzando hacia ellos.

\- ¡Andreas, retrocede, te lo advierto!. Le amenazó Rigby con una bomba de estruendo recién fabricada, mientras que Mabel tenía un pedazo de madera.

Pero el rival siguió avanzando.

\- ¡Muy bien! Tú lo has pedido. Respondieron Mabel y Rigby, lanzando ambos proyectiles contra Andreas, pero el primero falló y el otro...

\- ¿Ganaron?. Preguntó Leni de Grifos, apareciendo de golpe y recibiendo el golpe de la madera en la cabeza

Rodó hasta llegar con Lincoln y los demás.

\- Hola, Lincoln. Le saludó la rubia.

* * *

 **Horas después del combate:** \- Y la bomba no estalló. Agregó Rigby, mientras que iban con Deathmask en el viaje para llegar con Aioria y Lyfia.

\- No se preocupen, porque cuando lleguemos con los demás, aplastaremos a Andreas y sus planes. No verá un solo día más. Dejó en claro el Italiano, mientras que aquel numeroso grupo se dirigía hacia el Norte.

* * *

 **Drama, Comedia, Aventuras y Acción, ¿Qué más pueden pedir? XD, espero que les guste este capítulo :D. Saludos para FreedomGundam96, PoLucy y lady-saintiasailor :D.**

 **La parte de la guerra de nieve es un homenaje al capítulo de "Bob Esponja" llamado "La Supervivencia de los Idiotas" XD. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: La Batalla del Hospital había terminado con la derrota para los "Herederos", el Imperio y los Generales Marinos con sus amigos, sumado a que Afrodita había sido capturado por Andreas y Helena había muerto en los brazos de Máscara de la Muerte, ahora el objetivo era marchar hacia Yggdrasill y destruir aquel Árbol y salvar a Asgard.

El grupo iba avanzando, mientras que Luna tocaba una canción para animar la moral caída.

(Música Ya no sé qué hacer conmigo, Cuarteto de Nos)

\- _Canta muy bien su hermana, Su Majestad._ Le felicitó Deathmask al Emperador Lincoln.

\- Muchas gracias y gracias por no matarme. Le agradeció Lincoln.

Mientras que iban avanzando, Mabel iba pensando en la manera que le haría pagar a Andreas por todo lo que había hecho a ella, a su hermano, a sus amigos y en especial a Afrodita, le haría sufrir hasta el final al Representante de Odín en la Tierra.

\- Te salvaste de esta, Andreas, pero de la próxima no tendrás la misma suerte. Le dijo Mabel, mientras que cerraba el puño con fuerza y continuaban con la marcha hacia Yggdrasill.

\- Prepárate, Lincoln, no bajes la guardia, debes tener cuidado, porque más Caballeros Dorados te van a patear el trasero, yo si fuera tú ya me estaría preparando para evitar una pelea. Le advirtió Lucy, quien apareció de sorpresa, asustando a todos menos a Máscara de la Muerte.

El pobre Emperador del Inframundo tragó saliva asustado.

* * *

A su vez, en las Cuevas de las Montañas del Noroeste se hallaban Shion y Mu de Aries reunidos en una de las mismas, donde justo se hallaba Shaka meditando, ya que el Arriano tenía algo que explicarle.

\- Justo antes de apagarse el Cosmo de Afrodita, me dejó unas pistas y según ellas hay una poderosa Barrera alrededor de Yggdrasill. Sin embargo, no podemos atravesarla mientras siga absorbiendo nuestro Cosmo. Pero si pudiéramos destruir la "Gran Raíz" desde los tres puntos descubiertos, la Barrera desaparecería y podríamos parar la absorción del Cosmo de Yggdrasill. Le contó todo al respecto, Mu y se levantó con Shion.

\- Mu, Shion, ¿van a ir allí?. Quiso saber Shaka, quien no abría los ojos.

\- Mientras estamos hablamos, algo maligno sigue creciendo en el interior de Yggdrasill. Le alertó Shion sobre aquella presencia.

\- Entonces deberían llevarse esto. Les dijo y entregó la Daga Dorada.

\- Esa Daga es...Iba a decir Mu, recordando aquella arma.

\- Es lo que intuyes, la Daga con la que Athena se quitó la vida para ir al Inframundo. Cuando desperté en Asgard, encontré la Daga junto con la Armadura Dorada de Virgo. Tal vez es la Voluntad de la persona que nos resucitó. Dijo Shaka y Mu tomó aquella arma en sus manos, observándola.

\- Con esta Daga, podríamos...Dijo el peli lila en aquel momento.

* * *

Allí se hallaba recortado en el Horizonte, hacia el Norte, el Árbol Sagrado de Yggdrasill, mientras que más caminaban, más aumentaba el poder de la "Barrera Protectora" del mismo.

\- ¿Qué será esto? Es mucho más fuerte que la "Barrera de Hades". Dijo Lynn, sabiendo que todo estaba cubierto de una extraña neblina.

\- Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así, supera a nuestras defensas en el Castillo Heinstein. Alegó Chloe Park de Heinstein.

\- Estoy estudiando esto y no me deja de sorprender: Se roba el Cosmo de los Caballeros y de toda la Tierra. ¡Tenemos que destruirlo pero ya!. Mostró Peridot los resultados de su investigación.

Por su parte, Lincoln caminaba preocupado de que le fueran a atacar algún Caballero Dorado que estuviera por las cercanías, así que Lucy, Ronnie Anne, Bobby Santiago, Rick, Morty y Summer lo protegían a toda costa.

\- Ya casi llegamos, la "Barrera de Yggdrasill" aleja a todo aquel que se acerque. Les avisó Aioria de Leo a todos los presentes.

\- No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Temió Lyfia.

\- ¡Estás en lo cierto, Lyfia, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento!. Gritó Lincoln desde atrás.

\- No te alejes de mí. Le pidió el castaño a la chica, quien asintió, sonriendo pero ese momento, una misteriosa voz resonó en aquel ambiente neblinoso.

\- _Tengan cuidado, al final de ese camino, llegarán al lugar donde una parte de las Tres Enormes Raíces de Yggdrasill, que se extienden por Asgard, está al descubierto en la superficie. Esa es la "Gran Raíz"_. Les advirtió aquella voz a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Aldebaran, Dohko y Milo, quienes iban por camino separados.

* * *

\- Así que debemos destruir esa"Gran Raíz". Dijo el Caballero de Escorpio.

\- _Sí. Pero no podemos destruirla con el poder que tenemos ahora. La única manera segura de destruirla es con la Armadura Divina_. Anunció aquella voz, la cual era de Shaka el responsable de aquel mensaje, mientras que iba a toda prisa junto con Shion por los pasos montañosos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ...Es con la Armadura Divina. Completó aquella oración, mientras que se hallaba en la Cueva.

\- El Máximo Poder que guardan las Armaduras se revelará con una fuerza equivalente a la de un Dios, cuando el Cosmo se eleve al máximo. Ese es el secreto de las Armaduras Divinas. Le explicó Shaka a ambos Caballeros de Aries.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- La Armadura Divina. [Recordó Aioria el momento de su batalla contra Fródi] Ese ataque guardaba un poder sin precedentes. Dijo el castaño de Leo.

* * *

\- Aldebaran, en aquella Arena de Combate, tu Armadura también se transformó por un momento. Le recordó Dohko al Caballero de Tauro el momento del resurgimiento del Cuerno de la Derecha, el cual había sido destruido por Seiya y Bart durante la Batalla de las 12 Casas.

\- ¿Esa era la Armadura Divina?. Quiso saber Aldebaran en aquel momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto. en el interior de la Cámara Central del Yggdrasill, el núcleo del Árbol comenzaba a palpitar con la energía enviada por Afrodita, quien se hallaba capturado por el rival, quien sonreía bastante ante los buenos resultados del proyecto.

\- Señor Andreas. Le llamó uno de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard y el Representante de Odín fue hasta la parte de atrás de la Cámara, pasando las Cortinas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Fródi?. Quiso saber con un tono de voz tranquilo, mientras que llegaba al Salón del Trono.

\- Hemos recibido un informe de los Espías: Los Caballeros Dorados con sus Aliados atacarán la "Barrera" en breve. Ordene el ataque de inmediato. Le informó el peli azul oscuro.

\- Déjalos así por ahora. Respondió mucho más tranquilo, Andreas, quien se sentó en su Trono.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Debemos atacarlos antes de que entren a Yggdrasill!. Pidió Fródi, pero Andreas tenía todo resuelto.

\- Esto se pondrá divertido de ahora en adelante, aún no será tarde para actuar, después de ver lo que hacen. Llevó Andreas su mensaje a Fródi, quien quedó sin palabras.

* * *

\- Estando como estamos, ni siquiera podremos acercarnos. ¿A eso se refería Camus?. Sí es así, ahora mismo iré a destruir la Barrera con el poder de la Armadura Divina y llegaré hasta Yggdrasill. Dijo Milo con toda decisión y confianza.

\- _Espera, para que se convierta en Armadura Divina, además de elevar el Cosmo, se precisa cumplir otra condición. Mu, luego seguiremos_ hablando. Terminó de hablar Shaka y en aquel momento, varios encapuchados bloquearon el camino de Aioria, Lyfia, sus Aliados, Milo, Aldebaran, Dohko, Máscara de la Muerte y Mu.

\- No nos dejarán acercarnos tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?. [Les preguntó Milo decidido a pelear y se lanzaron al asalto] ¡"RESTRICCIÓN"!. Atacó con su ofensiva y el misterioso personaje apareció con cabellos rubios y congelando la Armadura de Milo.

Pronto, empezó a ver que era un rival conocido.

\- Las Quince Estrellas se han congelado. ¡Y se clavan en mi cuerpo! Este ataque...¡no puede ser!. Dijo Milo, sin dar crédito y vio que el atacante hacía los movimientos tan familiares a los de un Cisne, listo para lanzar otra ofensiva.

* * *

Otro de ellos iba con Cadenas tan familiares, las atraparon a Aldebaran.

\- Esta técnica es de...Dijo el brasilero y Dohko se lanzó al asalto contra otro rival, pero éste detuvo su golpe con un conocido Escudo.

\- Tú...Lo reconoció el castaño.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?!. No puede ser...no cabe duda...pero... esta técnica es..."Meteoros de Pegaso". [Reconoció Aioria al Caballero de Pegaso detrás de la capucha y túnica.] ¡Seiya, ¿por qué?!. Quiso saber Aioria.

\- Ok, Ok, ahora si estoy confundido. Dijo Rigby en aquel momento.

\- Yo también. Alegó Mordecai con los demás.

* * *

\- Hyoga, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó Milo pero no hubo respuestas.

* * *

\- ¡Shun! Ahora...ustedes...¡¿están del lado de Andreas?!. Preguntó Aldebaran con indignación.

\- ¡Shiryu!. Reconoció Dohko a su Aprendiz.

* * *

\- Ustedes, los Caballeros de Bronce, deberían estar con nuestros Sucesores, los niños de Springfield, en las 12 Casas, jurando proteger a Athena. Pero están aquí, en Asgard. Dijo Aioria y cayó de rodillas al piso.

\- ¡No te dejes engañar!. Le pidió Lyfia con Mabel, la cual llegaba con todos los demás y con Máscara de la Muerte.

\- Es posible que esto sea...¡Fimbulvetr!. Alertó Mabel.

\- ¿Fimbulvetr?. Quiso saber Aioria.

\- Según las Antiguas Escrituras de Asgard, es el Laberinto que aparece alrededor del Gran Árbol de Yggdrasill. Dentro del Fimbulvetr, unas sombras que engañan a la mente desorientando a todo aquel que se acerca, haciéndole así perder el camino. Le contó Lyfia con la hermana de Dipper sombre aquel poder que habían visto en la Biblioteca de Asgard en el Pasado.

\- Sombras que engañan a la mente. Si eso es verdad, ¡ese Seiya no es más que una ilusión!. Exclamó Aioria.

\- ¡Da...¿ahora te das cuenta?!. Preguntó Rigby y Mordecai le dio un golpe por la burla, aunque fue graciosa.

\- ¡Todos ustedes, vengan conmigo!. Les llamó Aioria y se le unieron los Aliados.

\- ¡Burp! Esto se va a poner bueno. Dijo Rick, listo para para el combate.

* * *

\- Creí que eran muertos resucitados, pero no son más que una ilusión. [Dijo Aldebaran, quien se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a resplandecer de color Dorado.] ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. Lanzó su ofensiva contra el Shun de las Sombras, quien se protegía con las "Defensas Rodantes" y el Toro de su ataque destruyó al oponente, lanzándolo por los aires.

Pronto, el enemigo fue destruido.

\- Como pensaba, ¡esta lucha en Asgard no van con mi genio!. Exclamó el brasilero.

\- No te acerques, Aldebaran, irritarse por algo tan insignificante perturba la mente. Sí sigues así, te tomarán por sorpresa y eso es precisamente lo que quiere el enemigo. Pero...que nos ataquen usando una simple ilusión, me hace pensar que se burlan de nosotros. ¡"CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN"!. Dijo Dohko con mucha molestia y lanzó su contra-ofensiva, al ver que Shiryu lo estaba atacando con el "Dragón Naciente".

* * *

\- Aunque no fueras una ilusión, ¡no dudaría un segundo en lanzarte mi ataque! ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!. Lanzó Milo su ofensiva, destruyendo al Hyoga de las Sombras.

* * *

\- Andreas, Seiya y nuestros amigos cruzaron tiempo atrás hacia el Inframundo para salvar a Athena de las garras de Hades y luego pelearon en el Olimpo contra Apolo por nosotros, por la Diosa y por la Tierra, haré que te arrepientes por haberte burlado de ellos. ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE..."!. [Iba a atacar Aioria con los demás contra el rival, pero alguien más se sumó al encuentro.] ¡¿Qué?! Eso es...¡"Excalibur"! Observó el castaño la ofensiva que iba hacia él y del sonriente Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡AIORIA!. Gritó Lyfia con Mabel.

A Lincoln casi le da un infarto al ver que la visión de Lucy se hizo realidad.

\- Tranquilo, Su Majestad, nosotros lo protegeremos. Le juró la gótica, pero eso llevó a que el muchacho tuviera una bajada de presión por la aparición sorpresa de su hermana.

Cuando parecía que el ataque iba a matar al Caballero de Leo, éste lo detuvo con sus manos, las cuales sangraron por las cortadas.

\- ¡Shura!. Exclamó el castaño y el Caballero de Capricornio se lanzó a la ofensiva otra ve.

\- ¡Aioria!. Dijo Lyfia con miedo.

\- Lo va a masacrar, pero ese no es mi Amado Shura de Capricornio, él nunca le haría algo así a un amigo. Se negó Mabel a creer lo que estaba viendo delante de ella.

\- ¿Cuánto más vas a burlarte de los demás, Andreas?. Preguntó Aioria y contra-atacó pero Shura fue más rápido y esquivó el bombardeo.

\- ¡Resiste...! [Burp] Creo que me veo doble, pero te ayudaremos. ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Atacó Rick de Wyvern, pero éste lo evadió rápidamente e hirió a Aioria en el rostro.

\- ¡Ahí vamos, Rick: "MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!. Lanzó Morty su ofensiva contra el rival.

\- ¡"ILUSIÓN GALÁCTICA"!. Se unió Summer al ataque, pero Shura demostraba una gran resistencia.

\- ¡Ahh, pero que bien que come el perro, Dios, no puedo creer que evada todos nuestros ataques!. Gritó Rick, viendo que los tres eran superados.

En ese momento, Lincoln decidió dejar atrás sus miedos y se lanzó contra Shura.

\- ¡SI MUERO, RENACERÉ EN LOS CAMPOS ELÍSEOS, PREPÁRATE, FALSO SHURA! Atacó el Emperador con su Espada Imperial, pero ésta fue detenida por el Caballero de España.

* * *

\- _¿Apareció una ilusión de Shura ante Aioria?_ Preguntó Shaka a Mu, quien iba con Shion hacia el encuentro.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué? Quiso saber Dohko.

* * *

\- Las Ilusiones de Fimbulvetr, cambian según la persona, mostrando la oscuridad de su corazón. Dijo Andreas desde su Trono.

* * *

A pesar de los intentos de Lincoln y varios más de detener a Shura, éste siguió de pie y sonriente, mostrando la Afilada Excalibur.

\- ¿Tal vez Aioria guarda algún odio hacia ese Caballero Dorado?. Se preguntó Lyfia.

\- _Shura de Capricornio es el Caballero que asesinó a Aiolos, el hermano mayor de Aioria._ Dijo Mu.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿El hermano mayor de Aioria? ¿De verdad?. Quiso saber Lyfia.

\- _Hace doce años, por querer proteger a Athena, Aiolos fue desterrado del Santuario y acusado de traidor. Shura tuvo que matarlo cumpliendo órdenes. Fue una horrible desgracia que ya no se puede cambiar._ Le contó Mu acerca de lo ocurrido en el Pasado.

\- La oscuridad de su corazón ha dado forma a esa ilusión. ¿Eso significa que aún le guarda rencor?. Quiso saber Lyfia, mientras que Shura iba en dirección hacia Aioria.

\- Ustedes váyanse, no pueden vencerlo. [Les ordenó Aioria pero nadie pensaba moverse.] Shura solo cumplía con su deber de Caballero. ¡Yo no siento ningún odio hacia él!. Demostró Aioria que estaba limpio de esos rencores.

* * *

\- Eso es lo que tú crees, pero la Oscuridad que habita en lo más profundo de tu corazón no ha desaparecido. Sentenció Andreas con burla.

* * *

Justo cuando Aioria atacaría, falló y pensando que se acercaba su fin, vio que alguien conocido, el verdadero Caballero Dorado Shura de Capricornio detenía con la "Excalibur" la ofensiva del impostor.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SHURA, SÍ, EL VERDADERO SHURA DE CAPRICORNIO!. Se alegró Mabel de ver al español.

\- Rayos, ahora estoy muerto de verdad. Temió Lincoln, mientras que se desmayaba y Lola y Lana lo sacaban de allí para ocultarlo en el Ataúd del Emperador.

\- Nosotros lo protegemos, Señor Hades. Le dio su palabra Ronnie Anne de Lyacon y con su hermano mayor, Bobby Santiago de Bennu se prepararon para defender al joven.

\- Tú eres...¡Shura!. Reconoció Aioria al Caballero de Capricornio.

\- ¿Crees acaso que puedes ser rival para mí con esa imitación de mi Espada?. Preguntó con furia el peli verde de España y lanzó al rival hacia atrás.

\- ¿Es otra ilusión de Shura?. Quiso saber Lyfia.

\- No, ¡Es el verdadero Shura de Capricornio!. Dio Aioria la confirmación oficial.

El Shura de las Sombras se lanzó al asalto, mientras que el verdadero preparaba su contra-ataque y a su vez Dipper sujetaba a Mabel para que no fuera a abrazarlo justo ahora.

\- ¡Conviértete en blanco de mi Espada! ¡"EXCALIBUR"!. Lanzó su ofensiva Shura en aquel momento, mientras que aparecía la Constelación de Capricornio, lo mismo había pasado con las de Tauro, Escorpio y Libra, pero el ataque dividió a la mitad al atacante, el cual siguió y chocó su Espada con la de Shura.

\- ¡Qué loco!. Exclamaron Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen y los tres Generales Marinos.

\- Ya veo, parece que yo no puedo derrotarte. [Comenzó Shura a preparar su plan de ataque, por lo cual saltó y tomó con sus piernas al rival.] ¡"SALTO DE PIEDRAS"!. ¡Vamos, Aioria, ataca! ¡Solo puede acabar con él aquel que lo creó!. Le ordenó Shura, mientras que sujetaba al falso con todas sus fuerzas y éste intentaba zafarse de su control.

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Si te atacó te heriré a ti también!. Se negó el castaño.

\- ¡No importa!. Dijo Shura y Aioria retrocedió.

\- Shura. Dijo Aioria.

\- Hace doce años...Comenzó a relatarle.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Se podía ver en la Noche de Atenas a Shura de Capricornio saltar por los tejados de las casas de las villas que estaban alrededor del Santuario, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

\- Hermano, ¿Qué pasó?. Escuchó la voz de un pequeño Aioria, mientras que Shura aterrizaba en una terraza y miraba hacia un callejón donde se encontraba el herido Aiolos de Sagitario.

\- Voy a llevar a cabo una misión. Aioria, a ti también te llegará el momento en que realices una misión y debas ofrecer tu alma para cumplirla. Dijo Aiolos y salió del callejón, siendo perseguido por Shura, quien fue visto por Aioria.

\- _Fue en ese instante en el que tomé una decisión, aunque se trataba de una orden, había acabado con la vida del hermano de ese niño, y no podía cambiarlo. Sabía que algún día debería pagar por mi Pecado, y para ello, ofrecería mi vida a ese niño..._ Le dijo Shura al castaño.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¡Ese día es hoy!. Terminó de contar la historia y estaba listo para cumplir su misión.

\- ¡Shura!. Exclamó Aioria.

\- ¡Vamos, Aioria. Le ordenó Shura de que atacara y el castaño empezó a elevar su Cosmo.

\- El motivo por el cual no podía acabar con esa ilusión era porque sentía todavía odio en mi corazón por lo que pasó. ¡Pero te voy a decir algo! ¡Shura! Tu honor y determinación como Caballero, ¡coinciden a la perfección con mi Cosmo!. Le dijo Aioria y el español río.

Fue entonces que apareció la Constelación de Leo.

\- ¡Allí voy! ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!. Lanzó Aioria su ofensiva, la cual destruyó al Shura de las Sombras por completo.

Pronto, el español cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Shura!. Gritó Aioria y fue con Lyfia, Mabel y los demás.

\- Solo atacaste a la ilusión, ¿no?. Preguntó el peli verde.

\- Así es. Respondió afirmativo Aioria.

\- Eres un Gran Caballero. Le felicitó Shura.

\- ¡Y tú eres el más guapo de todos los Caballeros, te extrañe, Mi Amado Cabrito!. Exclamó Mabel, quien abrazó con fuerza al español y comenzó a besarlo.

\- Un clásico de ella, amigo. Le dijo Peridot con Ronaldo.

Justo en aquel momento, algo pasó.

\- ¡Miren la Niebla!. Señaló Lyfia y ante ellos se revelaron las "Tres Raíces" de Yggdrasill ante ellos, Milo, Dohko y Aldebaran.

* * *

\- ¡Esa es la "Gran Raíz" que protege a Yggdrasill!. Dijo con sorpresa Aldebaran.

\- Entonces...ahora te toca a ti, Aldebaran. [Le dijo Dohko pero en ese momento, una fuerte corriente apareció en el lugar.] ¿Qué está ocurriendo?. Quiso saber el Oriental con sorpresa.

* * *

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, QUE ALGUIEN APAGA EL VENTILADOR, SE ME ESTÁ CONGELANDO MI ARMADURA SAPURIS!. Ordenó Lola pero en ese momento, todos la miraron mal, ya que había revelado la posición de ellos y de su hermano.

Shura se volteó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? ¿"Armadura Sapuris"? ¡Espectros y Jueces, ¿dónde está Hades?! ¡Llegó la hora de la venganza!. Exclamó el español, listo para atacar.

Se fue acercando hacia donde estaba la tropa de Lincoln, manteniendo bajo vigilancia el Ataúd del joven.

\- Espectros, ¿dónde está...? Un momento, desde cuando hay seis Jueces del Infierno, en especial varias chicas, un niño y un viejo alcohólico. Quiso saber Shura al ver todo ese cambio.

\- ¡Oiga! Para empezar, nosotros fuimos, literalmente, escogidos por Hypnos y Thanatos, los Antiguos Dioses Gemelos. Le dijo Lori.

\- Ja, ¿y me van a decir que una chica gótica y una intelectual son las dos Pandora que conocí?. Quiso saber Shura.

\- En efecto sí y estoy detrás suyo. Dijo Lucy, apareciendo por detrás y asustando a sus hermanas, Bobby, Ronnie Anne y Shura.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritaron todos.

\- Muy bien...muy bien, suficiente...suficiente de charla, vamos al punto central: ¡¿Dónde está Hades?! ¡¿Dónde está el Emperador?!. Quiso saber el Caballero de España.

\- Para intentar pasar, tendrás que vencernos. Le retó Chloe pero Shura los hizo a todos a un lado con su "Excalibur" y avanzó hacia el Ataúd.

\- ¡Espere!. Le detuvo Luan y le tiró un pastelazo en la cara, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien a Shura.

\- Que gran idea, Luan, te felicito. Dijo Ronnie Anne con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que lo haría reír, pero veo que solo se "en-cremó" la cara, Jajajajaja, ¿entienden? ¿Entienden?. Contó ella un chiste pero a nadie le cayó gracioso.

\- Adiós al Emperador Lincoln. Se lamentó Lucy, mientras que iba Bobby a proteger el Ataúd.

\- Hazte a un lado, Ave Bennu, contigo no es mi problema. Ordenó el peli verde.

\- Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, jamás dejaré que lastimes al Señor Hades, además estamos de su parte, somos Aliados. Le dijo Bobby.

\- ¡Osito, no pelees contra él!. Pidió Lori a su novio.

\- ¡No voy a permitir que lastimes al amor de mi vida ni al Señor Hades!. Se negó Bobby a dejar pasar a Shura, a pesar del pedido de Lori y en ese momento, las Llamas rodearon su cuerpo.

Lincoln, quien se hallaba en el Ataúd, no pudo soportarlo más y decidió salir a enfrentarlo.

\- ¡BASTA, ME HARTÉ DE ESCONDERME, SI QUIERES PELEAR, ADELANTE, TE LO CONCEDO, PELEA, SHURA DE CAPRICORNIO!. Le desafió Lincoln, saliendo de aquel refugio.

\- Por fin podré vengarme de...Iba a decir Shura pero se quedó sorprendido de no encontrarse con cierto Rey del Inframundo.

\- Oh, rayos, ya se los dije a los demás Caballeros: Soy Hades, pero distinto, no soy el Hades que conocían, ahora estamos del bando de Athena, Dios, ¿cuántas veces más voy a tener que decirlo?. Se quejó el peli negro.

\- Todavía te faltan un par más, Señor Hades. Dijo Lucy, asustando a todos de vuelta.

Y para empeorar las cosas, las corrientes de aire no paraban para nada.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!. Se preguntó Clyde, quien casi se volaba.

\- ¡Clyde, amigo, resiste!. Pidió Lincoln, quien lo sujetó a tiempo.

\- Su Excelencia, pido cambiar de Armadura, ¿puedo obtener la de Murciélago?. Sugirió el moreno.

\- Puedes escoger la que quieras, amigo. Le dijo el peli negro.

\- ¡Chicos, no se separen, esto está absorbiendo nuestro Cosmo más rápidamente!. Pidió Aioria.

* * *

Milo cayó al suelo, arrodillándose.

\- ¡Si no nos damos prisa, acabará con todo nuestro Cosmo! ¡Mu, la Armadura Divina!. Pidió el Caballero de Escorpio.

\- _¡Espera un momento, Milo! Ahora mismo no puedes cambiar tu Armadura a Armadura Divina._ Le advirtió el Arriano.

\- ¿Por qué?. Quiso saber Milo.

\- _Para obtener la Armadura Divina, no soy hay que elevar el Cosmo al Máximo, también existe otra condición._ Dijo Shion.

\- ¿Otra condición?. Preguntó Milo.

\- _Se necesita además algún objeto que tenga relación con Athena. Solo es una teoría, pero...En la Batalla de las 12 Casas y en la lucha contra Poseidon, las Armaduras de los Caballeros Dorados Caídos fueron bañadas con las Lágrimas de Athena. Dichas Armaduras pueden transformarse en Armaduras Divinas por corto tiempo._ Informó Mu, mientras que iba con su Maestro Shion hacia la Batalla de Yggdrasill y se mostraban recuerdos de aquel suceso en el Pasado.

* * *

\- Esto me lo dio Athena. Es el Medallón de mi hermano Aiolos. Gracias a este Medallón se transformó en Armadura Divina. Recordó Aioria sobre los sucesos del Pasado, en especial cuando se hallaban él y los demás Dorados sobrevivientes en el Salón del Trono, donde la Diosa le entregó aquel objeto y los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de vida de su hermano Aiolos de Sagitario, quien le entregó a la pequeña Athena a Mitsumasa Kido, el cual se hallaba por aquellas regiones de Grecia.

* * *

\- _Pero, Milo, tú no tienes nada de eso, así no podrás hacer que ocurra la transformación._ Añadió Mu.

\- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? Quiso saber el Escorpión.

\- _Espera hasta que lleguemos. Con la Daga de Oro que Shaka me ha dado, tal vez podamos llevar a cabo la transformación._ Le dijo Mu.

\- ¡Envíamela por Teletransporte!. Ordenó Milo.

\- _No puedo hacerlo, tu cuerpo no soportaría demasiada carga. Si se transforma en Armadura Divina, podría ser mortal._ Advirtió Shion.

\- ¡No hay tiempo que perder!. Exclamó el peli violeta.

\- ¡Lo sé!. Se detuvo Mu con Shion.

\- Mu, Shion, ya hemos muerto una vez, a estas alturas no importa quién muera primero. Dijo el griego y finalmente ambos Arrianos tomaron una decisión.

\- Comprendo. Dijo Mu y le envío la Daga a él.

\- Gracias, Mu, ¡Aioria, Aldebaran! ¡Vamos!. Agradeció Milo lo primero y luego llamó a los demás.

* * *

\- ¡Listos!. Exclamaron Dohko y Aldebaran, mientras que iban encendiendo sus Cosmos junto con Aioria.

\- ¡Elévate...! Ordenó Aioria.

\- ¡Estalla! Ordenó Aldebaran.

\- ¡Explotar!. Ordenó Milo.

\- ¡COSMO!. Ordenaron los tres a la vez, mientras que varias explosiones se elevaban hacia los Cielos de Asgard y con ello aparecían las bellas Armaduras Doradas Divinas.

(Música Main Theme, OST 1, Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold)

\- Esa es la Armadura Divina. Dijo Shura con asombro.

* * *

\- Veamos entonces el poder de la Armadura Divina. Se mostró interesado Andreas.

* * *

Ninguno de ellos podía dar crédito a lo que estaba teniendo frente a sus ojos, ¿cómo? ¿Era un sueño?.

\- Siento que estoy lleno de fuerza. Dijo Milo.

\- ¡Vamos!. Les llamó Aioria y los tres encendieron sus Cosmos de nuevo, listos para atacar.

\- ¡Le atravesaré con mi "Trueno Carmesí"! ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!. Lanzó Milo su ofensiva, mientras que aparecía la Constelación de Escorpio.

\- ¡No me detendré ante ningún obstáculo! ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. Atacó Aldebaran y emergió el Gigantesco Toro Dorado junto con la Constelación de Tauro

\- ¡Acabaré con la Oscuridad con mi ataque a la velocidad de la luz! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Lanzó Aioria su ofensiva, apareciendo la Constelación de Leo y un Gigantesco León Dorado atacó el objetivo.

Los tres ataques dieron en el blanco y tres destellos se vieron en la "Gran Raíz", para luego estallar, provocando explosiones en las Zonas Oeste, Noroeste y Suroeste del Yggdrasill, las cuales se elevaron hacia los Cielos. Finalmente había abierto el camino hacia el interior de las Cámaras del Yggdrasill, ante la mirada de Aldebaran y Dohko

\- Han parado la absorción del Cosmo. Dijo el brasilero.

\- Sí, vuelvo a sentirme lleno de fuerza. Añadió Dohko.

* * *

A su vez, con el grupo de Aioria, Lyfia, Shura y los Aliados, el camino estaba listo para abrirse, pero aún quedaba una parte importante del plan.

* * *

\- Llegar hasta el final. Dijo el Caballero Dorado Milo de Escorpio, quien cayó al suelo, mientras que las Raíces lo atrapaban y arrastraban hacia el interior.

* * *

Una Estrella Fugaz había cruzado los Cielos hacia el Oeste.

\- ¡MILO!. Gritó Mabel, cayendo al piso, adolorida por la muerte del Caballero de Escorpio.

\- Mabel está en lo cierto: El Cosmo de Milo ha desaparecido. Dijo Aioria.

\- No nos queda tiempo, amigos: ¡Escuchen, todos, por favor!. Pidió Dipper, mientras que se subía hacia una roca con Mabel, la cual reprimía esas emociones violentas de aniquilar a Andreas.

\- ¡Escuchen, por favor!. Les llamó Mabel con voz autoritaria y todos se voltearon.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? De seguro nos estarán esperando todos allí adentro. Señaló Lapis Lázuli.

\- En efecto, nos estarán esperando, por eso debemos dividirnos en grupos y ayudar a los Caballeros Dorados que lleguen aquí. Les dijo Mabel con Dipper.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Nube.

\- Estos serán los grupos: Peridot, dirígete hacia el Oeste, donde pudo sentirse el Cosmo de Milo de Escorpio y reúnete con Mu de Aries, quien ya debe haber llegado. Pidió Dipper con Mabel, mandando las órdenes.

\- ¡Entendido! [Acató la Gema del Planeta Madre, la cual fue hasta Ronaldo y lo besó en los labios.] No te preocupes, no podrán conmigo. Le dijo ella a él.

\- Nunca desconfiaría de ti, Corazón, ahora ve, nos veremos en el Salón del Trono para destruir al maldito de Andreas. Acordó Ronaldo con los demás aquel encuentro en dicha zona.

\- ¡Así será, los esperaré allí!. Dijo Peridot y partió hacia la Zona Oeste.

\- ¡Bien! Con Aioria iremos Mabel, el Emperador Lincoln, Lucy, Lynn de la Harpía, Ronnie Anne de Lyacon, Clyde Wyvern y yo. Siguió Dipper con los nombramientos.

\- ¡Genial, hora de patear traseros de Dioses Malignos!. Festejó Lincoln.

\- De seguro al que nos toque le mandaré a volar con mi Bate de Baseball, jajajajaja, ¡jajajaja!. Río Lynn, ansiosa por pelear.

\- Seguramente le dará un infarto por mis apariciones sorpresa. Le corrigió Lucy y casi le da un ataque a su hermana castaña.

\- Hace un montón que les arrojo mi "Aullido Infernal", les haré ver las Estrellas. Añadió Ronnie Anne, quien se tronó los dedos.

\- Tengo mucho cuidado, hermanita, ¿sí? no quiero que te pase nada. Pidió Bobby a su hermana.

\- Tranquilo, estaré bien, tengo a mi Emperador que me protege. Le calmó ella, mientras que se abrazaba a Lincoln.

\- ¿Ya terminaron con la parodia a "Pearl Harbor"? Preguntó Rigby.

\- Sí, ya está. Dijo Bobby con Ronnie Anne.

\- Ronaldo, tú junto con las Diosas Gemelas Lola y Lana vayan con Aldebaran. Ordenó Dipper.

\- ¡A la orden!. Dijo el Heredero de Thor de Phecda-Gamma.

\- ¡Al ataque!. Exclamaron ambas Consejeras de Lincoln.

\- Chloe Park de Heinstein, tú junto con , Máscara de la Muerte, Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda vayan como refuerzos con Peridot y Mu. Les pidió Mabel con Lucy.

\- ¡Enseguida!. Acató la coreana la orden.

\- ¡Burp...vamos...vamos...para allá!. Dijo Rick, tras beberse otro trago de cerveza junto con Morty y Summer.

\- Shion irá también por caminos separados para encontrarse con uno de los Siete Dioses y Dohko irá con él, así que Pacífica, General Skips de Crisaor, Mordecai de Dragón Negro, Rigby de Cristal, Nube de Ofiuco, Eileen de Águila, Leni de Grifos y Lisa de Balrog irán para ayudarlos. Ordenó Dipper a ese grupo respondió inmediatamente.

\- ¡Vamos al combate!. Exclamó Leni.

\- Leni, cuidado con esas formaciones rocosas de ahí arriba...Pidió Lisa pero la rubia no la escuchó y se terminó golpeando, menos mal que llevaba su Casco que la protegió.

\- ¡Estoy bien!. Exclamó ella y se adentraron hacia el sendero.

\- ¿Crees que Camus esté allí, Dipper?. Preguntó Mabel a su hermano.

\- Sí, estoy seguro. Dijo él.

\- Entonces haremos esto: Wendy, Star y los Generales Brady de Caballo Marino y Mavis de Sirena vayan con Shura y salven a mi Bomboncito Francés. Pidió la gemela de Dipper.

\- ¡Sí!. Respondió aquel grupo y fueron con Shura.

\- Steven, Connie junto con Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis Lázuli, Luna de Esfinge y Luan de Garuda vayan con Shaka si viene. Añadió Dipper.

\- Marco, tú junto con Lori de Wyvern y Bobby Santiago de Bennu vayan con Saga de Géminis y el General Kanon de Dragón Marino. Terminaron ambos gemelos por impartir las órdenes y los distintos grupos partieron hacia las zonas asignadas y con los Caballeros Dorados que ayudarían.

\- Y un poco de música para el camino, ¡nos veremos en el Salón del Trono! ¡Que estalle el concierto!. Exclamó Luna, quien iba con los de su grupo y comenzaba a tocar una canción conocida.

(Música Highway to Hell, AC/DC)

\- ¡Vamos, al ataque, Mis Amigos, que a Andreas hay que derrotar!. Ordenó Mabel con Dipper el inicio de la Batalla de Yggdrasill, mientras que cada uno de los grupos se iba adentrando.

* * *

Por su parte, Mu había llegado con Shion hacia la Zona Oeste del Árbol donde Milo había caído, por desgracia no lo pudo encontrar pero si la Daga de Oro, la cual fue recogida por el peli lila, quien lloró por la muerte de su Camarada de Armas.

\- Milo...¡MILO!. Lloró Mu por la muerte del griego, mientras que Shion le daba ánimos para seguir adelante.

\- Ten confianza que lo salvaremos, su muerte no será en vano, acabaremos con el maldito de Andreas, destruiremos el Yggdrasill y Asgard será liberada de este engaño. Le dio confianza Shion al Arriano.

\- ¿Irá a buscar a Dohko, Maestro?. Preguntó Mu, tras secarse las lágrimas.

\- Sí, nos veremos en el Salón del Trono, mucha suerte. Le deseó y acordaron donde encontrarse, para luego iniciar el viaje hacia el interior del Sendero.

Justo cuando Shion se fue, aparecieron Peridot, Chloe Park de Heinstein, Rick, Morty y Summer.

\- Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Preguntó Mu.

\- Nos manda Mabel y Dipper como Refuerzos, iremos con usted, Señor Mu. Dijo Peridot.

\- Bien, andando. Ordenó Arriano y con el apoyo recibido partieron hacia el sendero, cosa que también hizo Shion de Aries.

* * *

\- Pese haber recibido una nueva vida, ya han muerto dos Caballeros Dorados. Athena, si me escuchas, contéstame por favor. ¿Cuál es nuestra misión en esta tierra? ¡Athena! [Pidió Shaka y en aquel momento, un brillo Dorado junto con la "Pandora´s Box" que se abría y se revelaba la Armadura Dorada de Virgo, la cual se unió al cuerpo del rubio de La India].

Un brillo se pudo ver en los ojos abiertos de Shaka, mientras que llegaban Steven, Connie, Garnet, Perla, Amatista, Lápis Lázuli, Luna y Luan.

\- Shaka, nos envía Mabel y Dipper para...Decía Steven al rubio.

\- Sí: La "Barrera del Yggdrasill" ha sido destruida, andando, destruyamos ese Árbol de una vez por todas. Comprendió el mensaje y partieron hacia la Batalla del Yggdrasill, donde el destino del Mundo y de Asgard pendían de un hilo muy fino.

* * *

 **La "Barrera del Yggdrasill" ha sido destruida y ha comenzado la Batalla del mismo nombre, Andreas está listo para enviar a sus fuerzas para detener el asalto y los combates están por empezar en las Siete Habitaciones del Yggdrasill, ¿saldrán victoriosos nuestros héroes? ¡No se lo vayan a perder! :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, aletuki01, Fipe2, PoLucy, El Cazador Argentino y lady-saintiasailor :D**

 **Gracias FreedomGundam96 por los grupos que ayudarán en el combate contra los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard y Andreas Lize :D, lo mismo para lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Para el capítulo final haré un homenaje al capítulo final de "Un Show Más" con la canción "Heroes" de David Bowie, la cual suena después de que regresan los personajes a la Tierra :3, como un homenaje también a Papaleta, aunque recuerden también que en mis fanfics ellos viven sus aventuras :). Así que bueno, chicos, cuídense y que tengan una excelente semana :D.**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo 9: "¡Ataque a las Siete Habitaciones del Yggdrasill!"**

 **Y ustedes, ¿han sentido el poder del Cosmo? :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Era el momento de iniciar la Batalla de Yggdrasill, debían destruir el Fruto Maligno de su Interior y derrotar a Andreas Lize, el cual se hallaba en el Salón del Trono. Con los grupos divididos y listos para ayudar e iniciar la invasión.

En el Oeste, donde Milo de Escorpio había caído en el ataque contra la "Barrera de Yggdrasill", Mu había llegado con Peridot pero la entrada estaba resguardada por una tropa de Soldados de Asgard.

\- ¿Lista, Peridot?. Preguntó el Arriano a la Gema del Planeta Madre.

\- Siempre lista. Respondió ella, haciéndose tronar los dedos y ambos prepararon sus ataques para liberar el camino y así ir hacia el Interior del Árbol Sagrado.

\- ¡"EXTINCIÓN DE LUZ ESTELAR"!. Lanzó Mu su ofensiva.

\- ¡"UNIVERSO CONGELANTE"!. Atacó Peridot y ambos golpes derribaron a la tropa enemiga.

\- Abran paso, acabo de perder a un compañero y no estoy de humor para perder el tiempo con ustedes. Les ordenó Mu, quien sacó la Daga Dorada y Peridot su cañón láser.

\- Hora de hacer sopa, ¡ya verán a quién le dicen "Traidores"!. Gritó la Gema, desafiando al enemigo.

* * *

Misma situación se podía decir por Dohko y Aldebaran, los cuales estaban cercados por una tropa enemiga que custodiaba el Noreste del Árbol.

\- ¡Oigan, dejen ya de molestar!. Ordenó el Caballero de Libra.

\- ¿Alguien pidió "Refuerzos"?. Escucharon una voz y desde arriba aparecieron Ronaldo de Phecda-Gamma, las Diosas Gemelas Lola y Lana, Pacífica de Arioto Epsilon, el General Skips de Crisaor, Mordecai de Dragón Negro, Rigby de Cristal, Nube de Ofiuco, Eileen de Águila, Leni de Grifos y Lisa de Balrog.

* * *

\- ¡Chicos, de prisa, hay que llegar con Mu y Peridot!. Pidió Chloe Park de Heinstein, quien iba con los Tres Jueces del Infierno, Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda, sumando también al Caballero Dorado Máscara de la Muerte.

* * *

\- ¡Malditos cabezotas! Ahora que se ha detenido la absorción de Cosmo por parte de Yggdrasill, no importa cuántos sean, no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros. Advirtió Shura de Capricornio, quien se encontraba con Aioria de Leo, Lyfia, Dipper de Mizar Zeta, Mabel de Alcor Zeta, el Emperador Lincoln/Hades, Lucy, Lynn de la Harpía, Ronnie Anne de Lyacon y Clyde de Murciélago **(cambio de Armadura Sapuris XD)** en la Zona Oeste, donde estaba otra tropa enemiga impidiéndoles avanzar.

\- ¡Vamos, vengan de a uno!. Les desafió Lynn.

\- Aunque tengamos que dar nuestras vidas, por el Señor Andreas no permitiremos que entren dentro de Yggdrasill. Advirtió el Capitán de la tropa, quien empuñaba una espada y los demás tenían lanzas y escudos.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Por favor, retírense!. Por el Futuro de Asgard no debemos desperdiciar nuestras vidas en esta batalla. [Pidió Lyfia, interviniendo y extendiendo los brazos, en señal de que no atacaran los Soldados].

\- Déjalo, Lyfia. Dijo Aioria, quien ya sabía que esos enemigos morirían por defender al maldito de Andreas.

\- Aioria. Dijo ella.

\- Ellos creen ciegamente en Andreas, digas lo que digas, no te escucharán. Advirtió el castaño de Leo.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó ella.

\- Si nos atacan, no tenemos más remedio que deshacernos de ellos. Sentenció Aioria y avanzó hacia la batalla, hasta que alguien habló desde el Interior del Yggdrasill.

\- Lyfia tiene razón. Dijo aquella voz.

\- ¡Señor Andreas!. Exclamó el Capitán del batallón.

\- A partir de aquí, ya no pueden hacer nada contra ellos. Pero no deben preocuparse. Les prometo que al igual que acabamos con dos Caballeros Dorados, haremos lo mismo con el resto y sus Aliados. Pues nosotros tenemos a los Guerreros Divinos, el Orgullo de Asgard. Anunció en su discurso y tanto en el Norte, Suroeste y Oeste, los Soldados se fueron abriendo paso para que llegaran los adversarios.

* * *

\- Je, vaya, se le nota muy tranquilo a ese Andreas. Dijo Dohko y avanzó con Aldebaran, Ronaldo, Lola, Lana, Pacífica, Skips, Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen, Leni y Lisa.

Lo mismo pasó con el grupo de Mu.

* * *

\- Ese maldito estará tramando algo. Advirtió Shura.

\- ¡Vamos!. Ordenó Aioria y se dirigieron hacia el Interior del Árbol.

\- ¡Andreas, vamos por ti!. Exclamó Lincoln.

* * *

Reunidos en el Salón del Trono, allí se encontraban los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, los cuales habían sido convocados por Andreas antes de iniciar los combates en Yggdrasill.

\- Los Caballeros Dorados de Athena y sus Aliados junto con la traidora de Lyfia y los "Herederos" se han atrevido a entrar aquí para destruir a Yggdrasill, el Árbol que da vida a Asgard. Athena planea conquistar toda la Tierra. Esta la Última Batalla, el Ragnarok [Dio su discurso de Profecía y mostró en su mano una burbuja con unas capsulas en su interior] Antes de esta Última Batalla, les entrego esto. Dijo y las Luces se dirigieron hacia los Guerreros Divinos, cubriendo sus cuerpos con un Cosmo Morado y una Piedra Preciosa para cada uno.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó Fródi.

\- Gracias a este nuevo Zafiro de Odín, nuestras Armaduras Divinas podrán obtener con mayor fuerza el Poder de Yggdrasill. Les explicó con suma tranquilidad.

\- ¡Oh, siento la fuerza de Yggdrasill!. Exclamó Hércules.

\- ¡Me siento lleno de fuerza!. Añadió Sigmund.

\- Con esto, la Armadura Divina de los Caballeros Dorados no servirá para nada. Vayan, acaben con ellos. Finalizó Andreas e impartió la orden de ataque.

\- Nosotros, los Guerreros Divinos prometemos acabar con los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados. Dijo Fródi y sacaron las Espadas, haciéndolas chocar y dando el Juramento.

\- ¡Por Odín y Asgard!. Exclamaron todos ellos, mientras que iniciaban la marcha hacia la batalla, quedando solo Fródi en el Salón del Trono.

\- Señor Andreas. Le llamó el peli azul oscuro.

\- Dime. Quiso saber el antiguo Médico.

\- ¿Por qué ha dejado que los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados atravesaran Fimbulvetr?. Si nos hubiera dado la orden de atacar, podríamos haberlos derrotado allí. Quiso saber Fródi.

\- Es por la Armadura Divina. Dio Andreas su respuesta.

\- ¿La Armadura Divina?. Preguntó Fródi con sorpresa.

\- Mejor dicho, por la Capacidad de sus Armaduras. Para asegurar la Victoria, necesitaba saber con precisión la Capacidad y el Poder de la Armadura Divina. Alegó sus intenciones y del plan, Andreas..

\- ¿Es tanto el Poder de la Armadura Divina?. Volvió a preguntar Fródi.

\- No, solo pueden cambiar a Armadura Divina por un corto tiempo, además eso provoca demasiada carga en sus cuerpos. Gracias al Poder del Nuevo Zafiro de Odín, acabaremos sin duda con el resto de los Caballeros Dorados. Terminó la explicación.

\- Hablando del resto de los Caballeros Dorados...Iba a decir Fródi pero se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Andreas.

\- Si restamos a los dos que derrotamos, son diez los que nos quedan. Pero aún no ha aparecido uno. ¿Dónde podrían estar?. Se preguntaba el Guerrero Divino en ese momento.

\- Yo ya me he encontrado con él. Dijo Andreas y eso llamó la atención de Fródi.

\- Él fue el Primer Caballero Dorado con quien me encontré: Aiolos de Sagitario...Comenzó a recordar el peli bordó, mientras que aparecía un brillo en sus ojos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Durante la recuperación de la Princesa Hilda de Polaris, Andreas había ido a verla a su habitación para ver cómo se encontraba su estado de salud. Bajo las intensas nevadas y el frío, el peli bordó se hallaba arrodillado ante ella, quien estaba en su cama.

\- ¿Para qué viniste, Andreas?. Quiso saber Hilda al motivo de aquella visita.

\- Hoy he venido a visitarla, Señorita Hilda. Respondió con "cortesía" pero la Gobernante de Asgard no le gustaba para nada aquella llegada.

\- Cómo te atreves a decir eso: Ordenaste a los Soldados que vigilen el Palacio Valhalla, encarcelaste a Freya, has sembrado un odio por parte de los Guardias hacia los "Herederos" y me tienes encerrada aquí. Además de eso, hiciste resucitar a ese maldito Árbol. Le remarcó los errores que estaba cometiendo, en especial el encarcelamiento de la hermana de Hilda e Yggdrasill.

\- Yggdrasill hará de Asgard una tierra fértil. Le dio sus explicaciones.

\- El Gran Árbol Yggdrasill se alimentará de las personas engañadas por una falsa fertilidad y extenderá sus Raíces en la Tierra. La "Semilla de la Desgracia" que crece en su Interior, se convertirá en un Fruto Maligno y destruirá esta tierra. Advirtió Hilda y eso no le gustó para nada a Andreas, quien lanzó una mirada muy seria.

* * *

Al salir de la habitación de Hilda, Andreas venía escoltado por una tropa de Soldados del Palacio.

\- No dejen de vigilar a Hilda. Ordenó.

\- ¡A la orden!. Respondieron los Guardias.

Pronto Andreas se dirigió solo hacia Yggdrasill, donde al sentir una extraña presencia, sonrió malvadamente y preguntó.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?. Preguntó hacia un Encapuchado que se hallaba detrás suyo.

\- Andreas, Representante de Odín en la Tierra, cuéntame todo sobre ese Gran Árbol. ¿Qué pasa aquí, en Asgard?. [Quiso saber aquel castaño, pero la respuesta fue un ataque de Andreas, provocando una explosión que destruyó el suelo de donde estaba parado aquel personaje. Sonrió ante el momento de hallarse liberado de esa molestia, pero de golpe, volvió a sentir el Cosmo de aquel rival y se volteó hacia atrás, donde reapareció] Parece que no tienes intenciones de hablar en serio. Reconoció aquel enemigo y pronto, la "Pandora´s Box" se abrió, revelando en su interior la Armadura Dorado de Sagitario, la cual se adhirió al cuerpo de aquel Caballero, el cual le apuntó con el Arco y Flecha Doradas.

\- Tú eres...Lo reconoció.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Aiolos de Sagitario. Entonces, él ahora está...Iba a decir Fródi, tras reconocer aquel nombre en la historia, pero cuando iba a querer el destino de aquel Caballero Dorado, Andreas lo detuvo.

\- No te preocupes, ahora lo que importa es que los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados están por atacar, dirígete a tu Puesto. Ordenó el peli bordó.

\- ¡A la orden!. Acató el pedido Fródi y quedó solo Andreas en el Salón del Trono.

Pronto, ante él aparecieron varias Bandejas, representando las Siete Cámaras del Yggdrasill, como si se tratara de un Juego de Ajedrez y de su mano derecha aparecieron las Piezas Doradas de Leo y Capricornio.

\- Bueno, empecemos. Ordenó de que comenzaran los juegos de la guerra.

* * *

Aioria junto con Shura, Lyfia y los demás iban caminando por el Sendero del Oeste, donde debían encontrar al enemigo a vencer inmediatamente.

\- Después de todo, aún no sabemos quién fue el tipo que nos resucitó después de que los Dioses nos perdonaran. Mencionó Shura, sin saber que tenía enfrente a Lyfia y Mabel, las responsables de haberlos traído a la vida.

\- Solo una cosa es cierta ahora. Dijo Aioria por su parte.

\- ¿De que a Lincoln aún le quedan varios Caballeros Dorados que intentarán patearle el trasero y él tendrá que repetir el mismo discurso más de una docena de veces?. Fue la pregunta de Lucy, quien apareció detrás de Aioria y Shura, asustando a todos.

\- Lucy...creo...que...Dijo Lincoln de forma entrecortada, ya que había sufrido un ataque al corazón.

\- A un lado, yo me encargo. Pidió Ronnie Anne y le saltó encima, haciéndola una llave quebradora, la cual hizo volver a funcionar el corazón del Emperador.

\- Gracias, Ronnie Anne. Le agradeció el muchacho.

\- No es nada, Su Majestad. Aceptó ella las gracias del muchacho.

\- Cielos, Lucy, ¿haces esto todo el tiempo en tu casa y en Giudecca?. Quiso saber Shura con Aioria.

\- Todo el Tiempo, pero esto nunca pasó. Alegó la peli negra.

\- Dios y eso que ya habíamos muerto en el "Muro de los Lamentos" y luego con el "Castigo de los Dioses". Agregó el español.

\- Así que eres bueno con la Espada, ¿no es así, Shura?. Preguntó Lynn, quien ansiaba tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el Caballero Dorado.

\- Je, veo la razón de por qué te eligieron a ti, Lynn Loud, para que seas la Sucesora de Valentine de la Harpía. Tienes mucha destreza y habilidades en los deportes, debo felicitarte por eso y tal vez te desafíe a una competencia amistosa en el Santuario. Aceptó Shura aquella oferta.

\- ¡Sí!. Festejó la castaña.

\- Pronto liberaremos a esta tierra del Mal, Andreas también pensaría en llegar y ocupar el Imperio de los Muertos, eso jamás. Alegó Lincoln, quien cerró los puños.

\- Así se habla, Señor Hades. Le felicitó Ronnie Anne con Lucy.

\- Exacto: Debemos destruir lo antes posible esa cosa Maligna que sigue creciendo en alguna parte de Yggdrasill. Finalizó Aioria y justo al final del Túnel, vieron una Luz Blanca en la salida.

\- ¡Mira, Aioria!. Señaló Lyfia y salieron afuera.

* * *

Llegaron a un Claro de donde estaba en su Centro una Estatua del Dios Odín y Siete Pilares que rodeaban a dicho monumento.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Quiso saber Aioria.

\- Esto se parece a los Siete Pilares Marinos que debían destruir los Caballeros de Athena durante la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Poseidon. Recordó Dipper aquella historia.

\- Si, fue el día en el que nos convertimos en los "Herederos", ¿lo recuerdas, Dipper?. Preguntó Mabel.

\- ¡Sí! Durante la Batalla del Pilar del Océano Atlántico Norte, allí fue donde Bill Cifra apareció en el "Triángulo Dorado", la "Otra Dimensión" del General Kanon de Dragón Marino y fue donde todos recibimos las Armaduras de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. Recordó Dipper.

\- En efecto, awww, me pregunto dónde estarán mi Amado Dragoncito Marino. Quiso saber Mabel.

\- Pronto lo sabremos. Respondió su hermano gemelo.

\- Pero la pregunta es: ¿Dónde estamos?. Quiso saber Clyde con mucha duda.

\- Posiblemente esto sea el Centro de Yggdrasill. Señaló Lyfia y miró hacia arriba, hasta que se escucharon voces de conocidos.

\- ¡Oigan, perdón por el retraso!. Exclamó una voz conocida.

Y allí los vieron venir:

\- Dohko, Aldebaran, Peridot, Ronaldo, Peridot, Lola, Lana, Chloe, Rick, Morty y Summer. Dijo Aioria al reconocer a sus amigos.

\- ¡Mu!. Se alegró Lyfia de verlo.

\- Aioria...[Iba a decir Dohko, cuando en aquel momento, vio a Lincoln] ¡Hades, prepárate para morir!. Exclamó el castaño.

\- Rayos. Se lamentó el Emperador y tomó su Espada.

\- ¡Es hora de que pagues todos tus crímenes! ¡Toma esto: "LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN"!. Lanzó el Caballero de Libra su ofensiva, pero ésta fue retenida por el peli negro.

\- ¿Le debo decir que mi hermano no es...?. Preguntó Lucy, quien asustó a todos, menos a Dohko.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Pandora? Y...¿Desde cuando Hades es un niño?. Quiso saber el castaño, mientras que veía a Lincoln defenderse con la Espada Imperial.

\- Un Clásico lo mío. [Dijo el Emperador mirando hacia la cámara] ¡No soy Hades, soy otro Hades distinto y que está de su bando!. Exclamó, cansado de tantas veces repetir lo mismo.

\- Bien, ahora con las cosas más calmadas, vayamos al punto. Shura, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Y esta Señorita?. Preguntó Dohko, tras conocer a cada uno de los personajes.

\- Ella es Lyfia, servía a Hilda, la ex-Representante de Odín en la Tierra. Respondió Aioria.

\- Dejemos los detalles para otro día. [Pidió Dohko en aquel momento] Yo soy el Caballero Dorado de Athena, Dohko de Libra. Encantado de conocerte. Se presentó, tras hacer una cómica muestra de dejar para otro momento los detalles.

\- Yo soy Aldebaran de Tauro. Se presentó el brasilero.

\- Encantada. Dijo Lyfia y en ese momento, llegó otro Dorado más.

\- Veo que no han empezado la guerra sin mí. Dijo Shion de Aries.

\- Qué gusto volver a verte, viejo amigo. Se alegró Dohko de verlo y estrecharon las manos.

Ahora era momento de iniciar la guerra.

\- Bueno, antes de nada, debemos encontrar esa cosa Maligna que se encuentra en algún lugar dentro de Yggdrasill. Dijo Mu a todos ellos, mientras que miraba hacia arriba.

\- El Gran Árbol de Yggdrasill se alimentará de las almas de las personas engañadas por una falsa fertilidad y extenderá sus Raíces en la tierra. La "Semilla de la Desgracia" que crece en su interior, se convertirá en un Fruto Maligno y destruirá esta tierra. Alertó Lyfia al respecto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dices?. Quiso saber Dohko.

\- Es algo que leí en el Palacio de Valhalla. Son las palabras de una Antigua Escritura. Continúa así: _"Solo hay una forma de destruir el Fruto Maligno. Dentro de las Siete Habitaciones que sostienen el "Gran Árbol": "Svartálfaheim", la "Habitación de la Sabiduría", "Jotunheim", la "Habitación del Gigante", "Alfheim", la "Habitación de la Luz", "Helheim", la "Habitación de los Muertos", "Vanaheim", la "Habitación del Guerrero", "Nifheim", la "Habitación de la Niebla", "Jagheim", la "Habitación del Hielo""_ , se encuentran Siete Estatuas y al menos que no se destruyan las mismas, no se podrá eliminar el "Fruto Maligno". Recordó ella lo que había visto en las Escrituras y cada una de las "Habitaciones" con las Estatuas, pero eso le preocupaba.

\- ¿Lyfia?. Preguntó Mu, ya que ella tenía una extraña mirada en sus ojos Aioria la sacudió un poco.

\- Lyfia, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó el Caballero de Leo, sacando aquella extraña visión.

\- Ah, lo siento, estaba absorta. Pidió disculpas y puso su mano sobre la cabeza.

\- ¿Es fiable lo que dices?. Preguntó Dohko con dudas.

\- Viejo Maestro, las Palabras de Lyfia son ciertas. Respondió Mu en defensa de la chica.

\- Ya veo. [Dijo con un hilo de seriedad y se quedó mirando a la chica, para luego cambiar su cara de dudas hacia una más alegre] Siento haber dudado de ti. Pidió disculpas..

\- No tienes por qué disculparte. Aceptó Lyfia las palabras de perdón.

\- En todo caso, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es destruir esas Siete Estatuas. Ahora, aquí solo estamos nosotros. Observó Shura la desventaja que había.

\- Somos Seis Caballeros Dorados junto con nuestros Aliados, eso es más que suficiente, además los demás vendrá. Dijo Dohko.

\- Lyfia, será mejor que te retires. Le ordenó Aioria.

\- ¿Aioria?. Preguntó la chica.

\- Tiene razón, de aquí en adelante no sabemos lo que pueda pasar. Defendió Mu a su amigo.

\- Pero...Quería decir ella, pero no podía completar el resto de la oración.

\- Confía en nosotros, te prometo que destruiremos sin falta las Siete Estatuas y ese Ente Maligno. Le dio Aioria su palabra e hicieron la Promesa.

\- Oigan bien todos: ¡No bajen la guardia!. Pidió Dohko y se pusieron todos en marcha, tras acatar la orden del castaño.

Pronto quedó solo Lyfia en el Centro de Yggdrasill y con un pensamiento en su interior que no le dejaba pensar ni estar tranquila.

* * *

Cada Caballero Dorado fue con sus respectivos Aliados, mientras que iban subiendo por las Escaleras hacia el encuentro definitivo.

* * *

Lyfia no podía tolerarlo, se dio media vuelta y hacia el Interior del Yggdrasill para buscar a Aioria de Leo.

\- ¡Aioria! [Le llamaba ella, hasta que una Luz Blanca la teletransportó hacia una Sala que estaba repleta de tumbas] Estás son...[Dijo y ante su vista se encontró con una gigantesco Sarcófago con una Momia y unos recuerdos que vinieron a su mente junto con aquella extraña mirada].

* * *

Por su parte, Aioria junto con sus Aliados habían llegado, después de cruzar el túnel, hacia "Vanaheim", la "Habitación del Guerrero", donde en el fondo se hallaba una gigantesca Estatua de un Guerrero de Asgard alzando la Espada al Cielo y con el Escudo en su mano derecha, sumando a dos enormes Espadas cruzadas.

\- Esta es...Dijo Aioria y en ese momento, alguien habló.

\- Vaya, tu cara y la de tus amigos me suenan familiar. Dijo aquel rival de cabellos azules y que ya había tenido su Primera Batalla contra el Caballero Dorado de Leo.

\- ¡Fródi!. Exclamó el castaño y el rival sonrió de forma burlona.

\- Esta "Vanaheim", la "Habitación del Guerrero". Nombró el rival aquel sitio.

\- ¿"Habitación del Guerrero"? Entonces esta es una de las Siete Habitaciones. Reconoció Aioria los dichos por su enemigo, quien alzó su Espada, listo para empezar la Batalla de Vanaheim.

\- ¡Los derrotaré aquí! ¡Prepárate, Aioria! ¡Lo mismo ustedes, Aliados y Traidores!. Sentenció Fródi y ambos rivales cruzaron miradas.

* * *

\- ¡Bienvenido, Tauro y Aliados! Están en "Jotunheim", la "Habitación del Gigante". ¡Me pagarás lo pasado en la Arena de Combate!. Les dio la bienvenida Hércules de Tanngrisnir a Aldebaran, Ronaldo, Lola y Lana, hallándose arriba de la Estatua Dorada del Gigante que llevaba una antorcha, mostrándose amenazante y orgullo de poder vengarse por la derrota sufrida anteriormente.

\- Con que eres tú de nuevo. Lo recordó Aldebaran, quien lo miró serio.

\- Aquella vez, caí por tu sucio e inesperado ataque con la Armadura Divina, pero esta vez no pasará lo mismo. Le remarcó el castaño de lo ocurrido.

\- No digas tonterías, ustedes son los que atacan de esa manera. Advirtió Aldebaran y cruzaron miradas.

* * *

Por su parte, Mu junto con Peridot habían llegado a destino y escaleras abajo llegó el rival a enfrentar, quien les dio la "bienvenida".

\- Mu de Aries, parece ser que aún no te has recuperado del todo. Se burló Fafner pero en aquel momento, Mu lo atacó con su poder, lanzándolo contra las raíces del fondo.

\- Esto es cortesía de los "Herederos", basura. Dijo Peridot y lo atacó con su cañón láser, provocando una explosión.

\- No he venido aquí para perder el tiempo contigo. Dijo Mu con seriedad y Fafner se levantó con dificultad del suelo.

\- No crean que pasarán por aquí tan fácilmente. Porque ahora están en la "Habitación de la Sabiduría", "Svartál..." ¡Ahhhh!. Advirtió el peli gris, pero Mu y Peridot lo volvieron a atacar, lanzándolo contra la balaustrada de las escaleras y provocando que cayera al piso.

\- Ya te he dicho que no vine a perder el tiempo. Le volvió a remarcar su advertencia y Fafner volvió a ponerse de pie y esta vez se lo veía más furioso.

\- ¿Qué pasó, amiguito? ¡Jajajajaa!. Se burló Peridot del rival.

* * *

A su vez, Shura con Wendy de Osa Mayor, Star de Megrez Delta y los Generales Marinos Brady de Caballo Marino y Mavis de Sirena se hallaban en un sendero totalmente frío y oscuro.

\- Atención. Pidió Star, quien reconoció a la figura que estaba junto con la Estatua de Hielo.

\- Me habían dicho que te uniste a ellos. Parece ser que no se equivocaron. Después de que hayan acabado con Afrodita y Milo, no pienso ser piadoso contigo en absoluto. Reconoció Shura al Caballero Dorado Camus de Acuario, quien permanecía serio y sin importancia por lo ocurrido.

\- Comprendo, te digo lo mismo para ti y tus Aliados. Sentenció Camus y comenzaron a congelarse las piernas de Shura, pero al español no le importó.

\- Me tranquiliza oír eso. Porque sin reserva, podré blandir mi Espada contra ti. ¡"EXCALIBUR"!. Sentenció el peli negro y con un rápido movimiento, destruyó la trampa de Camus, quien permaneció en silencio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Dohko junto con Pacífica de Arioto Epsilon, el General Skips de Crisaor, Mordecai de Dragón Negro, Rigby de Cristal, Nube de Ofiuco, Eileen de Águila, Leni de Grifos y Lisa de Balrog avanzaban hacia la batalla. Pero por el momento, en la Sala del Sarcófago, todo parecía estar en una tensa calma.

\- No bajen la guardia por nada en el Mundo. Pidió Pacífica.

\- Sí y miren, no estamos solo. Señaló Lisa.

Allí, en las Escaleras de la Estatua de la Momia, se hallaba el rival.

\- Así que tú eres el Guardián de esta Habitación. [Reconoció Dohko al misterioso encapuchado y de las tumbas salieron cientos de enemigos] ¡Son Soldados de la Muerte! ¿Acaso este es un lugar para resucitar a los Muertos?. Quiso saber el castaño y los enemigos saltaron al ataque.

\- ¡ATRÁS!. Exclamó Leni y preparó su ataque con los demás.

* * *

\- Como había planeado, todos se han dirigido a sus respectivas Habitaciones. [Reconoció el funcionamiento de su plan, Andreas, mientras que veía por una de las Esferas a Shaka de Virgo dirigirse con Steven, Connie, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapis Lázuli, Luna de Esfinge y Luan de Garuda. Lo mismo se podía decir de Saga de Géminis, el cual estaba con Lori de Wyvern, Bobby Santiago de Bennu y también se hallaba el General Kanon de Géminis]

* * *

Por su parte, Máscara de la Muerte se encontraba en la Ciudad, aún recordaba la muerte de Helena, en especial ya que había ido a visitar su florería. Un sentimiento de dolor y culpa lo envolvió, mientras que se retiraba.

\- ¡Máscara de la Muerte, alto, por favor!. Pidió Chloe Park de Heinstein, quien llegaba junta con Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda.

\- Chloe, ¿Qué hay, Rick, chicos?. Preguntó el italiano, tras voltearse y verlos, además de recibirlos.

\- Te necesitamos en Yggdrasill. Le informó Rick.

\- No hay tiempo. Añadió Morty, quien estaba nervioso.

\- Ya ha empezado la Batalla de Yggdrasill y los Caballeros Dorados están dentro. Añadió Summer con Chloe.

Pronto, el italiano guardó silencio y tomó una decisión.

* * *

\- Y pronto llegará el resto. Y él también vendrá. [Dijo Andreas, viendo que tal vez funcionaría su plan, pero un misterioso Cosmo del interior de su cuerpo le causó dolor y salió hacia donde estaban capturados Milo y Afrodita] El crecimiento se ha detenido un poco. No puede ser...es él. Dijo y comenzó a recordar su batalla contra Aiolos de Sagitario.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡Este Cosmo es...! Andreas, esto es obra tuya, ¿no?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- No es necesario que lo sepas, ya que te derrotaré ahora mismo. Se negó a responderle el rival y Aiolos volvió a preparar su Arco y Flecha Dorada.

\- Para resucitar a los muertos, es necesario el poder de un Dios. [Lanzó su ofensiva, un poderoso bombardeo de Flechas iba contra Andreas, las "Raíces" aparecieron y bloquearon el ataque.] [¡¿Qué?!. Quiso saber el castaño y de ahí Andreas lo derrotó.] No puede ser...Mi Cosmo está siendo absorbido. Dijo Aiolos con sorpresa.

\- Te has dado cuenta tarde. El Cosmo de los Caballeros Dorados, ahora es abono para Yggdrasill. Y cuánto más cerca estén de él, más aumentará la absorción del Cosmo. [Dijo Andreas y lanzó un ataque con el castaño, causando que cayera su Casco Dorado al Vacío y él quedara cerca del mismo] El hecho de que hayas resucitado cerca de Yggdrasill, y sea yo el primero con quien tengas que luchar es de verdad un infortunio. [Advirtió con burla, mientras que Aiolos se levantaba con dificultad y sangrando] Será mejor que te resignes, porque con mis propias manos te convertiré en la primera víctima. Maldice haber nacido bajo una Estrella sin Suerte. Se burló Andreas y cuando lanzó su ofensiva, Aiolos alzó su Arco y Flecha, bloqueando el ataque.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que maldecir mi destino?. Si el haberme encontrado contigo a primeras ha sido mi mayor suerte. Advirtió Aiolos, quien apuntaba su Arco y Flecha contra el rival, mientras que brillaba en un fuerte Cosmo Dorado.

\- ¿Piensas lanzar eso aún están así?. Pero que mal mal perdedor que eres. Preguntó Andreas con seriedad y burla.

\- Aunque no te derrote ahora, este golpe se convertirá en la base para que nosotros, los Caballeros Dorados, acabemos contigo. ¡ELÉVATE, COSMO!. Exclamó Aiolos y se produjo un fuerte terremoto que comenzó a destruir el suelo y a elevar los restos por los aires.

\- Como quieras, ¡tú muerte será inútil! [Exclamó Andreas y lanzó su ofensiva, pero en aquel momento, Aiolos contra-atacó, pero a pesar de caer al Vacío, la Flecha Dorada logró atravesar el ojo derecho del rival, quien cayó arrodillado al suelo]. Oh. Lo siento, Aiolos. Se levantó y tapó con su mano el ojo herido.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Seguro que fue así, a él ya no le sobraban fuerzas. No puede ser. Es imposible que esté afectando a Yggdrasill. Se mostró preocupado Andreas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Aioria, Mu y Aldebaran con sus Aliados, estaban listos para empezar la batalla, lo mismo los demás "Refuerzos" que estaban por llegar con los demás Caballeros Dorados, la Batalla de Yggdrasill estaba por comenzar y en especial por querer saber sobre quién era el misterioso Encapuchado de la "Habitación de la Muerte".

* * *

 **¡A prepararse, Camaradas! La Batalla de Yggdrasill está por comenzar :3. No se vayan a perder el próximo capítulo de Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold :D ¿Y ustedes han sentido el poder del Cosmo?.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, PoLucy, Pirata y lady-saintiasailor :D. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y les deseo un buen Viernes para todos ustedes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:  ¿Quién era aquella figura encapuchada que se hallaba en la "Habitación de los Muertos"? No lo sabían, además de que estaba bajo ataque de unos misteriosos seres que se lanzaron hacia ellos.

\- ¡Mucho cuidado, no bajen la guardia!. Pidió Mordecai.

\- ¡Recibido!. Acataron los demás acompañantes la orden del Arrendajo Azul.

* * *

A su vez, la batalla contra Fródi había empezado, mientras que toda la habitación se iluminaba de una intensa luz que inundaba todo el lugar.

\- ¡No permitiré que destruyan la "Estatua de la Valentía"!. Juró el peli azul oscuro en defender aquel sitio con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil, Fródi!. Le gritó Mabel.

\- ¡Abre los ojos, Fródi!. Si no destruimos el Mal que crece dentro de Yggdrasill, no habrá futuro para Asgard. Intentó Aioria en convencerlo al rival, pero éste no iba a ceder para nada.

\- No me vengas con los cuentos de Lyfia, por esas tonterías no me dejaré engañar. [Le advirtió Fródi y el "Zafiro" que llevaba consigo emitió una intensa luz, la cual mandó hacia atrás al Caballero de Leo].

\- ¿Qué es esta Fuerza?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- ¡No, Aioria, ten cuidado!. Le alertó Dipper aquellas Piedras.

\- ¿Se han sorprendido?. Gracias a este nuevo "Zafiro de Odín", aumenta la fuerza que recibimos de Yggdrasill y nuestras Armaduras Divinas pueden realizar ataques más poderosos. [Detalló en cada parte del relato, Fródi, quien les apuntó con su Espada a todos ellos] Había oído que ustedes ya habían recuperado todas sus fuerzas, pero debo decirte que con esa clase de ataques, no eres rival para mí. Señaló el rival, mientras que en Aioria aumentaba su Cosmo, cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

\- Estás muy equivocado si crees que está es nuestra verdadera Fuerza. Le corrigió el castaño.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Fródi, un tanto asustado.

\- ¡Será mejor que sepas por ti mismo con quién te enfrentas! ¡Verás, la verdadera Fuerza de los Caballeros Dorados, los Guerreros de Rango Superior de entre los 88 Caballeros que sirven a Athena! [Dijo y apareció la Constelación de Leo] ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!. Lanzó Aioria su ofensiva, con la cual mandó a volar a Fródi por los aires.

\- ¡Ahora, amigos!. Ordenó Dipper y se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡Siente el Poder de la Espectro Lynn de la Harpía, maldito! ¡TOMA: "LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!. Atacó la castaña al rival.

\- ¡Nadie se burla de nosotros, somos los "Herederos", los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, tú solo eres la marioneta de Andreas, como todos tus Camaradas! ¡"LA GARRA DE LA SOMBRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"!. Se unió Mabel junto con Dipper.

\- Así es, ¡tú solo eres un perdedor, Fródi, un maldito, ahora toma esto: ¡"LA GARRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"!. Lanzó el castaño su ofensiva junto con su hermana gemela y ambas se combinaron.

\- Será mejor que vayas a un psiquiatra, el médico de mi familia te puede ayudar, toma, es el número del Doctor López. ¡Ahora toma esto también de mi parte, Clyde de Murciélago: ¡"SONAR DE PESADILLA"!. Le entregó aquel papel y luego atacó el mejor amigo de Lincoln.

\- Damas Primero, Ronnie. Le dijo Lincoln a su novia, la cual se hizo tronar los dedos y el cuello, para luego ir hacia las escaleras donde había sido lanzado Fródi.

\- ¿Así que querías detenernos? Muy mal, tarado: ¡"AULLIDO DIABÓLICO"!. Atacó la hermana menor de Bobby Santiago, destruyendo parte de las escaleras y la balaustrada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Ya terminaste, Aioria?!. Preguntó el peli azul oscuro, pero en ese momento, le faltó una persona más.

\- Te olvidaste de mí. Dijo Lucy, quien apareció detrás del Dios Guerrero, el cual se pegó un susto junto con los demás acompañantes de ella.

\- Lucy...creo...que...ah no, tranquilos estoy bien. Respondió Lincoln, quien atacó con su Espada Imperial, tras retener la ofensiva que le había lanzado Fródi.

\- Siente mi poder: ¡"Tridente"!. Electrocutó ella al rival, quien quedó paralizado por un rato.

Tras todos los ataques, incluyendo una cortada en el rostro por parte del Emperador Hades, Fródi cayó al suelo y con él los escombros de las escaleras.

\- ¿Se habrá muerto?. Preguntó Ronnie Anne.

\- Se desplomó pero no está muerto, aún puedo sentir su corazón latir. Dijo Lynn.

\- ¡Fródi, apártate de ahí!. Le ordenó Aioria, pero el peli azul oscuro volvió a levantarse, riéndose.

\- Este poder destructivo es impresionante, era de esperar de un Caballero de Athena. Pero ahora, Aioria de Leo y Aliados, debo decirles que yo, el Guerrero Divino Fródi de Gullinbursti, acabaré con ustedes aquí, aunque me cueste la vida. [Juró, mientras que se levantaba del suelo y con ello, en sus ojos resplandecía una intensa luz violeta].

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Miren sus ojos!. Señaló Clyde.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado!. Alertó Lincoln.

* * *

En el Salón del Trono, Andreas se hallaba disfrutando muy tranquilo de las batallas y una sonrisa de pura burla se había dibujado en su rostro en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Por su parte, en la "Habitación del Gigante", Hércules de Tanngrisnir les había dado la "bienvenida" a Aldebaran de Tauro, Ronaldo de Phecda-Gamma y las Diosas Gemelas Lola y Lana.

\- Al fin nos vemos cara a cara, Hércules. Dijo Ronaldo con furia hacia el rival.

\- Ja, los he estado esperando, de aquí no saldrán con vida. Advirtió con burla el rival.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, idiota. Respondió Lola.

\- Nunca podrán ganar, ustedes están condenados. Le advirtió Lana a la vez.

Y en aquel momento de furia, el castaño se lanzó al asalto con sus puños hacia los Aliados de Aldebaran, pero éste se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe que no le hizo efecto. Cada ataque que lanzaba contra el brasilero terminaba por destruir las columnas, el suelo y las paredes la "Habitación" y el Caballero de Tauro no caía.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, conviértete y muéstrame tu Armadura Divina. Lo desafió Hércules para que se repitiera aquel milagro como en el Coliseo.

\- No necesito mostrar el poder de la Armadura Divina a alguien que ya derroté. Dime, ¿dónde está tu gran arma?. [Respondió Aldebaran, sin moverse de su posición clásica de los brazos cruzados y le preguntó al castaño].

\- Con la Fuerza que he obtenido gracias al "Nuevo Zafiro de Odín", no necesito armas. Además, desde el Principio a mí me gusta más esto. [Respondió con total orgullo en su voz, el rival castaño y volvió a lanzarse al ataque, pero falló de nuevo con su puño] Esa "Estatua del Gigante" representa la Fuerza, la Fuerza que corre por todo mi cuerpo es lo más hermoso y noble que hay. ¡Rebosa y llena todo mi interior con la Fuerza de Yggdrasill! [Respondió y comenzó a darles repetidos golpes a Aldebaran, pero éste no caía] ¿Qué pasa, Tauro? Aquí no hay nadie que estorbe más que tus Aliados y podremos luchar hasta más no poder, ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó, ya impacientándose por no haber respuestas de su rival.

\- Eso no es nada. [Sentenció Aldebaran, quien se irguió como una Torre, asustando a Hércules, quien intentó retroceder pero una serie de ataques dieron en el blanco, lanzándolo contra las paredes y quebrándolas] Con esos ataques, tú no eres rival para mí ni para mis amigos. Es mejor que desistas y te apartes. Le ordenó como forma de así poder ganar la pelea.

Pero Hércules no se iba a rendir, mostró una sonrisa de burla.

\- No solo tienes un gran poder destructivo, sino que también eres muy rápido. [Felicitó el castaño a su rival] No esperaba menos de ti, Aldebaran de Tauro. Pero, sí falta Velocidad, solo hay que compensarla con fuerza. [Respondió Hércules, quien agarró una de las Torres y la destruyó sobre el brasilero, el cual no resultó afectado y continúo manteniendo su posición y luego se lanzó al asalto, esquivando el golpe] ¿Has visto? Esta es la Fuerza de Yggdrasill y del "Nuevo Zafiro de Odín". Sentenció el rival, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color lila.

* * *

Fafner volvió a caer al piso, tras enfrentarse con Mu de Aries y Peridot de Merak Beta.

\- Es mejor que desistas, no importa cuán fuertes se hagan ustedes, los Guerreros Divinos, jamás podrán con nosotros, los Caballeros. Le dijo Mu al rival.

\- Pensaba en no dejarlos escapar, pero lo primero es destruir esa "Estatua" y encontrar las otras "Habitaciones". Añadió Peridot.

En aquel momento, el Cosmo de Mu brilló con intensidad, pero a sus espaldas otro poder iba emergiendo.

\- ¿Qué es esa Luz?. Quiso saber Mu, pero fue atacado por un látigo que portaba Fafner, cuyos ojos también brillaban de aquel color.

\- ¡MU!. Gritó la Gema del Planeta Madre.

* * *

\- No siento el Cosmo de estas personas, ¿acaso ya han muerto alguna vez?. [Preguntó Dohko de Libra a los misteriosos enemigos que lo rodeaban].

\- Tampoco puedo sentirlo. Añadió Shion.

\- Viejo, esto me da mala espina. Temió Mordecai.

\- Sí, a mí también. Respondió Rigby.

\- Por más que lo intenten, no bajen la guardia, de lo contrario estaremos en serios aprietos. Pidió Lisa a todos ellos.

\- Sí es así, ¿eres tú quién nos ha hecho resucitar?. [Preguntó Dohko a la misteriosa figura encapuchada, la cual no respondió] No vas a responder, está bien, de todos modos no pienso perdonar a quien juega con las almas de los muertos. ¡Amigos, a sus puestos!. Dijo Dohko y se prepararon para pelear.

\- ¡Ya era hora, Dohko, me estaban saliendo raíces!. Dijo Rigby.

\- ¡Vamos, tenemos que destruir esa "Estatua" ahora!. Ordenó Skips.

En aquel momento, Dohko lanzó una ofensiva que barrió a varios enemigos.

\- ¡Muéstrate!. Le ordenó el castaño al misterioso personaje.

Por desgracia, la ofensiva no hizo efecto en el rival.

\- Yo soy el Guardián de Helheim, la "Habitación de la Muerte". Soy el Guerrero Divino Utgartha de Garm. Se presentó el rival, el cual poseía cuerpo atlético pero no muy musculoso, tenía una larga caballera de color gris oscuro o negro, la cual le llegaba hasta la espalda, sus ojos eran de color ámbar y su rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara.

\- Si, cómo no, ándale. Se burló Rigby del rival.

\- Esperen, entonces, ¿Quién es esa persona?. Quiso saber Dohko y ante sus ojos, para horror de ellos, aquel encapuchado se mostró ante ellos.

\- Que me parte un rayo. Dijo Mordecai.

\- ¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE FALTABA!. Gritó Eileen junto con Nube.

\- ¡Témpanos!. Añadió Skips.

\- Ahora estamos en problemas. Finalizó Rigby.

\- ¡¿Lyfia?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!. Preguntó Dohko ante la chica de cabellos azules, la cual tenía una mirada extraña.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada, estén atentos. Pidió Leni.

* * *

A su vez, en la "Habitación del Hielo", Camus lanzaba varias ofensivas contra Shura, Star de Megrez Delta, Wendy de Osa Mayor y los Generales Brady de Caballo Marino y Mavis de Sirena, a la vez que el español lanzaba contra-ataques y éstos chocaban.

\- ¡Toma esto, Camus! ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"!. Atacó Brady al francés.

\- ¡"EL CANTO DE LAS SIRENAS"!. Se unió Mavis.

\- ¡"LA IRA DEL DRAGÓN"!. Atacó Wendy.

\- ¡"ESPADA FLAMEANTE"!. Agregó Star.

Todas las ofensivas chocaron contra Camus, pero ninguna hizo efecto.

\- Como se trata de ti, supongo que tendrás un motivo acorde para haber decidido luchar al lado de los de Asgard, pero ¡no te preguntaré la razón!. Dijo Shura.

\- Muy propio de ti, Shura. ¡Esta es la segunda vez que resucitamos! ¿No es así?. Aquella vez junto con Saga, luchamos en convertirnos en Siervos de Hades para salvar a Athena, luego fuimos encerrados en la "Estatua de Piedra" por los Dioses. En nuestros corazones teníamos una determinación firme, que nos hizo incluso engañar a los nuestros para cumplir con nuestro objetivo. Teníamos un Cosmo que guardaba un Alma fría y dura como el Hielo, pero a la vez ardiente. [Recordó el rival, mientras que se veían imágenes del Pasado, en especial de la Batalla de la Casa de Virgo y la "Exclamación de Athena"] Hemos resucitado en esta tierra pero elegimos caminos diferentes, luego de que los Dioses nos perdonaran. Aunque nuestros caminos sean distintos, la fuerza de nuestro Cosmo está a la par. No saldremos ilesos de esta, pero aún así, contra ti y tus Aliados, lucharé con todo. [Dio su palabra, Camus hacia Shura y los demás, mientras que el suelo de hielo estallaba.] Igualmente es el momento oportuno para usar mi ataque de hielo ante tu "Excalibur". ¡Demos gracias a esta tercera vida! ¡BRILLA!. Terminó por hablar y ambos poderes comenzaron a colisionar en dos colores: Azul y Verde.

\- ¡AFÍLATE!. Agregó Shura.

\- ¡COSMO!. Exclamaron ambos Caballeros.

* * *

\- Esa Luz, ¿acaso se transformarán?. Quiso saber Andreas, muy entretenido.

* * *

\- ¡Prepárate, Camus!. Gritó el español, apareció la Constelación de Capricornio y con ella, alzó su Brazo, listo para atacar.

\- ¡Shura!. Gritó el francés.

\- ¡Verás que con la Armadura Divina, el filo de mi Espada es totalmente distinto!. Exclamó Shura.

Ahora era el turno de Camus, a quien le apareció la Constelación de Acuario.

\- ¡Con la Fuerza que me han dado los Dioses, los haré mil pedazos con mis ataques!. Sentenció Camus.

\- ¡Amigos, ahora! ¡"EXCALIBUR"!. Ordenó Shura y lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡Bien! ¡"LA IRA DEL DRAGÓN"!. Atacó Wendy.

\- ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"!. Atacó Brady.

\- ¡"EL CORAL DE LA MUERTE"!. Atacó Mavis.

\- ¡"ESPADA FLAMEANTE"!. Atacó Star.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN AURORA"!. Lanzó Camus su ofensiva y éstas chocaron en una intensa luz.

* * *

\- ¡Qué interesante! ¿Qué pasará en este enfrentamiento de Armaduras Divinas?. Se preguntó Andreas, quien se hallaba muy entretenido, mirando la batalla.

* * *

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaron Shura, Camus, Wendy, Star, Mavis y Brady en el momento en que se produjo una fuerte explosión en el Oeste de Yggdrasill.

Después del estallido, todo el sitio quedó completamente en ruinas y los cristales que flotaban en el sitio, desaparecieron por completo y anteriormente podían verse los destellos de las Armaduras Divinas.

La explosión había tan potente que dejó a Shura inconsciente, mientras que alguien le apuntaba con una Espada, listo para matarlo.

\- Surt, no lo hagas. Pidió Camus a su amigo, mientras que salía del cráter recién formado por la explosión.

\- ¡Sigue consciente, a pesar del daño sufrido!. Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Ya hemos ganado. [Dio por finalizada la batalla, el francés] Shura y sus Aliados ya no pueden levantarse.

\- Había oído que Capricornio mató antes a un Caballero Dorado, pero inesperadamente parece que a ti te trató con indulgencia. Recordó Surt aquella historia.

\- Shura no me trató con indulgencia. Le corrigió Camus.

\- No puede ser. Se quedó sorprendido Surt, quien miró con sorpresa cómo colapsaba la "Estatua de Hielo", el enorme Cristal se resquebrajó y con ello, llegó el colapso.

\- Desde el principio tenía como objetivo la "Estatua de Hielo". Shura es así. Sentenció Camus, mientras que el español y sus Aliados iban recuperándose.

\- En tu cara...Surt. Se burló Star y se levantó junto con Wendy, Brady y Mavis.

* * *

El colapso de la "Estatua de Hielo" había comenzado a producir temblores y terremotos cerca de las otras "Habitaciones" linderas, en especial en la del "Gigante", donde caían restos del techo, incluyendo revoque.

\- ¿Este Cosmo? ¿Acaso es un combate entre Armaduras Divinas?. Se preguntó Aldebaran.

\- Puede ser, sentí una increíble energía allí fuera. Remarcó Ronaldo.

\- ¡No se distraigan!. Les advirtió Hércules, quien volvió al ataque con sus puños y patadas, pero éstas eran evadidas por Aldebaran.

\- ¡Ya me tienes harto, Hércules! ¡TOMA ESTO: "MARTILLOS Y HACHAS"! Lanzó Ronaldo su ofensiva contra el rival.

\- ¡Vamos contigo, Ronaldo!. ¡"TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA"!. Atacó Lana junto con su hermana gemela Lola para darle apoyo al rubio.

\- ¡"SOMNOLENCIA ETERNA"!. Agregó la Diosa del Sueño, mientras que caían los ataques como bombardeos sobre el castaño rival, el cual los evadía con una gran habilidad.

\- ¡Con esos ataques no me hacen ni costillas, me encargaré de Aldebaran primero y luego le seguirán ustedes!. Advirtió Hércules, quien le lanzó una patada al brasilero, pero en ésta ocasión, fue lanzado contra una de las columnas, la cual cayó y sepultó al Caballero de Tauro bajo los escombros.

\- ¡Aldebaran!. Gritaron Ronaldo, Lola y Lana.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tauro? ¿Aún no piensas mostrarme el Poder de tu Armadura Divina?. [Le preguntó el castaño, quien ya empezaba a agotarse por la pelea].

\- No me hagas repetirlo una y otra vez. [Advirtió el Caballero de Tauro y desde los escombros, una potente Luz Dorada emanó hacia afuera]. No necesito usarlo en alguien como tú. [Dejó su recordatorio el brasilero, quien volvió a ponerse de pie y cruzado de brazos, cosa que hizo enojar a Hércules mucho más.].

\- _"¿Por qué no te afecta? ¿Aún me hace falta Fuerza?"_ Pensó el castaño.

\- Lo que te falta no es fuerza. Respondió el brasilero y alzó su mano.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntó sorprendido el rival.

\- ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!. [Exclamó Aldebaran, quien le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro al oponente, haciéndole sangrar la nariz. Acto seguido, Hércules tomó sus dos Escudos, aparecieron el Siervo de Dos Cabezas] ¡"RUOTA TORNADO"!. Lanzó su ofensiva hacia ellos.

\- ¡"MARTILLOS Y HACHAS"!. Volvió Ronaldo a atacarlo.

Por desgracia, ese contra-ataque no haría efecto en el Doble Tornado que se había formado e iba hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, Tauro?! Transfórmate y muéstrame tu Armadura Divina. [Siguió insistiendo el castaño].

\- Pobre Guerrero. [Se mostró desilusionado el Caballero de Tauro] el "Zafiro de Odín" ha arrebatado tu Alma al ansiar tanta Fuerza. Como quieras, ¡te mostraré de lo que soy capaz!. ¡ESTALLA, COSMO!. Terminó por aceptar aquel desafío y de inmediato, tras una explosión Dorada, apareció la Armadura Divina de Tauro.

Ante el deseo cumplido de Hércules, ahora era el momento de atacar definitivamente.

\- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. Lanzó Aldebaran su ofensiva.

\- ¡"HÉRCULES TITÁNICO"!. Se unió Ronaldo en el ataque.

\- ¡"SOMNOLENCIA ETERNA"!. Agregó Lola.

\- ¡"TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA"!. Finalizó Lana, mientras que aquella enorme ofensiva junto con el gigantesco Caballero dejaba aterrado a Hércules, mientras que era alcanzado por aquella enorme "Ráfaga Dorada" y su Casco comenzaba a desintegrarse.

* * *

\- Capricornio, pensaste que podrías burlarnos, pero que sepas que tu plan es en vano. [Advirtió Surt, mientras que el humo se disipaba].

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Camus a su amigo pelirrojo.

\- Es normal que no lo sepas: Detrás de la "Habitación del Hielo" de Yggdrasill, hay otra "Habitación". Es Muspelheim, la "Habitación del Fuego". [Dijo Surt, mientras que el ambiente cambiaba y desde la lava emergía la "Estatua del Fuego"] Lástima que ahora tengas que morir en vano, pobre hombre, Capricornio. [Se burló el pelirrojo del caído Caballero Dorado].

\- No mueras en vano. Le pidió Camus.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber Surt, girando la vista hacia el peli turquesa.

\- Shura me ha hecho recordar la alegría de luchar con un amigo y la tristeza de perderlo. Respondió Camus a la pregunta.

\- ¡No digas estupideces!. Finalizó Surt y se preparó para matar a Camus con su Espada.

\- ¡Detente!. Ordenó el francés y fue hasta él corriendo.

\- ¡Camus, olvídate ya de Capricornio!. Exclamó Surt y atacó a su amigo con la "Espada de Fuego", lanzándolo contra el suelo, para luego prepararse para matar a Shura.

\- ¡De...ten...te...!. [Pidió el francés, pero éste no lo escuchó y atravesó el pecho del Caballero] ¡SHURA!. Gritó el peli turquesa y pudo ver a las Raíces llevarse el cuerpo del caído Caballero Dorado Shura de Capricornio.

\- Me encargaré de la "Habitación del Fuego", tú sal de aquí y hazte cargo de los demás Caballeros Dorados. ¿No me has oído?. [Ordenó Surt, mientras que las Raíces se iban y luego de ahí impartía su pedido].

\- A ti antes, no te gustaban las cosas retorcidas, eras un hombre honesto. Sin embargo, a causa de mi error, tú has cambiado. [Se lamentó Camus, mientras que se veían flashbacks del Pasado, donde ambos eran niños y entrenaban bajo el frío extremo y la nieve, pero que luego de la avalancha que mató a la hermana de Surt, éste cambió y pudo verse en sus ojos aquel destello lila y lleno de odio].

\- ¿Y qué pasa?. Por tu culpa murió mi hermana. [Recriminó Surt a Camus por lo ocurrido en el Pasado] Así que tienes que pagar por ello, ¿o acaso me equivoco?. Preguntó muy serio.

\- Surt, dejemos el Pasado atrás. Pidió el peli turquesa.

\- Camus, ¿me estás diciendo que me vas a traicionar?. Bien, ya me lo suponía. Al fin y al cabo tú eres un Subordinado de Athena. ¡Sabía que algún día ibas a traicionarme!. Fue la sentencia final de Surt, mientras que su amistad iba cayendo.

\- Juré que usaría para ti esta, nueva vida que me fue brindada. Porque creía que con eso podría salvar tu Alma. Pero, creo que me he equivocado. Batalla tras batalla, tu Alma cae cada vez más en la Oscuridad más profunda. Ya no puedo...Iba a decir Camus, pero en aquel momento, lo atacó la ofensiva de Surt, una potente corriente de fuego dio contra él, quien cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Tus tonterías acaban aquí! ¡Soy el Guerrero Divino, Surt de Eikthrynir!. Se mostró ahora su verdadera Naturaleza y con orgullo dio a conocer su Título de Dios Divino.

\- Surt...Dijo Camus herido.

\- ¡Prepárate, Camus!. Dio el pelirrojo iniciado el combate junto con su "Espada de Fuego" y para el francés no le quedaba otra alternativa que pelear.

\- ¡Espera, nosotros también te ayudaremos, Camus!. Se le unió Star de Megrez Delta.

\- ¡Muy bien, chicos, ¿todos listos?!. Preguntó Wendy.

\- ¡LISTOS!. Respondieron ellos.

\- ¡Soy el Caballero Dorado, Camus de Acuario!. Dio el francés a conocer su Título.

\- ¡Aquí voy! [Se lanzó al asalto Surt y con el fuego capturó a Camus] Al perder a mi hermana, perdí toda Esperanza en el Futuro y renuncié a convertirme en un Caballero. [Dijo con furia, mientras que a través de sus ojos, podía verse el Pasado y en especial la tumba de su hermana Sinmore y al pequeño niño que estaba allí] No necesitaba una familia, no necesitaba amigos...Corté toda relación cuando me juré eso a mí mismo, pude obtener la "Fuerza del Fuego Azul y Frío" [Dijo, mientras que a aquel niño le aparecían esas Llamas] Gracias al "Fuego de Sangre Fría" de esta Espada que todo lo corta y a su Poder, he llegado a convertirme en un Guerrero Divino. ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡"LLAMAS AZULES DEL ODIO"!. Terminó de hablar el pelirrojo, detrás de él apareció el Jefe de los "Gigantes del Sur" y lanzó su ofensiva contra Camus, evadiendo a la defensa que tenía.

El golpe dio de lleno contra Camus, quien fue envuelto en una poderosa "Llama Azul".

\- Frente a mis "Llamas Azules", tus ataques de hielo no servirán para nada. ¡Camus, este es tu fin!. [Gritó pero en aquel momento, alguien lo detuvo] ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es esa Luz? ¿Por qué? No le puede quedar fuerza. Quiso saber con sorpresa, mientras que el odio se iba desintegrando.

\- Surt, por favor, compréndeme. Ya no quiero perder a más amigos. Pidió Camus, volteándose con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- Yo no necesito ningún amigo. Sentenció Surt y volvió al ataque.

Para Camus no le quedaba otra opción que hacerle frente al pelirrojo.

\- ¡BRILLA, COSMO!. [Ordenó y tras un tornado de agua, apareció ahora con la Armadura Dorada Divina de Acuario] Amigos, prepárense. Pidió.

\- ¡Sí!. Respondieron ellos.

\- ¡Derretiré tu "Fuego Helado" con mi ataque de "Hielo Ardiente"! [Aparece la Constelación de Acuario, mientras que Surt se prepara para atacar] ¡"EJECUCIÓN AURORA"!. Lanzó Camus su ofensiva contra el rival.

\- ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"!. Atacó Brady.

\- ¡"CANTO DE LAS SIRENAS"!. Atacó Mavis.

\- ¡"LA IRA DEL DRAGÓN"!. Atacó Wendy.

\- ¡"ESPADA FLAMEANTE"!. Atacó Star y los ataques se combinaron en uno solo.

Aquella mega-ofensiva dio en el blanco: Surt fue lanzado por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la "Estatua del Fuego" y luego desplomarse en el suelo, lo mismo le pasó a Camus.

\- ¡Camus!. Gritaron Brady, Mavis, Wendy y Star.

* * *

Otra vez los terremotos habían sacudido la "Habitación del Gigante", donde sumado a eso, Hércules había sido lanzado por el ataque de Aldebaran de Tauro, Ronaldo de Phecda-Gamma y las Diosas Gemelas Lola y Lana. Una vez terminada la pelea, la Armadura Divina del castaño quedó destruida por la mitad y la Armadura Divina del brasilero volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¡Hércules!. Gritó Aldebaran, al ver que las Raíces habían aparecido.

\- Ya lo sabía, lo que me faltaba no era fuerza. Yo solo buscaba ser más fuerte y olvidé en algún momento el Sentimiento Cálido de proteger a alguien. [Se sentía culpable de lo que había causado, en especial en aquellos flashbacks del ataque que había lanzado contra aquellos niños en el Coliseo, los cuales fueron salvados por Aldebaran] Me dí cuenta de ello en la "Arena de Combate". Tauro, tú tienes un buen corazón. Reconoció el Dios Guerrero Divino Hércules de Tanngrisnir, mientras que las Raíces explotaban y él caía al suelo, pero fue salvado por Aldebaran.

\- Hércules. Dijo el brasilero.

\- A veces, eso se convierte en una Debilidad. [Anunció, pero todo fue una trampa, ya que las Raíces se lanzaron sobre Aldebaran] Ya no podrás destruir la "Estatua del Gigante". He ganado, Tauro. Mostró burla hacia el bra aasilero, pero a pesar de estar atrapado, Aldebaran aumentó su Cosmo.

\- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. Volvió a lanzar su ofensiva contra la "Estatua del Gigante".

\- ¡HÉRCULES TITÁNICO"!. Atacó Ronaldo.

\- ¡"RAYO DE FUEGO". Atacó Lola.

\- ¡"TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA"!. Atacó Lana y finalmente, ante la sorpresa de Hércules, la "Estatua del Gigante" fue destruida por completo, pero las Raíces atraparon al Caballero Dorado Aldebaran de Tauro.

\- _"Podría haberse escapado con la Fuerza que le quedaba, eres admirable, Aldebaran"._ Reconoció Hércules la valentía del Caballero, mientras que sus Aliados miraban sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Camus se hallaba arrastrándose por el piso hacia Surt, quien yacía allí, mientras que la "Habitación del Fuego" comenzaba a desplomarse.

\- Camus...yo...yo...Dijo el pelirrojo y el francés le tomó de la mano.

\- Lo sé, descansa ya en paz. Dio el muchacho aquella tranquilidad.

\- Camus...Fueron las últimas palabras de Surt Eikpyrnir, mientras que la "Estatua del Fuego" y la "Habitación eran destruidas y el Caballero Dorado Camus de Acuario se hallaba a su lado.

* * *

Todo eso repercutió en el combate entre Aioria de Leo, Dipper de Mizar Zeta, Mabel de Alcor Zeta, el Emperador Lincoln/Hades, Lucy, Lynn de la Harpía, Ronnie Anne de Lyacon y Clyde de Murciélago.

\- ¡Oh!. Sintió también Mu con Peridot los temblores.

\- ¿Lo logramos?. Preguntó Dohko, quien se hallaba junto con Shion de Aries, Pacífica de Arioto Epsilon, Mordecai de Dragón Negro, Rigby de Cristal, Leni de Grifos, Lisa de Balrog, el General Skips de Crisaor, Nube de Ofiuco y Eileen de Águila.

* * *

Y en aquel momento se produjo una fuerte explosión, ahora en el Sector Este y esto puso de mal humor a Andreas.

\- Han destruido la "Estatuas". [Apretó con fuerza el puño y destruyó imagen de las batallas, pero aún le quedaban varias más.]

* * *

A su vez, en la "Habitación Alfheim":

\- Bienvenidos a a "Alfheim", la "Habitación de la Luz". Dio la "bienvenida" un joven de apariencia de joven adulto, 20 años de edad aproximadamente, era alto con una estatura de 1,83 metros, tez blanca, sus cabellos grises y largos y ojos rojos. Tenía una complexión delgada, cuerpo atlético pero no muy musculoso.

A aquel sitio habían llegado el Caballero Dorado Shaka de Virgo junto con Steven y Connie de Benetnash Eta, Garnet, Perla, Amatista, Lapislázuli, Luna de la Esfinge y Luan de Garuda.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó Luna, amenazante hacia el Dios Guerrero Divino.

\- Soy Balder de Hraesvelrg. [Se presentó el rival] Parece que han destruido dos de las "Estatuas". Añadió.

\- No voy a perder el Tiempo hablando contigo, ¡Guerrero Divino, apártate de mi camino!. Le ordenó Shaka, pero eso fue risa para Balder, quien se levantó y empuñó su Espada.

\- ¡Soy el Guerrero Divino, Balder de Hraesvelrg!. Se presentó el rival ante todos ellos.

\- ¡Soy el Caballero Dorado, Shaka de Virgo!. Dio también el rubio de La India su presentación junto con sus Aliados.

\- ¡Nosotros somos Steven y Connie de Benetnash Eta!. Se presentó la pareja.

\- ¡Garnet!. Se presentó la Gema Fusionada.

\- ¡Perla!. Añadió la peli naranja.

\- ¡Amatista!. Se unió la peli blanca.

\- ¡Lapislázuli!. Agregó la peli azul.

\- ¡Soy Luna de la Esfinge, la Estrella Celeste de la Bestia!. Se presentó la castaña.

\- ¡Soy Luan de Garuda, la Estrella Celeste de la Valentía, una de las Tres Juezas del Infierno y Comediante de la Familia Loud!. Finalizó la cómica.

* * *

\- Será una batalla muy interesante: "El Hombre Más Cercano A Dios" contra un "Dios". Se mostró interesado Andreas, mientras que la siguiente pelea estaba por iniciar.

* * *

 **Bien, Camaradas, aquí lo tienen, un nuevo capítulo de "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold": La Batalla de Yggdrasill ha entrado en una fase muy complicada para nuestros héroes y aliados. Se viene la pelea entre Balder vs Shaka y sus Aliados, ¿lograrán vencerlo al "Dios Inmortal"? ¡No se lo vayan a perder! :3.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, PoLucy, lady-saintiasailor, Guest, Pirata, aletuki01, Fipe2, El Cazador Argentino y Fairy of The Moon 1999.**

 **Que tengan un buen día Jueves para todos :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Ya se habían destruido tres de las Estatuas que custodiaban los Dioses Guerreros de Andreas Lize, pero a costa de un precio muy alto, ya que Aldebaran de Tauro, Shura de Capricornio y Camus de Acuario habían caído junto con Milo y Afrodita anteriormente, mientras que sus Aliados tenían que escapar e informarle a Mabel al respecto de lo ocurrido.

Mientras que Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer había recibido el mensaje que le traían Chloe Park de Heinstein y los Tres Jueces del Infierno, Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda, los cuatro iban a toda velocidad hacia la batalla contra los enemigos, en especial el italiano, el cual buscaba vengar la muerte de Helena, causada por Fafner.

\- Es aquí. Dijo Chloe ante el enorme enorme Yggdrasill, en donde sus amigos estaban peleando.

\- Entremos. Pidió Morty, pero Summer y Rick lo detuvieron.

\- Espera, Morty [Burp], no entramos así. Le dijo su abuelo.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó el peli blanco.

\- Hay que entrar como hicimos en el Olimpo. Al mejor estilo de Seattle y San Francisco, ¿no te parece, Chloe?. Preguntó Rick a la chica y los demás.

\- Nunca lo he hecho, pero, ¡qué importa, adelante!. Pidió ella.

\- No sé a lo que se refieren pero vamos. Ordenó Máscara de la Muerte.

(Música X´gon´give It To Ya, DMX, aparece en la película "Deadpool" y en "Rick and Morty").

Los cuatro miraron hacia el Yggdrasill, el cual no estaba protegido por los Soldados, ya que éstos se habían retirado y de ahí empezaron a avanzar hacia su interior.

\- Hora de romper unas cuantas cabezas divinas con esta belleza. Mostró Rick el bate de baseball, el mismo con el que habían golpeado al Ángel Odiseo en el Olimpo.

\- Esto va a ser como las fiestas de Año Nuevo. Detalló Summer.

Caminando hacia la batalla, les esperaba un gran momento.

\- ¡Alto!. Ordenó Máscara de la Muerte, mientras que en las escaleras se hallaban varios zombies, los cuales custodiaban las mismas y no los dejarían pasar por nada en el Mundo.

\- De esto me encargo yo. Pidió Chloe, quien estaba cansada de no poder combatir a los enemigos, ya que ella todavía no dominaba al 100% sus poderes como la Segunda Pandora.

Llegó hasta ellos, planteándoles cara y los miró con una severa mirada, éstos comenzaron a burlarse de ella.

\- Niña tonta, ¿Qué te hace pensar que los dejaremos pasar?. Preguntó uno de ellos, los cuales eran controlados por Utgard de Garm.

\- Estoy cansada de no poder luchar, no me importa si no domino bien mis poderes, no permitiré que mis amigos luchen y nosotros no podamos hacer nada, ¡ni unos malditos zombies podrán con nosotros!. ¡SIENTAN EL PODER DE UNA HEINSTEIN!. Dijo ella y a lo último gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que sacaba su Tridente y lanzaba una potente descarga eléctrica, la cual afectó y mató a los zombies por completo.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¡Bueno, ¿Qué esperan? ¿La invitación para tomar el té?! ¡Vamos, vamos, Caballeros, que nuestros amigos nos esperan! ¡Vamos, que Mu y Peridot están peleando con el bastardo de Fafner de Nidhogg! ¡¿No quieres vengarte, Máscara de la Muerte?!. Ordenó ella y le preguntó al italiano, el cual asintió.

\- ¡Sí, vamos al ataque!. Ordenó Morty y comenzaron a subir las escaleras para llegar hasta el objetivo.

* * *

Aquellas explosiones en la entrada hicieron temblar todo a su paso, llamando la atención de los que combatían.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Chloe, finalmente lo has logrado. Le felicitó Lucy a la intelectual de San Francisco.

* * *

En la "Habitación del Hielo" y ante la gran Estatua misma, allí se hallaba Balder de Hraesvelgr, el cuales les dio la bienvenida a Shaka de Virgo y a sus Aliados Steven y Connie de Benetnash Eta, las Cristal Gems, Luna de la Esfinge y la Juez del Infierno Luan de Garuda.

\- ¿No me vas a permitir destruir la Estatua? [Preguntó Shaka, quien al no obtener respuestas del rival, el cual les sonreía malvadamente, el rubio de La India extendió sus manos, listo para atacar] ¡En nombre de Athena y de mis Aliados, acabaré contigo!. Dio su palabra, pero eso fue simple risa para Balder, quien respondió.

\- ¿Se creen capaz?. Preguntó el rival, mientras que Shaka iba encendiendo su Cosmo.

\- Qué insolencia. No te das cuenta de lo inferior que eres ante Shaka de Virgo. Elige el lugar donde prefieres morir. [Sentenció y alzó la mano izquierda en el aire junto con la Constelación de Virgo que apareció en el Cielo]. ¡Ataquemos, chicos! ¡"SEIS SAMSARAS"!. Lanzó su ofensiva contra Balder, cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse por una fuerza invisible.

\- ¡"RÉQUIEM DE LA MUERTE"!. Atacó Steven y Connie a la vez, utilizando las Liras de Mime.

\- ¡Gems, al ataque!. Ordenó Garnet, mientras que con Perla, Amatista y Lapislázuli atacaban al rival con sus armas y poderes.

\- ¡"ILUSIÓN GALÁCTICA"!. Lanzó Luan su ofensiva.

\- ¡OH SÍ, DAME TU FUERZA, OZZY: "HELLRAISER"!. Finalizó Luna con el bombardeo contra Balder.

\- Los "Seis Samsaras" son los lugares adonde iremos al morir, a consecuencia de los Pecados cometidos en vida. Sentenció Shaka, mientras que el Cosmo emanaba de él y arrastraba al rival, el cual gritaba del horror.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritaba horrorizado el peli blanco.

\- "El Infierno", quien cae aquí conocerá el tormento eterno que no conoce fin. El "Mundo del Hambre", donde sus cuerpos quedarán en huesos, sus estómagos se hincharán y pasarán la Eternidad alimentándose de cadáveres. "El Mundo de las Bestias", donde matas si deseas matar, y devoras cuanto deseas. Un Mundo gobernado por la Crueldad. Ashura, es una lucha sin descanso ni fin, donde reina la Sangre y la Muerte. "El Mundo de los Humanos", un Mundo dominado por los Sentimientos y las Emociones, donde no se puede distinguir entre el Bien y el Mal. "El Cielo", llamado el "El Mundo de la Felicidad" pero pudiendo caer en algún momento en alguno de los Mundos anteriores. ¡Elige! ¿Dónde deseas morir?. Nombró el rubio cada uno de aquellos sitios, donde Balder había sido arrastrado y veía con horror en sus ojos lo que le deparaba, luego llegó la pregunta de Shaka, cuyo Cosmo lo protegía a él y a sus amigos, pero el peli blanco se limitó a sonreír.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!. Preguntó Perla.

\- Mi lugar está aquí, en Asgard. [Dio su respuesta final a la decisión que tomaría y pegó un gran salto en el aire con su Espada, pero cuando alzó la vista, se halló en las manos de una Gran Estatua de Buda] Esto es...

\- No eres más que un mono indefenso ante los Ojos de Buda. [Balder quedó sorprendido, mientras que Shaka y los demás aparecían detrás de él] No importa dónde huyas, no tienes ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Advirtió el rubio.

El rival bajó la mirada pero se mantenía bastante tranquilo, a pesar de los avisos que tenía en su camino.

\- Entiendo...Shaka de Virgo, por lo que dicen eres conocido como el "Caballero Dorado Más Cercano A Dios". [Reconoció aquel "Título" que llevaba consigo el rubio, el cual no respondió, se mantenía en su posición y con los ojos cerrados] Me mostraste, junto a tus Aliados, algo bastante interesante. [Finalizó y en aquel momento se destruyó la "Ilusión de Buda" y todos aparecieron en un sitio extraño, parecía sacado de alguna Pintura del Siglo XVII o XVIII, era un Paraíso pero de la Mitología Nórdica, rodeados de las Valquirias y el Gran Árbol Yggdrasill.

En aquel momento, Balder atacó con un gran movimiento a Shaka, utilizando su Espada, "cortándolo" a la mitad desde la cabeza, para que luego cayera una lágrima y la ilusión del rival finalizara, volviendo a la Normalidad.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Parecía tan real. Quiso saber Lapis al respecto.

\- No lo sé, pero algo no me gusta de ese sujeto, es bastante peligroso. Advirtió Amatista.

\- Amatista está en lo cierto, debemos tener sumo cuidado, no sabemos qué otros trucos tiene bajo la manga. Señaló Perla.

\- ¡No es posible! Te derrotaré en nombre de Athena. Eso dijiste, pero...Dijo el rival hacia él.

* * *

\- Shaka de Virgo, es imposible que derrotes a tu Oponente. Solo un Dios podría. Advirtió Andreas, quien miraba todo ese espectáculo desde el Salón del Trono.

* * *

\- ¿Has escapado a los "Seis Samsaras"? . No...aún no te has movido. Quiso saber Shaka, quien había visto cómo evadía su ataque junto con el de sus Aliados.

\- Shaka, posees un poder inimaginable, es lógico que te llamen "El Hombre Más Cercano A Dios", pero nunca llegarás a golpearme. Advirtió Balder.

\- Quieres confundirme, te haré darte cuenta de tu insensatez. ¡"INVOCACIÓN DE ESPÍRITUS"!. Lanzó su ofensiva de vuelta y un enorme "tornado" de Fantasmas aparecieron, para luego arrojarse contra el rival, pero éste invocó a las Valquirias y de su Espada brilló la Letra Nórdica que le representaba de un fuerte color azul, aquellos Ángeles Nórdicos destruyeron a las Fantasmas de Shaka y ahora venía la represalia.

\- ¡"ANSUR"!. Lanzó su contra-ataque contra Shaka y los demás.

\- ¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE FALTABA!. Gritó Luna, viendo que no tenían la "Barrera de Hades" que las protegiera.

\- ¡"KHAN"!. Invocó Shaka su defensa.

\- ¡"BURBUJAS DE ROSE CUARZO". Se unió Steven y ambas defensas se fusionaron, protegiendo a los presentes.

Por desgracia, el contra-ataque de Balder dio en el blanco, destruyendo aquellas resistencia, mientras que el humo de la explosión se disipaba, vieron al rival brillar de un intenso Cosmo azul hielo.

\- No puede ser. Tú eres...Reconoció Shaka el poder de su oponente.

\- Finalmente te diste cuenta. Le "felicitó" Balder.

\- ...Un Dios. Finalizó el rubio.

\- Creo que un chiste podrá descongelar esta situación. Dijo Luan.

\- ¡No empieces, Luan...! Intentó Luna en frenarla a la castaña, pero ya era tarde.

\- Aquí va: Era una persona tan pero tan buena, que no madrugaba para que Dios ayudara a otras, ¡jajajajajaja! ¿entienden?. Contó ella ese chiste, cosa que no hizo reír a nadie, sino que los sorprendió a todos.

\- Esto es peor que la vez que contaste chistes después de la muerte del Dios Apolo en la Batalla del Olimpo. Se llevó Luna las manos a la cara, sintiendo vergüenza.

\- A mí me gusto, jajaja, tienes buen sentido del humor, Luan de Garuda. Le felicitó Balder.

* * *

A su vez, en la "Habitación de la Muerte", Lyfia se hallaba bajo el control de Utgard de Garm y ella lanzó a los "Guerreros Zombies" contra Dohko de Libra y sus amigos.

\- ¡No me importa cuántos ataquen a la vez, es inútil! ¡Muchachos, a sus puestos de batalla!. Ordenó Dohko y con un potente puño lanzó a tres Zombies por los cuales, arrojándolos atrás, en las gradas.

\- ¡Muy bien, aquí vamos! ¡"DESPERTAR DEL DRAGÓN"!. Lanzó Mordecai su ofensiva contra los zombies.

\- ¡Jajaja, viejo, no te dejaremos pelear solo! ¡TOMEN ESTO: "POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!. Atacó Rigby y congeló a varios más.

\- ¡Lisa, cuidado!. Alertó Leni a su hermana, pero ella sonrió malvadamente.

\- _Gracias, Lune, esto me servirá._ ¡"LÁTIGO DE FUEGO"!. Exclamó la intelectual y con aquella arma liquidó a cuatro zombies.

\- ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!. Atacó Leni y con sus "Hilos" destruyó los huesos de otros enemigos.

\- ¡SIENTAN LA FURIA DE LA COBRA Y EL ÁGUILA!. Exclamaron Eileen y Nube, quienes atacaron con una potente ofensiva, atravesando a varios enemigos más.

\- Es hora del ataque: ¡TEMAN A LAS "JAURÍAS DE LOBOS DEL NORTE"!. Se unió Pacífica con su ataque severo.

\- ¡"LANZA DORADA"!. Añadió el General Skips y con la rubia liquidaron a varios rivales más.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!. Finalizó el ataque Shion de Aries.

Después del combate parcial, todos se dirigieron hacia Lyfia.

\- Lyfia. Parece que estás ocultando algo. Interrogó Dohko a la muchacha de cabellos azules, pero ésta no respondió.

\- Esa no es Lyfia, ¡observa bien, Dohko!. Señaló Shion a su amigo.

\- Tienes razón: ¡Tú no eres Lyfia!. Comprobó el castaño, pero en aquel momento Utgard se lanzó al ataque con su Espada, pero Dohko se defendió con el Escudo y con el apoyo de Shion.

\- ¡Soy su rival!. Lyfia, lleva a cabo tu última misión. Dijo y ordenó el rival, mientras que la muchacha asentía y se retiraba del lugar.

\- ¡Espera!. Intentó Dohko detenerla, pero mientras que intentaba sacarse de encima a Utgard con Shion, ninguno de los dos pudo.

\- De aquí no se irán. Advirtió el peli negro.

* * *

A su vez, en la pelea contra Fafner, Mu y Peridot habían sido lanzados contra el suelo tras el último contra-ataque del rival de cabellos blanco, el cual estaba envuelto en un fuerte Cosmos color lila.

\- ¿Qué es este Cosmo?. Quiso saber Mu.

\- Esta es la fuerza del "Nuevo Zafiro de Odín". Los "Zafiros de Odín", aumentan nuestra fuerza diez veces más que la que podemos obtener de Yggdrasill. Fue muy difícil encontrar Humanos que fueran compatibles, incluso esa Gema del Océano fue perfecta para mi experimento, ¡jajajajajaja!. Mostró su superioridad el peli blanco, mientras que resplandecía de aquel color y lo mismo ocurría con sus ojos.

\- ¿Humanos Compatibles?. Preguntó Peridot, pero en aquel momento, ambos quedaron sorprendidos y hallaron la respuesta a lo que hacía Fafner en aquel Laboratorio.

\- ¡No es posible! Ese era tu experimento. Descubrieron los dos la verdad.

\- Así es, gracias a ellos, he creado algo increíble. Se burló y admiró lo que él había hecho, en ese momento, Mu cerró el puño con furia.

\- Sacrificar la vida de los demás para aumentar tu fuerza...Dijo y alzó la "Daga Dorada" que Shaka le había entregado, listo para matar a Fafner.

\- Espera. Intervino cierto Caballero Dorado de Italia, el cual ingresó junto con los Tres Jueces del Infierno y la Segunda Pandora.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó Fafner.

\- ¡Máscara de la Muerte, Chloe Park de Heinstein, Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda!. Los reconoció Mu con Peridot, mientras que el italiano señaló a su oponente.

\- Y tú eres el maldito de Fafner. Lo reconoció el muchacho.

\- ¿Dos Caballeros Dorados, Tres Jueces del Infierno, una Gema y una niña pequeña que vienen a pelear? Perfecto, ¡tengo a dos de ellos!. Dijo Fafner, emocionado, mientras que ansiaba por ver qué otros resultados tendrían sus experimentos.

\- ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!. Lanzó Máscara de la Muerte su ofensiva, atrapando en una "Espiral" al rival, el cual cayó a un suelo polvoroso.

* * *

Se levantó tras el ataque y se encontró en una cráter rodeado de cientos de miles de bolas de Fuego color verde Esmeralda.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?. Preguntó Fafner, mientras que se hallaba en el suelo.

\- Es la "Colina del Yomotsu" ["Colina del Inframundo"]. La "Entrada al Infierno". Le dijo Máscara de la Muerte el nombre de aquel sitio, mientras que avanzaba hacia el rival junto con Rick, Morty, Summer y Chloe.

\- _¡_ _Máscara de la Muerte, amigos!._ Les llamó Mu desde el Mundo de los Vivos.

\- ¡Adelántense, Mu y Peridot!. Ordenó el italiano.

\- _¡Pero...!_. Iba a decir el Arriano, mientras que Fafner se levantaba del piso.

\- Tengo una cuenta pendiente con este cobarde. No se preocupen, los alcanzaré pronto. Prometió el italiano, quien iba a hacerse cargo del enemigo.

\- _De acuerdo, te dejo a cargo de la Estatua de esta "Habitación"._ Depositó Mu aquella responsabilidad.

Y en aquel momento, Máscara de la Muerte miró con una severa mirada a su rival.

* * *

Volviendo a la Batalla de Alfheim, Shaka no podía salir del asombro de lo que había oído sobre Balder.

\- Un Dios...no es posible. Dijo entrecortado.

\- Lo viste, ¿no es así?. Sí, lo has visto. Es normal que no lo creas, no obstante, lo crean o no, el Poder de un Dios fluye en mí. Sentenció Balder y con el destello de la Runa en su Espada, mandó a volar a Shaka, quien quedó atrapado en una "Barrera" Roja.

* * *

\- El pueblo donde yo nací, era uno de los más pobres de Asgard. Todos sus habitantes enfermaban, yo era el único que podía hacer algo. Pero...traté de esforzarme, pero un niño con un cuerpo tan débil, no era suficiente para ayudar a su pueblo. [Shaka estaba dentro de los recuerdos de Balder, donde podía apreciarse su triste infancia, el día tras día de vivir en la pobreza, pero aún así eso no detenía su Solidaridad. Pero por desgracia, la muerte había llegado a su pueblo y hallándose junto a su perro en el Cementerio, una lágrima cayó al suelo y luego fue a la Iglesia donde estaba una enorme Estatua de Odín para rezarle].

\- _¿Por qué no me has concedido un cuerpo más fuerte? ¿Por qué no me has dado nada, Dios?._ Rezó el pequeño, pero en aquel momento, cayó al suelo y una brillante Luz Blanca iluminó todo el recinto, mientras que el perro se ponía a la defensiva.

\- _¡Balder! No hay nadie con un corazón tan bello y generoso como tú._ Le habló la Estatua.

- _Pero aún así...¡No he podido salvar a los habitantes de mi pueblo! Si solo tuviera un cuerpo más fuerte._ Dijo el pequeño con la voz cansada.

\- _Te concederé aquello que deseas. Un cuerpo con el que no temerás a nadie, dotado de una enorme fuerza._ Concedió Odín aquel don, mientras que una Luz Blanca iluminaba todo el recinto y en las manos de Balder aparecían aquellas Runas Nórdicas.

* * *

Shaka cayó al suelo, ante la mirada de sus acompañantes.

\- El Dios Odín escuchó la voz de un niño. [Demostró aquel Milagro y le apuntó a Shaka y los demás con su Espada] Desde entonces, he tenido la Protección Divina de Odín. Nada puede hacer daño a mi cuerpo. [Advirtió, tras haberse apuñalado a él mismo con su Espada] Es verdad, eres el Caballero Dorado al que llaman "El Hombre Más Cercano A Dios". Pero, yo soy...Dijo, respetando aquel papel que desempañaba Shaka.

* * *

\- ...Un Dios. Finalizó Andreas.

* * *

\- Bueno, aquí termina todo, ¿no creen?. Preguntó Balder con burla hacia ellos.

\- En tus sueños, niñita. Se burló Luna, desafiante.

\- Jeje, no tienen ninguna posibilidad de vencerme, ríndanse a la evidencia. Se río de las amenazas de Luna y los demás, mientras que Shaka se levantaba.

\- Algo está mal. ¡Los Seres Humanos no pueden llegar a ser Dioses!. Refutó su palabra el rubio.

\- Eres muy testarudo, a pesar de haber visto con tus propios ojos mi fuerza, te atreves a no creer. [Balder cambió su tono de voz a uno de seriedad y alzó la mano derecha, donde irradió un potente Cosmo azul, para que el escenario cambiara al de un clima tormentoso y con actividad eléctrica] ¡Entonces, observen el Poder de Dios! ¡El Poder del Dios Supremo que ha creado Asgard, la Fuerza de Odín!. Sentenció Balder, mientras que estallaban truenos y relámpagos por doquier.

\- Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué estás ayudando a los que sufren y a los más necesitados en vez de estar en esta Guerra? [Preguntó Shaka, quien estaba ahora sentado y cruzado de piernas, detrás de él estalló otro rayo].

\- Tú no eres un Dios, no puedes llegar a entenderlo. ¡El Dolor de los Mortales que se arrastran por la Tierra, no es asunto de un Dios!. [Balder estalló en furia y pudieron verse los recuerdos del Pasado] Escucha, tenía que haber un lugar para mí y la Fuerza Divina que había adquirido. Hice un largo camino para buscar ese lugar. [Dijo, mientras que se lo veía a él de niño junto con el perro, pero con el correr del tiempo, éste terminó falleciendo] Y finalmente lo encontré. Era una Arena de Combate. [Llegó a aquel sitio, ya siendo un muchacho más grande y cuando se le interpuso un oponente con su Espada, Balder lo atravesó por el pecho, cayendo muerto al piso] Atormentarse por el Dolor de los demás, no tiene sentido en la batalla. De hecho, la Compasión no es más que un estorbo. Acabé con todos. [Balder estaba arriba de una Montaña de cuerpos de sus enemigos muertos] Me había convertido en el Guerrero más fuerte de Asgard. Entonces conocí a Andreas, el Representante de Odín en la Tierra, el cual me dio la bienvenida como uno más de sus Guerreros Divinos. Mi inmensa fuerza no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. [Desde el Pasado hasta el Presente, Balder había cambiado en todo, en especial cuando estuvo con Andreas] Usar mi Poder Divino en la Batalla es lo más adecuado. Sentenció Balder, pero ahora mostrando una increíble arrogancia.

\- Seré breve: ¡Tú no eres un Dios!. Respondió Shaka, cosa que al oír eso, alegró a Andreas.

Balder se mostraba con todo su poder, orgullo y arrogancia, todo un gigante ante el pequeño grupo que no sabía cómo enfrentarle, pero Shaka ya había dicho la verdad sobre la Naturaleza y Divinidad de aquel rival: Él no era un Dios.

\- ¿Que no soy un Dios? ¿Qué insinúas?. [Preguntó el Gigante Balder junto con las Valquirias a su alrededor].

\- Ciertamente, recibiste de un Dios un Poder inimaginable. Pero todavía te falta algo. Recalcó el rubio de La India.

\- ¿Qué me falta algo?. Preguntó el peli blanco.

\- Te falta una cualidad clave que poseen todos aquellos que se hacen llamar Dioses. [Respondió Shaka y lo llevó al Pasado a Balder, justo al momento cuando Odín le concedió ese poder y fuerza] Cuando recibiste aquella fuerza, la perdiste. Respondió, mientras que en aquel recuerdo del Pasado, una Esfera Verde salía volando del cuerpo de Balder y se dirigía hacia el Palacio Valhalla, donde quedó encerrada en una Vasija, la cual comenzó a resplandecer intensamente de un color violeta oscuro.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Yo no perdí nada!. Negó las palabras de Shaka.

\- Los Dioses a veces dan y otras veces te quitan. Le corrigió el rubio de que estaba en lo cierto.

\- Imposible...El Dios Odín, ¿me ha quitado algo a cambio de este Poder?. Preguntó, ahora sorprendido.

\- Además, ese Dios no era Odín. Aquella verdad le cayó a Balder como un balde de agua helada.

\- ¿Cómo?. Volvió a preguntar.

\- Desde que resucité, pregunté miles de veces a Athena, después de ser liberados los otros Caballeros Dorados y yo del "Castigo de los Dioses" tras el sacrificio que hicimos para abrir el "Muro de los Lamentos". Dijo Shaka.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Athena, si me escuchas, contéstame, por favor: ¿Cuál es nuestra misión en esta tierra?. Lo que ahora guía a Asgard, ¿es realmente la Voluntad del Dios Odín?. Preguntó Shaka a la Diosa, mientras que se hallaba en las Cuevas de las Montañas del Norte.

\- _"Sin embargo, seguí sin obtener respuesta de Athena"._

Pero en aquel momento, llegó la respuesta de la Diosa, quien se hallaba en el Santuario, días después de la Batalla del Olimpo que había concluido con el regreso de ella y los Caballeros junto con los niños de Springfield y la muerte del Dios Apolo, sumado a la promesa de la Diosa Artemisa de liberar a los Caballeros Dorados de la "Estatua de Piedra".

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- La respuesta fue "NO". Finalizó Shaka el relato.

\- Es absurdo, si es así, ¿Quién me ha dado este poder entonces? ¿En quién ha confiado el Señor Andreas?. Ahora las dudas invadían a aquel personaje.

\- En el Ser Maligno que ha resucitado en esta tierra. Respondió Shaka, mientras que se mostraba una imagen de Andreas Lize, sonriendo malvadamente y rodeado de un potente Cosmo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu estaba por comenzar:

\- Vas a suplicar por tu vida, no pienso perdonarte para nada. Se preparó Máscara de la Muerte junto con sus Aliados para enfrentarse a Fafner, el cual lanzó una risa burlona pequeña.

\- ¡Je! ¿Suplicar por mi vida? Repítelo después de ver eso. Señaló con su dedo índice hacia arriba del cráter, donde en el "Camino de las Almas", el italiano junto con Rick, Morty, Summer y Chloe se voltearon para ver de lo que se trataba.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Máscara de la Muerte.

En aquel Sendero, iban los hermanos de Helena.

\- ¡Son ellos!. Gritó el italiano.

\- ¡¿Qué les has hecho a los hermanos de Helena, Fafner?!. Preguntó Chloe al rival.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Te preocupabas mucho por aquella mujerzuela, ¿no?. Se burló Fafner de él.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Mataste a Helena y también a sus hermanos!. Exclamó Máscara de la Muerte.

\- Por el momento, los mocosos todavía siguen con vida. Son valiosos por ser aptos como esa mujer. Sería malo para mí que murieran fácilmente. Pero si yo muero, estos mocosos también morirán. Impuso las reglas del combate.

\- ¡Eres un cobarde!. Gritó Summer.

\- ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar, maldito?. Quiso saber el italiano de los planes del rival.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Vamos, Caballero Dorado, atácame, lo mismo tus Aliados del Inframundo!. Los desafío Fafner y atacó con su Látigo, arrojándolos por los aires.

* * *

\- No te creo en absoluto. Si no hubiera sido gracias al Dios Odín, ¡habría muerto ese día!. [Balder ordenó a las Valquirias que atacaran a Shaka, a quien atravesaron con sus Espadas y Lanzas, para alzarlo en el aire] No me importa lo que digas, ¡este Poder me lo ha dado el Dios Odín!. Y así, ¡me convertí en un Dios! [Sentenció, mientras que él agarraba a Shaka y lo comenzaba a aplastar].

\- Eres un miserable Guerrero Divino. [Dio Shaka su lamentable noticia, mientras que el ambiente volvía a cambiar y estaba rodeado de una habitación con toques budistas y una enorme Estatua de Buda volvía a aparecer junto con el rubio y sus Aliados]. Mientras que no te liberes de esa Maldición, tú Alma no se podrá salvar. Escucha, Ser Maligno que habitas en Asgard. Nosotros, los Caballeros Dorados pronto acabaremos contigo. Finalizó Shaka y en aquel momento, mientras que su Cosmo aumentaba, abrió los ojos.

\- Jajajaja, estás perdido, Balder. Se río Steven con Connie.

* * *

Volviendo a la Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu, Fafner atacaba a Máscara de la Muerte, Rick, Morty, Summer y Chloe, la intelectual evadía los golpes del arma rival, pero no era posible darle un golpe de contra-ataque.

\- ¿De dónde sale toda esa Fuerza?. Quiso saber Máscara de la Muerte, cuando en aquel momento, vio que toda esa energía que él buscaba provenía de las almas de los Muertos, las cuales aumentaban el poder del rival.

\- El "Zafiro de Odín" absorbe la Fuerza de los Muertos y me hace más fuerte. Has fracasado trayéndome hasta aquí. [Dijo con burla y se preparó para atacar] ¡"BALAS DE DRAGONEWT"!. Lanzó su ofensiva contra Máscara de la Muerte, quien fue alcanzado por ese "bombardeo" y cayó al piso, para ser pisoteado por Fafner.

\- ¡Maldito, toma esto! ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Le atacó Rick pero no sirvió para nada.

\- ¡No puede ser, ni siquiera el ataque de Rick ni el nuestro sirve, este tipo es un demente!. Alertó Summer.

\- ¡Me encargaré de ustedes para después! ¡Devuélveme a la Tierra de inmediato!. Ordenó Fafner.

\- Maldito seas. Le maldijo el italiano al rival, el cual bramaba con fuerza y poder, como un Toro Negro.

\- Si quieres salvar la vida de esos insignificantes mocosos. Le amenazó con que mataría a los hermanos de Helena.

\- _¡Lucha! ¡Acaba con él!._ Pidió uno de los niños de cabellos castaños.

\- _¡Por favor!_. Rogó la niña de cabellos verdes.

Los hermanos de Helena le estaban dando apoyo al italiano.

\- ¿Qué están diciendo? En caso contrario, ustedes...Temió el muchacho por la seguridad de ellos.

\- _No te preocupes por nosotros, por eso..._ Dijo la niña mayor de cabellos castaños.

\- _¡Derrota al asesino de nuestra hermana!_. Pidió el niño de cabellos castaños.

\- Ustedes y su hermana...me hicieron saber que alguien como yo, también puede tener el Sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien. Por eso, yo...[El Cosmo de Máscara de la Muerte comenzó a aumentar y quemó el pie izquierdo de Fafner].

\- ¡Que me quemo! ¿Qué me está pasando?. Quiso saber Fafner aterrado, mientras que Máscara de la Muerte se levantaba.

\- ¡No permitiré que ellos mueran! ¡RUGE!. Exclamó el italiano.

* * *

\- ¡RETUMBA!. Exclamó Shaka.

* * *

\- ¡COSMO!. Exclamaron los dos Caballeros y un intenso brillo los cubrió, para luego aparecer las Armaduras Divinas junto con las Constelaciones de Cáncer y Virgo.

* * *

La Estatua de Alfheim brilló junto con los ojos de Balder.

\- ¡Arrodíllense ante un Dios¡ ¡SHAKA DE VIRGO Y ALIADOS!. Exclamó Balder, mientras que las Valquirias y el Gigante iban al ataque.

\- ¡Sombra Maligna desvanécete ante la Luz Divina! ¡"TESORO DEL CIELO"!. [Lanzó su ofensiva Shaka y en aquella "Habitación" las Valquirias y el Gigante desaparecieron] ¡OHM!. Lanzó Shaka su ofensiva contra Balder, el cual salió disparado contra la "Estatua del Hielo", la cual se quebró junto con la Armadura y el Casco que resultaron destruidas y la "Habitación de Buda".

* * *

\- ¡No hay vida que merezca perderse por más pequeña que sea!. Advirtió Máscara de la Muerte a Fafner.

\- Idiota, ¡si me matas, esos mocosos morirán también!. Trató el peli blanco de frenarlo.

\- No te engañes, no te voy a matar: ¡"SUFRIMIENTO INFERNAL"!. Lanzó Máscara de la Muerte su ofensiva, con la cual los Espíritus atraparon y presionaron a Fafner.

\- ¡"TRIDENTE ELÉCTRICO", NADIE SE BURLA DE MÍ POR SER PEQUEÑA!. Exclamó Chloe.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Se unió Rick.

\- ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!. Añadió Morty.

\- ¡"ALETEO DE GARUDA"!. Finalizó Summer.

Y con el tronido de los dedos de Máscara de la Muerte, la Armadura de Fafner explotó, causando que el rival gritara del terror. Al despertar, se encontró prisionero en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó el Dios Guerrero Fafner de Nidhogg, quien estaba atrapado por los Fantasmas, prisionero del Yomotsu.

\- Tú no mereces vivir, ni morir. Así que sufre eternamente entre la Vida y la Muerte. [Dijo el Caballero de Cáncer, quien vio que los hermanos de Helena desaparecieron, volviendo a Asgard] Con esto, ellos seguramente estarán a salvo. Finalizó, mientras que la Armadura Divina desaparecía.

* * *

La "Estatua del Hielo" se había destruido y la "Habitación de Alfheim" comenzaba a derrumbarse, mientras que Shaka se arrodillaba ante el caído Dios Guerrero Balder de Hraesvelrg, el cual estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida.

\- Shaka, yo...¿Qué perdí?. Quiso saber el peli blanco.

\- Perdiste tener Compasión por el Dolor Ajeno, Piedad por su Sufrimiento y un Corazón Misericordioso. Fue su respuesta hacia todos los errores que Balder había cometido en el Pasado.

\- He sido un idiota...Los ojos de aquel personaje comenzaron a humedecerse y a llorar por lo ocurrido, mientras que la sangre comenzaba a salir disparada y empapaba el lugar.

\- Balder. Dijo Shaka.

\- Siento todo el Dolor que ha sufrido mi cuerpo hasta ahora. Comenzaba a sufrir, fue entonces que Shaka apoyó su mano en la frente del Dios Guerrero.

\- Pérdida del Primer Sentido: El Tacto. Removió aquel Sentido.

\- Shaka. Le llamó Balder.

\- "El Tesoro del Cielo" hace que el Oponente pierda los Cinco Sentidos. Ahora relájate y descansa en paz. Le hizo aquel favor.

\- Gracias...Shaka. Fueron sus últimas palabras, para finalmente partir hacia el Descanso Eterno.

\- No tengas miedo: La Muerte no es el Final. Dio su calma, mientras que la "Habitación" colapsaba.

* * *

\- Lo siento, Mu. Dije que te alcanzaría a ti y a Peridot enseguida, pero estoy un poco cansado. Pidió disculpas el Caballero Dorado Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, quien cayó al suelo agotado.

\- ¡Máscara de la Muerte!. Gritó Rick con los demás.

\- Vayan...amigos, vayan con Mu, Peridot y los demás...Vayan. Pidió, mientras que el lugar también comenzaba a derrumbarse.

* * *

Andreas Lize cerró el puño con bronca, ya que habían sido destruidas dos Estatuas más, pronto llegarían hacia el Salón del Trono, solo era cuestión de Tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Niflheim, Sigmund de Grane se encontraba manteniendo bajo vigilancia el sitio, hasta que escuchó unos pasos que llevaron a que abriera los ojos.

\- ¿Son ustedes mis rivales?. [Preguntó con un tono de seriedad hacia los recién llegados.] El Caballero Dorado más fuerte de Athena: ¡Saga de Géminis!. [Dijo Sigmund, viendo que había llegado el Caballero de la Casa de Géminis para entablar combate.] Veo que tienes a uno de los "Traidores" contigo. Señaló el rubio hacia el "Heredero" Marco de Doble Alfa, el cual lo miró con bronca hacia el rival.

\- Te derrotaremos, Sigmund. Juró el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

El rival también miró hacia los acompañantes.

\- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?. Preguntó.

\- Yo soy el General Kanon de Dragón Marino, Guardián del Pilar del Océano Atlántico Norte. Se presentó el hermano gemelo de Saga.

\- Soy Lori de Wyvern, la Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad. Añadió la rubia Loud.

\- Y yo soy Bobby Santiago de Bennu, la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia. Finalizó el novio de la chica.

Una nueva pelea, la Batalla de Niflheim estaba por dar sus inicios.

* * *

 **A prepararse, Camaradas, que se viene otra gran batalla: Saga, Marco, Lori y Bobby contra Sigmund, mientras que Aioria, Dipper, Mabel, Lincoln, Lucy, Ronnie Anne, Clyde continuarán la pelea contra Fródi :3. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Podrán rescatar a los Caballeros caídos?. No se lo vayan a perder :3.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, PoLucy y lady-saintiasailor :D. Nos vemos y que tengan un buen comienzo de día Jueves para todos.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Como recordarán, en las "Siete Habitaciones" del Interior de Yggdrasill, los Caballeros Dorados junto con sus Aliados se enfrentan a los Guerreros Divinos comandados por Andreas Lize, para destruir al Árbol Sagrado y evitar el cataclismo mundial. Máscara de la Muerte logró derrotar a Fafner durante la Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu con la ayuda de Chloe Park de Heinstein y los Tres Jueces del Infierno, Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda, logrando encerrar al rival en aquel sitio para toda la vida y destruir la Estatua de dicha "Habitación", logrando así terminar con la pelea que tenían Mu de Aries y Peridot de Merak Beta.

Shaka de Virgo junto con Steven y Connie de Benetnash Eta, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Lapislázuli, Luna de Esfinge y Luan de Garuda vencen a Balder, pero el Caballero Dorado queda atrapado en la "Habitación" por el derrumbe, logrando sacar a sus Aliados, lo mismo con Máscara de la Muerte con los suyos.

Mientras tanto, Dohko de Libra junto con Shion de Aries, Pacífica de Arioto Epsilon, el General Skips de Crisaor, Mordecai de Dragón Negro, Rigby de Cristal, Nube de Ofiuco, Eileen de Águila, las Dos de las Tres Jueces del Infierno Leni de Grifos y Lisa de Balrog descubren el gran secreto que oculta Lyfia.

Solo queda tres Estatuas por destruir.

* * *

A su vez, la Batalla de Niflheim estaba por empezar, ya habían llegado Saga de Géminis, el General Kanon de Dragón Marino, Marco de Doble Alfa, la Juez Lori de Wyvern y Bobby Santiago de Bennu, listos para enfrentarse a Sigmund de Grane, el cual pegó un gran salto desde la plataforma de su Estatua, empuñando su Espada.

\- Saga de Géminis y Aliados. [Los miró el rival a todos, en especial a Marco por portar la Armadura de su hermano Siegfried], nos vemos de nuevo. Gracias al Dios Odín. Soy el Dios Guerrero Divino, Sigmund de Grane. Se presentó ante ellos, mostrando su Espada, mientras que el peli violeta se preparaba para la pelea con los demás.

\- Soy el Caballero Dorado, Saga de Géminis. Añadió el Caballero.

\- ¡Sientan el Poder de mi Espada Gram!. [Gritó, lanzándose al ataque contra ellos y destruyendo el piso, pero la evadieron] Pudieron esquivarla por los pelos, ¡pero aún no conoces el Poder de Gram!. En esta batalla vengaré a mi hermano menor, Siegfried. Juró el rival.

\- ¿Tu hermano menor?. Preguntó Saga.

\- Sí, así es. Respondió Marco.

\- Así es, mi hermano Siegfried era el más sobresaliente de los Guerreros Divinos y yo estaba orgulloso de ello. Pero en la anterior Batalla contra el Ejército de Athena, perdió su vida cuando no tenía por qué. Todo lo abominable se a: ¡Athena, Poseidon, los Dioses del Olimpo y los malditos Traidores que portan las Armaduras de los Siete Dioses Guerreros, en especial él, Marco de Doble Alfa!. Señaló con furia Sigmund, tras recordar a su hermano fallecido en combate, cuando se llevó a los Cielos al General Sorrento de Sirena durante la Guerra Santa anterior, culpando a cada uno de los responsables por lo ocurrido y señalando a Marco como uno de los culpables, mientras que Saga permanecía en silencio junto con los demás, pero el castaño no iba a permanecer callado.

Marco avanzó hasta Sigmund, quien se le quedó mirando con odio.

(Música Main Menu, OST del "Silent Bomber", PS1)

\- Marco. Intentó Saga detenerlo.

\- ¿Qué haces?. Preguntó Lori.

\- Algo que debía hacer hace mucho tiempo: Sigmund, ¿acaso me odias por heredar la Armadura de Doble Alfa?. [Preguntó Marco, señalando a su oponente, el cual lo miró con una mueca de desprecio] ¡Bien, yo pelearé contra ti! ¡Esta pelea es entre tú y yo! ¡Ya verás que estabas equivocado al juzgarnos a nosotros, a mis amigos, a mi novia Star y a mí de ponernos el rótulo de "Traidores" y "Usurpadores"! ¡Fuimos elegidos por los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard durante la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Poseidon para ser sus Portadores, combatimos contra Hades y contra el Olimpo para evitar que Apolo destruyera este bello Planeta, derrotamos a los Dioses traidores y se liberaron las almas de los Caballeros Dorados que ves aquí! ¡Y ahora que había paz, tú te pones bajo la bandera de Andreas para vengarte, así no son las cosas, pero como veo que no queda otra opción...YO, MARCO DE DOBLE ALFA, HEREDERO DEL DIOS GUERRERO SIEGFRIED DE DOBLE ALFA, ACEPTO EL DUELO CONTRA TI!. Dio el castaño su discurso hacia el enemigo, quien lo siguió mirando muy serio y severo, aguardando el momento perfecto para destruirlos a todos ellos.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a morir por un Juramento muerto, Marco, miserable usurpador?. Preguntó Sigmund.

\- Al igual que mis amigos y mi novia Star de Megrez Delta, ¡sí, estoy y estamos dispuestos!. Respondió el castaño.

\- Muy bien, entonces ¡será un placer enviarte a la tumba!. Aceptó Sigmund el duelo.

\- ¡Vamos, dame tu mejor golpe!. Le desafío Marco, encendiendo su Cosmo al máximo.

\- No puede ser. Recordó Kanon aquellos momentos tan familiares.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Kanon?. Preguntó Saga a su hermano gemelo.

\- Recuerdo un Cosmo tan grande durante la Guerra Santa contra Poseidon...Comenzó a recordar el peli azul.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Después de que Sorrento reconociera que yo era el traidor, después de enfrentarme a Ikki y Nelson y ser testigos de la transformación de Dipper y Mabel en Dioses Guerreros de Asgard por aquella misteriosa fuente, sentí en en los alrededores la presencia Divina de los Dioses de Asgard allí, no podía descubrir su rastro pero los sentía en todas partes y en poco tiempo, todo el Mundo Marino estaba iluminado por aquellas Armaduras"_. Le contó Kanon, mientras que se lo veía a él en el Pilar del Océano Atlántico Sur, el cual había sido destruido y era el último antes de llegar al Templo del Emperador y destruir el "Gran Soporte Principal", podía ver y sentir esa presencia en todo el lugar.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Ahora que lo mencionas, Dipper nos había contado de que un antiguo enemigo, ahora aliado de ellos, se había unido a las almas de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard caídos en la Guerra Santa y que juntos les brindaron su poder y apoyo a todos ellos. Recordó Lori, quien se dirigió con Bobby hacia el General Kanon de Dragón Marino.

\- Así es y ahora se ha vuelto a repetir: Marco está dispuesto a defender el nombre de su Maestro Siegfried, mientras que Sigmund busca vengarlo, esto no va a ser nada bueno, créanme, es la punta del iceberg lo que estamos viendo. Dijo el peli azul muy serio, viendo que el Cosmo del castaño iba en un gran aumento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Batalla de Helheim, Dohko junto con Shion y sus Aliados estaban teniendo un serio enfrentamiento contra contra el Dios Guerrero Utgard de Garm, el cual utilizaba su poderosa Espada-Guadaña y no les dejaría avanzar hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose Lyfia.

\- ¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE FALTABA, AHORA LYFIA ES UNA TRAIDORA!. Gritó Rigby.

\- No lo sé, chicos, podré ser distraída, pero no creo que Lyfia nos fuera a traicionar, ¿acaso no vieron su mirada?. Preguntó Leni, cosa que sorprendió hasta Lisa, quien fue a examinarla.

\- Leni, ¿acaso sufriste algún golpe serio en tu cabeza?. Preguntó la pequeña intelectual y Juez Interino de la Corte del Silencio.

\- Lisa, uno no soy tonta como lo pintan, solo soy distraída, nada más y segundo, ¿acaso no me escucharon? Como que Lyfia está bajo una especie de maleficio de parte de ese rival. Respondió la rubia, molesta por las palabras de su hermana menor y señalando a Utgard, el cual seguía batiéndose a duelo contra Dohko.

\- No sería raro, sería como una especie de "Satán Imperial" lo que la tiene bajo su control, pero distinto, algo de la magia de Asgard debe estar detrás. Dijo Lisa, señalando esa posibilidad dada por su hermana.

\- Tienes razón, pero hasta que no lo sepamos a fondo, ¡tendremos que averiguarlo por la fuerza!. Exclamó Eileen, mientras que se lanzaban al asalto.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Ya oíste a mis amigos, explícanos lo que está pasando. ¡¿Quién es Lyfia?! ¡¿Quién es Lyfia?!. [Ordenó Dohko a su rival, atacándolo cuerpo a cuerpo, provocando explosiones por todas partes, pero éste no respondía hasta que fue lanzado con fuerza por el castaño y Shion, provocando que se estrellara contra el Cristal que estaba arriba y se le cayera la máscara a Utgard, revelando sus largos cabellos negros y ojos dorados junto con un llamativo detalle].

\- Esas marcas...parecen distintas a las nuestras. Dijo Shion, mientras que Utgard caía sobre las escaleras, el Cristal se fracturaba y estallaba, para luego comenzara el colapso de Helheim.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! No creo que con un impacto así, pueda derrumbarse la Habitación, así que tú...¡lo estás destruyendo a propósito!. Señaló Dohko, mientras que el rival se ponía su máscara de vuelta y toda la Habitación se derrumbaba, mientras que Leni invocaba la "Barrera de Hades" para defenderlos del colapso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lyfia se hallaba yendo hacia su objetivo, todavía bajo el misterioso hechizo hasta que de golpe, éste desapareció por completo, volviendo a su fase normal.

\- ¿Qué me pasó?. [Se preguntó ella del por qué de esa misteriosa actitud, hasta que finalmente lo recordó todo: Ella había sido la responsable de haber traído con vida a los Caballeros Dorados en la Habitación de Helheim, días después de que llegaran los "Herederos" del Olimpo, tras la derrota y posterior muerte de Apolo, los Ángeles Celestiales y el perdón que la Diosa Artemisa había dado y concedido para los Caballeros Dorados que habían sido castigados por destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos" y haber dirigido esa insurrección contra los Dioses. Ella había sido quien los devolvió a la vida, después de que los Dioses los perdonaran y liberaran de la "Estatua de Piedra"] No puede ser...Fui yo quien...¿Fui yo quien los hizo resucitar a los Caballeros Dorados?. Se preguntaba ella, mientras que caía arrodillada al piso.

\- _Por fin lo recordaste, Lyfia._ Le habló una voz familiar.

\- ¡Andreas!. Reconoció a aquella persona.

\- _Así es, todo pasó tal como lo recuerdas._ Sentenció con burla Andreas.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso es mentira!. Negó ella todo vínculo de relación.

* * *

\- Tú eres quien mejor lo sabe, ese claro recuerdo es real. Le miró Andreas, desde el Salón del Trono, con esa fría mirada.

* * *

\- No puede ser...[Lyfia se arrodilló en el suelo] Aioria. Recordó ella al castaño y partió inmediatamente hacia la "Habitación de Vanaheim".

* * *

La Batalla de Vanaheim no parecía mostrar un ganador ni un perdedor, hasta el momento había empate, Frodi y Aioria chocaban sus poderes en una verdadera explosión de luces blancas y doradas.

\- Has cambiado desde la última vez, pudiste detener mi ataque con "Wild Schwein". Le felicitó el peli azul oscuro a su rival, mientras que su Espada emitía una intensa luz.

\- ¡La misma técnica no funciona dos veces con un Caballero!. Respondió el castaño.

\- Me tomas por idiota si crees que usaré la misma técnica. Advirtió Frodi.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Aioria.

\- "WILD SCHWEIN STRAHL"!. [Lanzó su ofensiva contra él y sus Aliados, para luego aterrizar y apoyar con firmeza su Espada]. Aunque hayas esquivado todos mis golpes, ¡nadie puede esquivar mi Puño a la Velocidad de la Luz!. Exclamó y se sacó su capa roja.

\- Esa postura es...Recordó Aioria dicha postura.

\- Provengo de una familia ilustre de Asgard, no solo heredamos el arte de la espada, ¡heredamos también la misión de proteger a Odín hasta el final!. Este Puño se convierte en Luz, ¡avanzo como un Jabalí furioso y ataca al enemigo!. [Contó sobre su Pasado familiar y el Jabalí chocó con el León Dorado] ¿Cómo has podido ajustar perfectamente el tiempo de ataque?. Quiso saber ante la defensa de su rival.

\- Mi "Puño del Colmillo del León" supera la Velocidad de la Luz. ¡Su Velocidad es mayor a la tuya!. Respondió Aioria, sin dejar de estrellar su puño contra el de Frodi.

\- ¡Interesante!. [Exclamó el peli azul oscuro y tras un segundo separados, volvió a la carga] Eres tan fuerte como se rumorea. Comprendo por qué Lyfia ha confiado en ti. [Dijo y eso causó que el castaño retrocediera ante esas palabras] ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan preocupado estás por ella?. Preguntó serio.

\- ¿Y tú no, Frodi?. Preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡Que va a estar preocupado esta rata, solo le importa su maldito orgullo, nunca experimentó el Amor, nunca en su vida! ¡Frodi, me haré cargo de mandarte al Otro Mundo, saludarás de mi parte al maldito de Apolo y tus amigos!. Juró Mabel, quien abrazaba con fuerza a Aioria.

\- Sin contar con nadie, ella sola ha tratado de proteger el Futuro de Asgard. Claro que estoy preocupado por ella, en cambio tú...¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso, ni tú tampoco, Mabel!. Dijo Frodi a todos ellos, mirándolos serio.

\- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- No lo sé, estupideces de un idiota como él. Respondió Lucy, apareciendo por sorpresa y asustando a todos, menos a Frodi.

\- Lyfia y yo, aunque nacimos bajo condiciones distintas, crecimos juntos. Dijo con firmeza.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Willis?. Preguntó Ronnie Anne de Lyacon.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no escuchaste sus palabras?. Lanzó Aioria su pregunta.

\- ¡Lyfia está equivocada! ¡Está cegada por los delirios de Hilda al caer enferma! ¡Yo tengo la misión de proteger a Asgard y eso incluye proteger a Lyfia!. Dio Frodi su juramente, apoyando su mano en el pecho.

\- Yo he llegado hasta aquí porque creo en Lyfia, y eso no va a cambiar nada ahora. Sentenció Aioria e intercambiaron miradas serias.

* * *

Sigmund había tomado su decisión de destruir a Marco, así que tomó su Espada y se preparó para matarlo, pero en aquel momento, Saga y Kanon con los demás se interpusieron en su camino.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡No, ustedes no deben pelear por mí, yo me haré cargo de Sigmund!. Pidió Marco.

\- Olvídalo, amigo, estamos todos juntos en esto hasta el final. Le prometió Lori.

En ese momento, Saga se dirigió hacia el rival.

\- Yo también tengo un hermano menor. Le dijo el Caballero de Géminis.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Sigmund, levantándose del suelo.

\- Como hermano mayor puedo saber lo que sientes hacia tu hermano menor y admiro ese coraje que tienes. [Reconoció Saga ese sentimiento del rival] para cumplir ese objetivo, pero...[En aquellos momentos, Saga lanzó su ofensiva contra el rubio, quien fue lanzado por los aires y parte de su Armadura fue destruida, llegando en un pequeño "cometa" hacia el rostro de Andreas, el cual sufrió un corte que le causó un sangrado].

* * *

\- Vaya, hasta aquí llega el poder del Caballero más fuerte. Reconoció el pelirrojo, sorprendido y limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla izquierda.

* * *

Sigmund cayó herido al suelo, sangrando, mientras que Saga se le acercaba.

\- Jamás podrás vencerme con tu nivel de fuerza actual. Advirtió.

\- ¡Espera! [Escuchó el grito de Sigmund, quien estaba detrás de él, herido pero manteniéndose de pie].

\- Miren sus ojos. Señaló Lori el destello lila que tenían.

\- Te lo diré una vez más: Jamás podrás vencerme a mí ni a mis Aliados. Volvió Saga a repetirle su advertencia.

\- Mientras siga con vida, ¡no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes ponga sus dedos encima de la "Estatua de las Nieblas"!. Juró Sigmund defender el objetivo hasta con su vida.

\- Tu deseo de venganza no tiene fin, Sigmund. Veo que es el motor que mueve tu alma. Señaló Saga.

\- ¡No es solo eso! ¡No puedo morir hasta que no pagues tú y Marco por sus actos!. Dijo el rival, mientras que sus ojos seguían brillando de ese intenso color lila.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Ocurrió antes de que estallara la Guerra contra el Ejército de Athena. Comenzó a contarle el rival sobre el día en que Hilda había caído bajo el poder del "Anillo Nibelungo". Bajando a toda prisa y acompañado por dos Soldados del Palacio Valhalla, Sigmund corría a toda prisa para ver qué había ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó el rubio.

\- No lo sabemos. Respondió uno de los Soldados.

\- El Mar enfureció de repente junto con un gran golpe. Contó otro de los Guardias.

\- ¡Antes que nada, tenemos que salvar a la Señorita Hilda! [Pidió y al fondo comenzaba a verse a la muchacha inconsciente] ¡Señorita Hilda!. Gritó él, mientras que ella se levantaba y era cubierta por una extraña aura violeta.

\- _"Como primer candidato a Guerrero Divino, noté enseguida el cambio de la Señorita Hilda. Pero..."_. Relató el joven.

Cuando llegaron, vieron ese extraño fenómeno.

\- ¿Qué es es Cosmo Maligno?. Quiso saber Sigmund, mientras que Hilda lanzaba unos oscuros rayos negros contra el muchacho, quien fue lanzado contra la ladera oriental de las Montañas, derrumbándose y dejando inconsciente a éste y a los dos Soldados del Palacio.

* * *

\- ¡No, suéltame! ¡Rápido, hay que salvar inmediatamente a la Señorita Hilda!. [Pedía Sigmund a su hermano, quien era llevado hacia los calabozos, donde fue arrojado en una celda] ¡Señorita Hilda!. Gritó el muchacho, pero todo fue en vano.

Los días fueron pasando, hasta que un día alguien entró en su celda.

\- Estás demasiado débil, morirás si no comes algo. Dijo en aquellos tiempos el Médico Andreas Lize.

Pero Sigmund apretó los dientes y mostró una mirada de desprecio.

\- _"En aquel tiempo, Andreas era el Médico del Palacio. Él me contó que la Guerra contra el Ejército de Athena había empezado, como estaba encarcelado, mi hermano menor, Siegfried, ocupó mi lugar. Se convirtió en un Guerrero Divino, y..."_. Relató la parte donde se veía a los Siete Dioses Guerreros arrodillados ante Hilda, quien se hallaba en su Trono y luego la triste despedida, su final y la tumba donde estaba depositadas unas flores.

\- Siegfried...[Sigmund cayó al suelo arrodillado, tras ser sacado por Andreas de su celda, pero al ver la tumba de su hermano menor, comenzó a llorar] Si...Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de las anormalidades de la Señorita Hilda...Si hubiera sido más fuerte...Tú no estarías...Lloraba, adolorido, por la pérdida de su querido hermano menor.

Y tiempo después, después de la Guerra Santa contra Poseidon:

\- _"Tiempo después llegaron los famosos "Herederos", quienes eran civiles, incluyendo los gemelos Dipper y Mabel, quienes recibieron por parte de un misterioso enemigo, alguien llamado Bill Cipher, el cual los ayudó a convertirse y portar las Armaduras de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. Primero fueron ellos, los cuales obtuvieron las Armaduras de Syd de Mizar y Bud de Alcor Zeta, en segundo lugar fue para Ronaldo Fryman, proveniente de Ciudad Playa, quien obtuvo la Armadura de Thor de Phecda-Gamma, en tercer lugar fue para Steven y su novia Connie, los cuales obtuvieron la Armadura de Mime de Benetnash Eta. En cuarto lugar, Marco Díaz, el cual obtuvo la de mi hermano Siegfried, la Armadura de Doble Alfa y su novia Star Butterfly con la de Alberich Megrez Delta. Por último, durante la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Hades, Wendy recibió la Armadura de Osa Mayor, la de Loki, mientras que Pacífica obtuvo la Armadura de Fenrir de Arioto Epsilon._

 _Cuando volvieron de la Guerra Santa contra el Olimpo y tras la muerte del Dios Apolo, sentí asco y repugnancia de ellos, en especial de Marco, llevando la Armadura que una vez portó mi hermano Siegfried, de ahí juré que los destruiría a todos ellos"_. Contó el muchacho sobre lo ocurrido en el Pasado y el Presente.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Para vengar la muerte de mi hermano, no puedo perder ante ti ni tus Aliados. Dijo Sigmund.

\- Está bien, tal como deseas, acabaremos con esto. Si con esto se salva tu alma en pena. Aceptó Saga el duelo, mientras que el rival preparaba su Espada una vez más.

\- ¡No pienso caer fácilmente! ¡"PEARL DE BRIEY"!. Lanzó Sigmund su ofensiva y apareció un enorme Caballo Azul.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Contra-atacó Saga.

\- ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"!. Se lanzó Marco como la punta de Lanza para destruir el ataque enemigo.

\- ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!. Se unió Bobby y con ella vino la ofensiva de su novia y la del General Kanon.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Atacó ella.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Se unió Kanon y ello provocó que la ofensiva de Sigmund se destruyera y de golpe, brillando en los Cielos, el rival fue sorprendido por un fragmento que se había unido a su cuerpo.

\- Esto es...la Armadura Divina de Siegfried...Quedó sorprendido de ver esa parte en su hombro izquierdo.

\- Pero, ¿Quién lo hizo?. Preguntó Lori y vieron al responsable.

Marco se había sacado esa parte y la había entregado a su rival.

\- ¡MARCO!. [Gritó Sigmund al ver que su oponente había dado esa parte] Hermano, ¿has venido a ayudar a tu hermano menos antes de morir?. [Preguntó, tras tomar su Espada y golpear el suelo con ella].

\- No. Respondió Saga, apoyando la decisión que Marco había tomado.

\- ¿Cómo?. Quiso saber el rival.

\- ¿No oyes la voz de tu hermano menor?. Le preguntó Saga.

\- ¿Qué dices?. Preguntó el rubio y de ahí, la Armadura que llevaba puesta, la de Siegfried se salió de su cuerpo y se elevó en los Cielos, volviendo con Marco.

\- ¿Acaso no ves las lágrimas de tu hermano menor?. Señaló aquello que llevó a que Sigmund volteara la vista hacia arriba.

\- ¿Qué? [Miró hacia allí y los dos Dragones lloraban lágrimas] La Armadura Divina...está llorando...[Observó y en los Cielos vio la imagen de su hermano mayor, quien se sentía triste por lo que Sigmund había escogido de camino] ¿Eres tú, Siegfried?. Preguntó.

\- Lo que quiere decir tu hermano, es que ya no es necesario que luches más. Fue Saga quien le transmitió el mensaje de Siegfried a su enemigo, el cual cayó arrodillado al suelo, sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido.

\- Hermano, ¿podrás perdonarme?. Pidió él perdón a su hermano mayor, mientras que el color lila de sus ojos desaparecía y volvía, por unos segundos, el celeste, pero de golpe, una misteriosa descarga eléctrica comenzó a recorrer y a torturar a Sigmund.

\- ¡Sigmund!. Gritó Saga, mientras que Marco corría para auxiliarlo.

\- ¡Andreas! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!. Quería saber Sigmund, mientras que sufría esa dolorosa "terapia".

* * *

El enemigo sostenía entre sus manos un extraño frasco, del cual emanaba un intenso color rojo.

\- Hay una leyenda en Asgard, de unos Guerreros sin mente, que enloquecidos luchan sin miedo a morir: Los Berserk. Explicó Andreas el uso de aquella táctica en un momento crucial.

* * *

Sigmund estaba bajo un terrible hechizo por parte de Andreas, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y podía verse un intenso Cosmo color rojo, como una aurora, con la cual éste se lanzó asalto, intentando matar a Saga, Marco, Lori, Bobby y Kanon, pero el primero se defendió.

\- ¿De dónde surge tanta fuerza?. Quería saber Saga, mientras que era lanzando con los demás hacia atrás y Sigmund los atacaba de forma violenta.

\- ¡Distraíngalo, a éste me lo llevo conmigo hasta los Cielos para matarlo!. Ordenó Lori, la cual iba con Bobby a llevarse al rival para arriba.

\- ¡De nada servirá, es una locomotora sin control!. Les dijo Marco, quien se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Sigmund.

\- Genial, literalmente adiós a mi plan, bueno, tengo otra táctica: ¡"RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN"!. Atacó Lori con una gran severidad al enemigo.

\- ¡Espera, Mi Amada Señoría! ¡Deje que también la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia la ayude! ¡"ANKH CRUCIFICADORA"!. Se unió el muchacho al combate, pero fue inútil, ya que el rival evadió todas las ofensivas.

\- ¡Sigmund!. Gritó Marco, quien se quedó viéndolo a los ojos.

\- _Por favor, acaba conmigo._ Se escuchó esa voz del muchacho.

\- Sigmund...Dijo Saga, mientras que veía la imagen del joven detrás de aquella bestia desatada.

\- _Soy un Guerrero, es una vergüenza para mí continuar así. Por favor, Saga, Marco..._ Pidió el joven de que lo liberaran de esa tortura y fue ese momento en que ambos encendieron sus Cosmos junto con Lori, Bobby y Kanon

\- Aunque sirvas a un Dios diferente, tienes el mismo orgullo que un Caballero Dorado. [Dijo el muchacho, listo para ayudarlo, tomando por sorpresa al poseído Sigmund] ¡Emana, Cosmos!. Exclamó Saga, mientras que su cuerpo era cubierto de aquella ola dorada y aparecía con la Armadura Divina de Géminis.

\- ¡Increíble!. Observó Kanon, mientras que era la oportunidad de Sigmund de atacar.

\- ¡LOS MATARÉ!. Exclamó el rival, lanzándose como un proyectil hacia ellos.

\- Guerrero Divino, Sigmund, ¡liberaré tu Alma mientras aún sigas con vida! [Juró Saga y con ello apareció la Constelación de Géminis] ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"! ¡ADELANTE, MARCO, KANON!. Ordenó el peli violeta, quien lanzó su ofensiva contra Sigmund.

\- ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"!. Atacó Marco.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Se unió el General de Dragón Marino.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Atacó Lori.

\- ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR!. Finalizó Bobby y con ello lograron destruir la Armadura Divina de Sigmund y con ello el "Nuevo Zafiro de Odín", atrapando al enemigo, quien volvió a la normalidad y con ello, destruyendo la Estatua de Niflheim.

* * *

Después del severo ataque, Saga se dirigió hacia el inconsciente joven, para iniciar el repliegue.

\- ¿Aún sigo vivo? [Se preguntó Sigmund, tras despertar y viendo que Saga, Marco, Lori, Bobby y Kanon se habían ido tras cumplir su objetivo, mientras que alzaba la vista en el Cielo, donde Siegfried ahora se sentía tranquilo y en paz con él y sentía su orgullo hacia el joven]. Siegfried...Dijo el muchacho, mientras que sus ojos soltaban unas lágrimas, sintiéndose triste por lo que había hecho, pero feliz de que su hermano estaba feliz con él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, todavía seguía la Batalla de Vanaheim, donde Frodi atacaba a Aioria, Dipper, Mabel, al Emperador Lincoln, Lucy, Clyde de Murciélago, Ronnie Anne de Lyacon y Lynn de la Harpía.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, FRODI! ¡"DULCE CHOCOLATE"!. Atacó Lynn con todas sus fuerzas hacia el rival.

\- ¡"SONAR DE PESADILLA"!. Se unió Clyde, pero el rival mostraba una gran resistencia, además de chocar contra Aioria y arrojarlos hacia atrás.

\- Oigan, observen, miren. Señaló Lincoln, viendo que Frodi estaba agotado.

\- Solo queda la "Estatua de la Valentía". [Dijo el rival, viendo que solo quedaba una sola Estatua por defender, hasta que sintió ese control tan familiar] No te preocupes, no perderé la razón hasta que acabe contigo. Juró Frodi.

\- ¿No me digas que Andreas robó tu Alma y te está utilizando? ¡Miserable!. Preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡Cállate, voy a darlo todo, hasta mi propia Alma, por el Futuro de Asgard!. Juró Frodi.

\- ¡Abre los ojos!. Pidió Aioria y en aquel momento se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡Detente!. Pidió una cierta peli azul, haciendo que el Caballero de Leo se detuviera.

\- ¡Lyfia! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. Tendrías que haberte marchado. Ordenó Frodi.

\- ¡Aioria, por favor, no luches!. Pidió Lyfia con desesperación.

\- Lyfia...¿Qué estás diciendo?. Preguntó el castaño a ella.

\- Escúchame, Aioria, Mabel, chicos, quien resucitó a los Caballeros Dorados en Asgard ¡Fui yo!. Contó la peli azul toda la verdad, tomando por sorpresa a todos.

\- ¿Qué dices? Una cosa así, alguien como tú...Quiso saber Frodi.

\- _Lo que dice es verdad._ Habló el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Señor Andreas!. Exclamó Frodi.

\- _Lyfia es quien trama conquistar Asgard y la Tierra. Resucitó a los Caballeros Dorados y trata de destruir Yggdrasill._ Le comunicó Andreas las supuestas "informaciones".

\- Lyfia. Dijo Aioria y ella bajó la mirada con una expresión triste.

\- _Frodi, ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer._ [Ordenó Andreas, cosa que dejó al peli azul temblando de miedo, para luego enfocarse a Andreas en el Salón del Trono]. Recuerda la Ley de Asgard trasmitida desde tiempos remotos. Le recordó aquello del Pasado.

\- Quien viola la Ley resucitando a los muertos, tiene que pagar con su muerte. Violar la Ley traerá la desgracia a Asgard y muchos serán sacrificados. Memorizó Frodi aquella parte.

\- _Toma tu Espada y termina con la vida de Lyfia._ Ordenó Andreas a Frodi, el cual caminó hacia la Espada, la cual tomó en sus manos, listo para llevar a cabo el ataque.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Trabajaré en el Palacio de Valhalla gracias a la Señorita Hilda. Dijo una joven Lyfia hacia un joven Frodi.

\- Lyfia, ¿te irás de casa?. Preguntó el peli azul oscuro.

\- Tu familia se ha encargado de proteger al Dios Odín por generaciones. No pueden cuidar de alguien como yo para siempre. Agradeció la peli azul.

\- ¿Qué dices? Yo...[Preguntó e iba a dar su palabra, pero se detuvo] Si la Señorita Hilda ha mediado personalmente, será mejor que te dediques a ello por completo. Dio él todos sus ánimos a la joven.

\- ¡Sí!. Agradeció ella con toda su energía.

Pronto se vio una imagen del Palacio Valhalla:

\- _"Al heredar este nombre, me convertí en candidato a Guerrero Divino. Claro está que era para cumplir mi misión de proteger a Odín. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo...también era para protegerte, Lyfia"_ [Contó sobre su Pasado y en especial su relación con la chica].

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¡LYFIA!. Gritó Frodi y lanzó su Espada, la cual resplandeció un fuerte color azul pero terminó clavándose al suelo, sin llegar hasta Lyfia.

Frodi se arrodilló en el piso.

* * *

\- ¿Vas a desobedecer mis órdenes?. Preguntó Andreas, sorprendido.

* * *

\- Por mucho que...Por mucho que sean sus órdenes...Es lo único...Es lo único...Tartamudeó Frodi y en aquel momento, sin poder cumplir su orden, Lyfia tomó la Espada.

\- Es un hecho verdadero, he violado las normas y según la Ley debo recibir mi castigo. [Dijo ella, lista para clavar la punta de la Espada de Frodi en su cuello, pero alguien la detuvo] Aioria. Quedó sorprendida de ver al castaño detenerla.

\- No hagas tonterías. Pidió.

\- Si quebranto la Ley, acarrearé desgracias a esta tierra. Por favor, suéltame, Aioria. Ordenó ella de que soltara la Espada.

\- No lo hagas. Pidió el muchacho.

\- Yo...¡Quiero proteger el Futuro de Asgard y a sus habitantes!. Gritó la muchacha.

\- Lyfia. Quedó Frodi sin palabras, al igual que Dipper, Mabel, Lincoln, Lucy, Clyde, Ronnie Anee y Lynn.

\- No queda de otra manera. Señaló la peli azul, mientras que la Espada volvía al poder del peli azul.

* * *

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo...? Preguntó Andreas.

* * *

\- ... _Frodi...¿Acaso piensas traicionarme a mí y a Asgard?._ Quiso saber el pelirrojo, viendo que Frodi tenía su Espada en su poder, pero no sin atacar a Lyfia.

\- Esa no es mi intención. Pero, no creo que sean mentiras las palabras de Lyfia sobre su Deseo de proteger a Asgard. Respondió el joven de una manera tan franca y sin abrir los ojos.

\- Frodi. Observó Lyfia al muchacho.

\- ¡Quiero saber la verdad! ¿Qué está pasando en Asgard? ¿Cuál es el camino que debo seguir?. Preguntó el muchacho, en un estado de decepción en Andreas, hasta que cayó bajo su poder.

* * *

\- Solo hay una verdad y un solo camino. Fue la respuesta de Andreas, quien había lanzado el "Berserk" contra Frodi.

* * *

Frodi había caído víctima del poder de Andreas, causando que él comenzara a entrar en esa fase de locura pura.

\- ¡Frodi!. Gritó Lyfia, pero en aquel momento, el peli azul alzó su Espada y destruyó el "Nuevo Zafiro de Odín", cayendo sus fragmentos al suelo y liberándose del dominio de Andreas.

\- Señor Andreas...No lo he traicionado y me trata así...Dijo Frodi, furioso con su Patrón, pero en aquel momento, una misteriosa ofensiva atacó a Lyfia por sorpresa, cayendo en los brazos de Aioria.

\- ¡LYFIA!. Gritaron todos ellos.

\- Lyfia...Dijo Aioria y observó al rival que había llegado.

\- _Sigues con vida, Utgard. Bien hecho._ Felicitó Andreas a aquel enmascarado por el atentado.

\- Utgard, tú...¿por qué?. Quiso saber Frodi furioso con su Camarada.

\- ¡NO, LYFIA, NO MUERAS!. Pidió Mabel, quien abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga.

\- Lyfia, ¡no te des por vencida!. Rogó el Caballero de Leo, pero ya era tarde para detener la desaparición del cuerpo de la joven.

\- Lo siento mucho, Aioria. Por mucho que te pida perdón, no sería suficiente, ¿verdad?. Yo...te quie...Fueron sus últimas palabras, extendiendo su mano hacia el rostro del joven y luego el cuerpo de Lyfia desapareció de aquella Sala para siempre.

\- ¡LYFIA!. Gritó Aioria, adolorido por la pérdida de la joven, mientras que una Estrella Fugaz se dirigía hacia el Oeste.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso?. Se preguntó Mu, quien estaba con Peridot, Rick, Morty, Summer y Chloe.

\- _Lyfia, la que quería conquistar el Mundo usando a los Caballeros Dorados, ha muerto._ Asgard ha sido salvado. Anunció Andreas a todos los que estaban combatiendo, disfrutando de su victoria.

* * *

En las ruinas de Helheim, donde la "Estatua de la Muerte" había sido destruida, desde los escombros salieron los Aliados de Dohko.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde está Dohko?. Preguntó el General Skips de Crisaor, quien salía con Pacífica, Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen, Shion, Leni y Lisa.

\- Debió haber sido atrapado por las "Raíces" de Andreas. Dio Shion la mala noticia de lo ocurrido con su amigo.

\- ¡Hay que salvarlo!. Pidió Pacífica.

\- No podemos, debemos llegar a Vanaheim, aún queda una Estatua de pie. Les detuvo el rubio de Aries.

\- Luego iremos por Dohko, ¡ahora todos a Vanaheim!. Ordenó Mordecai y se pusieron en marcha hacia dicha habitación.

* * *

\- ¡Andreas!. Gritó Aioria, mirando hacia el Norte, cerrando el puño y jurando derrotar al enemigo.

* * *

\- Te encargo acabar con Leo y sus Aliados. Encargó Andreas la misión a Utgard.

* * *

Pero cuando estaba por llevarse a cabo la pelea, Frodi se interpuso.

\- Vete, Aioria, lleva a tus amigos contigo. Pidió el peli azul.

\- Frodi. Quedó sorprendido el castaño.

\- Ahora no sé cuál es la verdad, pero lo único que tengo claro, es que no pienso perdonar a quien cercenó la vida de Lyfia. Juró Frodi, quien se quedó mirando con furia a Utgard por lo que había hecho.

\- Andando. Pidió Dipper, mientras que Aioria se levantaba y se dirigía hacia las Puertas para salir junto con sus amigos.

\- Lo único que puedo hacer...es seguir mis convicciones. Son las palabras que dijo Lyfia. Le hizo recordar a Frodi ese mensaje.

\- Seguir mis convicciones. No voy a darte las gracias, Aioria. Comprendió el peli azul el mensaje, al castaño no le importó si no le daba las gracias, él sonrió y con Dipper, Mabel, Lincoln, Lucy, Lynn, Clyde y Ronnie Anne partieron de allí hacia el Salón del Trono.

\- ¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SALÓN DEL TRONO, AHORA!. Transmitió Mabel su mensaje a todos los Aliados, quienes se pusieron en marcha.

Frodi se iba a hacer cargo de Utgard, no iba a ser una pelea fácil, pero Aioria junto con los demás Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados iban a derrotar al Representante de Odín en Asgard de una buena vez.

* * *

 **Las Batallas de las Habitaciones de Yggdrasill han terminado, ahora se viene la Batalla del Salón del Trono. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Lograrán derrotar a Andreas Lize? ¿Qué pasará entre Frodi y Utgard?. No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Cuídense, amigos y dentro de poco ya voy a ir terminando también con Soul of Gold, pero primero será The Lost Canvas, así que a prepararse :3**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, Fipe2 y PoLucy como a todos los demás, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y que tengan un buen Viernes Santo y unas Felices Pascuas :D.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo :3.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Todas las fuerzas se estaban dirigiendo a toda velocidad y con prisa hacia el Salón del Trono donde se hallaba Andreas, el cual los estaba esperando para iniciar la Batalla Final, pero a su vez se había rebelado que había sido Lyfia quien revivió a los Caballeros Dorados caídos en el "Muro de los Lamentos" y tras ser liberados del castigo de los Dioses, junto con Mabel fueron las responsables de haberlos traído a la vida. Por desgracia, durante la Batalla de la Cámara de los Héroes, Frodi reveló también sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Lyfia y ella terminó por pagar sus Pecados, muriendo a manos de Utgard de Garm.

Furioso por la muerte de Lyfia, Fródi decide finalizar el combate y dejarle el paso libre a Aioria y sus Aliados para dirigirse hacia el Salón del Trono, mientras que él va a pelear contra su Camarada de Armas.

La Batalla del Salón del Trono está por empezar.

* * *

Andreas se hallaba tranquilamente sentado en su Trono, observando los movimientos de sus "Fichas" en el "Tablero de Ajedrez del Destino", cuando en aquel momento, una fuerte explosión se sintió en todo el lugar y tras disiparse el humo, el pelirrojo observó a sus enemigos que habían irrumpido en su zona.

\- Así que eres tú y tus Aliados. Leo. Dijo Andreas, quien no les dio importancia, mientras que sostenía una de sus Fichas.

\- Andreas Rize. Lo miró Aioria con odio.

\- ¡Te voy a matar, maldito! ¡SIENTE LA CÓLERA DE LOS "HEREDEROS"!. Gritó Mabel hacia el rival, el cual se burlaba de todos ellos, mientras que el Caballero de Leo la detenía junto con Dipper y los demás.

\- Se ven bastante furiosos, pero no tienen sentido en que peleen ahora. Advirtió con más burla.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!. [Lanzó el castaño su ofensiva contra Andreas, el cual ni se movió del Trono y fue alcanzado por el bombardeo, siendo destruida toda esa estructura, pero de golpe, Andreas emergió de las columnas de humo] Lyfia, la fuente de todo el Mal, ha sido castigada por haber roto el Tabú. La Batalla ya ha terminado. Avisó a todos ellos de que se rindieran.

\- ¡JAMÁS!. Se negó Lynn de la Harpía junto con el Emperador Lincoln y Ronnie Anne de Lyacon.

\- ¡Aún no hemos tomado tu cabeza, maldito!. Advirtió Mabel, la cual seguía invadida por la furia.

\- ¡No! ¡A pesar de que lo digas, confío fielmente en las palabras de Lyfia!. Así que, Andreas, te venceré y pondremos fin a esta batalla. [Sentenció Aioria y fue entonces que encendió su Cosmos] ¡ARDE, COSMOS!. [Pidió y de golpe, apareció equipado con la Armadura Divina de Leo] ¡Mis Puños acabarán con Yggdrasil y con tu plan maligno! ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Juró Aioria y lanzó nuevamente su ofensiva contra Andreas, éste se defendió con las "Raíces".

\- ¡Hey, dejen algo para nosotros! ¡Jajaja, adelante, amigos, todos juntos podremos!. Río Lincoln de aquella broma y disparó un ataque con su Espada Imperial.

\- ¡"TRIDENTE ELÉCTRICO"!. Atacó Lucy.

\- ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!. Lanzó Lynn su ofensiva.

\- ¡"SONAR DE PESADILLA"!. Atacó Clyde.

\- ¡"AULLIDO DIABÓLICO"!. Se unió Ronnie Anne.

\- ¡"LA GARRA DE LAS SOMBRAS DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"!. Se unieron Dipper y Mabel en su ataque combinado, mientras que las defensas de Andreas colapsaban y con ello era alcanzado por todo el ataque conjunto y de ahí, una intensa Luz Dorada se elevaba desde la Fortaleza de Andreas hacia los Cielos, no sin antes destruir el techo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la "Cámara de los Héroes", Fródi y Utgard había empezado su pelea, el peli azul oscuro pelaba por Lyfia, asesinada a sangre fría por el misterioso Dios Guerrero, quien estaba bajo las órdenes de Andreas.

\- ¡UTGARD!. [Gritó Fródi furioso, mientras que le lanzaba su espada pero éste la esquivaba y de ahí le respondía al fuego con su arma, la cual era como un Bumerán] ¡¿Qué?!. [Se preguntó el peli azul, mientras que era alcanzado y caía al piso por el golpe recibido de aquella arma, para luego alzar la mirada y encontrarse cara a cara con su oponente].

\- Mi Espada Dáinsleif, es el colmillo de un Lobo sediento de sangre. Cazará a su presa hasta el fin. Contó sobre la Naturaleza de su Espada, apuntando hacia Fródi.

\- Tu verdadera identidad siempre fue un misterio para mí, pero nunca habría pensado que veníamos de un linaje similar. Respondió Fródi con sorpresa.

\- Nuestros linajes son como la Luz y la Sombra, si tú eres la Espada que elimina las amenazas de Asgard bajo la Luz, mi destino es ser el Escudo Protector de Asgard tras la Luz. Dio su reflexión Utgard.

\- Si los dos peleamos...Iba a decir Fródi, pero el peli negro se le adelantó.

\- Uno está destino a morir. [Finalizó Utgard y en aquellos momentos, el rival se levantó y lo atacó con su Espada, siendo repelido el ataque] ¡"ALUCINACIÓN DE LOBOS"!. [Invocó su ataque con el cual formó una Media Luna y una jauría de Lobos blancos con ojos rojos se lanzaron al ataque] Cuando los Lobos prueban la sangre, no se detienen hasta devorar toda la carne y huesos. [Le explicó Utgard sobre la función de su ataque, mientras que Fródi estaba bajo asedio] No podrías proteger a Asgard con ese nivel de poder. Maldice tu debilidad y muere. Ordenó el rival y Fródi quedó bajo los Lobos.

\- ¡No perderé! [Juró y provocó una explosión, liberándose de los Lobos] ¡Te venceré y haré que Andreas me diga la verdad de lo que ocurre en Asgard!. Fue su promesa y plan.

\- ¡Ingenuo! [Gritó Utgard y golpeó a Fródi en el aire, haciéndole escupir un poco de sangre, para luego continuar atacándolo] ¡Ignorantes e imprudente!. Lo insultó y continuó golpeándolo.

\- _"¡¿Cuánto piensas insultarme?!"_ [Se preguntó el peli azul, mientras que una nueva patada lo lanzaba hacia afuera, destruyendo uno de los vitrales de la "Habitación" y estaba listo para estrecharse contra el suelo, mientras que aparecían tantos recuerdos del Pasado y en especial una imagen de Lyfia] _"Los escucho...son los gritos de Asgard, de los que hablaba Lyfia..."_. ¡"ESPADA VICTORIOSA"!. Llamó Fródi a su Espada y se salvó de morir, estando listo para volver a la pelea.

* * *

Cuando Utgard pensó que estaba ya Fródi estaría muerto y ya podía irse de allí, algo lo detuvo y obligó a voltearse, para hallarse con la Espada de su rival y seguida de un intenso bombardeo que evadía a toda costa.

\- Lyfia dijo ¡que quería proteger a Asgard! ¡Esas palabras eran ciertas!. Recordó las palabras de la chica asesinada por Utgard y volvieron a pelear.

\- Te impulsan las palabras de los demás y tus sentimientos, esa motivación no te llevará a ningún sitio. Advirtió el peli negro.

\- ¡Ahora soy diferente! ¡Sigo mi propia convicción para perseguir el camino en el que creo!. Mostró su nueva fase el peli azul oscuro.

\- ¡Entonces te diré que es tarde para eso! ¡Yo soy el verdadero Protector de Asgard! [Le avisó Utgard y con un rápido movimiento, el Enmascarado destruyó parte de la Armadura de Fródi] Tranquilo, yo protegeré a Asgard. Dio su palabra, pero aún su rival no pensaba caer tan fácilmente.

\- No, lo que protejo es el Asgard que Lyfia quería más que a su propia vida. ¡Para pagar por el Pecado de no haber podido proteger a Lyfia! [Exclamó Fródi y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva, la cual atravesó el pecho de Utgard y destruyó la "Estatua del Guerrero", la última de todas, pero en ese momento, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su rival todavía vivo] ¿Moriste de pie, Utgard? [Preguntó y pronto cayó la Máscara del rival al suelo, revelando su rostro y la misma cicatriz que llevaban los Santos de Oro, cosa que sorprendió a Fródi, el cual se acercó hacia él, mientras que la "Habitación del Guerrero" comenzaba a desplomarse] E...esto es...¿esta es la verdad?. Tu devoción por tu misión es admirable, Utgard. Felicitó el peli azul oscuro al Dios Guerrero Utgard de Garm, quien había muerto de pie tras un duro combate.

Pronto, toda la "Habitación del Guerrero" quedó destruida por completo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo al Salón del Trono, las densas columnas de humo se estaban disipando y con ello no parecía haber rastros de Andreas Rize.

\- ¿Se murió?. Preguntó Lucy.

\- Espero. Pidió Lincoln, pero a pesar de los grandes daños ocurridos, Andreas seguía de pie, sentado en su Trono Imperial.

\- ¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE NOS FALTABA!. Gritó Mabel.

\- ¡¿Acaso eres inmortal?!. Preguntó Lynn furiosa.

\- ¡Jajaja!. Río el rival pelirrojo.

\- ¡¿Po...Por qué?!. Preguntó Aioria sorprendido.

\- Un golpe lleno de toda tu Ira, ¿pensaste que podrías dañarme con eso?. Preguntó el rival, burlándose de ellos.

\- La "Estatua de los Héroes" se derrumbó, las "Siete Estatuas" fueron destruidas. ¡¿La Fruta sigue creciendo?!. Dijo y luego preguntó Aioria y en ese momento, para sorpresa de todos, Andreas quitó con un chasquido de sus dedos la cortina, revelando el "Fruto de Yggdrasil", en donde podían verse las Armaduras Doradas de Escorpio, Tauro, Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio y Cáncer.

\- ¡¿Las Armaduras Doradas?!. Preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡MALDITO!. ¡LIBERALOS!. Ordenó Mabel, mientras que Dipper la contenía para que no avanzara hacia el rival, el cual cambió la burla por seriedad.

\- Es verdad, la Fruta crece con la energía que que las "Siete Estatuas" consiguen en Asgard. Pero eso habría tomado mucho tiempo. Dijo y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Usas el Cosmo de nuestras Armaduras Doradas para...?. Quiso saber el objetivo, Aioria, de Andreas, mientras que se veían imágenes de las 12 Constelaciones del Zodiaco.

\- Las Armaduras Doradas de las 12 Constelaciones del Zodiaco, se dice que su Cosmos se equipara al poder del Sol. Si reunimos las Doce, podré obtener un Cosmo más que suficiente para madurar su Fruto. Explicó todo el motivo de por qué quería reunirlas.

\- ¿Por eso nos...?. Preguntó Aioria.

\- Revivieron por ese propósito. Para alimentar a la Fruta. Respondió Andreas con puro orgullo en su voz.

\- ¡TE MATO, TE MATO, MALDITO, MALDITO HIJO DE...! Juró Mabel en vengarse, pero su hermano y los demás no permitirían que se acercara al pelirrojo, ya que éste era muy peligroso para enfrentarlo solo.

\- Mabel, como pensaba Lyfia, fue...Dijo Aioria.

\- Era mi Marioneta. Una Doncella del Palacio Valhalla que fue desechada al cumplir su destino. [Respondió Andreas y mostró los flashbacks del Pasado, donde podía verse a una Lyfia poseída por él] Hizo un buen trabajo, incluso recibió la culpa por romper el Tabú. Respondió con puro orgullo y burla.

\- Lyfia murió por ese motivo. Dijo Aioria, cerrando el puño pero en ese momento, Andreas los atacó con su poder, arrojándolos por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- No te queda poder tras haber usado la Armadura Divina. Ríndete y ayuda a cumplir mi ambición, Aioria de Leo y Aliados. Les impuso esa regla para poder salvarse.

\- Antes muerto, infeliz. Se negó Ronnie Anne y se levantó con Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn, Clyde, Dipper y Mabel.

\- Hermano, una vez me dijiste que encontraría mi respuesta si venía aquí. Pero, ¿de verdad esta es tu última respuesta, Aiorios?. Quiso saber su hermano menor con dudas.

\- ¿Aiorios? ¿Hablas de Sagitario? Pero él ya...[Dijo Andreas y ordenó de que sus "Raíces" bajaran la Armadura de Sagitario].

\- ¿Qu...Qué?. Quedó Aioria con los demás helados.

\- Si, fue el primero de los Caballeros Dorados en revivir y el primero en enfrentarme. [Recordó el pelirrojo en los flashbacks sobre su encuentro con el hermano mayor de Aioria] Y también el primer sacrificio para mi gran plan.

\- No puede ser. Se lamentó Aioria.

\- ¡Vete con tu hermano!. Exclamó Andreas y disparó su ataque contra Aioria.

\- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!. Apareció Mu, el cual venía con Peridot, Chloe Park de Heinstein y los Tres Jueces del Infierno Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda.

\- Aries, no creas que rechazarás mi ataque con una defensa tan débil. Dijo Andreas con mucha seriedad al respecto.

\- ¡Mejor cierra la boca, esto es por Máscara de la Muerte, maldito! ¡Vamos, Morty, Summer, Chloe!. Pidió Rick.

\- ¡Sí!. Acataron ellos la orden.

\- ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!. Atacó el nieto castaño.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Atacó el científico.

\- ¡"ILUSIÓN GALÁCTICA"!. Atacó la pelirroja.

\- ¡"IMPACTO DE TORMENTA"!. Atacó Chloe.

\- ¡Peridot, dales una mano a nuestros amigos!. Pidió Mabel.

\- ¡Sí! ¡"UNIVERSO CONGELANTE"!. Se unió la Gema del Planeta Madre en la pelea.

\- ¡NO ESTÁN SOLOS! ¡AHHH, "HÉRCULES TITÁNICO"!. Apareció Ronaldo de Phecda-Gamma junto con las Diosas Gemelas Lola y Lana.

\- ¡Vinimos a ayudar, esto es por Aldebaran!. ¡"SOMNOLENCIA ETERNA"!. Se unió la Diosa rubia del Sueño.

\- ¡ES HORA DE PAGAR, ANDREAS! ¡"TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA"!. Atacó la Diosa de la Muerte.

\- ¡Tiene más defensa! ¡"DRAGÓN NACIENTE"!. Apareció Dohko de Libra y con él llegaron el General Skips de Crisaor, Mordecai de Dragón Negro, Rigby de Cristal, Nube de Ofiuco, Eileen de Águila, Pacífica Arioto Epsilon, una de las Tres Juezas del Infierno, Leni de Grifos y Lisa de Balrog.

\- ¡Llegaron los "Refuerzos"! ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Exclamaron Mordecai y sus amigos.

\- ¡Es hora de pagar caro, Andreas! ¡"LANZA DORADA"!. Juró el Yeti y lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES NEGROS DE ROZAN"!. Se unió Mordecai.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Atacó Rigby junto con su novia y amigo.

\- ¡"EL DESTELLO DEL ÁGUILA"!. Se unió Eileen.

\- ¡"TORMENTA TROPICAL"!.Atacó Nube.

\- ¡"JAURÍA DE LOBOS DEL NORTE"!. Atacó Pacífica.

\- ¡"ONDA GIGANTE DE PLUMAS"!. Lanzó Leni su ofensiva.

\- ¡"LÁTIGO DE FUEGO"!. Finalizó Lisa con su ataque.

\- Libra y sus Aliados. Quedó Andreas sorprendido y recibió todos los golpes.

\- ¿Estás bien, Aioria?. Preguntó Mu, quien se había arrodillado para ver si tenía alguna herida.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde. Se disculpó Dohko, por su parte, pero eso alegró a Aioria de ver a sus amigos reunidos.

\- Mu, Dohko, chicos. Se alegró el castaño de verlos.

\- Viejo Maestro. Se dirigió Mu con respetos hacia el castaño de China.

\- No bajes la guardia, Mu, lo mismo ustedes, amigos. Pidió Dohko y fue entonces que se lanzaron todos ellos al ataque una vez más.

\- ¡Yo también voy!. Intervino Mabel y se lanzó con Dipper hacia el asalto.

Pronto los chicos junto con Mu y Dohko estaban dirigiéndose hacia el Trono Imperial de Andreas, el cual no parecía estar preocupado para nada de que fuera a recibir otro potente bombardeo de ataques.

\- Esto me recuerda a la Guerra Santa. ¡Vamos!. [Dijo Dohko y pudo ver la imagen de Shion de Aries en Mu].

\- Tú siempre tan entusiasta, Dohko. Apareció Shion, el cual se sumó al ataque.

\- ¡SHION!. Saltó Mabel para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Maestro! Es un gusto volver a verlo. Se alegró el Caballero de Aries.

\- Igualmente, Mu, Dohko, creí que habías caído en la "Habitación de la Muerte", pero veo que nada te detiene. Alegó el peli rubio, quien causó risa en su amigo.

\- Así se habla, amigo, así se habla. Le agradeció el castaño de China.

\- ¡Muy bien, chicos, ¿están listos?!. Preguntó Dipper.

\- ¡SÍ!. Exclamaron todos al respecto.

\- Aries, Libra y sus Aliados, ¿tres Caballeros y un grupo de traidores haciendo equipo?. Preguntó Andreas con burla.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO DE ESTRELLAS!". Atacaron Mu y Shion al rival.

\- ¡"CIEN DRAGONES NACIENTES!". Se unió Dohko junto con Mordecai al ataque.

\- ¡"LA GARRA DE LAS SOMBRAS DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"!. Lanzaron Dipper y Mabel su ofensiva.

\- ¡"UNIVERSO CONGELANTE"!. Se unió Peridot al ataque junto con Ronaldo.

\- ¡"HÉRCULES TITÁNICO"!. Atacó Ronaldo junto con su novia Peridot.

\- ¡"AULLIDO DIABÓLICO"!. Atacó Ronnie Anne junto con Lincoln y Lucy, quienes emplearon la Espada Imperial y el Tridente.

\- ¡"LANZA DORADA"!. Agregó Skips su ataque, mientras que los demás recuperaban fuerzas.

\- ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!. Finalizó Lynn con el bombardeo.

Todas las ofensivas fueron directamente hacia Andreas.

\- Pero con ese poder no...Iba a decir Andreas, mientras que aparecían las "Raíces".

\- ¡¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE ERAN TRES?!. Intervino Saga de Géminis, el cual había llegado junto con su hermano y General Kanon de Dragón Marino, otra de las Juezas del Infierno, Lori de Wyvern, Bobby Santiago de Bennu y Marco de Doble Alfa.

\- ¡Géminis!. Quedó sorprendido el pelirrojo al verlo a él y a sus Aliados.

\- ¡MI DRAGONCITO MARINO, HAS VUELTO, TE EXTRAÑE MUCHÍSIMO!. Saltó Mabel a los brazos de Kanon, quien la recibió con fuerte abrazo de parte de ella.

\- Me alegra mucho volver a vernos, Mabel, Dipper. Dijo el mencionado, mientras que su hermano iba a hacerse del enemigo.

\- Volvemos todos juntos a encontrarnos. Alegó el hermano gemelo de ella.

\- ¡Así es!. Dijo Saga y fue el momento de redoblar el ataque.

\- ¡Jajaja, vas a sufrir, Andreas, no te metas con los Gemelos!. Río Mabel del rival.

\- ¡"OTRA DIMENSIÓN"!. Invocó Saga su poder y aparecieron en el Espacio, rodeados de Planetas, pero ésto no parecía afectar en lo más mínimo al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Impertinentes!. Exclamó Andreas, pero antes de destruir la Ilusión, aún faltaban unos golpes más contra él.

\- ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!. Lanzó Bobby su ofensiva.

\- ¡"RUGIDO DESLIZANTE"!. Atacó Lori junto con su novio.

\- ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"!. Se unió Marco y pronto dieron en el blanco, aunque no llegaron a afectar al rival una vez más.

\- ¡Ahora pelearás contra nosotros, Andreas!. Lo desafió el Caballero de Géminis.

\- ¡Saga, Kanon!. Quedó Aioria sorprendido de verlos.

\- Saga, Kanon, así que también ustedes sobrevivieron y fueron devueltos a la vida. Se giró Dohko hacia los gemelos.

\- Aioria, quédate quieto. Pidió Saga.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el castaño, pero al intentar moverse, el dolor le imposibilitó hacerlo.

\- Saga tiene razón, tienes que ventilarte un poco. Pidió Dohko hacia el joven, revolviendo sus cabellos.

\- Dohko. Lo nombró el Caballero de Leo.

\- Mu, ¿él controla al Yggdrasill a voluntad?. Preguntó Shion a su Aprendiz.

\- Sí, si acabamos con Andreas, podremos detener el crecimiento de la "Fruta del Mal". Explicó Mu a todos ellos.

\- En ese caso, solo podemos hacer una cosa. ¡Vamos!. Pidió Dohko, quien ya tenía un plan listo.

Todos asintieron y con ello, los Cielos en Asgard se nublaron por completo junto con la actividad eléctrica, la cual empezaba a sentirse con más fuerza, sumando a los ataques que les lanzaron a Andreas, el cual voló por los aires pero caía sin ningún daño.

\- ¡No puede ser!. No importa cuántos Caballeros Dorados se junten, yo no...[Dijo Andreas, decidido a terminar con todos, pero cuando estaba por responder al fuego, una extraña sensación en su ojo, lo inmovilizó y llevó a que se arrodillara] ¡¿Qué?! Es lo mismo de antes...[Dijo, mientras que desde su ojo comenzaba a brotar una Luz Dorada] Solo es una cicatriz de la Flecha con la que Sagitario me rozó. ¿A menos qué...? ¿La Flecha que vi fallar fue...solo mi imaginación? [Comenzó a recordar, mientras que veía como aquel proyectil daba en el blanco y saltaba la sangre los aires] ¿Su Flecha de verdad golpeó mi ojo izquierdo?. Se preguntó Andreas, quien estaba en un estado de dudas y miedo.

\- Shion, Saga, Mu, chicos, parece que Andreas no puede usar su poder por esa cicatriz. Señaló Dohko aquella desventaja en el enemigo.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad de vencerlo. Finalizó Mu y el rival apretó los dientes con fuerza y mirándolos con odio.

\- ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES NACIENTES"!. Lanzó Dohko su ofensiva.

\- "REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO DE ESTRELLAS"!. Se unió Mu junto con su Maestro.

\- ¡Saga!. Le llamó el castaño de China y el peli azul se unió junto con su hermano gemelo.

\- ¡Pagarás con tu vida por haber degradado las almas de los Caballeros Dorados! [Juró Saga y en el Firmamento apareció la Constelación de Géminis] ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. [Finalizó Saga su ataque, mientras que Andreas intentaba defenderse pero las explosiones dieron en el blanco].

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sigue con vida?. Preguntó Shion sorprendido.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada. Tengamos cuidado. Pidió Kanon a todos ellos.

En aquel momento, el pelirrojo se levantó del suelo, preso del dolor y con su mano derecha apoyada en su ojo, el cual le causaba una gran molestia.

\- Sagitario, ¿cómo te atreves a engañarme incluso después de muerto? [Se preguntó Andreas, cuando en aquel momento, desde su interior, una extraña fuerza se apoderaba de su mano y la envolvía en un Cosmos de color lila] ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No puede ser!. Preguntó Andreas, preso del pánico.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó Mu.

\- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese tipo?. Preguntó Lincoln, acercándose con Lucy y los demás hacia ellos, pero fue descubierto por Saga.

\- ¡Hades, tú también vas a pagar caro por lo que nos has hecho en el Pasado!. Advirtió el Caballero de Géminis, listo para atacar.

\- ¡No, espere, ya se los dije a sus amigos, no soy el Hades que conocían!. Intentó Lincoln dialogar con él.

\- ¡Espere!. Apareció Lucy de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Saga, el cual se volteó y detuvo su ataque.

\- Es verdad lo que dice ese chico, es el Emperador Hades del Inframundo, pero no es el que nosotros conocíamos. Dijo Kanon a su hermano gemelo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?. Quiso saber el Caballero de Géminis.

\- Cuando todo esto termine, se los contaré. Prometió Lincoln, mientras que se salvaba, de nuevo, de recibir ahora uno de los más severos ataques que tenía Saga.

\- Amigos, no quisiera arruinar este momento pero ese tipo, Andreas, algo le pasa. Les llamó Ronnie Anne su atención y se voltearon.

En aquellos momentos y ante la mirada de terror de todos, Andreas Rize, sin poder controlar su mano, ésta metió los dedos en su ojo herido y sacó la Flecha Dorada de Sagitario, la cual había impactado de verdad y la destruyó con sus manos propias manos.

\- _¿Cómo se atreven unos insignificantes Humanos y Traidores a causar tantos problemas?. Les mostraré contra quién se_ enfrentan. Habló desde el interior de Andreas, una misteriosa voz, la cual llenaba todo el sitio con su eco y un misterioso Cosmos lila oscuro lo envolvía.

 _-_ ¿Ese es Odín?. Preguntó Mu.

 _-_ No, no lo es. Respondió Dohko negativamente.

 _-_ Entonces...¿de quién se trata?. Preguntó el Arriano.

\- Un Falso Dios que gobierna Asgard. [Respondió el Caballero de Libra con mucha seriedad y eso sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Aioria].

\- Parece que ese Falso Dios consume el cuerpo de Andreas. Añadió Ronaldo, quien conocía, como todos los demás de sus compañeros, la historia de Asgard.

\- Así es y entonces...Iba a seguir Dohko.

\- Debemos vencerlo ahora. Sentenció Saga, pero en aquellos momentos, se mostró la verdadera cara del responsable, cuyos cabellos cambiaron a violeta oscuro con una mirada siniestra.

\- No...¡Tengan cuidado!. Pidió Dohko extremo cuidado, pero el enemigo fue más rápido y derribó a Saga y Mu.

\- ¡SAGA, MU!. Gritó Mabel y el castaño fue al ataque pero fue detenido por Andreas.

\- ¡Maldito!. Gritó Lynn y con Rick de Wyvern lo intentaron atacar con los bate de baseball pero fue inútil.

\- Wow, mira qué bien cuidado tiene a su perro. Observó Rick y sacó su petaca con Whisky.

\- ¡Qué gran poder y velocidad!. Exclamó Saga con sorpresa y de vuelta hubo otra ofensiva enemiga, la cual lo arrojó a él, Mu y los demás contra el suelo.

\- ¡Desgraciado! ¡"Dragón...!. Intentó Dohko contra-atacar, pero fue atrapado por las "Raíces".

\- ¡DOHKO!. Gritaron Saga y Mabel.

\- ¡VIEJO MAESTRO!. Gritó Mu.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré, suéltalo!. Le ordenó Shion, pero las "Raíces" lo lanzaron contra el suelo, siendo inútil todo esfuerzo.

\- Un ataque de este nivel no es nada para mí. Se burló Dohko de su enemigo, a pesar de estar atrapado.

\- _Qué descarado eres_. Lo juzgó Andreas y comenzaron las "Raíces" a aplastarlo.

\- ¡MAESTRO!. Gritó Mu y miró con furia a Andreas, cuyos ojos brillaron de rojo intenso como el fuego.

\- ¿Una Armadura Divina?. Preguntó el rival.

\- Espera, Mu, Shion. Pidió el castaño.

\- Pero...Iba a decir el Arriano, pero Shion lo detuvo.

\- Su poder es excepcional. Además, Mu, Saga, Shion y Kanon, están cerca de su límite. Si fallamos, no habrá manera de borrarlo de este Mundo. Les señaló aquellos problemas que tenían presente.

\- ¿Quieres que nos retiremos?. Aunque me lo pidas tú, es una petición que no puedo cumplir. Quiso saber Saga al respecto.

\- ¿Quién dijo que nos retiráramos?. Dije que usen su poder sabiamente. Je, ya es hora. Dijo con una sonrisa y de ahí, apareció toda una Habitación Budista.

\- ¡"EL TESORO DEL CIELO"!. Se escuchó la voz de un conocido Caballero de Virgo.

\- _¿Qué?._ Preguntó Andreas.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- ¡Shaka!. Respondió Saga al Emperador.

\- ¡Llegas tarde, idiota!. Le criticó Dohko por su tardanza.

\- No te precipites, Dohko. Mi Cosmo debe elevarse al límite para hacerle frente. Pidió Shaka y en aquellos momentos apareció, cruzado de piernas junto con Steven y Connie de Benetnasch Eta, las Crystal Gems, Luna de la Esfinge y la última de las Tres Juezas del Infierno, Luan de Garuda. Acto seguido, una Onda Dorada liberó a Dohko de aquella "prisión" de "Raíces".

\- Entonces, ¿puedes encargarte?. Preguntó el castaño al rubio de La India.

\- Por supuesto. [Respondió Shaka y se dirigió hacia el enemigo, pero en aquellos momentos, también pudo sentir la presencia de Hades] Hades, tu hora también ha llegado. Sentenció el Caballero de Virgo.

\- ¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE FALTABA! ¡¿ME DEJARÁN DE CONFUNDIR CON EL HADES DE ANTES?!. Preguntó Lincoln furioso, pero ésta vez tuvo suerte.

\- ¡"BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS"!. [Lanzó el rubio su ofensiva, pero antes de que llegara al joven Loud, el cual se estaba por defender con su Espada Imperial, algo le llamó la atención a Shaka]. Ya veo, Hades está en su cuerpo, pero aún así es diferente al que nos enfrentamos en el Pasado. [Comprendió la situación y de que ahora el Imperio de los Muertos estaba del lado de Athena. Luego se dirigió hacia Andreas, el cual sonrió malvadamente] Tu plan es devorar todo el cuerpo de Andreas para revivir por completo. Yo, Shaka, te detendré. Falso Dios que planea dominar Asgard...No, a todo el Mundo: ¡Loki!. Reveló el rubio los planes del enemigo junto con el verdadero nombre.

\- El Falso Dios Loki, ¿él está detrás de todo esto?. Preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡Resuena, Cosmo! [Ordenó Shaka, mientras que brillaba con un gran Cosmo Dorado y aparecía con la Armadura Divina de Virgo] Loki, tu alma maligna se desvanecerá ante el mi ataque supremo. ¡OM!. Se preparó Shaka para atacar, mientras que aparecía la Constelación de Virgo.

\- _Me preguntaba qué truco usarías. Esto es lamentable._ Se quedó Andreas/Loki mirando a su rival, mientras que aumentaban las ráfagas de viento producidas por Shaka y con ello aprovechaba para burlarse de él.

\- ¡"ELIMINACIÓN SENSORIAL PRIMARIA"!. Lanzó el rubio de La India su ofensiva y todo quedó sumergido en la Oscuridad.

\- _"¿Elimina los Cinco Sentidos de un solo golpe?"_ _¡Pero eso no es nada!._ [Pensó y luego Loki destruyó la Oscuridad].

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó Shaka y de ahí llegó la contra-ofensiva enemiga, la cual le sacó la Armadura Divina y Shaka fue atrapado por las "Raíces".

 _\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?. Fue una imprudencia tratar de vencerme con ese poder._ Se mostró "decepcionado" el Falso Dios, mientras que aumentaba su Cosmos obre Shaka.

\- El imprudente has sido tú. Le corrigió Shaka.

\- _¿Qué?._ Preguntó Loki y tras disiparse el humo, se pudo ver a Saga, Dohko, Shion y Mu listos y con una postura conocida durante la Segunda Batalla del Santuario.

\- ¡Esa postura!. Reconoció Aioria aquella posición en la que estaban sus Camaradas.

\- _Virgo, ¿acaso tú...?._ Preguntó el rival.

\- Así es: Mi papel era conseguir tanto tiempo como pudiera. Respondió el Caballero de La India y las "Raíces" lo cubrieron.

\- Shaka, no desperdiciaremos la oportunidad que nos diste. Dijo Dohko.

\- Este ataque se llevará nuestras vidas. Agregó Saga.

\- Te encargamos el resto, Aioria. Finalizaron Mu y Shion.

\- ¡Dohko, Saga, Mu, Shion!. Gritó el Caballero junto con Mabel, quien intentaba detenerlos, pero Dipper con Kanon la detenían.

\- No, espera. Pidió el General Marino, quien tenía confianza en su hermano gemelo.

\- ¡Vamos!. Pidió Shion.

\- ¡Ruge!. Gritó Dohko.

\- ¡Estalla!. Añadió Saga.

\- ¡Elévate!. Ordenó Mu.

\- ¡COSMO!. Ordenaron los cuatro y allí aparecieron las Armaduras Divinas de Libra, Géminis y Aries.

\- Ahora que Athena ha vuelto al Santuario con los Sucesores y los Caballeros de Bronce. Dijo Saga.

\- El Mal será destruido. Añadió Mu.

\- Nosotros impartiremos Justicia con el poder de los Dioses. Juró Dohko y detrás de ellos podía verse la Estatua de Athena y las 12 Casas con los niños de Springfield, quienes portaran sus Armaduras Doradas en el Futuro.

\- ¡¿La "Exclamación de Athena" con las Armaduras Divinas?!. Se preguntó Aioria y de ahí comenzó a resplandecer todo el lugar de una fuerte Luz Dorada.

\- ¡"EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATHENA"!. Gritaron los cuatro Caballeros Dorados y lanzaron la ofensiva final contra Loki.

\- ¡No me quedaré aquí mientras que ellos luchan! ¡ANDANDO, CHICOS!. Pidió Mabel.

\- ¡Tienes razón, acabemos con este tipo ahora!. Ordenó Kanon.

\- ¡"LAS GARRAS DE LA SOMBRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"!. Atacaron Dipper y Mabel.

\- ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES NEGROS DE ROZAN"!. Atacó Mordecai.

\- ¡"FURIA RELÁMPAGO"!. Atacó Nube.

\- ¡"EL DESTELLO DEL ÁGUILA"!. Atacó Marin.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Atacó Rigby.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Atacaron Lori y Rick de Wyvern.

\- ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!. Se unieron Leni y Morty.

\- ¡"ILUSIÓN GALÁCTICA"!. Agregaron sus ataques Luan y Summer.

\- ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!. Atacó Bobby.

\- ¡"AULLIDO DIABÓLICO"!. Atacó Ronnie Anne.

\- ¡"SONAR DE PESADILLA"!. Lanzó Clyde su ofensiva.

\- ¡"IMPACTO DE TORMENTA"!. Atacaron Lucy y Chloe Park.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Se unió el General Kanon.

\- ¡"LANZA DORADA"!. Atacó Skips.

\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA, OZZY! ¡"HELLRAISER"!. Atacó Luna.

\- ¡QUE PAGUE CARO! ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"!. Se unió Marco.

\- ¡TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA"!. Atacó Lana.

\- ¡"SOMNOLENCIA ETERNA"!. Atacó Lola.

\- ¡"LÁTIGO DE FUEGO"!. Atacó Lisa.

\- ¡"TORMENTA INFERNAL BESTIAL"!. Finalizó Lincoln y con los demás lanzaron sus ataques hacia el enemigo.

Pronto, con toda esa combinación, la Fortaleza de Andreas quedó cubierta de un intensa Luz Dorada.

\- _No importa cuál sea su ataque...¡jamás podrás derrotarme! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!._ Les advirtió Andreas/Loki, pero en aquel momento, una intensa explosión se sintió y el Árbol Sagrado Yggdrasill desapareció ante la vista de todos y en especial de los demás grupos, los cuales habían salido de allí para alcanzar la Fortaleza, debido a los derrumbes en las escaleras y caminos del interior.

* * *

Aioria abrió los ojos y se halló en un escenario bastante, lo cual resultó ser el Salón del Trono, el cual estaba complemente destruido junto con el Yggdrasill, al alzar la vista, vio que el Emperador Lincoln le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó el chico, quien se hallaba con las Diosas Gemelas, Lucy, Chloe, Lori, Leni, Luan, Rick, Morty, Summer, los "Herederos", el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby junto con los Generales Skips, Brady y Mavis como todos los demás que habían ayudado en las peleas durante la Batalla de Yggdrasill.

\- ¡De prisa, los he encontrado!. Les llamó Ronnie Anne, quien estaba con Bobby y las Crystal Gems, tratando de ayudar a los cuatro Caballeros Dorados inconscientes y al fondo se hallaba la "Ruleta" donde Andreas tenía prisioneros a los demás.

\- ¡Mu, Dohko, Shion, Saga!. Les llamó el joven.

\- Aioria...Dijo el Arriano.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Andreas?!. Preguntó el Caballero de Leo.

\- No te preocupes, antes de que Loki reviviera por completo...Iba a decir Dohko, pero estaba muy herido para continuar.

\- El cuerpo de Andreas pereció. Le dijo Saga por su parte.

\- Solo nos queda destruir esa "Fruta". Sentenció el Caballero de Leo, pero de golpe, desde el suelo, salieron las "Raíces", las cuales atraparon los Caballeros Dorados heridos.

\- ¡¿La "Fruta" no ha dejado de crecer?!. Preguntó Saga.

\- ¡Será que...!. Iba a decir Mu, pero en aquellos momentos, una de las "Raíces" se llevó a Aioria hacia abajo.

\- ¡No podemos permitir que Loki se salga con las suyas! ¡Andando, amigos, vamos!. Les animó Mabel, quien junto con Dipper, Peridot, Ronaldo, Pacífica, Wendy, Steven, Connie, Star y Marco, las Crystal Gems, los Loud, Chloe Park, el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby, Rick, Morty, Summer y los Generales Marinos se lanzaron hacia aquella abertura en la tierra para rescatar al Caballero Dorado de Leo.

\- ¡LOKI, PAGARÁS CARO POR TUS CRÍMENES!. Juraron todos ellos, mientras que se internaban en la oscuridad del abismo.

* * *

 **Hola, amigos, ¡¿cómo han estado tanto tiempo?! :D. Perdónenme por no haber actualizado este crossover pero he estado ocupado entre la Facultad, finalizando "The Lost Canvas", mi fanfic "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas", el cual terminé hace poco y por otros asuntos, me había olvidado por completo de esta historia; la cual estamos ya cerca del final de ésta también, pero tranquilos, seguiré con las demás de "Saint Simpsons", en especial Omega y ya el mes que viene, Junio, salen los nuevos capítulos de "Next Dimension" :D.**

 **Aprovecho este momento para anunciarles que durante las Vacaciones de Invierno tengo pensado hacer la película de "La Gran Batalla de los Dioses", la cual narra los eventos anteriores a la Saga de Asgard :3.**

 **Y además quiero mandar saludos, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor y PoLucy :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un excelente fin de semana para todos :D. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, el cual saldrá a mitad de la semana que viene :3.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: No lo iban a permitir, no iban a dejar que el Falso Dios Loki matara a Aioria de Leo y a los Caballeros Dorados que habían ayudado al Dorado en la Batalla de la Sala del Trono, así que Mabel junto con Dipper, los demás "Herederos", Chloe Park de Heinstein, Mordecai, Rigby, sus amigos, las Crystal Gems, los Generales Marinos, Rick, Morty, Summer y los Loud se lanzaron en una misión de rescate para salvar la vida al Caballero de la Casa de Leo y así luchar contra el enemigo, el cual había mostrado su verdadera cara y una terrible Naturaleza llena de maldad, oculto bajo el cuerpo del destruido Médico Andreas Rize.

* * *

Parecía un extraño sueño, allí estaba cayendo y envuelto en una intensa Luz Dorada, el Caballero Aioria de Leo, sin su Armadura, sin sus amigos, solo, sin Lyfia, sin su hermano Aiorios de Sagitario, todo parecía tan extraño y el ir yendo hacia el final de su existencia, lo mantenía muy calmado. De golpe, sus ojos se abrieron, ya que sintió una presencia tan familiar, la cual le tendió su mano para ayudarlo, tal vez a despertar y esa figura resplandeciente en color blanco y unos vestidos tan familiares, parecía reconocerlo.

\- ¿Lyfia?. Preguntó el castaño.

No hubo respuesta de aquella muchacha y en ese momento extendió su mano, haciendo contacto con la de ella y pronto fue despertando de aquel sueño-caída.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados, como si hubiera dormido desde hacía mucho tiempo, no sabía dónde estaba, pero pronto sintió un cálido abrazo. Al abrir los ojos, se topó que había sido salvado por Mabel y sus amigos, quienes lo trajeron a un lugar seguro.

\- Mabel, chicos...[Dijo y se fue levantando con dificultad, mientras que portaba aquellas prendas griegas con las que había llegado a Asgard, tras ser liberado junto con los demás Dorados de la "Prisión de los Dioses"] ¿Soy el único que sobrevivió?. [Preguntó y miró hacia su cuerpo sin protección] Mi Armadura...Observó que ya no la tenía y pronto Wendy le señaló lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Alguien sabe cómo derribar un "Fruto Maligno"?. Preguntó el Emperador Lincoln.

\- Ahora sí estamos complicados. Se lamentó el General Brady de Caballo Marino.

Aioria observó que en aquella "Ruleta" se encontraban todas las Armaduras Doradas de sus Camaradas, las cuales rodeaban en el Centro aquel "Fruto Maligno", ya no habría forma de destruirlo.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!. Señaló Morty y vieron como una intensa Luz Violeta se elevaba hacia los Cielos, desde la Copa del Yggdrasill.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿El "Fruto del Mal" tiene algo en su interior?. Debo detenerlo...[Observó e intentó reincorporarse] pase lo que pase.

\- _No tiene caso._ [Escuchó una voz familiar y con ella, quedaron todos helados al toparse con el Dios Loki, quien ahora portaba su Armadura Divina de Odín, listo para acabar con todos ellos] _El "Fruto" absorbió suficiente Cosmo de las Doce Armaduras de Oro y de la tierra de Asgard para madurar, ya nadie puede detenerlo._ Advirtió Loki a todos ellos.

\- Loki, ¡eres un maldito cobarde!. Le maldijo Mabel, quien estaba ya en una "Fase de Furia Ciega".

* * *

Las palabras de Loki se habían hecho realidad: Por donde uno mirara, las crueles nevadas habían vuelto a azotar a Asgard, los campos se secaron, murieron las cosechas y el ganado ya no tenía nada para comer, mientras que el flagelo del hambre y la muerte acechaban a los pobres civiles, los cuales solo podían esperar a un milagro y así salir de aquella "Estafa Divina".

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?. Se preguntó el dueño del bar, viendo que todo había cambiado tan precipitadamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace el Señor Andreas?. Quiso uno de los Soldados del Palacio junto con su compañero, mirando hacia el Norte, justo para el Yggdrasill.

* * *

Ahora Loki estaba listo para cumplir su misión y atar todos los cabos sueltos de una buena vez y para siempre, aún mientras estuviera bajo la mirada de odio de Mabel y de sus amigos, para él todo ésto era simplemente una fiesta sin fin.

\- Tú eres...Lo reconoció Aioria, quien era asistido por Dipper y Mordecai.

\- _Yo soy el Dios de Asgard, Loki. Gobernaré esta tierra en lugar de Odín._ Se presentó y tras la Máscara reveló sus planes.

\- ¡Maldito cobarde!. Gritó Wendy.

\- ¡No podrás con nosotros, infeliz!. Le advirtió el Emperador Lincoln, apuntándole con su Espada Imperial.

\- No puede ser. [Le intentó Aioria en corregir, mientras que apretaba con fuerza los dientes y se dirigía con furia] La "Exclamación de Athena" debió detener tu Resurrección. [Recordó el momento en el que Saga, Dohko y Mu habían lanzando aquella letal ofensiva junto con la ayuda de sus Aliados, pero había sido en vano].

\- _Si ese cuerpo hubiera sido mi único Huésped, no habría podido revivir. ¡Pero!._ [Le explicó todo su plan de engaño, luego destruyó la Armadura de Odín y tras aparecer y desaparecer las "Raíces", éstas mostraron a un Loki junto con su Armadura y esos ojos llenos de odio y furia]. _con este Ropaje, mi otro Huésped._ Finalizó y un aura de pura maldad le envolvía.

\- El Falso Dios Loki revivió por completo. Comprendió Aioria aquella Estrategia.

\- Viejo, este tipo sí que da miedo, pero no le gana a Apolo, ese te hacía helar hasta la sangre. Se burló Rigby del Falso Dios y terminó por recibir una descarga eléctrica del enemigo, el cual se volteó para mirar hacia el "Fruto del Mal".

\- _En poco tiempo, cuando esa Flor se abra, mi misión estará completa._ Avisó, mientras que ansiaba tener todo el poder y una victoria, la cual sentía casi asegurada.

\- No lo permitiremos. Antes de que madure por completo, yo te venceré. [Juró Aioria, mientras que encendía su Cosmos Dorado, pero al atacar a Loki, éste le frenó el golpe con su mano izquierda].

\- ¡NO!. Gritó Rigby junto con Mordecai y sus amigos.

\- ¡Miserable, cobarde!. Le respondió Mabel a Loki, el cual los miró con furia y estaba decidido con destruirlos a todos.

 _\- ¿Aún tienes Fuerzas?. No me sorprende que fueras el único superviviente del Yggdrasill junto a tus Aliados. ¡Pero, solo eres un simple Mortal!._ [El peli violeta lo felicitó al castaño, para luego lanzar una Onda de Ataque hacia su ojo derecho e inmovilizarlo y lanzarlo contra el suelo con suma violencia] _¡Y ahora que no tienes tu Armadura, ni siquiera puedes tocarme!_ [Volvió a la carga, formó una especie de "Tornado" y con éste lanzó a Aioria por los aires hasta estrellarlo nuevamente contra el piso] _¿Vas a rendirte?. Ahora que juego con tu vida, morirás nuevamente en vano sin poder hacer nada._ Advirtió Loki, quien estaba listo para dar el último golpe, ya que había destruido la Piedra Preciosa del Colgante de Lyfia que llevaba Aioria.

\- ¡No te lo voy a permitir, cobarde! ¡Vamos, al ataque!. Ordenó Mabel y se lanzaron en la defensa de Aioria, el cual yacía herido en el suelo destruido.

\- ¡Burp, vas a morir, Loki!. Le advirtió Rick y le arrojó una botella de cerveza vacía en la cabeza, mientras que sacaba su petaca con Whisky y la repartía para sus nietos Morty y Summer.

* * *

Mientras que Aioria veía a sus amigos enfrentarse al Falso Dios de Asgard, unos pequeños copos flotaban sobre el Caballero de Leo, pasando del azul a un intenso color Dorado.

\- El Cosmo de Oro...Las Armaduras Doradas están llorando...Las Armaduras Doradas derraman lágrimas por un alma patética como la mía. Dijo Aioria, lamentándose de no haber podido haber hecho nada por salvar a Asgard y a sus Camaradas, cosa que llamó la atención de Loki y sobre todo por las Armaduras hechas piedra.

\- _Qué ridículo, ¿las Armaduras derraman lágrimas?._ Se burló el Falso Dios, mientras que Aioria iba encendiendo su Cosmos Dorado.

\- ¡Vas a pagar, Loki, lo juro!. Exclamó Mabel, pero de golpe, algo les frenó a su ofensiva conjunta.

\- ¡Esperen, puedo sentirlo, miren!. Señaló Bobby Santiago de Bennu hacia el Caballero de Leo, el cual comenzaba a brillar bajo un intenso Cosmos Dorado.

\- ¡Muévete! Mi...Mi Cuerpo...Mi Cosmos...Se levantó Aioria del suelo.

\- _No admites la derrota cuando la tienes frente a ti, te aferras a la Ilusión de la Esperanza. Qué patéticos son los Humanos. Vamos, Humano, ¡éste será tu final!._ [Se burló Loki, mientras que invocaba a las "Raíces" y éstas se preparaban para matar a Aioria y a sus amigos, pero de la nada, una misteriosa Flecha Dorada destruyó aquellas ramificaciones por completo].

\- Ese Cosmos...Pudo sentir Lincoln, quien ya estaba temiendo que otro posible Caballero Dorado lo confundiera por ser Hades.

\- No ha terminado. Le advirtió una voz familiar y portaba el Arco Dorado de Sagitario.

\- _Tú eres..._ Reconoció Loki a su atacante.

\- Lamento la tardanza. Pidió disculpas aquella voz, la cual se puso detrás de Aioria y él la reconoció.

\- Hermano...¿de verdad eres mi hermano Aiorios?. Preguntó el Caballero de Leo, quien se volteó y se reencontró con su hermano mayor de cabellos castaños y banda roja en su frente.

\- Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Aioria. Le felicitó Aiorios a su hermano menor, quien tenía los ojos humedecidos.

\- Hermano...yo...yo...Iba a decirle Aioria, pero por la sorpresa le costaba hablar.

\- Luchaste muy bien a pesar de estar solo. Pero ya no estarás solo. Dijo Aiorios, quien apoyó su mano en los hombros del Caballero Dorado.

\- Mis amigos me ayudaron en esta Guerra Santa, hasta el propio Hades. Agradeció Aioria a sus amigos, señalando a todos ellos.

\- Hades. Quedó sorprendido Aiorios y pronto vio a Lincoln, el cual saludaba con temor y una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que esperaba que le cayeran las Flechas Doradas encima.

\- Ya veo, ¿así que él es el Nuevo Hades?. ¡No tienes por qué temer, Lincoln Loud! Durante la Batalla del Olimpo pude sentir tu Cosmos y reconozco que tus hermanas y tus amigos, son nuestros Aliados como tú. Le llevó Aiorios tranquilidad, mientras que Mabel saltaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¡YA CASI ESTÁN TODOS REUNIDOS, DIOS, QUE EMOCIÓN!. Exclamó la hermana gemela de Dipper, viendo que su futuro Harem estaría completo.

\- Uff, gracias a Dios que me salvé. Agradeció Lincoln.

\- Lamento arruinar su momento de hermanos, pero tenemos un problema. Apareció Lucy de forma sorpresiva, asustando a todos, incluyendo a Aioria, excepto a Aiorios.

\- _Sagitario...así que estabas vivo._ Lo miró Loki con odio a su rival, el cual se volteó para verlo desafiante.

\- En ese momento, aunque perdí mi Armadura, un Guardia del Palacio Valhalla me salvó. Atendieron mis heridas e Hilda de Polaris me dijo toda la verdad, en especial la misión que les había asignado a los "Herederos" y sus Aliados: Sobre cómo Andreas fue poseído por el Falso Dios Loki. Contó el Caballero de Sagitario la verdadera historia de cómo había sobrevivido, cuando supuestamente Andreas lo había derrotado pero que la Flecha Dorada que había disparado había atravesado su ojo y derribando al castaño oscuro hacia el Abismo o Vacío, su encuentro con aquel Guardia y la Sirvienta del Palacio Valhalla y su reunión con la Princesa y Gobernante Hilda de Polaris, en especial la revelación sobre la verdadera Naturaleza de Andreas y la influencia de Loki en el médico.

\- _Así que Hilda sabe mi verdadera identidad._ Dijo el peli violeta.

\- _Así es._ Intervino una voz conocida.

\- ¡Esa voz!. Exclamó Aioria, quien vio a los "Herederos" arrodillarse junto con los demás, mientras que se veía a aquella Gobernante hablar desde el Palacio Valhalla, ya recuperada por completo.

\- ¡Hilda de Polaris!. Reconoció Aioria aquella voz.

\- _Loki, conocía tu plan desde el principio, cuando te liberaste de tu Prisión, poseíste el cuerpo del Médico de la Corte, Andreas Rize y esperabas el momento para revivir por completo. Entonces estalló la Batalla entre Athena y Hades y luego la Batalla del Olimpo que terminó con la muerte del Dios Apolo y el perdón y posterior liberación de los Caballeros Dorados del "Castigo Divino", era la oportunidad para dominar el Mundo. Pero en Asgard, solo Odín se entrometería en tu camino. Por eso usaste el poder de los Doce Caballeros Dorados que perecieron en el Inframundo y luego fueron castigados y liberados del Olimpo tras la muerte de Apolo: El Poder de sus Armaduras que se dice que es igual al Poder del Sol podía madurar el "Fruto del Yggdrasill", un poder mortal que traerá la perdición._ Contó Hilda toda la verdad, mientras que se veían flashbacks del Pasado, de la liberación de Loki del "Jarrón de Odín", imágenes de la Guerra Santa del Inframundo en donde se veían a Shun de Andrómeda bajo el poder del Emperador Hades, Pandora Heinstein, la Comandante de los 108 Espectros del Ejército de Hades y uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, Radamanthys de Wyvern, sumando a ello la muerte de los Caballeros Dorados en el "Muro de los Lamentos" y con ello su liberación del Olimpo tras la muerte del Dios del Sol Apolo, a manos de Seiya de Pegaso y Bart de Tigre, quien futuro sería el próximo Caballero de Géminis y sin olvidar las Armaduras Doradas en el Yggdrasill y el motivo de Loki por dominar el Mundo.

\- ¿Un poder que traerá la perdición?. Preguntó Aioria.

\- _El más grande Tesoro Sagrado de Asgard: La "Lanza de Gungnir"_. Reveló Hilda aquella arma secreta que destruiría el Yggdrasill, pero en aquel momento, la Flor comenzó a abrirse y eso solo significaba una cosa.

\- _¡Jajajaja! Así es, Hilda: Cuando tenga la "Lanza de Gungnir", Odín ya no será rival para mí._ Sentenció Loki, riéndose malvadamente y viendo que lograría cumplir su objetivo.

\- ¡No dejaré que eso pase!. Juró Aioria, quien lo detendría.

\- No dejes que te moleste, Aioria. Le detuvo Aiorios.

\- ¡Hermano!. Se giró el Caballero de Leo, viendo que el segundo había cerrado los ojos y miró con seriedad hacia el enemigo.

\- Solo debemos vencer a Loki antes de que nazca la "Lanza de Gungnir". Dijo el Caballero de Sagitario.

\- _¿Vencerme? ¿Crees que unos simples Mortales pueden hacerlo? ¿Y qué pueden conseguir sin sus Armaduras Doradas?._ Preguntó Loki con burla hacia ellos, mientras que del suelo salían cientos de zombies que antiguamente eran Soldados de Asgard.

\- ¡No están solos, nosotros pelearemos junto con ellos!. Exclamó Dipper hacia el Falso Dios.

\- ¡Dipper tiene razón, además un verdadero Caballero no se define por la fuerza de su Armadura! ¡Depende de cuánto Cosmos puedas hacer estallar en tu interior!. Exclamó Aiorios, mientras que iba en aumento su Cosmos y con éste se incrementaba el brillo Dorado.

\- ¿El Cosmos de mi hermano...resuena con el mío? ¿Eso...eso es...?. Se preguntó Aioria sorprendido, mientras que veía parpadear la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, la cual cubría el cuerpo de Aiorios.

\- ¡Vamos, Aioria, chicos!. Pidió el Caballero de Sagitario, mientras que se iniciaba la Batalla del Yggdrasill.

\- Esto se va a poner feo y pienso meterme de lleno, ¡vamos!. Ordenó Mabel y con Dipper y todos demás se fueron preparando.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es esto?. [Se preguntó uno de los Soldados del Palacio Valhalla, ya que allí también aparecían los Guerreros Zombies de Loki por todo el sitio].

\- ¡Pase lo que pase, protejan a la Señorita Hilda!. Ordenó el Capitán a sus tropas, pero todos ellos fueron asesinados por aquellos enemigos, cuyos gritos se oyeron en las puertas de la Habitación de la Gobernante, en la cual varios Soldados protegían a la joven.

\- ¡Señorita Hilda, corre peligro, retírese!. Pidió otro de los Soldados, cuando en aquel momento, los enemigos destruyeron la puerta, arrojando al piso a los Guardias, mientras que la peli blanca los observaba con seriedad junto con dos Sirvientas del Palacio.

\- Una Legión de Soldados Muertos Einherjar controlados por Loki. Observó ella a aquellos enemigos.

\- ¡"PERLA BRILLANTE"!. Escucharon una voz familiar, la cual lanzó una ofensiva que mató a los zombies.

\- ¡Sigmund!l. Reconoció Hilda al hermano de Siegfried, quien estaba con su Espada y con Freya, la hermana menor de Hilda y que había sido encerrada en los calabozos al principio por orden de Andreas.

\- Soldados Muertos, no le pondrán ni un dedo encima a la Señorita Hilda. ¡No mientras yo, el Dios Guerrero Sigmund de Grane, esté aquí!. Les advirtió el joven con una mirada de severidad y furia en sus ojos y en aquel momento comenzaba la Batalla del Palacio Valhalla.

* * *

\- ¡Revive en mi Puño, Alma del León! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Exclamó Aioria y detrás de él apareció la Constelación de Leo, para luego lanzar su feroz ofensiva.

\- ¡Que mi Puño se convierta en la Flecha de la Justicia y acabe con el Mal! ¡"TRUENO ATÓMICO"!. Se le unió Aiorios en la pelea, lanzando también su ofensiva y junto con él aparecía la Constelación de Sagitario.

\- ¡SIENTAN EL PODER DEL ROCK AND ROLL, MALDITOS MUERTOS! ¡"HELLRAISER"! ¡OH SÍ, OZZY, DAME TU FUERZA!. Exclamó Luna y con su Guitarra Eléctrica del Inframundo atacó a los Soldados Muertos Einherjar.

\- ¡Jajaja, muy bien, Luna de la Esfinge, nosotros también ayudaremos! ¡"PODER DE LAS FIESTAS"! ¡"MORDECAI & THE RIGBY´S UNIDOS"!. Se unieron Mordecai junto con Rigby, Nube y Eileen en la batalla, formando todo un "Mega-concierto" en el Yggdrasill.

\- ¡QUE LA UNIÓN DE LOS HERMANOS GEMELOS SEA PARA SIEMPRE! ¡"LA GARRA DE LAS SOMBRAS DEL TIGRE VIKINGO!. Atacaron Dipper y Mabel en coordinación.

\- ¡Al ataque, Generales Marinos, por nuestro Señor y Dios de los Mares, Julian Solo, el Emperador Poseidon! ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"!. Ordenó el General Brady de Caballo Marino, quien se unió junto con Skips y Mavis.

\- ¡"EL CORAL DE LA MUERTE!". Atacó su novia.

\- ¡"LANZA DORADA"!. Se unió Skips.

\- ¡"HEREDEROS", AL ATAQUE!. Pidió Dipper y también se unieron ellos junto con los Loud, Rick, Morty, Summer y Chloe, también las Crystal Gems.

Loki los miró con una gran severidad, no iba a permitir que ellos le vencieran, mientras que veía a Aioria y Aiorios brillar en un intenso color Dorado.

\- _Solo son unos tipos moribundos._ Dijo muy serio.

\- ¡Por muchos Soldados sin alma que nos ataquen, jamás serán rivales para nosotros!. Le advirtió el Caballero de Leo.

\- ¡No bajes la guarida, Aioria!. Pidió su hermano.

\- _El "Fruto" madurará dentro de poco, ¡es hora de que ustedes desaparezcan!._ Finalizó Loki, mientras que preparaba su contra-ofensiva.

\- ¡Aquí viene!. Señaló Aiorios.

\- Sí, hermano, amigos, estén atentos. Pidió Aioria a todos ellos.

\- _¡Desaparezcan, Humanos!._ Exclamó Loki y lanzó su ataque hacia ellos.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar, Aiorios se interpuso.

\- ¡Retírate ahora!. Le ordenó su hermano mayor.

\- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! ¡Hermano!. Preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó el Caballero de Sagitario y de golpe apareció el Arco y Flechas Dorados, las cuales fueron disparadas hacia el ataque de Loki pero éste no cedió.

\- _¡Qué patéticos!._ Se burló el rival, viendo que su ofensiva iba en camino y no se detenía, teniendo como blanco a Aiorios.

\- ¡HERMANO!. Se interpuso Aioria y una fuerte explosión se sintió en el lugar, arrojando a todos los presentes hacia los Cielos, mientras que el suelo quedaba completamente agrietado.

Loki sonrió victorioso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Estatua de Odín, Fródi había logrado salir del derrumbe de la "Habitación del Héroe", se hallaba agotado y con partes de su Armadura Divina dañada. Se detuvo a los pies del monumento y dejó el emblema de su Espada junto con el "Nuevo Zafiro de Odín".

\- Odín, Dios de Asgard: ¡Escucha las voces del pueblo de Asgard y de los Dioses Guerreros a tu servicio, tanto a los "Herederos" como a nosotros! [Rogó a la Estatua y de golpe aquel artefacto que dejó sobre el monumento comenzó a brillar de un intenso color celeste y blanco, apareciendo de vuelta Lyfia ante los ojos del Dios Guerrero]

\- ¿Dónde...dónde estoy?. Preguntó la chica, quien se hallaba mareada.

\- Lyfia...Dijo el joven peli azul oscuro y se arrodilló ante ella, en señal de respeto.

\- ¿Fródi?. Preguntó la chica al verlo en esa extraña muestra de respeto hacia ella.

* * *

Despertaron todos en las enormes ramas del Árbol Yggdrasill totalmente abatidos por semejante ataque que habían sufrido por parte de Loki.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Aiorios! Hermano. [Gritó Aioria, encontrándose a su hermano mayor herido].

\- Escucha...Aioria...aunque caigas en la trampa del enemigo o te comportes como un cobarde, nuestro valor como Caballeros no se mide por eso. A pesar de que me marcaron como un Traidor y me ignoraron, pude salvar a Athena, esa era la única convicción que tengo. Le dijo Aiorios, mientras que se veían flashbacks del fallido atentado contra la pequeña Diosa y el rescate y posterior asesinato del Caballero de Sagitario.

\- ¿Convicción?. Preguntó Aioria.

\- Ahora sucede lo mismo, por el bien de los jóvenes Caballeros que pelearon tanto en el Inframundo como en el Olimpo, no podemos permitirnos perder aquí. Finalizó el castaño, mientras que parpadeaba la "Marca" que llevaba en su pecho junto con un Brillo Dorado.

\- Por fin pude descubrir la verdad. Lo que debemos hacer con nuestras nuevas vidas, es dar vida a la próxima generación. Comprendió ese significado y en especial puso su énfasis en los niños de Springfield, los cuales serían sus Sucesores en las 12 Casas del Santuario.

\- Aioria...[Le llamó su hermano mayor y un misterioso artefacto apareció en la mano de Aiorios] Esta Luz...

\- Hermano, ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Aioria, mientras que se les acercaban todos.

\- "Draupnir", un Objeto Sagrado para confinar al Falso Dios. Respondió Aiorios.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Sagitario, si usan este "Draupnir", deberían poder volver a sellar a Loki de nuevo. Pero se dice que su poder no aparecerá si Draupnir no te acepta._ Le entregó Hilda de Polaris al joven aquel artefacto y con ello su advertencia y prueba de confianza y lealtad.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora con aquel artefacto brillando, sabían que tenían una carta por jugar contra el Falso Dios Loki.

\- Draupnir resuena con tu Cosmos, Aioria. Dijo Aiorios al joven, mientras que en aquel momento...

\- Chicos. Les llamó Mabel y vieron que la "Flor del Yggdrasill" se abría cada vez más.

\- _La Flor se abrirá en breve, ¡y la Lanza de Gungnir será mía!._ Festejó el Falso Dios de cabellos violeta oscuros, pero en aquel momento se pudo ver una Luz Dorada que emergió desde el suelo y allí llegaron Aioria junto con sus Aliados para enfrentar al enemigo una vez más.

\- Loki, no permitiré que tengas la Lanza de Gungnir. Le advirtió muy serio el castaño.

\- _¿Tanto deseas morir junto con tus amigos?. Muy bien, ¡acabaré con sus vidas en este momento!._ Sentenció el rival, mientras que les lanzaba sus rayos y con ello Aioria saltaba, defendiendo a sus amigos y golpeando al enemigo, quien se protegió con el Escudo suyo.

\- ¡Te haré desaparecer con este golpe!. Exclamó el Caballero de Leo y con la ayuda de Mabel y Dipper, golpearon en el pecho a Loki con el Draupnir, causando una fuerte descargada dolorosa y luego lanzándolo hacia atrás, para luego responder al fuego, el cual fue evadido por ellos.

\- _¿Qué fue ese poder?. Draupnir. Guardaban un as bajo la manga, ¡qué imprudentes!._ Se enfureció Loki y con ello les volvió a atacar.

\- ¡Ve, Aioria, nosotros te protegemos!. Le dijo Wendy, mientras que resistían a las ofensivas y el joven se lanzaba al asalto.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Lanzó el castaño su ofensiva contra el Falso Dios, pero éste se defendió.

\- _¡En tanto pueda esquivar la Draupnir, tu ataque no servirá de nada!_ [Le advirtió a Aioria, mientras que volvía atacar y el joven era protegido por Lincoln, sus hermanas y sus amigos, lo mismo por los demás Aliados] _¿Qué ocurre? ¡Desperdiciarás tu Arma si solo corres!_. Preguntó Loki, quien redoblaba sus ofensivas y justo podía verse a Aiorios subir por la cima.

\- ¡Cuidado, Aioria!. Le alertó el castaño a su hermano menor, causando una sonrisa de pura maldad en Loki.

Tomado por sorpresa, una de las ofensivas atacó al Caballero de Leo por la espalda, provocando una gran explosión.

\- ¡AIORIA!. Gritaron Aiorios y todos los presentes.

\- _Patético Humano que no conoce su límite._ Se burló Loki, pero en aquel momento, apareció el joven sin ningún rasguño y con ello, la Armadura de Odín, la cual había sido utilizada por Seiya y Bart en la Guerra Santa contra Asgard.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Se preguntó el castaño.

\- _Aioria._ Le llamó una voz familiar.

\- ¡Esa voz!. La reconoció.

\- _Aiorios, amigos, han peleado sin darse por vencidos._ Les felicitó aquella persona, la cual se materializó.

\- ¡Lyfia!. Exclamó Aioria con los demás.

\- ¡¿Estabas viva?!. Preguntó Aioria ante ella.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es este inmenso Cosmos?. Se preguntó Sigmund, quien podía sentirlo junto con las Doncellas, la Señorita Hilda y Freya en su habitación.

\- Por fin ha despertado. Anunció la Gobernante de Asgard.

* * *

\- _El Gran Dios de Asgard, Odín._ Anunció Lyfia ante ellos, mientras que se veían imágenes de la Estatua del Dios.

* * *

\- _No puede ser...¿Odín?._ Se preguntó furioso Loki ante esa escena.

\- En efecto, yo soy el Dios de Asgard, Odín. Respondió la peli celeste al enemigo.

\- ¿Lyfia es Odín?. Se preguntó Aioria y vio a los "Herederos" arrodillarse ante ella, lo mismo los Aliados.

* * *

\- No es extraño que les sorprenda. Lyfia manifiesta el poder de Odín en lugar de la Señorita Hilda y es su Representante en la Tierra. Les explicó Fródi desde la Estatua del Dios de Asgard.

\- Lyfia. Dijo Aioria a ella.

\- Utgard sabía que el Falso Dios Loki estaba dentro de Andreas, pero toma tiempo para que Odín despierte en un Nuevo Representante en la Tierra. El Preciado Ropaje de Odín debía ocultarse de Loki hasta entonces. Utgard tomó su propia vida para convertirse en un "Einherjar", escondiendo el Ropaje de Odín en su interior. Aioria, Aliados, por Voluntad de Nuestro Señor Odín, han sido elegidos como Protectores de Asgard. Les contó Fródi toda la historia y del plan de su Camarada de Armas.

* * *

\- ¿Odín me ha elegido?. Se preguntó sorprendido el joven.

* * *

\- Es lamentable que seas tú y no alguien de Asgard. Pero, Aioria y Compañía, ¡si el Dios Odín los eligió, significa que son verdaderos Guerreros!. Los reconoció Fródi finalmente como los "Herederos" y a los Caballeros Dorados.

\- _Aioria, no debes permitir que la Lanza de Gungnir regrese a este Mundo. Toma esta Espada_. Les ordenó Lyfia, impartiendo aquella orden.

* * *

Aioria acató la orden y tomó la Espada de Odín, la cual al sentir su mano, comenzó a cambiar de celeste a dorado.

\- _¡Esta Luz...!._ Exclamó Loki, cegado por aquel brillo y pronto comenzó a cambiar la vestimenta de Aioria y de los "Herederos".

\- ¡Aioria lleva el Ropaje de Odín!. Observó Aiorios sorprendido, mientras que aparecía el cambio.

\- ¡Odín, yo, Aioria de Leo y los "Herederos", aceptamos tu voluntad!. Exclamaron tanto el Caballero de Leo como los jóvenes, listos para enfrentarse a Loki, contando con el apoyo del Emperador Lincoln/Hades, sus hermanas, su novia, amigos, los Generales Marinos, Rick, Morty, Summer, Chloe y el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby.

\- ¡Oh sí, rock and roll, bebe!. Exclamó Luna.

\- ¡Vamos, amigos, ustedes pueden!. Les animó Lincoln junto con Ronnie Anne y los demás.

Era la hora, el momento de la Batalla Final contra el Falso Dios Loki y salvar a Asgard y al Mundo de aquel terrible enemigo.

* * *

 **¡Se acerca la Batalla Final y con ello el final de este mega-crossover! Pero a no desanimarse, que continuaré con todos los demás, en especial Omega y Saintia Shö :3. Quiero agradecer a todos por los que comentaron y se diviertan con estas locas aventuras :3.**

 **Cuídense y saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor y PoLucy :3. Que tengan un buen día Jueves y un excelente Día 25 de Mayo para todos los argentinos :D**

 **¡Feliz 25 de Mayo! :D.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Aioria de Leo portaba la Armadura de Odín, la misma con la que Seiya y Bart habían llevado en la Guerra Santa contra Asgard para destruir el Anillo de los Nibelungos que había recibido Hilda de Polaris, ahora la historia se repetía pero con el Caballero Dorado y los "Herederos", cuyas Armaduras se habían transformado en Armaduras Divinas por parte de Lyfia y Odín y así daba por comenzada la Batalla Final contra el Falso Dios Loki.

\- ¡Ustedes pueden, amigos!. Les animó Lincoln con sus hermanas y amigos.

\- ¡Venzan al maldito de Loki!. Añadieron los Generales Marinos Brady de Caballo Marino, Mavis de Sirena y Skips de Crisaor.

\- ¡No permitan que triunfe, deben derrotarlo!. Los animaron Mordecai junto con sus amigos.

\- Increíble, burp. Dijeron Rick, Morty y Summer tras beber de la petaca del científico.

\- ¿Crees que puedan derrotarlo?. Preguntó Perla a Garnet, ya que estaba preocupada por todos ellos, en especial por Steven y Connie.

\- No te preocupes, ellos podrán, tengo confianza en ellos. Mencionó la Gema Fusionada, mientras que Amatista sacaba una bolsa de popcorn y se disponía a ver el espectáculo que estaba por llevarse a cabo.

* * *

Por su parte, Fródi se hallaba luchando contra los zombies de Andreas, los cuales habían arribado hacia la zona de la Estatua de Odín y él hacía todo para proteger a Lyfia del enemigo, repartiendo golpes y patadas a todos los que quisieran llegar hacia ella. Se encontraban rodeados por un enorme Ejército enemigo pero el peli azul oscuro no iba a dejar que ellos llegaran hacia el Altar del Dios Nórdico, ya que Lyfia se hallaba dando fuerzas hacia el Caballero de Leo y sus Aliados, mientras que en aquel momento se elevó una gigantesca luz blanca hacia los Cielos, la cual cayó sobre Aioria y los "Herederos".

\- El Poder de Odín fluye por Aioria y los chicos. Observó Aiorios con asombro.

\- ¡Falso Dios de Asgard, Loki! ¡Los colmillos y garras Doradas que Odín ha otorgado, te devorarán!. Exclamó Aioria mirando al rival, quien les dirigió una mirada severa.

Pero mientras que todo esto acontecía, los latidos del "Fruto" comenzaron a emerger, los Pétalos comenzaban a abrirse y con ello aparecía un brillo dorado pálido en su interior.

\- ¡Aioria, chicos, el "Fruto de Gungnir está por abrirse! ¡No queda mucho tiempo!. Les alertó Aiorios de aquel peligro que estaba por emerger.

\- ¡Lo venceremos antes de que suceda! ¡Chicos!. Juró Aioria y se lanzaron al ataque, el primero lanzando una poderosa oleada con su Espada, la cual fue repelida por Loki con su Escudo y luego le lanzó un bombardeo de Cosmo, repelido también y que provocó varias explosiones y humo en la zona.

\- ¡Toma esto, Loki!. Gritó Mabel y con Dipper le propinaron una golpiza en el rostro.

\- ¡Maldito!. Gritó Star y lo atacó junto con Marco.

\- ¡Desgraciado!. Añadieron Steven y Connie.

\- ¡Aquí no queremos Falsos Dioses, te venceremos!. Juraron Peridot, Ronaldo, Pacífica y Wendy.

* * *

\- ¡Una gran combinación de espadas, puños y Cosmos! ¡Espléndido, Aioria y "Herederos"!. Les felicitó Fródi, mientras que seguía manteniendo la defensa en la Estatua de Odín.

* * *

Y la Batalla Final continuaba, Loki estaba resistiendo con una gran fuerza a los ataques de Aioria y los "Herederos", mientras que los demás observaban como iba el avance de la pelea.

\- ¡Chicos!. Escucharon una voz y los Generales Marinos se voltearon, encontrándose con Kanon de Dragón Marino.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡¿Estás bien?!. Preguntó Skips, quien fue hacia él.

\- Sí, pero Saga y los demás han sido atrapados por Yggdrasill, debemos rescatarlos. Les contó el hermano gemelo de Saga.

\- Ahora Aioria y los "Herederos" están peleando contra Loki, pero ese tipo ejerce una gran resistencia a los ataques. Dijo Brady, quien miraba con mucha preocupación el combate junto con Mavis.

\- Solo Aioria y ellos pueden destruir a ese tipo. Dio Kanon aquella visión.

Por su parte, Mordecai junto con Rigby, Nube y Eileen no podían soportar estar un minuto más sin pelear, pero sabían que esa no era su pelea, así que debieron esperar hasta que todo esto terminara.

En una gran maniobra, Loki logró quitarse de encima a Aioria con su Escudo y provocó una enorme explosión, la cual levantó densas columnas de humo y polvo, sumado a un intenso bombardeo por parte del castaño de Leo.

\- ¡Mátenlo, de prisa!. Pidió Peridot, mientras que disparaba con su cañón láser y sus amigos también lo atacaban.

Pero cuando pensaron que se había rendido, Loki emergió de las columnas de humo y polvo, terminando sobre una de las estructuras de su Fortaleza, las cuales estaban retorcidas por la explosión que hubo anteriormente.

\- _El Poder de Odín es impresionante en ustedes, sin duda. Pero, ¿lo han olvidado?._ Les felicitó el rival, para luego preguntarles.

\- ¿Olvidado qué cosa?. Quiso saber Marco.

\- _¡Fui yo quien les devolvió la vida a los Caballeros Dorados tras ser liberados de la "Prisión del Olimpo"! ¡Regresen a la Muerte...Einherjar!_. Reveló Loki toda la verdad, para luego alzar su brazo izquierdo hacia el Cielo y unos rayos rojos como la sangre tronaron y se hicieron sentir, borrando a los Soldados Zombies que se encontraban en el Palacio Valhalla, donde Sigmund defendía a Hilda, Flare y las Doncellas.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó sorprendido el hermano de Siegfried al ver que habían desaparecido los enemigos del Salón del Trono.

* * *

\- ¡¿Los Einherjar están siendo destruidos?!. Se preguntó Fródi al ver que los enemigos desaparecían.

* * *

\- _No importa cuánto poder posean, al final perecerán ante mi voluntad. ¡No pueden desafiar a su Amo!._ [Finalizó Loki y acto seguido bajó su brazo izquierdo, lanzó una severa ofensiva contra Aioria, Aiorios y los "Herederos", para luego reír triunfante pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se fue el humo] _¿Qué?._

\- _Te equivocas, Loki. Aioria y los Caballeros de Oro no revivieron por tu mano cuando fueron liberados de la "Prisión de Piedra" del Olimpo, sino por la de Odín._ Intervino Lyfia, quien les contó lo que verdaderamente había pasado.

\- _¡No puede_ ser!. Exclamó con furia.

* * *

\- Debiste creer que me manipulaste para revivirlos. Pero Odín descubrió tu plan con rapidez y usó mi cuerpo como su Huésped para revivir a los Caballeros Dorados por voluntad propia. Contó Lyfia toda la verdad, mientras que se veían los flashbacks de ella con Mabel reviviendo a los Caballeros Dorados después de que regresaran del Olimpo tras derrotar a Apolo y que ellos fueran liberados por orden de Artemisa.

* * *

\- _Odín...¿te atreves a engañarme?._ Preguntó Loki, mirando con furia a aquella insubordinación.

 _\- Y ellos no son parte de los Soldados Fallecidos, Einherjar._ Agregó Lyfia, lo que les sorprendió a todos.

 _-_ _¿Cómo es posible?._ Volvió a preguntar Loki, ahora sorprendido.

* * *

 _-_ Es un milagro del que solo Odín es capaz. Volvieron a la vida con carne y sangre real con su cuerpo y poderes de antes. Añadió Lyfia, destruyendo los engaños del rival.

* * *

 _-_ Entonces, este cuerpo...ahora estoy...Quiso saber Aioria, viendo lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

 _\- Sí, Aioria, estás vivo._ Finalizó Lyfia.

 _\- ¡Odín! ¡¿Cuántas veces más piensas interponerte en mi_ camino?!. Estalló Loki de la furia y lanzó una feroz ofensiva contra Aioria, la cual fue desviada por la Espada Dorada del Dios Nórdico.

 _-_ ¡Odín, usaré este cuerpo y esta vida que me diste en este Mundo para cumplir con mi misión! [Juró Aioria y de ahí lanzó la Espada Dorada contra Loki, la cual dio contra su Casco, el cual salió volando junto con él, quien la esquivó y se elevó en los Cielos, mientras que aquella arma volvía y Aioria se subía en la misma, listo para combatirlo junto con los "Herederos"] _"Puedo sentirlo. El Poder Divino de Odín llena este Ropaje y este cuerpo"._ [Pensó el castaño, mientras que el rival se preparaba de nuevo y atacaba a sus enemigos pero volvía a fallar] ¡Transformaré el Poder Divino en mi Cosmo! ¡Mi Puño acabará con el Mal! ¡Toma esto!. Atacó el Caballero de Leo y volvió a lanzar su ofensiva contra Loki, quien la esquivó.

 _\- ¡No sean presuntuosos!. Sin el Poder de Odín, solo serías un Mortal incapaz de acercarte a mí. ¡No eres una amenaza!_. Exclamó el Falso Dios, mientras que respondía a la llegada enemiga con un bombardeo de su poder, el cual era destruido por la Espada Dorada de Odín y eso le abría el camino a Aioria y a los "Herederos", quienes estaban por alcanzar al rival y destruirlos, mientras que éste los miraba con odio.

* * *

Volviendo a la Estatua de Odín, Lyfia se encontraba ante la misma, dándole fuerzas a Aioria y a los chicos para que pudieran destruir a Loki de una buena vez, mientras que el camino estaba limpio de Einherjar, los cuales habían desaparecido por obra del enemigo. Pero en aquel momento en el que la chica continuaba con los brazos extendidos, de golpe ella colapsó en el suelo pero fue auxiliada por Fródi.

\- ¡Lyfia, ¿estás bien?!. Preguntó el Dios Guerrero a la muchacha.

\- Estoy bien. Respondió la joven.

\- ¿Acaso tu cuerpo ya no es capaz de soportar el Poder de Odín?. Preguntó Fródi ante ese problema.

\- Hace poco que soy su Representante. No puedo servirle igual que la Señorita Hilda. Respondió al chica, quien estaba agotada y volvía a ponerse de pie.

\- No te sobresfuerces. Pidió Fródi como consejo pero ella se volvió a poner de pie y extendió sus brazos.

\- La Voluntad de Odín fue revivir a los Caballeros de Oro para que protegieran este Mundo. Aún así, es cierto que jugué con las almas de Aioria y los demás. Contó la muchacha, en especial de su error que había cometido.

\- Lyfia. La miró Fródi.

\- Si he de pagar por eso, no puedo rendirme aquí. Juró la chica, quien se puso seria.

* * *

Mientas que continuaba el Combate en los Cielos, Aiorios sintió con los demás un terremoto y vieron con horror que el "Fruto Maligno" estaba floreciendo.

\- ¡No, el "Fruto de Gungnir" está...! ¡Dense prisa, Aioria, chicos!. Alertó Aiorios y luego les pidió de que terminaran con el rival.

Con cada golpe que le daban a Loki, los cuales aumentaron su intensidad y velocidad, haciendo que el rival no pudiera defender todos los flancos, veía que se le venía el golpe final por parte de Aioria.

\- ¡Tu Plan Malvado termina aquí! ¡Toma esto!. Lanzó Aioria su ofensiva junto con el artefacto que había recibido y bombardeaba al rival, quien estaba ganando tiempo para que emergiera lo que tanto ansiaba.

\- _"Un poco más...en un momento, la "Lanza de Gungnir" será..."_. Pensó el rival, mientras que ganaba tiempo para aquello y pronto se abrió la "Flor".

\- ¡Aioria!. Gritó Aiorios.

\- ¡Por un Demonio lo que faltaba, no tengo suficiente pólvora para esto!. Gritó Rigby molesto.

\- ¡Te dije que no te llevaras tanta comida, Mapache!. Le retó Mordecai.

\- ¿Acaso querías que nos congeláramos!. ¡Ya sé!. Se le ocurrió a Rigby una idea y fue hacia donde estaba Rick con su Petaca y se la sacó.

\- ¡Oye, Mapache, vuelve aquí. Burp!. Pidió el científico, quien lo perseguía junto con Morty y Summer.

\- ¡Necesito combustible bien fuerte para destruir el Yggdrasill!. Pidió Rigby y fue entonces que creo una bomba especial para eso.

\- Muy bien, ahora vamos a volar esto. Ordenó Nube y fue entonces que lo encendieron pero no vieron que Leni llegaba, ya que le causaba curiosidad lo que estaba viendo.

\- Oigan, chicos, ¿qué están haciendo? ¡Ya sé, juguemos a la "Papa Caliente"!. Pidió ella y sacó el explosivo.

\- ¡LENI, NO, LENI, DETENTE!. Pidió Rigby, mientras que todos corrían hacia ella.

\- ¡La "Papa", la "Papa Caliente" aquí va!. Exclamó ella divertida, pasándola a su hermano Lincoln.

\- ¡AHHHH! ¡¿A QUIÉN, A QUIÉN?!. Buscaba a alguien y se la pasó a Kanon.

\- ¡No, Rick!. Le arrojó el General Marino al Juez del Infierno.

\- ¡Burp! ¡Cielos Santo, cuidado, el mínimo movimiento hará que volemos como Bruce Willis en "Duro de Matar 2"!. Pidió el científico extremo cuidado por la fragilidad del explosivo.

\- ¡Ahhh, Rick, de prisa, para mí!. Pidió Morty y se la dio.

\- ¡Lori, piensa rápido!. Gritó Summer, quien la recibió de su hermano y luego se la pasó a la Sucesora de Radamanthys de Wyvern del Siglo XVIII.

\- ¡Dámela a mí, de prisa!. Pidió Ronnie Anne de Lyacon y Lori se la dio a la hermana de su novio Bobby.

\- Dámela a mí. Ordenó Lucy, quien se le apareció de sorpresa ante todos, asustando a los presentes menos a Kanon pero causando que el explosivo cayera al piso, aunque fue rescatado por Chloe Park de Heinstein.

\- ¡Muy bien, Chloe!. Le felicitó Morty.

\- Gracias, ¡ahora, de prisa, hay que arrojarlo al Yggdrasill, rápido!. Ordenó la Segunda Pandora y la siguieron.

\- ¡Jeje, me encantó, este juego fue increíble!. Festejó Leni, mientras que todos estaban aterrados.

\- Leni, ¿recuerdas que te dije en Giudecca que te mataría en la próxima Guerra Santa? Pues creo que lo voy a hacer ahora. Juró Lori, mientras que le daba un golpe en la cabeza al estilo "El Chavo del Ocho".

\- Pipipi. Lloraba la rubia alegre.

\- _¡Pipipi!_ ¡Y no te doy otra no más porque Alexander de Mefistófeles te está esperando y es tu novio! No quisiera meterme con la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y Dios del Tiempo Kairos. Respondió Lori, mientras que nombraba que no era buena idea hacer enojar al chico del Este de Europa que era el novio de su hermana.

\- Ahora si te descalabro los cachetes, Lori. Juró su hermana de Grifo, quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza, provocando que ella se desmayara y causara un "Efecto Dominó" en todos los demás y de que Chloe soltara el explosivo de Rigby.

Una vez que se levantaron todos, vieron que por suerte Chloe había recapturado el explosivo.

\- ¡Muy bien!. Festejaron todos.

\- ¡Sí, excelente, Chloe, ahora vayamos a destruir el "Fruto"!. Pidió Lincoln y la escoltaron hacia aquel sitio.

\- ¡Sí, vamos, que ya me estoy hartando de no pelear! ¡Quiero sangre!. Exigió Lynn, harta de estar quieta.

\- Por eres la Espectro de la Harpía. Sostuvo Lucy aquel apoyo.

\- ¿Y Lisa?. Preguntó Leni, viendo que ya había hecho las paces con su hermana y buscaban a la castaña intelectual.

\- Lo siento, me llamó la atención esos minerales de ahí, muy interesante. Sostuvo Lisa con su tono frío y sin emociones cuando estaba en investigaciones.

* * *

En medio del fragor de la Batalla Final, volviendo a la Estatua de Odín, Lyfia volvió a desmayarse.

\- ¡Lyfia!. Gritó Fródi con preocupación en la joven, la cual estaba agotada.

\- Aioria...Dijo ella con la voz cansada tras usar todo su poder.

\- ¡Date prisa!. Rogó Fródi ante la desesperación que se vivía.

\- _"Por favor, aguanta un poco más..."_. Pidió Lyfia.

* * *

Para desgracia de todos, el "Fruto Maligno" había florecido y de aquel interior se podía ver aquella arma que tanto ansiaba Loki tener su poder.

\- Por...por fin...Gungnir...Festejó el Falso Dios y mientras que estallaba el Capullo Dorado, revelando la Lanza en su interior y que Loki iba hacia ella, debía el Caballero Dorado destruirlo ahora al rival.

\- ¡Ahora!. Ordenó Chloe y lanzaron el explosivo hacia donde estaba la Lanza.

* * *

\- ¡AIORIA!. Gritó Lyfia, mientras que se elevaba su poder.

* * *

\- ¡Es tu fin, Loki! ¡Regresa a la Oscuridad! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Exclamó el Caballero de Leo y con la ayuda de sus Aliados lanzó una severa ofensiva contra Loki, quien la recibió de lleno contra su cuerpo, mientras que el explosivo de Rigby estallaba en el "Fruto".

\- ¡SE ACABÓ, INFELIZ! ¡"GARRAS DE LA SOMBRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO". Atacaron Dipper y Mabel juntos.

\- ¡"ESPADA FLAMANTE"!. Atacó Star.

\- ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"!. Atacó Marco.

\- ¡"UNIVERSO CONGELANTE"!. Atacó Peridot.

\- ¡"HÉRCULES TITÁNICO"!. Atacó Ronaldo.

\- ¡"LLAMAS DEL DRAGÓN"!. Atacó Wendy.

\- ¡"JAURÍA DE LOBOS DEL NORTE"!. Atacó Pacífica.

\- ¡"RÉQUIEM DE LA MUERTE"!. Atacaron Steven y Connie.

Todas las ofensivas dieron de lleno contra Loki, quien fue derribado completamente justo al mismo tiempo que Lyfia colapsaba en el piso.

* * *

\- ¡Lyfia!. Gritó Fródi.

* * *

El cuerpo abatido de Loki cayó justo sobre la punta de la Lanza de Gungnir, atravesando su pecho y que escupiera sangre por aquella herida mortal en su corazón.

\- ¿Lo lograron?. Preguntó Aiorios, quien llegó con todos los demás al ver que Aioria y los "Herederos" bajaron del Cielo.

\- Así parece. Respondió Dipper al ver que el rival parecía estar muerto.

Pero para sorpresa y terror de todos, el cuerpo de Loki comenzó a cubrirse de una intensa energía oscuro, el Cosmo de él lo levantaba de la Lanza que había atravesado su pecho y revivía ante la mirada de todos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Aioria y vieron que el rival tomaba la Lanza y los miraba con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y superioridad.

\- _Parece que me ha elegido como su Amo._ Anunció Loki a todos ellos.

\- ¡No puede ser!. Gritó Aioria.

\- _Puedo escuchar la voz, ¡la Voz que me dará todo el Mundo! ¡Sin duda, la Lanza que tengo en mi mano me lo dice!._ Finalizó con su discurso y acto seguido se elevó una columna de poder hacia los Cielos.

* * *

\- No...no puede ser...Se lamentó Lyfia, quien estaba con Fródi, el cual había evitado que ella se lastimara al caer.

\- ¿Ha revivido?. Preguntó el Dios Guerrero de cabellos azul morado oscuro.

* * *

\- La Lanza Legendaria que no debía regresar. Observó Hilda junto con Flare y Sigmund desde los balcones del Palacio Valhalla.

* * *

\- La "Lanza de Gungnir" está en manos de Loki. Dijo Aioria.

\- Estábamos tan cerca. Se lamentó Aiorios, mientras que se sentía la tristeza en no haber podido vencerlo al rival.

\- _¡Ya no hay nadie en la Tierra que pueda detenerme!_. Finalizó Loki y acto seguido con la Lanza lanzó una potente ofensiva contra todos sus enemigos, como si fuera el estallido de una bomba atómica o un asteroide que golpeó a la Tierra hace miles de millones de años atrás en el Pasado, aquella intensidad y muestra de poder destruía todo a su paso.

\- ¡Hermano!. Gritó Aioria y se lanzó por un barranco junto con Aiorios, los "Herederos", los Generales Marinos, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube, Lincoln, sus hermanas, amigos, Rick, Morty, Summer, Chloe y las Crystal Gems, protegidas por la "Coraza de Amatista" de Star y reforzada por las "Burbujas de Rose Cuarzo", mientra que la explosión destruía la Armadura de Odín que llevaba el Caballero de Leo y ésta se extendía por toda la región, llegando hacia la Estatua del Dios Nórdico y en donde se encontraban Lyfia y Fródi, lo mismo en el Palacio Valhalla.

* * *

\- ¡Señorita Hilda!. Gritó Sigmund en aquel momento.

* * *

Después del feroz estallido que había llegado a la Ciudad, toda la zona en donde había estado el Árbol Sagrado de Yggdrasill, ahora estaba completamente destruido, los bosques, árboles, los páramos, todo se hallaba arrasado, como si un tornado o un huracán hubiera pasado por el lugar y lo barriera por completo. Los Cielos estaban cubiertos y con ello se podía ver también las nevadas junto con las casas y granjas destruidas, mientras que Loki se hallaba intacto en los Cielos junto con la Lanza.

\- _Ya veo por qué estuvo prohibida desde hace tanto._ Comprendió el Falso Dios sobre aquel poder secreto que residía en la Lanza.

* * *

Los daños también podían verse sobre la Ciudad y en especial en la zona de los Mercados, donde había una gran destrucción.

\- ¡Oiga, ¿está bien?! ¡Oigan, ayúdenme!. Pidió un hombre que sacaba a una joven que se hallaba bajo los escombros de su negocio.

\- ¡Aquí hay más atrapados!. Gritó otra persona, la cual estaba con una mujer arrodillada y sacando a un chico herido.

* * *

Por la zona de la Estatua de Odín, Lyfia y Fródi habían sobrevivido a la explosión, aunque quedaron bajo un enorme escombro del cual salieron, pero la chica se hallaba inconsciente y la Ciudad estaba en llamas junto con los gritos desesperados de los civiles que pedían ayuda, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Fródi.

\- ¡Fródi!. Escuchó el muchacho una voz y vio quién era.

\- ¡Sigmund! ¡Señorita Hilda, Señorita Flare, están a salvo!. Los reconoció el Dios Guerrero y ellos se acercaron.

\- ¡Me alegra de tú también estés bien!. Exclamó Flare, mientras que se detenían y Fródi recostaba a Lyfia en el suelo.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo protegiendo a Lyfia. Le felicitó Hilda al joven, pero él se volteó para ver su estado.

\- Pero ella...Iba a decir el joven.

\- No es tu culpa. Si yo hubiera sido más perceptiva, esto no habría...Dijo Hilda pero se detuvo al ver a la muchacha que yacía inconsciente o peor.

* * *

 **Sitio Desconocido:** \- ¿En dónde estoy? [Se preguntó Lyfia tras abrir los ojos] Es cierto...me quedé sin poder y...Loki consiguió la "Lanza de Gungnir"...[Recordó todo lo ocurrido hasta que se sintió un eco en aquel "mar", el cual fue de color verde] ¿Quién es ? ¿Dios Odín?. No, ustedes son...Lamentablemente, ya no puedo manifestar el Poder de Odín. [Se lamentó ella, mientras que los ecos en el agua aumentaban] ¿Aún hay algo que puedo hacer? [Les preguntó ante su sorpresa, para que luego las gotas aumentaran y todo el sitio resplandeciera de un intenso colo verde, primero y luego blanco brillante.].

* * *

 **Fuera del Sitio Desconocido:** \- Parece que somos los únicos Dioses Guerreros restantes, Sigmund. Dijo Fródi hacia su amigo.

\- Sí, ¿Qué hay de los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados?. Preguntó el hermano de Sigmund.

\- Dudo que hayan podido sobrevivir a ese estallido. Dio Fródi la lamentable noticia, mientras que su amigo miraba hacia el Norte.

\- Sin los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados, la "Lanza de Gungnir" en poder de Loki...Iba a decir Sigmund pero su amigo se adelantó.

\- ¿Nuestro único camino es perecer ante el Falso Dios?. Se preguntó Fródi ante la falta de estrategias.

\- No. Aún hay algo más. Respondió Lyfia, quien se levantó del suelo.

\- ¡Lyfia!. Exclamó Fródi.

\- La opción que nos queda...es orar. Pidió ella ante la Estatua de Odín detrás de ella.

\- ¿Orar?. Preguntó Fródi y la peli azul asintió.

\- Por todas las vidas de Asgard, no, de este Mundo. [Pidió y ella, quien se dirigió hacia el borde del Alta, se arrodilló y comenzó a orar, mientras que su cuerpo era cubierto por una energía color verde esmeralda, la cual aumentaba cada vez más]

\- Lyfia. Quedó Hilda sorprendida, mientras que se enfocaban en la Ciudad y en los pueblos destruidos junto con los civiles que habían sobrevivido y los heridos.

\- Las incontables vidas en este tierra...Ruego por Asgard, por favor, salven a este Mundo. [Pidió ella y en la zona donde había quedado todo destruido, el suelo comenzó a florecer, a llenarse de pasto y flores, mientras que las Armaduras Doradas de Leo y Sagitario volvían a la vida y se elevaban en los Cielos.

\- Este Poder no es de Odín, ¿Qué sucede?. Quiso saber Fródi.

\- ¿Lyfia tenía esta clase de poder?. Se preguntó Hilda y en aquel momento, desde la Estatua de Odín se pudo ver a Loki, quien había llegado para terminar con todo el asunto.

\- ¡Tú eres...!. Gritó Fródi.

\- ¡Loki!. Lo reconoció Hilda al rival, quien miró hacia Lyfia, la cual seguía orando.

\- _Me has causado muchos problemas._ Dijo y en ese momento llegaron Fródi y Sigmund para protegerla con sus Espadas.

\- ¡Falso Dios Loki, ¿cómo te atreves a engañarnos?!. Preguntó Sigmund con furia.

\- ¡No tocarás a Lyfia!. Le advirtió Fródi, mientras que Loki extendía su brazo derecho y se preparaba para atacarlos, haciendo a un lado la Lanza que llevaba en sus manos.

\- _No tengo tiempo para insectos._ Sentenció el rival y lanzó una ofensiva que arrojó a ambos jóvenes hacia atrás.

\- ¡Fródi, Sigmund!. Gritó Hilda y se volteó para ver a Loki empuñar la Lanza, listo para matar a Lyfia.

\- _Este Mundo es mío._ [Sentenció pero cuando estaba todo perdido, algo pasó] _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otro poder interceptó el de la "Lanza de Gungnir?! ¿Sería Odín?._ Se preguntó, mientras que el moño que tenía Lyfia en sus cabellos se desataba.

\- No, no lo es. Respondió una voz y desde la cabeza de la Estatua de Odín aparecieron dos Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡Aioria, sobreviviste!. Exclamó Lyfia, feliz de verlo.

\- ¡Sagitario, tú también sigues vivo!. Agregó Hilda.

\- ¡Y no se olviden de nosotros!. Respondió Dipper y llegó junto con Mabel y todos los demás Aliados.

\- Perdón por la demora, pero tuvimos un inconveniente. Respondió el Emperador Lincoln.

\- _¿Desviaron el Poder de Gungnir? ¡Imposible!._ Preguntó Loki con furia por ese sabotaje.

\- ¡Si no lo crees, puedes comprobarlo!. ¡Vamos, Aioria, amigos!. Desafió Aiorios al enemigo y luego pidió de que se lanzaran al ataque.

\- ¡Sí!. Acataron Aioria y los demás.

\- _¡Imprudentes! ¡Entonces, como desean, acabaré con sus vidas!._ Juró Loki, mientras que resplandecía de un intenso Cosmo Oscuro y los perseguía por los cañones montañosos, atacándolos con su poder.

\- ¡Cuidado, Aioria, lo mismo ustedes, chicos! ¡Un golpe de eso acabará con nosotros!. Pidió Aiorios de que tuvieran extremo cuidado.

\- ¡SÍ!. Respondieron ellos y evadían aquellos ataques.

\- _¡Correr no sirve de nada!_ [Exclamó Loki y lanzó una ofensiva contra Aioria, pero en ese momento, una contra-ofensiva la desvió y se dirigió hacia el rival, quien la evadió] _¡¿Qué es esto?!._ [Se preguntó, mientras que sus pies eran congelados por un misterioso ataque de hielo y luego se cubría todo en una extraña Dimensión Espacial] _Este ataque...¿de dónde viene?_ [Ahora cambió a una Habitación Budista] _¡Qué imprudentes! No fue uno de sus ataques, ¿de quién se trata?._ [Preguntó, mientras que aparecían Aioria, Aiorios y los Aliados].

\- ¿Lo has olvidado?. Preguntó el Caballero de Sagitario.

\- Nosotros no somos los únicos Caballeros de Oro. Agregó Aioria de Leo.

\- ¿Qué?. [Se preguntó Loki y miró hacia la Lanza de Gungnir, la cual brillaba intensamente] _¿La "Lanza de Gungnir"_ _resuena con algo? ¿Por eso rechazaron mi ataque anterior? Pero...¿Qué...?_ [Quería saber quiénes habían sido los responsables y en ese momento, desde los árboles destruidos, como pedestales, aparecieron los Caballeros Dorados: Mu y Shion de Aries, Aldebaran de Tauro, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, Saga y Kanon de Géminis, Shaka de Virgo, Dohko de Libra, Shura de Capricornio, Milo de Escorpio, Camus de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis; todos resplandecían de un intenso Cosmo Dorado.

\- ¡TODO MI HAREM ESTÁ AQUÍ!. Exclamó Mabel emocionada.

\- _¡¿Los Caballeros de Oro?!._ Se preguntó Loki sorprendido de verlos a todos reunidos.

\- La "Lanza de Gungnir" nació del Cosmo de los Caballeros de Oro. Contó Mu.

\- Cuando las Armaduras Doradas resuenan, tienen el poder de afectar tu puntería. Agregó Dohko.

\- _¡El Yggdrasill debió absorberlos y arrebatarles la vida!._ Los contradijo Loki, ya que su plan estaba fallando.

\- No te precipites. Pidió Máscara de la Muerte con su tono de burla.

\- Tal vez no lo sepas, pero...Dijo Shura.

\- ...El Cuerpo de Afrodita es inmune a la toxina de las Plantas. Mencionó Aldebaran, quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

\- Sí. Después de que el Yggdrasill lo absorbiera, Afrodita se aseguró de que no nos absorbiera por completo, manteniéndonos en un estado de aparente muerte. Explicó Shaka de Virgo, con los ojos cerrados, el plan del peli celeste.

\- Parece que absorberme primero fue tu mayor error. Resaltó Afrodita con elegancia y burla hacia Loki, quien se enfureció.

\- _Eso..._ Dijo con furia.

\- ¡Falso Dios Loki!. Exclamó Camus.

\- ¡Los Caballeros Dorados!. Añadió Milo.

\- ¡Protegeremos a este Mundo!. Juraron Saga y Kanon.

\- ¡Vamos!. Pidió Aiorios.

\- ¡SÍ!. Exclamaron los Caballeros Dorados, los "Herederos", Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube, los Generales Marinos Brady, Mavis y Skips, el Emperador Lincoln, sus hermanas, Ronnie Anne, Bobby Santiago, Rick, Morty, Summer, Chloe Park y las Crystal Gems, listos para iniciar la Batalla Final y su Segunda Fase.

* * *

 **La Batalla Final está por llegar, un último combate, una transformación o Fusión que se vio en el fic mío de "Lucifer", la hora de la verdad ha llegado. el momento en que todos se unirán bajo una sola Bandera para derrotar a Loki, ¿qué pasará? ¿saldrán victoriosos? :D. No se lo vayan a perder, ya que el capítulo final será el siguiente y con el tema "Heroes" de David Bowie :3.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores, en especial FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor y PoLucy :D.**

 **Jejeje, este capítulo ha sido gracioso, además de los guiños a "La Familia del Barrio" y a "El Chavo del Ocho" XD. Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el capítulo final de "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold" :D. Cuídense y que tengan todos un buen comienzo de semana.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Final: Era el momento de iniciar la Batalla Final, los 12 Caballeros Dorados, los "Herederos", los Generales Marinos, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube, Rick, Morty, Summer, Chloe Park, las Cristal Gems y los Loud estaban preparados para combatir al Falso Dios Loki y encerrarlo para siempre en la Vasija donde nunca debió haber salido, tras poseer a Andreas Lize, Médico de la Corte del Palacio Valhalla.

\- Muy bien, ¿quién empieza?. Preguntó el Emperador Lincoln, blandiendo su Espada Imperial y apuntándola hacia Loki, el cual los miraba con odio.

\- ¡Vamos a derrotarlo, vamos!. Pidió Lynn de la Harpía, totalmente emocionada.

\- ¡Asgard, el Santuario, el Imperio Marino y el Inframundo unidos!. Exclamó Mabel con emoción junto con Dipper, cosa que llamó la atención de Camus y Milo, los cuales vieron a aquel pobre Loud como su objetivo.

\- No me digan: ¿Van a patearme el trasero por ser Hades?. . Preguntó Lincoln, viendo que otra vez iban contra él.

\- Hades, ¡ha llegado la hora de morir!. Sentenció Camus.

\- ¡Tú lo has dicho, vamos!. Pidió Milo y se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡Lincoln!. Gritó Lori de Wyvern al ver a su hermano, el cual iba a recibir las dos ofensivas de Acuario y Escorpio.

\- ¡Voy a enfrentarlos para que vean que no soy su enemigo!. Sentenció Lincoln y empuñó su Espada.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Lanzó Camus su ofensiva y de ahí llegó Milo.

\- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!. Se unió su amigo y ambos ataques se combinaron, pero en ese momento fueron repelidos por el arma del Loud de cabellos blancos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntaron ambos.

\- ¡Otra vez la burra al trigo! ¡Podrían dejarse de confundirme con su enemigo del Pasado, soy Hades pero otro Hades, Dios!. Gritó el muchacho, totalmente furioso.

\- Y ahora que lo mencionas. [Se acerca Mabel hacia Camus y le da una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido y ante Milo] Esto es por habernos traicionado. Y esto...[Lo besa en los labios de forma muy dulce] es por estar vivo. Se alegró ella y agarró a Milo, abrazándolos a ambos por el cuello.

\- Mabel, vaya sorpresa. Dijo Camus, sorprendido de verla.

\- Sí, creí que no nos volveríamos a ver después de lo ocurrido en el Olimpo. Mencionó el Caballero del Escorpión.

\- ¡Lo sé y ahora, tenemos una misión que cumplir!. Respondió ella, sonriente, y se dirigieron hacia los picos donde estaban los demás.

\- Tienes razón, ¡vamos!. Ordenó Camus y se dirigieron hacia la zona, listos para pelear.

Una vez reunidos todos los presentes, Lyfia también lo podía sentir desde la Estatua de Odín.

\- Los 12 Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados. Se mostró ella feliz de verlos.

Loki bajó la Lanza, al verse rodeado por el enemigo en todas las direcciones.

\- ¡La "Lanza de Gungnir"!. Observó Mu con seriedad junto con Shion aquella arma.

\- Qué gran poder. Alegó Máscara de la Muerte con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

\- No podemos dejar que dispare de nuevo. Pidió Aioria, quien estaba con Aiolos.

\- ¡Lo venceremos antes de eso!. Juró Saga.

\- ¡Vamos!. Ordenó Aiolos y se lanzaron todos al combate, mientras que Loki comenzaba a irradiar poderosas energías rojas y oscuras, incrementando su Cosmo al ver a sus enemigos.

* * *

Y así fue como comenzó la Batalla Final con una violenta explosión que arrasó la zona en donde se encontraban, mientras que Máscara de la Muerte junto con Afrodita, Rick, Morty, Summer y Chloe Park iban al asalto.

\- Gracias por lo de la Ciudad. Le agradeció el italiano a su amigo de Suecia.

\- Si hubiera llegado antes...Iba a decir, sabiendo por lo ocurrido con Helena, pero el Caballero de Cáncer le detuvo.

\- No hay tiempo para lamentarse. Pidió su amigo.

\- Es cierto. Reconoció Afrodita.

\- ¡Vamos!. Ordenó Máscara de la Muerte y se lanzaron hacia el enemigo.

\- ¡Hey, Máscara de la Muerte, recuerda que tenemos un partido de cartas pendientes!. Le hizo recordar Rick.

\- ¡En cuanto terminemos con Loki, jajaja, continuaremos!. Prometió el italiano a su amigo, el cual ya estaba preparando las Petacas con cerveza.

\- ¡Para celebrar la victoria!. Mencionó Morty.

\- ¡Sí, vamos, chicos, vamos a darle una paliza a ese infeliz!. Pidió Summer, emocionada.

\- ¡Es hora de que pagues, Loki!. Finalizó Chloe, emocionada y con el Tridente de Pandora en sus manos.

Al llegar a su posición, el enemigo respondió con dos ofensivas, las cuales fueron esquivadas, mientras que llegaba el momento del contra-ataque.

\- ¡Florezcan hermosas y orgullosas!. [Exclamó Afrodita y apareció la Constelación de Piscis] ¡"ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REALES"!. Lanzó el sueco su ofensiva con un intenso bombardeo de flores.

\- ¡Te venceré por Helena! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!. Se unió Máscara de la Muerte y atacó también, mientras que aparecía la Constelación de Cáncer.

\- ¡Siente el poder de los Heinstein, maldito! ¡"TRIDENTE ELÉCTRICO"!. Atacó Chloe Park de Heinstein.

\- ¡Nadie humilla a los Tres Jueces del Infierno! ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Atacó Rick de Wyvern.

\- ¡Convertiré tu cuerpo en una Marioneta para mi diversión! ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!. Atacó Morty de Grifos.

\- ¡Es hora de que le temes a la Muerte, Loki! ¡"ILUSIÓN GALÁCTICA"!. Atacó Summer y todas las ofensivas se combinaron en una más potente, yendo hacia el objetivo pero éste se protegió con el Escudo.

\- Milo, escúchame, yo...Iba a decirle Camus a su amigo, mientras que ellos atacaban por el Oeste junto con los "Herederos".

\- ¿Cumpliste tu misión?. Preguntó el griego.

\- Creo que pude salvar el alma de mi amigo. Respondió Camus con tranquilidad y de haber podido cumplir su objetivo.

\- Entonces, no dudes más. Pidió su amigo.

\- Milo...Iba a decirle el peli agua marina.

\- ¡Sigue avanzando!. [Ordenó el griego y se lanzaron en el aire contra el rival] ¡Penetra la Oscuridad, Aguijón Escarlata! [Exclamó y apareció la Constelación de Escorpio] ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!. Y de ahí lanzó su letal ofensiva contra Loki.

\- ¡Despeja el camino, Golpe del Cero Absoluto! ¡"EJECUCIÓN AURORA"!. Ordenó Camus y atacó al rival.

\- ¡Teme a la Furia de los Gemelos! ¡"GARRAS DE LA SOMBRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"!. Atacaron Dipper y Mabel a la vez.

\- ¡Tengo una Tumba reservada para ti, Loki! ¡"UNIVERSO CONGELANTE"!. Atacó Peridot.

\- ¡Siente la cólera de los "Herederos"! ¡"HÉRCULES TITÁNICO"!. Atacó Ronaldo.

\- ¡Que el Fuego del Dragón te calcine vivo! ¡"LLAMAS DEL DRAGÓN"!. Atacó Wendy.

\- ¡Es hora de que la Justicia haga su trabajo! ¡"JAURÍA DE LOBOS DEL NORTE"!. Atacó Pacífica.

\- ¡Nunca podrás con nosotros! ¡"ESPADA FLAMEANTE"!. Atacó Star.

\- ¡Ni tampoco con el amor! ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"!. Atacó Marco.

\- ¡El Bien siempre triunfará! ¡"RÉQUIEM DE LA MUERTE!. Atacaron Steven y Connie.

Pero cuando todas las ofensivas iban a dar en el blanco, de vuelta Loki las repelió con su Escudo y furia.

\- ¿No funcionó?. Se preguntaron Camus, Milo y los "Herederos".

\- ¡No se rindan! ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!. [Pidió Mu y con Shion protegieron a sus amigos, evitando el golpe enemigo] Si nos unimos entre todos...Dijo el peli lila.

\- No nos será imposible repeler a un Falso Dios. Mencionó Shaka y en aquellos momentos aparecieron las Constelaciones de Aries y Virgo.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR"!. Lanzó Mu su ofensiva junto con Shion.

\- ¡"INVOCACIÓN DE ESPÍRITUS"!. Se unió Shaka y combinó su ataque con el de su Camarada.

Pero al momento de atacar, Loki volvió a repeler lo mismo.

\- _No importa cuánto sean, ¡su destino es morir ante mi poder!._ Advirtió el Falso Dios y cuando estaba listo para matarlos con una enorme piedra, un potente ataque la dividió en dos.

\- ¡Tú eres el que morirá!. Estamos aquí por esta tierra. Dijo Shura, quien estaba con Aioria y los Louds y amigos.

\- Somos la última defensa de su gente. Mencionó el Caballero de Leo.

\- ¡Vamos, Aioria!. [Pidió el español] ¡Corta el Mal!. Exclamó Shura.

\- ¡Aplasta la amenaza!. Añadió Aioria y aparecieron las Constelaciones Leo y Capricornio.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!. Lanzó Shura su ofensiva.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Agregó Aioria.

\- ¡"TORMENTA INFERNAL"!. Atacó el Emperador Lincoln/Hades.

\- ¡"TRIDENTE ELÉCTRICO"!. Atacó Lucy.

\- ¡"SOMNOLENCIA ETERNA"!. Atacó la Diosa Gemela del Sueño Lola.

\- ¡"TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA"!. Atacó la Diosa Gemela de la Muerte Lana.

\- ¡"LÁTIGO DE FUEGO"!. Atacó Lisa de Balrog.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Atacó Lori de Wyvern.

\- ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!. Atacó Lynn de la Harpía.

\- ¡"HELLRAISER"!. Atacó Luna de Esfinge.

\- ¡"ALETEO DE GARUDA"!. Atacó Luan de Garuda.

\- ¡"ONDA GIGANTE DE PLUMAS"!. Atacó Leni de Grifos.

\- ¡"AULLIDO DIABÓLICO"!. Atacó Ronnie Anne de Lyacon.

\- ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!. Atacó Bobby Santiago de Bennu.

\- ¡"SONAR DE PESADILLA"!. Atacó Clyde de Murciélago.

\- _¡Es inútil!._ Les advirtió Loki y contra-atacó, electrocutando a Shura y Aioria, pero al salir volando con los Louds, fueron rescatados por otros dos Caballeros.

\- ¡Aldebaran!. Reconoció Aioria al brasilero.

\- ¡Dohko!. Exclamó Shura hacia el castaño de China.

Y de ahí se dirigieron con el Grupo de Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube y los Generales Marinos.

\- ¡Aldebaran, chicos, no contengan su poder para acabar con nuestro último ataque!. Pidió Dohko.

\- ¡No! ¡Embestiré hasta que mis Puños se rompan!. Respondió el brasilero.

\- Así se habla, vamos. [Pidió Dohko, quien hizo resplandecer su Cosmo junto con el de Aldebaran y sus Aliados, mientras que aparecían las Constelaciones de Tauro y Libra] ¡"DRAGÓN NACIENTE"!. Lanzó su ofensiva contra Loki.

\- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. Se unió Aldebaran en la lucha.

\- ¡"DRAGÓN NEGRO NACIENTE"!. Atacó Mordecai de Dragón Negro.

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"!. Atacó Rigby de Cristal.

\- ¡"PUÑO METEORO"!. Atacó Eileen de Águila.

\- ¡"FURIA RELÁMPAGO"!. Atacó Nube de Ofiuco.

\- ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"!. Atacó el General Brady de Caballo Marino.

\- ¡"TRAMPA MORTAL DE CORAL"!. Atacó la General Mavis de Sirena.

\- ¡"LANZA DORADA"!. Atacó el General Skips de Crisaor.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Atacó el General Kanon de Dragón Marino.

El ataque combinado no dio en el blanco, ya que Loki se elevó en los Cielos, pero quedó rodeado por Saga y Aioros.

\- Aioros, nunca pensé que llegaría a verte así. Dijo Saga, mirando con seriedad a la persona que había mandado a matar en el Pasado.

\- Lo distinto en tu mirada: Recorriste un camino de espinas, incluso después de morir. Recordó y señaló el castaño de Sagitario.

\- Comparado a la sangre que derramaste, mi dolor no es nada. Mencionó Saga.

\- Pero poder pelear a tu lado de nuevo...lo considero un honor, Saga. Agradeció el Caballero Dorado a su antiguo asesino.

\- Aioros. Dijo Saga.

\- ¡Vamos!. [Pidió el Caballero de Sagitario y ambos se lanzaron hacia los Cielos contra el rival, encendiendo sus Cosmos] El destino de toda la vida en la Tierra...

\- Estará a salvo en nuestros Puños. Finalizó Saga y aparecieron las Constelaciones de Géminis y Sagitario.

\- ¡"TRUENO ATÓMICO"!. Lanzó Aioros su ofensiva.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Atacó Saga y las dos ofensivas dieron contra el objetivo, sin darle oportunidad de escapar o defenderse.

Hubo una enorme explosión y cuando el humo y el polvo se disiparon, apareció un enorme cráter en el suelo.

\- ¿Funcionó?. Preguntó Kanon.

Por desgracia, Loki reapareció intacto y sin ningún rasguño.

\- ¡¿Ni un rasguño?!. Se preguntó Afrodita sorprendido.

\- Qué poder. Señaló Aldebaran.

\- Ese es el Poder de un Dios. Comprendió Shura aquella superioridad enemiga.

\- _¿Creen que desconocían el alcance de sus poderes? ¡De hecho, ustedes son los que ignoran el Poder Destructivo de la "Lanza de Gungnir"!_ [Exclamó Loki y alzó el arma, listo para disparar] _¡Antes intervinieron haciendo resonar su Cosmo, pero ya no lo harán!._

\- ¡No! ¡Eso...!. Gritó Aioria, mientras que Loki disparaba su contra-ataque y comenzaba a acercarse hacia sus enemigos, mientras que Mu, Dohko, Shaka y Camus los defendían a los demás con sus defensas, pero éstas comenzaban a ceder, pero éstas comenzaron a ceder y recibieron el golpe de lleno, siendo lanzados todos por los aires.

* * *

\- Aioria...Rezó Lyfia por él y sus Aliados.

* * *

Cuando el castaño se levantó, vio a todos sus amigos y Aliados yacer por el suelo.

\- Si Mu no nos hubiera protegido...Dijo Shura.

\- Ese Poder nos habría vencido. Agregó Aldebaran.

- _¿Soportaron ese golpe?_ [Preguntó Loki y bajó hasta ellos] _Los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados prueban ser una fuerza mayor de lo que imaginaba._ [Alegó el peli morado con severidad y apuntó su arma hacia el rostro de Aioria] _Me serían de utilidad si me juraran lealtad._ [Sentenció con burla y le pateó a Aioria su mano izquierda, en la cual portaba aquel artefacto] _No, ya no necesito Sirvientes._ Mostró su burla y desprecio hacia el castaño.

 _-_ Aioria...Dijo Mu y Lyfia comenzó a incrementar su energía.

Hubo un momento de calma y tensión, pero de golpe, desde los Cielos Nublados podían verse una infinita lluvia de pétalos rojos caer como nieve y lluvia, llamando la atención de Loki.

\- ¿Esto es...?. Preguntó Mu.

\- Pétalos Rojos bañados en sangre. Completó la oración Aioria.

\- La escucho...la voz de Athena desde el Santuario. Reconoció Shaka a la Diosa, la cual apareció delante de ellos junto con los Caballeros de Bronce y los niños de Springfield, sus Sucesores.

\- Athena nos dice...Observó Afrodita.

\- Que levantemos. Añadió Máscara de la Muerte.

\- Athena mandó estos Pétalos desde el Santuario. Mencionó Mu con los ojos llorosos.

\- Puso su vida en peligro en el Olimpo por proteger a la Tierra y a nosotros. Tomó Milo uno de los Pétalos y éstos empaparon de sangre su mano.

\- Usando su Cosmos para mandarnos estos Pétalos bañados en Sangre. Finalizó Shaka y en cada uno de los presentes, incluidos sus Aliados y las Gems, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar ante aquella ayuda que enviaba la Diosa con sus Caballeros.

\- ¡Entonces, debemos responderle!. Ordenó Aioros y todos comenzaron a rodear a Loki y a encender sus Cosmos, iluminando el lugar.

\- Venceremos al Mal. Juró Mu con Shion.

\- Y salvaremos a esta tierra. Prometió Aioria y Loki se alejó volando hacia los Cielos.

\- _¡La Fuerza de este Cosmo es extraordinaria!_. Exclamó el rival con sorpresa.

(OST 1, Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold)

Aioria lanzó el grito de guerra.

\- ¡Elévate!. Ordenó Mu con Shion.

\- ¡Hierve!. Ordenó Aldebaran.

\- ¡Explota!. Ordenó Saga.

\- ¡Ruge!. Ordenó Máscara de la Muerte.

\- ¡Arde!. Ordenó Aioria.

\- ¡Resuena!. Ordenó Shaka.

\- ¡Enfurécete!. Ordenó Dohko.

\- ¡Retumba!. Ordenó Milo.

\- ¡Quémate!. Ordenó Aioros.

\- ¡Perfora!. Ordenó Shura.

\- ¡Incendia!. Ordenó Camus.

\- ¡Brota!. Ordenó Afrodita.

\- ¡Cosmo!. Exclamaron los Caballeros Dorados y con ello hubo un gran resplandor.

\- Es...increíble. Observó Dipper con asombro y de ahí escuchó la voz de Bill Cipher.

\- _"Es la hora, Dipper, la Hora de los Dioses, adelante"._ Pidió el Triángulo en el Centro de su Armadura.

\- ¡Tienes razón, andando, amigo!. Ordenó Dipper y le tomó de la mano a Mabel.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Como cuando peleamos en la Guerra Santa contra Lucifer!. Recordó su hermana gemela y de ahí se unieron junto con Steven, Connie, Peridot, Ronaldo, Pacífica, Wendy, Star y Marco.

\- ¡Por Asgard!. Exclamaron los "Herederos" y se fusionaron en aquel personaje mitológico que había surgido en aquella Guerra Santa.

El Grupo de Mordecai y sus amigos observaba aquella Fusión, mientras que sentía sus Armaduras también brillar junto con los Generales Marinos y los del Inframundo.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!. Se preguntó Rigby.

\- Athena...¡Es Athena y sus Caballeros!. Exclamó Nube.

\- No le fallaremos, ¡vamos!. Pidió Mordecai y elevaron sus Cosmos al máximo, logrando aquella transformación junto con los Louds, sus amigos y los Generales Marinos.

Y en medio de todo ese fragor de emociones y transformaciones, en donde el destino parecía estar cambiando el equilibrio de la Balanza, pronto aparecieron los Caballeros Dorados con aquellas nuevas Armaduras, pero éstas tenían un cambio fundamental.

\- ¡Mu y Shion de Aries!. Dijeron ambos, tanto Alumno como Maestro.

\- Aldebaran de Tauro. Mencionó el brasilero.

\- Saga de Géminis. Añadió el peli lila.

\- Máscara de la Muerte. Se presentó el italiano.

\- Aioria de Leo. Añadió el castaño.

\- Shaka de Virgo. Dijo el rubio de La India.

\- Dohko de Libra. Añadió el castaño de China.

\- Milo de Escorpio. Se presentó el griego.

\- Aioros de Sagitario. Dijo el castaño oscuro.

\- Shura de Capricornio. Se presentó el español.

\- Camus de Acuario. Agregó el francés.

\- Afrodita de Piscis. Finalizó el sueco y se dirigieron hacia el rival.

\- Y no se olviden de nosotros: ¡Brunilda de Valquiria!. Se presentó la Fusión, la cual venía con las Crystal Gems.

\- ¡Y de nosotros!. Mencionó Mordecai y llegaba con Rigby, Eileen, Nube, los Louds y sus amigos con sus Armaduras con una nueva transformación.

En aquel momento, Loki se protegió con una gigantesco Burbuja Negra y se alejó de allí, mientras que sus enemigos le daban caza, para luego destruir las Nubes que cubrían el Cielo y de ahí revelar la Noche que había caído sobre Asgard.

* * *

\- ¡Los 12 visten las Armaduras Divinas, al igual que sus Aliados!. Dijo Fródi.

\- Pero solo pueden usar las Armaduras Divinas un momento. Temió Sigmund.

\- No, sus Armaduras Doradas obtuvieron la Sangre de Athena desde el Santuario. [Mencionó Hilda, mientras que comenzaba la Batalla del Universo] Con su Sangre..y con su Cosmo elevado al límite, sus Armaduras de Oro se transformaron en verdaderas Armaduras Divinas.

* * *

La Batalla del Universo estaba en su punto máximo, mientras que Loki los atacaba con sus ofensivas, las cuales eran esquivadas por las "Burbujas Doradas".

\- _Aunque sean verdaderas Armaduras Divinas, no son rivales para mi "Lanza de Gungnir"._ Les advirtió Loki con seriedad.

\- No, no es imposible. Respondió Shaka.

\- ¡Podemos ganar si los 12 usamos nuestro Cosmo!. Añadió Saga.

\- ¡Chicos, vamos!. Ordenó Aioros y Loki les volvió a atacar.

\- ¡Por las bellas sonrisas de la gente de la Tierra!. Atacó Afrodita, bombardeando al Falso Dios con sus "Rosas" y atravesando la zona del pecho.

\- ¡Por la Justicia Inflexible que nunca se perturba!. Lanzó Milo su ofensiva y dañó las Alas de Loki, mientras que arriba llegaban más ataques.

\- ¡Por la Compasión para proteger a los seres queridos!. Exclamó Aldebaran.

\- ¡Por el Valor para proteger a los que amamos!. Se unió Máscara de la Muerte y atacó a Loki por la espalda, haciéndole gritar del dolor.

\- ¡Por la Amistad que une la Voluntad!. Mencionó Camus.

\- ¡Por la Determinación de afrontar los errores!. Añadió Shura y con los Generales Marinos, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen y Nube le arrojaron todo su poder al enemigo, haciéndole salir su Cosmo afuera.

\- ¡Por el Coraje que nace del Interior!. Atacó Dohko con Shion, Louds, Rick, Morty, Summer y Chloe Park de Heinstein.

\- ¡Por los Ojos que determinan la verdad!. Exclamó Mu.

\- ¡Por los Corazones puros e inocentes!. Añadió Shaka con las Crystal Gems.

\- ¡Por el Amor desinteresado sin discriminación!. Exclamó Saga, mientras que Loki era alcanzado por todos esos "bombardeos".

\- ¡Este es nuestro Juramento! ¡Legaremos esto a las Próximas Generaciones!. Finalizó Aioros, quien estaba con el Arco y Flecha Doradas y lo atacaron.

Loki debió emprender la retirada.

\- _¿Qué...Qué es este Poder?._ Se preguntó Loki y su paso fue bloqueado por una conocida Fusión.

\- ¡El Poder Sagrado!. Respondió Brunilda de Valquiria, quien le apuntó con la Espada Balmung.

Y en ese momento, un poderoso ataque final fue directo contra el pecho del rival, atravesándolo y haciendo salpicar de sangre el aire, ahogando sus gritos de dolor, mientras que Aioria se dirigía para dar el golpe final.

\- Es tu turno. Le animó Aioros.

\- Tú puedes. Agregó Camus.

\- Acábalo. Pidió Milo.

\- ¡Aioria!. Le dieron Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte su apoyo.

\- ¡Aioria!. Lo animaron Shura, Aldebaran y Shaka.

\- ¡Derrótalo!. Le dio Brunilda de Valquiria su apoyo.

\- ¡Dale su merecido!. Se unieron los Loud, Rick, Morty, Summer, Chloe Park de Heinstein, los Nuevos Caballeros de Bronce y los Generales Marinos.

Mientras que Aioria iba hacia Loki, Mu se le acercó volando.

\- ¡Toma esto!. Le entregó el Arriano aquel Artefacto Dorado, Draupnir y de ahí Aioria se dirigió hacia el enemigo.

\- Tú puedes, Aioria. Lo animó Brunilda con la Espada Balmung.

Loki tenía que defenderse, debía evitar el golpe final y estaba preparando su defensa y de ahí atacó al muchacho de Leo, pero éste destruyó sus ofensivas.

\- ¡Vamos!. Lo animó Saga.

\- ¡Aioria!. Gritó Aiolos y de ahí se lanzó el joven contra el enemigo.

\- _¡Tu cuerpo no acabará bien si usas tanto Cosmos! ¡¿Desperdiciarías tu nuevo cuerpo y vida en un lugar como este?!._ Intentó Loki en convencerlo.

\- ¡¿No lo entiendes, Loki?! ¡Ninguno de nosotros desea aferrarse a nuestras vidas! [Respondió y de ahí se vieron a todos los Caballeros Dorados reunidos junto con sus Aliados, para luego preparar el Draupnir] ¡Toma esto! ¡Este golpe llevará nuestras Almas al Futuro! ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!. [Lanzó su ofensiva final, pero el rival aún tenía poder para ejercer resistencia y utilizó la "Langa de Gungnir", mientras que los gritos se mezclaban y surgía un Resplandor Dorado Gigante].

\- ¿Qué sucede?. Preguntó Milo.

\- No puede vencerlo. Temió Mu aquel peligro.

\- _¡Esto es un juego de niños ante la "Lanza de Gungnir"!._ Se burló el Falso Dios.

\- ¡Aioria!. Gritó Aldebaran.

\- ¡Aioria!. Gritó Shura.

\- ¡No te rindas, Aioria!. Pidió Afrodita.

En aquel momento, se redobló la ofensiva.

\- _¡Este Mundo se arrodillará ante Loki!._ Exclamó el rival y comenzó a ganarle terreno al Dorado.

\- ¡Aioria!. Gritó Aioros.

En aquel momento, algo le apareció ante sus ojos.

\- Esto es...Observó esa Piedra que estaba en el Centro.

\- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es este Poder?!._ Se preguntó Loki.

\- Lo escucho...Este Cosmo resuena directamente con mi cuerpo...Comprendió Aioria ese poder.

\- _¿El Poder de un Dios?. No, no puede ser._ Se preguntó el Falso Dios, pero pronto lo rechazó.

\- No es el Poder de Dios. Le corrigió Aioria.

\- _¡Entonces...¿Qué...?!._ Quiso saber Loki.

\- Esto es...el Poder de la Gente y... el Poder de su Tierra. [Respondió el Caballero de Leo, mientras que se veía a Lyfia, Fródi, Sigmund, Hilda, Flare, los civiles de los campos, los pueblos y la Ciudad, incluso en el Santuario y en el Olimpo, quienes le daban su apoyo] No solo la gente, sino también el Cosmo de la Tierra. Mencionó sobre todo ese poder.

\- Las incontables vidas de esta Tierra. Toda la vida responde a la Plegaria de la Señorita Lyfia. [Señaló Mu aquella procedencia].

\- ¡Escucho...la Voz de la Tierra! ¡Me piden que haga arder mi Cosmo! ¡Que arda hasta el Límite! ¡Y más allá todavía!. Juró y de ahí comenzó a recuperar terreno y haciendo retroceder a la "Lanza".

\- _¡No puede ser! ¡La "Lanza de Gungnir" está...!_. Observó Loki con terror, mientras que la "Lanza de Gungnir" era destruida.

\- ¡Tras este golpe, están las vidas brillantes de esta Tierra! ¡Falso Dios Loki! [Exclamó Aioria y de ahí aparecía la imagen de Lyfia en Draupnir] ¡Arrepiéntete de tus Pecados y regresa a la Oscuridad!. Ordenó Aioria y de un golpe contra el rostro del rival, en medio de los gritos de terror, el Falso Dios Loki fue encerrado dentro del Draupnir para siempre.

* * *

En Asgard, en medio de la Noche, una fuerte explosión se vio en los Cielos y eso animó a Lyfia junto con sus acompañantes, mientras que iba llegando el Nuevo Día y una Estrella Fugaz se dirigía hacia el Oeste, dejando atrás la Oscuridad.

(Heroes, David Bowie)

Una vez que todos regresaron a la Tierra:

\- Gracias, Aioria y también a los otros Caballeros de Oro y también muchas gracias por su ayuda, amigos. Gracias a ustedes, Asgard y el Mundo han sido salvados. Les agradeció Lyfia, hallándose con los presentes en la Estatua de Odín.

\- Pero esto significa que el Duro Invierno volverá a Asgard. Mencionó Aioria con preocupación.

\- No se preocupen. La gente de Asgard tiene la fuerza necesaria para vivir en el Frío. Les tranquilizó Hilda.

\- Además, el Dios Odín está con nosotros. Agregó Lyfia, viendo que en aquel momento, Aioria se acercó hacia ella, abrazándola y dejándola sonrojada, nunca se había visto algo así en el León Dorado, el serio de la Casa Zodiacal, pero ahora estaba con aquella chica en sus brazos, para luego besarla dulcemente en sus labios.

\- ¡Bien, Aioria!. Le felicitó Mabel, dándoles la bendición a la Futura pareja.

\- ¡Qué aventura, chicos, la mejor!. Gritó Rigby de la emoción y chocaba los cinco con sus amigos.

\- La mejor de todas, muchas gracias, chicos. Agradeció Lyfia.

A su vez, Mabel los miraba a todos reunidos, su amado Harem por fin liberado del Olimpo y ahora reunidos, quería llorar y lo hizo, mientras que se lanzaba sobre cada uno de los Caballeros Dorados, incluso dándole ánimos a Máscara de la Muerte por Helena.

\- Helena hubiese querido que pelearas por ella y sus hermanos y lo has hecho muy bien, amigo. Le dijo Mabel, apoyando su mano en los hombros del italiano, quien miró hacia los Cielos y sonrió, viendo una imagen de aquella bella muchacha.

\- Tienes razón, muchas gracias, Querida Mabel. Agradeció el italiano.

\- Lincoln Loud. Se le acercó Shion de Aries al Emperador.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó el joven.

\- Muchas gracias, al igual que todos los demás, por haber ayudado en esta Guerra Santa. Le dio las gracias el peli verde y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

\- Un momento histórico, a ver. Pidió Lisa, quien tomó una foto para su Biblioteca.

\- Típico de la Sucesora de Luna de Balrog. Mencionó Lucy, quien apareció sorpresivamente y asustaba a todos, menos a los Dorados.

\- Viejo, me muero por ver la cara de Benson y pensar que creía que estaba aventura sería aburrida, pero fue super. Mencionó Mordecai, mientras que se besaba con Nube y Rigby con Eileen.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Sí! ¡Grito de la Victoria!. Pidió Rigby.

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Exclamaron Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen junto con Skips, Brady, Mavis y hasta Kanon.

Pero aún quedaban dudas sobre lo que pasaría con los Caballeros Dorados y su Futuro.

\- Pero, ¿qué harán ustedes?. Preguntó Lynn de la Harpía.

\- Ya en el Santuario están nuestros Sucesores: Seiya, sus amigos junto con los niños de Springfield, ellos portarán nuestras Armaduras Doradas en el Futuro. Cada uno de nosotros tomará su camino y escribirá su historia. Mencionó Aioria y en aquel momento, todos ellos miraron hacia los Cielos, viendo las Estrellas que habían forjado con su victoria sobre Loki.

I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing, will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be heroes, just for one day

And you, you can be mean  
And I, I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers, and that is that.

* * *

\- _"Muy bien hecho, Caballeros Dorados, lo han logrado y prometo que sus Sucesores no les fallarán, ellos portarán las Armaduras Doradas con honor y gloria, lo juro"._ Hizo Saori su promesa, mientras que se hallaba en el Santuario junto con Seiya y todos los presentes, incluyendo a los otros Generales Marinos que habían sido nombrados por el Emperador Poseidon junto con los nuevos Caballeros de Plata y Bronce, en especial a Clarence y sus amigos.

\- Señorita Saori. [Entró Bart portando la Armadura Dorada de Géminis junto con Lisa, quien llevaba la de Virgo, Jessica la de Cáncer, Allison la de Piscis, Rod la de Aries, Todd la de Tauro, Milhouse la de Escorpio y Martin la de Capricornio, mientras que Sherri, Terri y Rafa, sin olvidar a Nelson, quien portaba la del Fénix junto con su Maestro Ikki, eligieron las Armaduras de Plata y Bronce. Una vez reunidos todos, se arrodillaron en señal de respeto hacia la Diosa]. A sus órdenes. Finalizó el muchacho con todos los presentes.

Athena sonrió y miró hacia los Cielos, donde estaban las Estrellas que habían sido forjadas, sintiendo que finalmente la paz había llegado para todos los Dioses.

\- Bienvenidos al Santuario, Caballeros. Les dio ella la bienvenida al sitio y luego miró a Seiya, quien portaba la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, su Guardián más importante entre todos ellos y de ahí viendo que la Nueva Generación de Caballeros Dorados había arribado finalmente al Santuario y a las 12 Casas Zodiacales.

* * *

Though nothing, will keep us together

We could steal time, just for one day

We can be heroes, forever and ever

What'd you say?.

El tiempo pasó y aprovechando que se acercaba una reunión importante para todos los presentes que habían luchado en la Guerra Santa contra el Falso Dios Loki, se había enviado invitaciones para asistir al Parque, mientras que Benson y los otros Generales atendían unos asuntos en el Imperio Marino, éste le dejaba la responsabilidad a Mordecai y Rigby, además de permitirles que hicieran la fiesta pero sin causar problemas ni incendios, ya que se habían ganado el respeto de su Jefe y sus compañeros.

I, I wish you could swim  
Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing, nothing will keep us together.

Y finalmente había llegado el día tan ansiado, desde temprano llegaron al Parque los invitados, todos los presentes en aquella Guerra Santa: Los Caballeros Dorados, en especial Shion y Kanon, los Louds, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Clyde, Rick, Morty, Summer, Chloe Park, los "Herederos", sumando a Brady y Mavis con Skips, el cual se había quedado en el Parque para ver que todo se mantuviera en calma y se logró.

En medio de la fiesta, la reunión, las risas, las diversiones que se vivían: Máscara de la Muerte jugando la partida que le debía Rick de Wyvern, chocando sus vasos con cerveza de Asgard y riendo como los grandes amigos que se habían hecho, Morty y Summer viendo las espectaculares demostraciones de Shura y "Excalibur", Bobby y Ronnie junto con los Louds, disfrutando del día libre de trabajo junto con Chloe y los otros Tres Jueces del Infierno, Rigby lanzando fuegos artificiales junto con Eileen, Mordecai besándose con Nube, además de encontrar a Aioria y Lyfia besándose a las orillas del lago que tenía el Parque, uno de los más bellos y cristalinos del sitio. Afrodita admirando los bellos jardines y flores del lugar junto con Mabel y Dipper, quien se sonrojaba al verla a su querida hermanita gemela tan feliz.

\- Lo admito. Dijo Dipper a Aioros, quien estaba conversando con Saga y Kanon se hallaba con Skips, siendo bienvenido a las filas del Emperador Poseidon con Brady y Mavis, quienes le entregaron su antigua Armadura de Dragón Marino, cosa que al verlo Mabel así vestido, se le lanzó encima y lo comenzó a besar repetidas veces al gemelo de Saga.

\- ¿Qué cosa?. Preguntó el hermano mayor de Aioria.

\- Pensé que ustedes iban a desaparecer como dijo Loki, pero se ve que se equivocó. Mencionó el castaño.

\- Podía llegar a pasar eso, pero una gran fuerza nos volvió inquebrantables y vino de Lyfia y Athena y de eso no hay dudas. Señaló Aioros, quien estrechó su mano con Dipper.

\- La verdad que sí, por otra parte, todos pelearon muy bien, tengo que admitirlo, las batallas, la Guerra Santa, Dios, fue increíble y pensar que todo había empezado en el Santuario con Hades y terminó en Asgard. Menos mal que Artemisa liberó sus almas y volvieron a sus cuerpos, porque sino Mabel masacraba a todo el Olimpo. Dijo Dipper, quien le tenía un poco de miedo cuando se enojaba su hermanita gemela.

\- ¡Jajaja! La verdad es cierto, pero mira el lado bueno, eso no pasó y ahora a disfrutar de esta reunión. Río Aioros y chocaron sus vasos con gaseosas, cortesía del Parque. Por su parte, Luan compartía sus buenos chistes con los presentes, haciendo reír, para su sorpresa, a todos los presentes.

We can beat them, forever and ever

Oh, we can be heroes, just for one day.

\- Hemos sido los Héroes de esta Historia. Dijo Star, quien estaba con Marco, abrazados y mirando hacia las Estrellas.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Mi Bella Guerrera. Añadió el castaño y la besó en los labios dulcemente.

We can beat them, forever and ever

Oh, we can be heroes, just for one day.

\- Jajaja, ni las del Planeta Madre se creerían que una Peridot es una heroína junto a sus amigos y su querido novio. Río Peridot, la cual se hallaba con Ronaldo, recostados contra uno de los árboles del sitio.

\- Ni lo necesitan, nosotros escribimos la Historia aquí y ahora, para siempre. Dijo Ronaldo y tomó delicadamente el rostro de su amada Gema y la besó también en los labios.

\- ¡Jajajaja, Kanon, ¿qué pasó? ¿Mabel llegó a tu corazón?!. Preguntó Saga, viendo a la gemela abrazando a su gemelo.

\- Podría decirse que sí, hermano. Respondió el peli azul, quien le sonrío a la gemela de Dipper.

I, I will be king

And you, you will be queen.

Justo en aquel momento, llegaron Aioria y Lyfia, viendo como la reunión adquiría más diversión, en especial con Lincoln y sus hermanas, sin olvidar a Clyde, Ronnie Anne y Bobby Santiago, mientras que Lucy aparecía delante de sus hermanos y de algunos de los invitados, causando que algunos se cayeran de las sillas, recordando los viejos momentos de la Guerra Santa.

Camus miraba hacia el Horizonte, pensaba en Surt, en la vida que había salvado y aquella deuda trágica que había tenido que llevar, mientras que se podían ver a Surt, Hércules, Fródi y Sigmund entrenar en la Arena de Combate a los nuevos Soldados y Guardias del Palacio Valhalla.

\- ¿Estás bien, Camus?. Preguntó Milo.

\- Milo, tranquilo, pensaba en ellos: En Hyoga, Surt. Respondió el francés, quien se dio la vuelta y miró al Caballero del Escorpión.

\- No te sientas decepcionado de nada, lo has entrenado muy bien. Hyoga será un gran Sucesor en la Casa de Acuario, lo mismo mi Aprendiz Milhouse. Le llevó Milo tranquilidad, cosa que no hacía falta en el Caballero de Acuario.

\- ¡Hey, Camus, Milo, vengan!. Les llamaba Aldebaran con Dohko, ya que Rigby estaba preparando la cámara de fotos y el temporizador para retratar aquel momento.

\- Andando. Dijo Camus.

\- Sí. Respondió Milo y se codeó de su amigo francés con rumbo hacia donde estaban todos los presentes.

Though nothing, will drive them away.

Y allí estaban todos los presentes, la cámara estaba lista.

\- ¡Muy bien, sonreían a la cámara!. Pidió Dipper con Mabel.

\- ¡Para la Historia!. Añadieron Steven y Connie con las Crystal Gems.

\- ¡Por Athena!. Exclamaron los Caballeros Dorados y los Nuevos Caballeros de Bronce.

\- ¡Por Asgard!. Exclamaron los "Herederos".

\- ¡Por el Imperio Marino!. Exclamaron los cuatro Generales Marinos.

\- ¡Por el Imperio de los Muertos!. Exclamaron los Louds junto con sus amigos, Rick, Morty, Summer y Chloe.

Y de ahí salió la primera foto, un buen regalo para Athena con todos aquellos personajes, los Héroes de ese día y del Presente.

Y así continuaba el día con fotos, retratando aquellos momentos graciosos, cómicos y hasta románticos.

We can be heroes, just for one day  
We can be us, just for one day.

\- ¡Una vez más!. Pidió Aioria y se volvieron a reunir frente a la Casa y de ahí se tomaron otra gran foto con todos los presentes.

\- Sí, esta ha sido una gran aventura. Dijo Mabel, mientras que brindaban por el Futuro junto con todos los personajes presentes y de ahí se veían imágenes el Firmamento de los Nuevos Caballeros Dorados, Bronce y Plata en el Santuario.

We can be heroes, just for one day  
We can be us, just for one day.

 **Fin:**

* * *

 **Como diría Papaleta en el capítulo final de Regular Show: "A jolly good show" y así es como termina "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold" con este gran tema de "Heroes" de David Bowie, el cual había puesto para el capítulo final :). ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo esta historia? :3.**

 **A no ponerse tristes que seguiré con "Saint Simpsons: Omega" y "Saintia MLP". La verdad, me encariñé mucho con esta historia, bastante y odio llegar al capítulo final, pero las aventuras continúan :3. Esta ha sido una gran aventura y con ello la paz ha llegado a la Tierra finalmente, Loki ha sido encerrado nuevamente y con ello ha aparecido una Nueva Generación de Caballeros en el Santuario :D.**

 **Antes de publicar este último capítulo, quiero decirles que veremos nuevamente a los "Herederos" y sus amigos con el protagonismo pero para "Saint Simpsons: Episode G-Assassin" :3 ¿qué les parece?.**

 **¡Hora de los saludos y fuertes abrazos para...!**

 *** FreedomGundam96.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor.**

 *** PoLucy.**

 **Pido disculpas por no traer a Helena a la vida, pero prometo que para cuando haga mi Futura y Propia Saga de Saint Seiya, volverá a la vida :).**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, no se preocupen que seguiré con todas las demás y nos estamos viendo :3. Que tengan todos un buen día Viernes y un excelente fin de semana para todos :D.**


End file.
